Trueno y Llamarada
by HeldDuke
Summary: El inicio de la saga, descubre la historia de un joven cuyo giro en su vida le dará un cambio en su forma de ver las cosas, nuevos amigos, un pasado oculto por años, y cómo este conoce a alguien que se hace llamar 'el amor de su vida'.
1. El Indice

**Trueno y Llamarada 1: La Vida Que Comenzó Como Un Sueño**

**Autor: HeldDuke**

**Índice**

**Arco 1: Génesis**

1: Un Nuevo Mundo (1)

2: Un nuevo Mundo (2)

3: Un nuevo Mundo (3)

4: Un nuevo Mundo (4)

5: Tan Solo Un Sueño

6: No Fue Un Sueño

7: Audiencias y Verdad

**Arco 2: Adaptación**

8: Nueva Vida

9: Otro Día, Otra Sorpresa

10: Planes

11: Ese algo Especial (1)

12: Ese algo Especial (3)

13: Dolor

14: Ensayo

15: Lightning Pick (1)

16: Lightning Pick (2)

17: Esto Significa Guerra

**Arco 3: Hospedaje**

18: No Disponible

19: Estrella al Descubierto

20: Hit Crasher

21: Lamentos de Media Noche

22: Marisol

23: El Nuevo Conjunto, Buscando Respuestas

24: Regreso (1)

25: Regreso (2)

**Arco 4: El Encuentro**

26: Preparaciones

27: Descanso

28: Hora del Viaje

29: Sentimientos Revelados

30: ¿Amiga o Acosadora?

31: Conociendo al Capitán

32: ¿En qué me he metido?

33: Mi noche con Marisol (ALERTA LEEMON)

34: El Secreto de Flamer

35: La Historia De Marisol

36: Ella es mi novia

37: La carta

**Arco Final: El Fin Tan Solo Marca Un Nuevo Principio**

38: Las memorias prevalecen

39: ¿Me prestas tus manos?

40: Un Agujero Emocional

41: El Concierto Final

42: Últimos Momentos (ALERTA LEEMON)

43: El Fin Del Sueño

44: Epílogo


	2. Un Nuevo Mundo Parte 1

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo mundo

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Mérida, el sol estaba saliendo y se podía ver a un auto atropellando a una iguana, en ese lugar vivo yo, un joven humano, al igual que otros de mi misma edad, yo voy a la escuela para…

"HÉCTOR, LEVANTATE" Esa era mi madre, llamándome desde su habitación para que me levante de mi cama, sin siquiera darse cuenta de qué hora es… yo lo hice.

"MAMÁ, SON LAS 5:30, Y HOY ES VIERNES, MIS CLASES COMIENZAN A LAS 8:00" le grité a ella con un tono molesto, odio cuando hace eso, sé que no es al propósito, pero aun así.

"OPS, LO SIENTO" me dijo ella desde su cuarto

Creo que no me he presentado, Mi nombre es Héctor Rodríguez, tengo 17 años, altura de 1.84, cabello negro y ojos verdes, actualmente estoy estudiando decimo grado, no me estaba llendo muy bien si lo puedo decir así.

"Bueno, aun tengo como 2 horas para prepararme, que hare mientras" me quede pensando un momento "bueno, creo que puedo terminar los dibujos que me pidieron" me dije a mí mismo. Tome mi carpeta que tenía las hojas en blanco, mi lápiz de dibujo, y me senté en mi mesa de estudio, ya no tenía sueño, por lo que no se me hizo difícil realizarlo.

En caso de que no lo hayan notado, soy dibujante, me gusta hacer dibujos de todo lo que veo, unos compañeros me pidieron realizar algunos diseños de sus guitarras soñadas, ya las había terminado pero luego quise realizar mi guitarra, se trataba de una Gibson X-ploder , de color negro con algunos rayos amarillos, ya casi la terminaba, me faltaba agregarle un poco de sombra, el estilo de mástil, luego las cuerdas, hasta que después de 20 minutos, ya la había terminado, quedo genial, justo como yo quería, guarde los dibujos de nuevo en la carpeta y la deje en mi mesa de estudio.

Paso algo de una hora, ya eran las 7:05 am, comencé a vestirme para la escuela, mi uniforme era una camisa amarilla con el logo de la escuela y un pantalón de mezclilla, use uno aguado, no me gustaba el estilo entubado que ya muchos usan. Tome mi carpeta de dibujo y la guarde en mi mochila, esta la tome y tome camino a la salida, al parecer mi mama ya estaba esperándome, pues ya tenía el coche encendido, cerré la puerta de la casa y me metí en el carro, al minuto ya estábamos en camino, durante este, mi mama me hablo.

"Hoy no podre irte a buscar, te vienes caminando" me dijo ella mientras me daba la llave de la casa,

"okey mama" le dije a ella tomando la llave, no me importaba si la escuela estaba lejos, la verdad prefiero irme solo, puesto que en la salida siempre me dejaba esperándola por lo menos una hora y media.

Pasaron 15 minutos, eran las 7:43 am, cuando llegamos a la escuela

"¿A qué hora sales hoy hijo? Me pregunto mi mamá

"A las 12:30" le respondí yo

"Si llegas y no estoy en casa, es porque Salí a lavar" me dijo ella

"Ok, entonces nos vemos en la noche" le dije yo mientras Salí del carro.

Pasaron las 3 primeras horas de clase, aburridas como siempre, pero ni modo, no quería repetir grado, llego la hora de descanso y como siempre quede en verme con mis amigos en el comedor.

"Ya llegue, ¿De qué están hablando?" les dije a ellos mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas

"Que Hay Héc" me dijo Tom mientras me saludaba con el típico choque de puños "pues estábamos hablando de My Little Pony" me dijo él.

"¿My Little Pony? ¿No se van a aburrir de eso, verdad?" les pregunté a ellos aun sabiendo la respuesta.

"¿Tú no lo ves?" me dijo Tom con cara de sorprendido.

"Am, no" le dije yo para aclarar su duda.

"Hermano, eres el único de nosotros que no es un brony, ¿Cuándo te vas a rendir y verlo?" Me dijo Raúl

"Ey, cálmate" le dijo Tom a Raúl "Si no quiere verlo, no podemos obligarlo"

"Gracias Tom" le dije yo a Tom

El descanso había terminado y cada quien regreso a su salón, pasaron otras 3 horas de explicaciones, lecturas, cuestionarios, uno que otro avión de papel, un eructo de mi parte, un pedo de parte del de enfrente (aclaro, yo estaba atrás de él, no fue divertido), hasta que finalmente terminó la última clase, tomé paso a la salida solo para toparme con mis amigos del descanso.

"Ey chicos, ¿qué cuentan?... ¿Por qué me miran así?" pregunté yo, al parecer me estaban esperando.

"Ey Héctor, te tenemos un reto" me dijo Raúl

"Muy bien, escúpelo" le dije yo haciéndole saber que lo hare, yo nunca rechazo un reto.

"Ya que eres el único de nosotros que no es un brony, te retamos… a ponificarte"

"¿ponificarme?, ¿te refieres a dibujarme en forma de Pony, como los usuarios hacen con los famosos en internet?" les pregunte a ellos, a juzgar por la mirada que me dieron vi que era eso "pssh, acepto el reto, solo dame unos días".

"oooh no, lo harás hoy y lo subirás a facebook cuando termines, no te preocupes de que lo vean, te mandaremos una invitación a nuestro grupo privado de 'Bronys México', ahí subirás la imagen, te enviare un inbox con el link de la pagina con la que lo harás, cuando lo termines, guarda la imagen y la subes, ¿Aceptas?"

"Acepto"

***Una hora después en casa de Héctor***

"Muy bien, comencemos pues" Me dije a mi mismo ya con la laptop encendida, Raúl ya me había envido el link de la página, finalmente le di click y comencé a editar el poni que se supone debe ser idéntico a mí, había varias opciones para editarlo, desde el color del pelo pasando por su compleción hasta su especie, había 3 especies disponibles (poni terrestre, pegaso y unicornio), finalmente decidí ser un pegaso, ojos y pelaje verde oscuro y la crin negra, me quedo genial, era como si yo me hubiera transformado en poni. Finalmente decidí subir la imagen al grupo que me dijeron, Raúl estaba en lo cierto, me había llegado la solicitud de grupo, la cual acepte para al final subir la imagen. Después de un momento llegaron los comentarios, al parecer estaban esperando a que suba la imagen, por suerte los comentarios fueron positivos.

Ya después de un rato apague la laptop, eran las 7 pm, no tenía nada que hacer así que me decidí prender la Xbox 360 y jugar el Halo CEA por una hora, después de apagar la consola, me acosté en mi cama para dormir de una vez, todavía tenía en mente lo que mis amigos decían lo bueno que es My Little Pony, '¿Por qué les gustara tanto? ¿Qué le ven que es tan bueno?' son las preguntas que pasaron por mi mente antes de quedarme dormido, sin esperar lo que me pasaría al despertar.

Desperté la mañana siguiente, me sentía extraño, parecía que no dormí nada la noche anterior, como si despertara al instante, pero pude notar que ya no estaba en mi habitación, me encontraba en medio de un bosque, ¿Cómo rayos llegue? No tengo la menor idea, al parecer estaba amaneciendo pues el sol estaba saliendo, el ambiente parecía animado,

'Creo que ya no estoy en Yucatán' pensé, me levante y trepe un árbol, ahí pude algo de humo, el cual parecía salir de una chimenea "Donde hay humo, hay civilización, y donde hay civilización, hay respuestas" me dije a mi mismo, me baje del árbol y troté directo hacia donde sea que me lleve el humo, esperando saber donde estoy y como llegue.


	3. Un Nuevo Mundo Parte 2

Capitulo 2: Un Nuevo Mundo Parte 2: Presentaciones

Después de caminar por al menos 15 minutos logre salir del bosque, pero no me espera ver lo que me encontré, se trataba de una casa rodeada por varios animales, nunca había visto algo así, era increíble, luego logre ver a una figura amarilla que me llamo la atención, pues se trataba de un Pegaso, '¿Un Pegaso?, Se supone que no existen, definitivamente ya no estoy en Yucatán, o en la Tierra', Me acerque un poco con cuidado para no espantar a la criatura, pero fue inútil, pues me había visto, inmediatamente corrió directo a la casa y cerró la puerta, '¿Cerro la puerta?, Ok, ahora si estoy confundido, tal vez los caballos o ponis de aquí son más inteligentes, tal vez pueda comunicarme con la criatura' pensé, me acerque a la puerta y la toque 3 veces, no hubo respuesta, ¿Tan asustada esta de mi?, toque por segunda vez, aun si respuesta, tal vez si la llamo me entenderá.

"¿Hola?, Por favor abre la puerta, no voy a acerté daño, solo quiero saber donde estoy, lo prometo" le dije para tratar de calmarla, en ese momento abrió la puerta lentamente, ahí pude verla con más claridad, en efecto, se trataba de un Pegaso de pelo amarillo con una larga crin rosada la cual le tapaba uno de sus ojos azules, en ese momento ella hablo.

"¿Promesa Pinky?" me dijo de una forma tímida, tal vez siga algo asustada, en ese no sabía de lo que hablaba pero ni modo, tuve que seguirle el juego.

"Promesa Pinky" le dije yo, en ese momento sonrió y finalmente abrió la puerta "Bueno, Primero lo primero, me llamo Héctor" le dije yo de una forma amistosa.

"Am… Yo me llamo Fluttershy" me dijo ella de una forma suave, pero difícil de entender.

"Lo siento, no te escuche, lo puedes repetir"

"Am… Me llamo Fluttershy" esta vez la pude entender.

"¿Fluttershy?" Le pregunte yo para estar seguro, ella solo asintió con la cabeza "Bueno Fluttershy, Me podrías decirme donde estoy, es que la verdad no sé como llegue aquí"

"Pues no sé si pueda ayudarte, pero conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda, es una de mis mejores amigas"

"¿Me podrías llevar con ella?"

"Claro, solo permíteme un momento, entra si quieres, solo tardare un minuto" Me dijo ella mientras entraba a la casa conmigo detrás de ella, me acomode en el sillón que encontré mientras la esperaba, pasaron unos segundos para que Fluttershy regrese "Ya estoy lista"

"Te sigo pues" Le dije mientras salíamos de la casa y nos hacíamos paso al pueblo, pasaron 20 minutos para llegar.

"Oye Fluttershy, ¿qué es este lugar?" le pregunte a ella.

"Pues… Este lugar es ponyville, no falta mucho para que lleguemos a la biblioteca, ahí vive la amiga de la que te hable" Me dijo ella mientras nos acercábamos a edificio que resulto ser un árbol.

"Espera, ¿Tu amiga vive en un árbol?, Guau, creo que ahora si lo he visto todo" le dije a ella, ella solo dejo salir una pequeña risa, al parecer y confiaba en mi, HURRA.

Nos acercamos a la puerta del edificio, fue ahí cuando decidí tocar la puerta tres veces.

"ES UNA BIBLIOTECA, NO TIENEN QUE TOCAR, SOLO ENTREN" grito una voz desde el interior del edificio.

"Supongo que esa debe ser tu amiga" Le dije a Fluttershy con un tono sarcástico.

"No te preocupes, una vez que la conozcas te agradara" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa, finalmente entramos al lugar y vimos a otra poni leyendo un libro '¿Un poni leyendo un libro?, ok, nota mental, espera lo inesperado' pensé yo, esta era una de pelo morado, con una crin de un tono más oscuro, a excepción de una tira rosada, esta tenía un cuerno, UN UNICORNIO, 'Espera lo inesperado, espera lo inesperado, espera lo inesperado' repetí varias veces.

"Oh, hola Fluttershy, no esperaba verte aquí, que es lo que te tra…" ella se detuvo al verme, al parecer no había visto a un humano en su vida, puesto que quedo en shock por un momento, hasta que finalmente reacciono "ejejeje… am Fluttershy… ¿podrías decirme que es lo que trajiste?"

Ok, ahora me siento ofendido "Disculpa, pero no soy un 'que', soy un 'quien', gracias".

"¿PUEDE HABLAR?" grito ella, si, nunca ha visto a un humano, "Ops, ¿Dónde están mis modales?, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, ¿podrías decirme quien… o más bien ¿Qué eres?

"Pues me llamo Héctor, y soy un Humano de un planeta llamado 'Tierra'" Le dije a ella, en ese momento las dos se quedaron en shock, en especial Fluttershy, quien no sabía que soy de otro planeta… O universo 'Creo que debí omitir lo de la tierra' pensé yo.

"¿D-d-dices que eres u-un a-a-alien?" me dijo Fluttershy con un tono de temor en su voz, si, otra vez me tiene miedo, RAYOS.

"Pero… ¿COMO LLEGUASTE AQUÍ?" Me pregunto Twilight, quien también se quedo sorprendida por lo que dije.

"Pues no sabría decirte, un momento estaba en mi habitación apunto de dormir, y luego, HUZZAH, desperté en un bosque no muy lejos de aquí".

"Guau, pues no sabría decirte, pero no te preocupes, ya encontraremos una forma de ayudarte a regresar a tu planeta" Me dijo Twilight.

"Ay no" Dijo Fluttershy "Tengo que regresar e ver a los animales, adiós Twilight, adiós Héctor" dio ella volando hacia la salida.

"Adiós Fluttershy" le dijimos los dos al unisonó, por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Twilight lo rompió.

"Entonces…"

"Entonces…"

"Te… *Aham*, ¿te importa si te hago unas preguntas?, me gustaría saber más sobre tu mundo"

"Am… claro, has las que quieras, no es como si tuviera más que hacer" le dije con una sonrisa, ella puso una cara de ilusión, en ese momento comenzó a hacerme preguntas como '¿Cómo es tu vida en la tierra?' o '¿Qué edad tienes?' y '¿Con quién vives?', fue la última pregunta lo que me puso nervioso, esa pregunta era:

"¿Que comes?" DUM DUM DUUUM, ya no había escape, tenía que responder por más que trate de evitarlo.

"Pues… nosotros comemos… como te lo explico, haber… ¿tú sabes lo que es un omnívoro?"

"Amm… siii?, ¿Por qué la pregunta?" me pregunto ella con un tono de nerviosismo, creo que ya sabía lo que iba a responder.

"Pues… eso soy yo"

"…"

"… Pero, si te hace sentir mejor, no como ponis"

"Fiu… jeje… por un momento creí que…"

"Ay claro que no, jamás en la vida comería poni, sobre todo y se trata de un muy lin…" me interrumpí al enterarme de lo que estaba a punto de decir, 'QUE RAYOS TE PASA HECTOR, ella es un poni, tu un humano, no hay forma de que algo hací suceda' me dije a mi mismo tratando de calmarme.

"Disculpa, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?" me pregunto ella, pude notar que su cara se enrojeció, WTF.

"Amm… nada importante" le dije tratando de evitar el tema.

"Es-está bien… oye, ya tengo todo lo que necesito saber, porque no salimos y te presento a mis amigas"

"Am, claro, seria genial" le dije yo.

"SPIKE, VOY A SALIR" grito Twilight al piso de arriba

"A dónde vas Twi… Ahhh! Que es eso!"

"Spike, el es Héctor, Héctor, el es Spike, mi asistente número 1"

"Amm… un placer" le dije yo Spike mientras lo saludaba con la mano "Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta" le dije a el

"Claro, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Que eres?"

"Soy un dragón, para ser más preciso, soy un bebe dragón"

"…" 'Espera lo inesperado, espera lo inesperado, espera lo inesperado' "Guau, genial, y en caso de que preguntes, yo soy un humano, bueno, me gustaría que esta presentación durara más, pero Twilight me va a llevar a conocer a sus amigas, luego hablamos bro" le dije a Spike mientras Twilight y yo salíamos del lugar, al salir dirigí mi atención a Twilight "Y… ¿A quién veremos primero?"

"Pues, entre mis amigas, Rarity es la que queda más cerca de aquí, ella es una diseñadora, y una muy buena si me permites"

"Pues vamos de una vez" le dije a Twilight mientras hacíamos paso a nuestro destino.

**Que tal Bronys y Pegasisters, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, el siguiente vendrá dentro de poco, sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**Se despide, HeldDuke**

**P.D. Dentro de poco se revelara el método de entrada que Héctor tuvo para llegar a Encuestria, solo hay que esperar.**


	4. Un Nuevo Mundo Parte 3

**Hi everypony, aquí HeldDuke con un nuevo episodio, estoy tratando de escribir los capítulos uno después de otro durante mi tiempo libre, espero les guste, sin más que decir, comencemos**

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic es propiedad de Lauren Faust y de Hasbro**

Capitulo 3: Un Nuevo Mundo Parte 3: Diamantes, Globos y Manzanas.

Twilight y yo nos hacíamos paso a Boutique "el carrusel", que es donde se supone que vive Rarity, una de las amigas de Twilight, yo solamente podía ver la reacción de los otros ponis, algunos tenían un rostro de terror, otros de curiosidad y otros me vieron con una sonrisa, 'sí, creo que podre quedarme sin problemas' pensé, cuando pude divisar un edificio con forma de carrusel.

"Me imagino que esa es la boutique, ¿no es así?" le dije a Twilight con una tono sarcástico.

"Guau, ¿Cómo lo supiste?" me pregunto ella con un tono sarcástico.

"Me imagino que fue suerte, jeje" le dije a ella mientras llegamos a la entrada, toque la puerta 3 veces.

"Un minutoooo" se oyó una voz femenina que vino de adentro 'si, esa debe ser Rarity'

Justo después la puerta se abrió y revelo a una unicornio blanca, su melena bien cuidada y peinada era violeta, y tenía unos ojos azules.

"Oh, Twilight, querida, no esperaba verte aquí, que te trae a la- AH!" grito ella al verme 'No hay problema, eso sí lo espere' pensé yo, en ese momento, Rarity reacciono, o eso creo.

"Q-q-que es e-e-eso" dijo la unicornio blanca.

'¡Otra vez la burra al trigo con el 'Que'!' pensé yo, justo antes de que respondiera, Twilight hablo.

"Hola Rarity, el es Héctor, es un humano que viene del planeta 'Tierra', no te preocupes, no es peligroso, de hecho es muy amable" dijo ella dejando salir un sonrojo después de eso ultimo.

"Oh, pues en eso caso, es un gusto conocer-AHH!" grito ella de nuevo 'Ok, eso no lo espere' pensé yo "¿Qué es eso que traes puesto?" me pregunto ella dejándome una cara confusa.

"Amm… Ropa?" le dije yo

"Ay querido, no se cual es la moda en tu planeta, pero puedo decirte que el amarillo no va con el azul" me dijo ella dejándome con una cara de "¿Ah?"

"¿Amarillo?, a que te re-Woah!" grite yo al darme cuenta de que aun traía mi uniforme da la escuela, creo que debí cambiarme antes de prender la computadora o el XBOX.

"ejeje, creo que no me fije en lo que tenia puesto, creo que luego tendré que conseguir ropa nueva para después" dije yo con nerviosismo "pero en fin, cambiando de tema, es un gusto conocerla Miss Rarity" le dije yo a ella, ¿si preguntan el porqué lo de 'Miss'?, pues era obvio que era una poni con clase.

"Valla, que caballero" me dijo ella dejando salir una sonrisa "y sobre lo de la ropa, no te preocupes, luego puedes pedirme que te confeccione ropa nueva"

"oh, nonononono, no podría, no quiero molestarte" le dije yo a ella pero ella insistió.

"Pero como podría, además, será… interesante, tienes que dejarme, por favor, por favor, POR FAVORRR" me dijo ella, era obvio que estaba ansiosa por confeccionar ropa humana.

"Pues, si lo pones hací, tal vez lo haga" le dije yo ya para satisfacerla "pues fue un placer, ojala nos veamos pronto" le dije yo ya para despedirme.

"Adiós querido, vuelvan pronto, adiós Twilight" dijo ella mientras nos alejábamos de la Boutique "Ey Twilight, esa Rarity es una poni es especial me imagino jeje" le dije a Twilight.

"Ya lo creo, pero ella nunca teme dar por los demás, por eso ella representa al elemento de la generosidad" me dijo ella, yo no podía más que poner una cara de 'WTF, y esta de que habla' "Luego te explico, por ahora sigamos con el tour" me dijo ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Bueno, aunque me gustaría saber más de, ese elemento de la generosidad" 'creo haber escuchado de eso, pero no me acuerdo en donde' pensé, en ese momento sentí algo en mi espalda, y pude diferenciar un pelaje alborotado de color rosa "Te tengo!" grite mientras volteaba, solo para ver que no había nada, 'Debió ser mi imaginación' pensé, en ese momento voltee solo para ver unos ojos rosados y una gran sonrisa.

"HOLAAA!"

"HIJO DE… CASI HACES QUE ME DE UN ATAQUE AL CORAZON"

"Upsi dupsi, lo siento" dijo la poni que me había espantado, su pelaje era de color rosado, al igual que su melena, a excepción de que esta era de un tono más oscuro, a diferencia de las otras 3 ponis que conocí, esta la tenia alborotada, como si fuera algodón de azúcar "Hola, me llamo Pinky Pie, nunca vi una criatura como tú, ¿que eres?, pareces un mono sin pelo, ¿Cómo te llamas?" me dijo ella mientras esperaba ansiosa mi nombre.

"Amm… Héctor…"

"Uh, ¿te llamas Héctor?, que nombre tan curioso, me gustaría conocerte mejor, estoy segura de que seremos los mejores amigos, pero primero, tengo que darte tu fi…" de la nada, aunque parezca imposible, Pinky guardo silencio, voltee a ver hacia donde estaba viendo, no había nada, regrese la mirada a Pinky solo para ver que ya se había ido.

"Ok, la neta no entiendo como eso PUEDE SER POSIBLE" me dije a mí mismo"

"¡Héctor, HÉCTOR, DONDE ESTAS!" Grito una voz, era Twilight

"Twilight, aquí" le dije yo a ella

"¿Qué haces sentado en el piso?, todavía tenemos que ver a las otras"

"Lo siento, es que esta poni llamada Pinky Pie vino y…"

"Espera, espera, ¿dijiste Pinky Pie?"

"Si, como decía" le dije mientras me levantaba "Esta poni llego y comenzó a decirme un montón de cosas, dijo algo de un mono y los mejores amigos, y luego dijo algo de darme una… la verdad es que se fue quien sabe cuándo, esa poni rompe todas las leyes naturales"

Twilight se quedo pensando un momento, luego dejo salir una sonrisa "No te preocupes, solo es Pinky siendo Pinky, será mejor darnos prisa, creo que luego te espera una sorpresa" dijo esto sin dejar de sonreír.

'¿Qué estarán planeando?' pregunte en mi mente mientras seguíamos nuestro camino.

***Una caminata después***

Nos detuvimos al ver un puesto de manzanas, este estaba atendido por una poni rubia, su pelaje era uno anaranjado, y sus ojos eran verdes, tenía puesto un sombrero de vaquero

"Ey, Applejack" le grito Twilight

"Twilight, es bueno verte, que nese- Woah" grito ella al verme, o no, no lo harás.

"Antes de que preguntes, no soy un 'que', soy un 'quien'… y no, no soy agresivo… y no, no soy un mono"

"Ah?"

"Sabes que, olvida eso ultimo, me llamo Héctor" le dije a la poni rubia mientras le daba la mando como muestra de respeto.

"Un placer compañero, mi nombre es Applejack, ¿que los trae a los dos aquí?"

"Pues le estoy mostrando la ciudad, y de paso lo estoy presentando a ti y a las demás" dijo Twilight

"Pues en ese caso, espero verlos pronto, ahora necesito terminar con la venta de hoy, pero puedo asegurar que los veré muy pronto" dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

"Am, a que te re…"

"Guau, mira la hora"

"Twilight, tú no tienes reloj" le dije yo

"Este… este… ¿Qué hora es?" pregunto Twilight

"Am…" mire mi reloj para ver la hora "5:45 p.m."

"Ay no, Tenemos que irnos, hasta luego Applejack, vámonos Hec" dijo Twilight jalándome de la mano

"Am… ok, adiós A.J." le grite a Applejack

"Hasta pronto cubo de azúcar" me grito ella

"Ey Twi" le dije a Twilight mientras ella me empujaba "Hacia donde me llevas, eso fue algo grosero, ¿no crees?"

"Iremos a Sugarcube Corner, ¿te acuerdas de la sorpresa de la que te hable?"

"Si… ¿pero a que te refieres?" le pregunte a Twilight aun mas confundido

"Ya lo veras" me dijo ella.

***En la entrada de Sugarcube Corner***

"Am, Twilight, no creo que haya alguien, puedo ver que las luces están apagadas, te puedo preguntar ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"No te preocupes, lo sabrás dentro de poco" dijo ella abriendo la puerta, me hizo una señal para que yo entre primero.

"Twilight, no veo nada" dije con un tono de fastidio.

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo una voz adentro.

"¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?" de repente la luz se encendió.

"SORPRESA" se escuchó varias voces.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, para los que digan que esto ya lo han visto en otros fics, les diré que en el siguiente capítulo es cuando las cosas comienzan a tomar rumbo propio, hasta entonces, se despide HeldDuke.**

**Recuerden Dejar su Review con su opinión, aun creo que puedo mejorar.**


	5. Un Nuevo Mundo Parte 4

**Hi everypony, otro día, otro capítulo, espero que les guste**

**Adriana-Valkyrie: gracias por ser la primera en comentar, el encuentro con las princesas no lo he planeado, pero tal vez salga dentro de poco, gracias por tu comentario**

**Anacoreta: gracias por tu comentario, son cosas como estas lo que me motivan a seguir**

**ASHKORE15: se que necesito mejorar, es mi primer fanfic, y sé que ha sido predecible, pero necesito un inicio, y te diré que este ya tengo una trama más original, que se revelara con el tiempo, y esta comienza con el capitulo que viene a continuación, gracias por la llamada de atención, yo lo llamo 'crítica constructiva' Xd, al menos se en que debo mejorar**

**MareDoHell: gracias por tu comentario, ya re-leí el primer capítulo, y lo compare con el 3, pude ver que si he mejorado, y pienso seguir haciéndolo**

Capitulo 4: Un Nuevo Mundo Parte 4: Fiestas, Arcoíris y Despertares

"SORPRESA" se escucho varias voces

"HIJO DE… RAYOS, CASI ME DA OTRO ATAQUE" se dijo a si mismo mientras aclaraba lo que sucedía, se trataba de una fiesta "muy bien, ¿qué es todo esto?" pregunto él mientras buscaba al causante de ello

"HEY HÉCTOR" grito una voz detrás de el

"AHH!, Pinky, no hagas eso de nuevo" replico él mientras recuperaba el aliento

"Upsi Dupsi, lo siento"

"Si, ya lo- Espera, ¿fuiste tú verdad?, TU planeaste esto"

"Esa fui yo"

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" le preguntó a la poni terrestre

"Pues por tu llegada, creí que era obvio, ¡esta fiesta es para ti!"

"¿Enserio?, digo, Guau, gracias, nadie había hecho esto por mi" y era verdad, nadie se había tomado la molestia de prepararle una fiesta, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños, a excepción de las que eran planeadas por él.

"Enserio, eso es muy triste, entonces hare que esta sea LA MEJOR FIESTA DE TODAS" grito ella con un tono animado antes de irse dejando una cortina de humo.

"Esa poni sí que es impredecible" dijo el

"Seguro que lo es" afirmo una voz a lado de él, era Twilight

"Tus sabias de esto, ¿verdad?" le pregunté a Twilight, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

"Que te puedo decir, cuando eres amiga de Pinky, ay que esperar lo inesperado"

"ESO ES LO QUE DIJE" dijo él con un tono divertido, de repente entre los dos apareció Pinky trayendo un gorro de fiesta.

"Que están haciendo los dos aquí, A FESTEJAR" grito ella mientras se iba por segunda vez.

"Ella tiene razón Héc, disfruta tu fiesta" me dijo Twilight

"Ey Twilight, ya estoy aquí, donde está el nuevo- EY TU, ALEJATE DE MI AMIGA" grito una poni que recién había llegado, voltee a ver a la puerta y pude ver que se trataba de una Pegaso, esta tenía el pelaje de color azul celeste, su melena era de varios colores, simulando los colores de un arcoíris, al igual que su cola "DIJE QUE TE ALEJES" grito ella mientras volaba hacia mí, que queriendo hacerme daño

"Espera, espera, ESPERA, ESPERAA" grito el tratando de calmarla, cuando de repente un aura purpura comenzó a rodearla, la pegaso se detuvo de repente, como si la estuvieran jalando.

"TWILIGHT, SUELTAME, VOY A DARLE UNA LECCION A ESA COSA" grito la pegaso a- espera, ¿Twilight hizo eso?, WTF.

"RAIMBOW DASH, QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO" grito ella a la pegaso que al parecer, su nombre era Raimbow Dash.

"Pues duh, intento protegerte a ti y al festejado" replico ella, yo solo pude soltar una risa silenciosa "Y TU DE QUE TE RIES"

"Raimbow" dijo Twilight tratando de aguantar la risa "esa 'cosa' que tratas de atacar… es el festejado"

"Pues CLARO QUE… espera… oh… jejeje, lo siento, no sabía que TU fueras el festejado, esperaba a un poni macho, lo lamento" dijo ella con un tono vergonzoso

"Está bien, tu solo querías proteger a tu amiga, por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Héctor"

"Raimbow Dash, pero de seguro ya has oído de mí" dijo ella con un tono de orgullo

"Siiiaaaam… No, no había oído de ti, apenas llegue hoy quien sabe como" le dije yo a Raimbow "entonces, ¿estamos bien?"

"Pues claro, estamos bien" me dijo ella

Finalmente comenzamos la fiesta, iniciamos con unas rondas de ponle la cola al poni, después comimos varios cupcakes (Los cuales les diré, LOSMEJORES-CUPCAKES-DEMIVIDA) y pastel, incluso llego un momento en el que por 'accidente', Pinky inicio una guerra de comida, sin duda alguna, Pinky logro su objetivo, esta fue sin duda LA MEJOR FIESTA DE MI VIDA, al menos hasta que…

"Héctor… HÉCTOR" grito una voz, en ese momento estaba con todas las ponis que había conocido ese día

"Am… Twilight, ¿dijiste algo?" le pregunte a ella, ella solo puso una cara de confusión

"Yo no dije nada, porque preguntas"

"Puedo jurar que alguien me estaba…"

"Héctor, HECTOR…" una voz grito mi nombre como queriendo llamarme

"¡Ahí, lo oí de nuevo!" grite yo un poco asustado

"Am, querido, ¿estás bien?" me pregunto Rarity con un tono de preocupación

"Lo juro, escuche una voz gritar mi nombre…"

"HÉCTOR, HÉCTOR, DESPIERTA…" grito una voz en su cabeza, a estas alturas era obvio que no venía de un poni, pues la voz sonaba mas… ¿humana?"

"Estoy escuchando voces… en mi cabeza… creo que yo… yo… no me… siento bien" dije yo, en ese momento me sentí mareado, como si fuera a desmayarme.

"Héctor, Héctor ¿me oyes?, DESPIERTA, YA LEVANTATE" gritaba la voz, para este momento, yo ya estaba en el suelo, solo podía ver como todo se ponía oscuro.

"Héctor, HECTOR, ALGUN PONY, EL necesita ayuda, ay que…." Fue lo último que escuche… antes de regresar.

**DOS CAPITULOS EN UN DIA, Guau, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, pronto lo sabrán, esto se poni… jeje, se poni… quiero decir, esto se pone bueno, esperen el próximo capítulo pronto, perdón si fue más corto que los anteriores, el siguiente será mas largo.**

**Me despido con un 'Yay'**


	6. Tan Solo Un Sueño

**Hi everypony, de nuevo llega HeldDuke con otro capítulo, si no leyeron el anterior, les sugiero que lo lean, si no se van a confundir en el principio, sin más comencemos**

Capitulo 5: Tan Solo Un Sueño…

"Héctor, ya despierta, son las 10:37, LEVANTATE DE UNA VEZ" Grito una voz al otro lado de la puerta, era mi… ¿mi madre?

"(Bostezo) Pero que… ¿dónde estoy?" me pregunte a mi mismo mientras aclaraba mi vista, cuando pude recuperarla, pude ver que había regresado a mi habitación "Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué hago aquí?" me pregunte mientras miraba mi habitación, de repente la puerta se abrió, se trataba de Samanta

Samanta es mi hermanita de 10 años, al igual que yo tiene el cabello negro, ojos cafés, ella mide 1.25, somos muy unidos desde que yo tenía 12 y ella 5

"Héctor, ya levántate, Mamá ya preparo el desayuno, ella y papá te están esperando" me dijo ella para ya irse al comedor, dejándome solo otra vez en mi cama, yo solo podía pensar en lo que me ocurrió las últimas 14 horas.

'Sera… que tan solo lo soñé… pero… fue tan real, NO PUDO SER UN SUEÑO" grite en mi mente, por más que quería negarlo, no podía evitar ver la realidad, al fin y al cabo… aun sigo aquí, justo donde estaba cuando me dormí "será mejor que me cambie" me dije a mi mismo al notar que aun traía el uniforme de mi escuela.

Ya después de cambiarme, finalmente Salí de mi cuarto, traía puesto una camisa de los Lakers y un short de Los Pumas, al entrar a la cocina, vi que mis padres y mi hermana ya estaban desayunando, me senté en una silla desocupada, para desayunar, mi mamá había preparado Hot-Cakes, en el centro había un platón con 3 de ellos, tome mi tenedor y agarre los 3, finalmente comencé con mi desayuno, finalmente, el silencio se rompió.

"¿Héctor, ya hiciste tu tarea?"Pregunto mi mamá

'PERO CLARO, ACABO DE TENER UN SUEÑO QUE PARECIO DURAR UNAS 14 HORAS, Y ES LO PRIMERO QUE PREGUNTAS' pensé yo "Si mamá, ya la terminé" respondí yo (¿Qué?, ¡Si la termine, no me juzguen!)

"¿Vas a salir hoy?" Pregunto mi papá

**Nota: Si leyeron en primer capítulo y notaron que solo mencione a mi mamá y no a mi papá, no es que estén peleados, es solo que mi papá trabaja de lunes a viernes desde las 5:00 am, me da flojera por él.**

'Haber, haber, ¿voy a salir?, no me acuerdo, ¿básquetbol?, no, hoy es sábado, eso es en los Miércoles, ¿Clase de guitarra?, no, eso son los Jueves, ¿Cine?, EL CINE, hoy quede en ir al cine con mis amigos a ver 'Poder sin Límites' a las 7:00 pm' "Iré al cine en la noche, el dinero no es problema, tengo suficiente, me vendrán a buscar por ahí de las 6:30" le dije yo a mi papá.

"Hoye hermano, me puedes ayudar con mi tarea al rato, no entiendo lo que estamos viendo en matemáticas" me preguntó ella mientras ponía la clásica carita de perrito

"Está bien Sami, te ayudare" le dije yo mientras ella no hizo más que escupir un 'Hurra', mis padres no podían hacer más que sonreír

***3 horas después***

Estaba tomando camino al cuarto de mi hermana en el segundo piso, mientras subía las escaleras, algo extraño ocurrió, de repente comencé a sentirme mareado, me sujete del borde de la escalera para no caerme, de pronto escuche una voz.

"Héctor **(Snif)** por favor... Despierta… **(Snif)** no quiero perderte… se que apenas te conocí… pero **(Snif)**… no sé porque… me siento hací… por favor… vuelve…" fue lo último que escuche antes de que la voz desapareciera, en ese momento pude recuperar el equilibrio.

'¿Qué habrá sido eso?, esa voz, me resulta familiar… será mejor que lo ignore' pensé mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras, para llegar con mi hermana.

***En la habitación de Samanta***

Abrí la puerta para ver que Sami estaba viendo la tele, ella estaba viendo… 'Si, que conveniente' estaba viendo My Little Pony, 'Que bien haces la tarea hermanita' pensé mientras caminaba hacia Sami "Ey Sami, ¿Qué estás viendo?" le pregunte yo aun sabiendo la respuesta.

"My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" me dijo ella.

"No es por ofender, pero ¿no habías dicho que estas muy grande para eso?"

"Esta versión es mejor que la anterior, es más divertida" me dijo ella en su defensa, finalmente volteo a verme "¿Quieres verlo conmigo?"

"Ay… no se…" dije yo tratando de evitarla, finalmente puso en juego su mejor carta, me miro con su carita de perrito triste, directo a los ojos.

"Por favoooor" me dijo en su tono más tierno.

'Ay no por favor, no pongas esa cara, tu sabes que no puedo negarle a esa cara' pensé mientras ella aumentaba la tersura de su cara, como si estuviera negando a mi mente, finalmente me rendí "Ah, está bien"

"HURRA, ven, acuéstate, te hare espacio" me dijo ella mientras hacía espacio en su cama para acomodarme, finalmente me acosté para ver que el programa regresaba de comerciales, cuando regreso, no podía ver lo que veía…

'Espera, ES IMPOSIBLE, ESA PONI, ES TWILIGHT… Y AHÍ ESTA SPIKE… Y PINKY PIE' pensé yo mientras me enfocaba en el programa, mientras el capitulo pasaba, no podía dejar de asombrarme, las ponis que conocí en mi sueño, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, hasta Raimbow Dash, ¡todas estaban ahí!, finalmente el capitulo había llegado a su fin, mi hermana volteo a verme.

"Y bien… ¿Qué te pareció" pregunto ella con un tono de seguridad.

"Guau, esta bueno… ahora entiendo porqué mis amigos lo ven" dije yo con una mirada de sorprendido.

"¿Lo ves?, te dije que… Espera… ¿Tus amigos también lo ven?" me pregunto ella con una mirada de confusión.

"Si… y con razón…" le dije yo con la misma mirada, ella no hizo nada más que sonreír, pues había logrado su objetivo.

***Otras 3 horas después***

Ya me había terminado de bañarme y de vestirme, tenia puesto una camisa de Metallica con la foto del álbum 'Master Of Puppets', mis dos collares en forma de púa de guitarra, una de Metallica con la imagen de 'Death Magnetic' y otra de los Beatles con la imagen de 'Let It Be', unos Jeans Azules, mis tenis, tenía mi celular con mis audífonos colgando de mi cuello, de repente escuche el sonido de un auto deteniéndose enfrente de mi casa, era Tom junto con los otros, era hora de irme.

"YA VINIERON POR MI, YA ME VOY" le grite al aire

"ESTA BIEN, DIVIERTETE" escuche a mi mamá gritarme, abrí la puerta de mi casa y Salí de ella y cerré la puerta, me fui caminando al auto de Tom y abrí una de las puertas de atrás, un rato después ya estábamos camino a la plaza.

"Oye Héc" me dijo Raúl "te quedo chingona la imagen del poni que subiste, ¿ya tienes pensado en un nombre?"

"Necesita un nombre" pregunté yo

"Pues claro, todo poni debe tener un nombre creativo, comumente reflejan lo que son, o sus gustos… ¿que es lo que mejor haces?"me pregunto Raul, me quede pensando por un momento

"am, no sé… Dibujo, basquetbol, música…"

"A WEBO, puedes usar la música como tu talento" me interrumpio Raúl

"Tiene razon Héc, aun recuerdo cuando tocaste la guitarra eléctrica en la plaza, hiciste shock!" me dijo Tom mientras conducia.

"¿No creen que se lo estan tomando enserio chicos?" le dije yo a los chicos.

"SOLO PIENSA EN UN NOMBRE, CABRÓN" me gritaron todos, incluyendo a David, quien se había quedado callado anteriórmente.

"Ok!, cielos!, haber… dijiste que hize shock verdad?, Puede ser… no sé… Shock Riff?"

"No" dijeron todos.

"¿Shock Strings?"

"No"

"Te sugiero que remplaces 'Shock', usa algo relacionado" me dijo Raúl

"Am… que tal Thunder?"

"Le queda" dijo David.

"Haber… Thunder Strings?"

"No es por desanimarte" dijo Tom "pero ya se uso el nombre 'Strings' (Fiery Strings)"

"Y que tal… Thunder Pick" dije yo, ese era mi ultima idea.

"… Me gusta" dijo Tom

"Si, Thunder Pick queda" dijo Raúl

"Si, THUNDER PICK HACE SHOCK" Grito David

"Pinche farol, 'shock' es MI palabra" dijo Tom mientras todos excepto David se reían, minutos despues, ya habiamos llegado al cine, compramos las entradas, las palomitas (sin palomitas, no hay cine… ¿Por qué eso suena tan familiar? XD), los refrescos, y finalmente entramos a la sala a ver la pelicula, mientras esperabamos a que iniciara la pelicula, volví a sentirme mareado, al igual que en las escaleras en mi casa.

"Héctor… ¿me oyes?... soy yo… Twilight" WTF, escuche la misma voz de hace unas horas- Espera… ¿Acaso dijo que era… Twilight? "puede que no me oigas, solo queria decirte que…" de repente su tono de voz cambio "Por favor… despierta YA… no me gusta verte haci… VUELVE… vuelve…" fue lo último que escuche antes de que la voz dejara de escucharze, note que estaba… llorando… ella estaba llorando- ESPERA… si Twilight estaba llorando pidiendome que despertara, eso significa… no fue un sueño… o talvez… ahora estoy soñando… pero… pareze que todo esta igual!, como puedo estar soñando ahora mismo! 'ESTOY TAN CONFUNDIDO' grite en mis pensamientos, pude notar que los demas no dejavan de verme con cara de WTF?

"Am… ¿Por qué se quedan viendome?" les pregunte a ellos.

"Héctor… te sientes bien?, te ves mareado" me dijo Raúl

"Tiene razon, dormiste la noche anterior?, no me digas que otravez te quedaste jugando Halo la noche entera" dijo Tom.

"No, estoy bien, no pasa nada" dije yo tratando de calmarlos

"Bueno… miren, la pelicula ya va a iniciar" dijo David, nos quedamos viendo la pelicula, duro cuando menos unas 2 horas, despues de ello cada quien compró cosas que querian desde hace tiempo, yo por mi parte, fui a 'Game Planet' a apartar una copia de Halo 4, el cual saldria poco despues de mi cumpleaños, al cabo de 30 minutos, los chicos ya me habian dejado en mi casa, yo solo queria dormir, no podia dejar de pensar en la voz de Twilight mientras me hablaba, pidiéndome que regresara, yo QUIERO regresar, pero simplemente nose como lo hice la primera vez, '¿Fue un sueño?, o fue real y regrese a la tierra?... yo… quiero volver… no me importa lo que me digan… YO QUIERO VOLVER…' fue el pensamiento final que tuve antes de dormirme… y despertar en otro lugar…

**Dum, Dum, Dummm, ¿que les parecio?, este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora, ojala les halla gustado, Sin mas que decír, me despido.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	7. No Fue Un Sueño

¿Alguna vez han tenido un sueño del que nunca quieren despertar?, bueno, eso me sucedió hace poco, y sé muy bien cómo se siente, pues no solo me encontré en un lugar donde no hay peleas, muerte ni sufrimiento, solo felicidad, armonía y amistad, sino que conocí a seis ponis que recibieron de la manera más generosa de todas, pues en un solo día, me dieron lo que yo no recibí por 17 años, me dieron su confianza, su amistad, incluso me prepararon una fiesta, en ese momento parece que no puedes ser más feliz en tu vida… hasta que despiertas.

Es en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de que nada ha cambiado, sigues viviendo la misma vida aburrida, donde la verdadera amistad está lejos de tu alcance, donde tu propia especie se enfrenta en una guerra tras otra hasta la muerte, donde hay crimen por todos lados, claro, tienes a tus amigos que ven por ti y a una familia que sabe como criarte, pero por más que tengas esas cosas, en tu mente no desaparece ese sueño, ese maldito sueño, mientras tu estas sentado en un rincón deseando que fuera real, pues mientras que tu corazón trata de convencerte de que lo que viviste ahí fue real, tu mente solo te dice 4 palabras:… solo fue un sueño.

Capitulo 6: …No fue un sueño.

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos al ver el reflejo del sol cubriendo mi vista, tratando de visualizar a mi habitación, después de que mi vista se aclarara, pude ver que ya no estaba en mi habitación, me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, sin ninguna idea de cómo llegue en ese lugar, voltee a mi izquierda y pude ver una cama vacía, voltee a mi derecha y vi… NO PUEDE SER.

Pude ver lo que era una unicornio purpura dormida mientras su cabeza se acurrucaba en mi brazo, pude distinguirla en ese momento, ERA TWILIGHT, eso quiere decir que, Poniville, las chicas, la fiesta… TODO FUE REAL, cuando creí que lo había soñado, y aun así… ahí estaba ella, recargada en mi brazo, se veía tan tierna, pero por más tierna que se veía, tenía que despertarla.

"Twilight… Shhh… Twilight, despierta" le susurre a ella mientras veo como lentamente comienza a despertar.

"¿Q-que?, ¿Qué hora es?" pregunto ella sin saber a quién le estaba hablando, finalmente ella volteo a verme y sonrió "H-Héctor… despertaste" me dio ella mientras una lagrima caía de su ojo… era una lagrima de felicidad, yo solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, solo para recibir un abrazo de parte de ella, mientras yo le devolvía el abrazo, finalmente nos separamos.

"T-Twilight, ¿Dónde estamos?" le pregunte algo confundido.

"En el hospital de Poniville" me respondió ella.

"Pero… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso la noche anterior?" le pregunte yo aun mas confundido.

"Pues… veras"

***Flashback de la noche anterior, narrado por Twilight***

Después de que te desmayaste, todas las ponis en la fiesta comenzaron aterrarse.

"¡Héctor, HECTOR, ALGUN PONY, el necesita ayuda, ay que llevarlo al hospital!" Grite yo mientras con mi magia levitaba tu cuerpo a mi espalda

***Interrupción***

"WowowowoWO, párale a tu tren, ¿Dijiste Magia?, ¿Existe aquí?"

"Si, existe, ¿Puedo continuar?"

"Oh, sí, lo siento… prosigue"

"Bueno, y por favor no vuelvas a interrumpirme"

***De nuevo en el Flashback***

Después de colocarte con cuidado en mi espalda, comencé a brillar mi cuerpo para preparar el hechizo de tele transportación, pero antes de que de efecto, fui interrumpida por Applejack.

"¿A dónde demonios crees que vas Twilight?, te lo dije una vez y te lo voy a repetir, no estás sola dulzura" me dijo esto último con una sonrisa, mientras las demás se acercaban con una mirada decisiva, yo solo pude sonreírles.

"Gracias chicas, enserio no pude pedir unas mejores amigas que ustedes… pero esto no se trata de mí" les dije mientras te miraba, aun en mi espalda inconsciente, finalmente cuando todas estaban listas, inicie el hechizo que nos llevaría al hospital, llegamos ahí antes de un parpadeo, mientras veíamos el rostro de terror de otra poni.

"OH POR CELESTIA, ¿Y A EL QUE LE PASO?" gritó la enfermera Redheart mientras veía tu cuerpo inconsciente.

"No lo sabemos, se desmayo de la nada… no sabemos que pudo haberlo causado" respondí yo.

"Rápido, tengo una habitación disponible, síganme" dijo la enfermera mientras corría a la habitación, seguida de nosotras.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tu ya estabas en cama, yo junto con las demás aun seguíamos esperando para ver como estabas, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

"¿Como esta?", ¿Está bien?, ¿Está enfermo?, ¿Está muerto?, ¿Podrá…"

"PINKY" le gritamos todas a Pinky para que guarde silencio, la enfermera solo pudo sonreír.

"El está bien, solo necesita dormir, si quieren pueden verlo, poro solo una de ustedes, quiero que descanse" dijo la enfermera, nosotras nos quedamos pensativas por un momento.

"Yo iré" dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

"Muy bien, pero se breve, necesito que duerma" dijo la enfermera mientras abría la puerta, mira la puerta por un momento, luego a mis amigas.

"Si quieren ustedes se pueden ir, yo saldré en un momento" les dije a ellas con una sonrisa falsa.

"¿Estás segura dulzura?" me pregunto Appleack, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, mientras ellas se iban a sus casas, entre a la habitación, ahí estabas tú, aun en tu sueño profundo, me acerque a tu cuerpo y comencé a soltar unas lagrimas.

"Héctor **(Snif)** por favor... Despierta… **(Snif)** no quiero perderte… se que apenas te conocí… pero **(Snif)**… no sé porque… me siento hací… por favor… vuelve…" replique yo mientras seguía viendo tu cuerpo, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, era la enfermera.

"Lo siento, pero tendré que pedirle que salga"

"Está bien… ya hice lo que quería hacer" dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Al cabo de unas horas yo ya estaba en mi cama, Spike estaba durmiendo en su canasta a mi lado, yo por otro lado, no podía dormir, no con la idea de que uno de mis amigos estuviera inconsciente, '¿Qué pasa si no está bien?, ¿Qué pasa si no está durmiendo?, y si es un coma… ¿Qué pasa si no despierta?' ese último pensamiento estuvo invadiendo mi mente, por más que trate de evitarlo… no pude… solo pude hacer una cosa.

Salí de mi cama y baje las escaleras hacia la sala principal, ya ahí, hice brillar mi cuerno, y en un flash desaparecí, reapareciendo en tu habitación en el hospital, tu aun seguías durmiendo, me acerque a tu cuerpo una vez más.

"Héctor… ¿me oyes?... soy yo… Twilight" me quede en silencio por un momento, luego continúe "puede que no me oigas, solo quería decirte que…" me subí a tu cama y apoye mi cabeza en tu brazo, luego comencé a soltar mas lagrimas "Por favor… despierta YA… no me gusta verte hací… VUELVE… vuelve…" fue lo último que dije, ya entre lloriqueos… hasta que finalmente me quede dormida.

***Fin del Flashback, mí punto de vista***

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" dijo Twilight ya para terminar de contarme lo ocurrido, yo solo estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, aun sorprendido de lo que ocurrió, las voces que escucho en su mundo… si era ella.

"Guau… creo que eso explica las voces que escuche cuando estaba en mi mundo jeje"

"Espera… tu… me oíste- UN MOMENTO… ¿tu mundo? ¿Dices que volviste?" dijo Twilight con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Si… aunque no sé como paso… luego lo veremos… ahora solo hay que…" de repente guarde silencio al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación.

"Ahí no… es la enfermera… ella yo sabe que estoy aquí" dijo Twilight asustada.

"Rápido, vete de aquí antes de que te vea" le grite en silencio a Twilight, ella solo asintió e hizo brillar su cuerna, en cuestión de un flash ya se había ido, momentos después, la puerta se abrió.

"Buenos días, veo que y despertó, ¿Cómo se siente?" me pregunto la enfermera.

"Muy bien, gracias" le respondí yo tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

"Bueno, veo que todo está en orden, por lo que puedo darlo de alta, en un momento le daré sus pertenencias" dijo ella mientras abría un cajón que se encontraba en la habitación, de repente se figuro en rostro de sorpresa "Mmm… que extraño… esto no estaba aquí" dijo esto levantando una camisa oscura, en el frente tenía una imagen de… ¿Master Of Puppets?, ESA CAMISA ES LA MIA.

"Ey… esa es la camisa es mía" dije yo "¿Qué mas ay adentro?"

"Veamos…" dijo mientras sacaba todo lo que había adentro, ahí estaba mi pantalón, mis tenis, mi celular junto con mis audífonos, mis llaves, y mis dos collares en forma de plumilla.

"Guau… todo está aquí" dije yo con tono de sorprendido

"¿Esto es tuyo?... pues supongo que en ese caso está bien que te lo de… voy a salir para que puedas vestirte… avísame cuando termines" me dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación, comencé a colocarme la camisa, después de ponérmela, un pensamiento llego a mi mente.

'¿Cómo supo que le iba a pedir que se salga? Será… AY NO'

***Momentos después, afuera del hospital***

Ya estaba saliendo del edificio y lo que vi afuera me dejo con una sonrisa, eran las chicas junto con Spike, todas con una sonrisa, de repente todas corrieron hacia mí, dándome un abrazo grupal, pude sentir su calor corporal en ese momento… es bueno regresar.

***Una hora después, en la biblioteca***

Yo, Spike y las chicas estábamos platicando y riendo por un buen rato, Twilight por fin me había explicado acerca de los Elementos de la Armonía, sobre como con la ayuda de ellos regresaron a la normalidad a la princesa Luna, no sabía quién era ella pero la historia me pareció muy buena, luego me conto sobre cómo derrotaron a Discord, el dios del caos, liberando a Enquestria de su mando, en ese momento un sentimiento de respeto me llego hacia ellas, eran las heroínas de Enquestria, ellas solo siguieron riendo de mi reacción, pero en ese momento algo extraño paso, de la nada Spike escupió lo que parecía una carta.

"Guau, ok… eso no me lo esperaba" dije yo, en ese momento Spike abrió la carta.

"ES UNA CARTA DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA"

"¿QUE?" gritaron las 6 ponis.

"¿Quién?" dije yo confundido, en ese momento Spike comenzó a leer la carta.

Ahahaham

Querida Twilight Sparkle

Te escribo esta carta para avisarte que se lo que es este humano y como llego aquí, por lo que estoy solicitando una audiencia contigo, el humano y los demás elementos, he enviado un carruaje para llevarlos a mi castillo en Canterlot, llegara ahí en un momento, espero verlos pronto

La princesa Celestia

"Muy bien, alguien me puede explicar ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" pregunte yo, en ese momento todas me miraron"

"Prepárate Héc, por que hoy conocerás a la princesa"

**Woah, el esperado encuentro con las princesas estará en el siguiente capítulo, sin mencionar que pronto sabremos la verdad de lo que está ocurriendo.**

**Dejen Sus comentarios por favor.**


	8. Audiencias y Verdad

**Hi everypony, hora de la verdad**

Capitulo 7: Audiencias y Verdad

***Una hora después, en la entrada del castillo***

"Guau, este lugar es ENORME" Dije yo mientras veía el castillo de las princesas, mientras yo y los ponis nos acercábamos a la entrada principal, había 2 guardias custodiándola, me quede viéndolos por un momento, comencé a hacerles caras graciosas para quitarles la seriedad, pero fue inútil, seguí intentándolo pero fui interrumpido por Raimbow Dash

"Olvídalo, es inútil" me dijo ella mientras entraba, comencé a seguirla, Applejack noto mi rostro de preocupación.

"Te encuentras bien dulzura" (¿Dulzura?)

"Mmm?, oh, sí, bueno… estoy nervioso, es que jamás he estado frente a la raleza y… no sé cómo comportarme" dije yo aun preocupado.

"Ay, no te preocupes, solo actúa como tú mismo, puedo apostar todas mis manzanas a que le caerás bien" me dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

"Gracias AJ, eres chida, ¿lo sabías?" dije yo con una sonrisa, ella solo comenzó a reír en silencio, mientras caminábamos por un pasillo vi un gran puerta, la cual fue abierta desde el interior por dos guardias, en ese momento, vimos a… UNA ALICORNIO, era aun más grande que los otros ponis, más o menos de mi tamaño, su pelaje era blanco y su crin era de varios colores, y este se movía, SE MOVIA.

"Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante, es bueno verte a ti y a los otros elementos… y este debe ser el humano del que me escribiste" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Twilight?" le dije a Twilight mirándola con una mirada firme.

"Ejeje… ¿No te lo dije?... durante la fiesta le escribí a la princesa sobre tu llegada" me dijo ella con tono de nerviosismo, yo le sonreí a ella y luego voltee a ver la princesa para luego inclinarme.

"Princesa, es un honor conocerla, mi nombre es Héctor Rodríguez" le dije a la princesa con tono de respeto.

"Puedes levantarte, no hace falta ser tan formal" me dijo ella, finalmente me puse de pie "Supongo que se preguntan por qué los trate aquí"

"Si me permite princesa" respondí yo "en la carta que usted envió decía que usted sabe el cómo llegue aquí, con todo respeto, me gustaría saber"

"Y hací será, pero primero, hay que esperar a mi hermana, ella estará aquí en…" en ese momento las puertas de la sala se abrieron revelando a otra alicornio, esta era casi igual que su hermana, aunque de menor tamaño, si pelo era un tono de azul oscuro y su melena era del mismo color, esta, al igual que la de su hermana mayor, tenia movimiento propio.

"Tía, será mejor que tengas una buena razón para despertarme a esta Ho…oh… veo que si la tienes" dijo la alicornio apenas se percato de mi presencia.

"Joven Héctor, ella es mi hermana, la Princesa Luna"

"Es un honor conocerla a usted princesa luna" le dije inclinándome al igual que hice con Celestia.

"Eso no hace falta, no se me van las formalidades" me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Off, que bueno porque a mí tampoco-DIGO, lo lamento" dije yo algo nervioso "Pues ya todos estamos aquí, ahora si me permite…" le dije a la princesa.

"¿Mmm?, Oh sí, lo siento, pero esto tendremos que hablarlo a solas, si no es una molestia"

"A solas, y a eso se refiere a…" pregunte yo con duda.

"A mí, mi hermana y usted"

"ohh, pues supongo que nos veremos luego chicas" dije yo viendo a las demás.

"No hay problema, nosotras esperaremos" me dijo Twilight, finalmente junto con las princesas caminamos fuera de la sala, finalmente llegamos a una habitación que parecía ser de una de las princesas, ¿De quién?, no es asunto mío, finalmente la princesa Celestia hablo.

"Supongo que te preguntaras por que estas aquí" me dijo ella.

"Pues… usted me pidió que venga… ¿No es así?" le respondí yo, ella solo rio en silencio.

"No hablo de eso… me refiero a el por qué estas soñando con Enquestria" aclaró ella.

"Se refiere a que… ¿si es un sueño?… pero…"

"Ononono, Sí es real, pero… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que te ha ocurrido estos últimos días?, hací mi hermana sabrá de que estamos hablando" dijo la princesa Celestia.

"Pues vera…" le respondí yo, durante unos 20 minutos me la pase explicando lo que me ha ocurrido estos últimos 2 días, el hecho de despertar en el Bosque Everyfree, el conocer a Fluttershy, a Twilight y a las demás, lo que sucedió en la fiesta, el regresar a mi mundo y el hecho de haber vuelto, finalmente termine mi historia, podía ver una expresión de sorpresa en la princesa de la noche.

"Creo que es momento de que sepas lo que ocurre aquí, el hecho de que te hayas desmayado en la fiesta de Pinky, no fue por una enfermedad ni nada parecido, simplemente despertaste" dijo La princesa Celestia, dejándome confundido.

"¿Perdón?, princesa lo siento pero…"

"Por favor, llámame solo Celestia"

"Bueno… Celestia… Lo siento pero no entiendo lo que trata de decirme, ¿Dijo que yo desperté?"

"En efecto joven Héctor, veras" comenzó a explicar ella "El hecho de aparecer aquí en poniville no fue un sueño, ni el hecho de que hayas vuelto a tu mundo, simplemente estás viviendo 2 vidas"

"…Sigo sin entender" respondí yo.

"Tal vez esto te ayude" dijo Celestia haciendo brillar su cuerno, inmediatamente se mostro una imagen en frente de mi y de Luna, y lo que vimos fue… ES IMPOSIBLE.

"¡Soy yo… pero… estoy dormido… mi cuerpo sigue ahí… pero… ¿Cómo?, si yo estoy aquí!" dije yo con mucha confusión, podía seguir viendo la misma reacción el Luna.

"Solo puedo decir, que mientras tu estas dormido en tu mundo, vez, sientes, y hablas en este mundo… Y viceversa…"

"¿AH?"

"Mientras tu duermes en este mundo, es cuando vives otro día más en el tuyo, mientras tu cuerpo de poniville duerme, tu cuerpo en la tierra va a la escuela, ve a tus amigos y esta con tu familia, el cuerpo que estas usando en este momento es uno que yo he creado… ¿puedes darme la hora exacta?" pregunto la princesa dejándome más confundido, pero ¿Qué tengo que perder?, me fije en mi reloj para ver la… QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO.

"¿4:37 AM? ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?" pregunté yo

"Esa es tu hora exacta, al menos en tú mundo, veras, en este momento estamos a pleno día soleado, mientras que en tu mundo, sigue siendo de noche, es por eso que parece que cuando cambias de cuerpo, crees que despertaste de un sueño, cuando en realidad, tu alma vuelve a su verdadero cuerpo, igualmente, cuando duermes en tu mundo, tu alma se mueve al cuerpo que usas en este momento, dándote el don de vivir 2 vidas, una en la Tierra, y otra en Enquestria… se podría decir que tienes mucha suerte" finalizó Celestia, mi rostro termino con los ojos Y la boca abierta, finalmente reaccione.

"Creo que se a que se refiere… pero eso aun me deja con una duda… ¿Por qué cuando estaba en la fiesta, termine desmayado al… cambiar de cuerpo?" pregunte yo, Celestia solo sonrió.

"Responderé tu pregunta con otra… ¿Cómo despertaste la última vez en tu planeta?"

"Pues, cuando desperté, mi mamá me estaba gritando que des… OHHHHH, ahora entiendo… MI SUEÑO FUE INTERRUMPIDO" respondí yo.

"En efecto, conforme pase el tiempo, podrás controlar cuando despertar y cuando dormirte, pero por ahora, habrá casos futuros en los que alguien de tu mundo te despierte, dejando dormido a tu cuerpo aquí presente" termino ella aclarando ya todas mis dudas.

"Guau, Off, que milagro, le juro que cuando desperté en mi mundo, creí que no volvería, me gusta mucho este lugar" le dije yo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Creo que es hora de regresar con los elementos, estoy segura de que ya están impacientes" dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Celestia y yo solo nos reímos en silencio mientras salíamos de la habitación, dando camino y la sala del trono.

***Una caminata después, ya en la sala del trono***

Entramos a la sala solo para encontrar a 6 ponis ya impacientes, Luna tenía razón, finalmente Raimbow Dash noto nuestra llegada.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto ella.

"Todo está bien, luego se los explico, es… complicado" dije yo dirigiéndome a todas, luego voltee a ver a las princesas "Muchas gracias por todo, estoy seguro que con lo que me dijeron, todo estará más tranquilo"

"Fue un placer ayudarlo… Oh, una cosa más, y esto lo deben saber todos" dijo la princesa "Sucede que mantener el cuerpo humano de Héctor aquí en Enquestria ha sido complicado, y no creo mantenerlo por mucho, pero encontré una solución… Héctor".

"¿Si princesa?" respondí yo

"Te gusta venir a Enquestria"

"Pero claro que me gusta… ¿Por qué le pregunta?"

"¿Te gustaría usar el cuerpo de un semental?"

"¿¡QUE!" gritamos los 7 al unisonó "¿Es realmente necesario?" pregunte yo.

"Si deseas volver a diario, veras" empezó a explicar "Crear una copia exacta de tu cuerpo no fue fácil, y mantenerla viva es aún peor, puesto que ya existe en tu mundo, no puede haber 2 cuerpos parecidos en diferentes mundos, pero si me dejas convertir tu cuerpo actual en un cuerpo de semental, será mucho más fácil mantenerlo convida, y hací evitar que… desaparezcas." Dijo esa última palabra con algo de nerviosismo.

"Pero… y que hay de mi versión original… también se volverá un semental?"

"Ohnonono, seguirá siendo el de un humano, pero mientras estés en Enquestria, usaras el cuerpo de un semental, pero solo mientras estés acá"

"¿Y por qué no lo dijo antes? A DARLE" grité yo, haciendo que la princesa suelte una pequeña risa

"Paciencia, primero necesito el diseño de tu nuevo cuerpo… ¿alguna sugerencia?" me preguntó la princesa, en ese momento la respuesta me llego igual que un rayo

"Tengo justo lo que necesita" inmediatamente saque mi celular, entre a la galería y encontré la imagen de Thunder Pick, me acerque a la princesa y se la mostré "¿Qué le parece este?" le pregunté a la princesa.

"Perfecto, prepárate" me dijo la princesa, yo me coloque en posición mientras la princesa me apuntaba con su cuerno, este comenzó a brillar, de repente una luz comenzó a iluminar la sala, cuando esta se extinguió, mi cuerpo ya no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba un semental, su pelaje era de color verde oscuro, su melena y su cola eran negras, sus ojos eran verdes, y tenía 2 alas, finalmente el semental abrió los ojos, vio que las 8 yeguas lo estaban viendo.

"¿Funciono?" pregunto el semental, este vio que algunas abrieron la boca pero no dijeron nada, finalmente, Fluttershy pudo hacerlo.

"H-Héctor… ¿Eres t-t-ttu?" preguntó ella

"Díganme… Thunder Pick" respondí yo haciéndoles saber que se trataba de mi

"Eyy, mírate, te ves genial, y que buen nombre" dijo Rainbow Dash volando alrededor de mí

"Si, me encanta…" le die mientras miraba mi cuerpo, fue ahí cuando pude ver mis alas, luego regrese mi vista a ella "Am… te importa si…"

"Claro que no hay problema, iniciaremos el entrenamiento de vuelo mañana" me dijo ella

"Gracias Dash" en ese momento, un pensamiento me llego a la cabeza "Am, oigan… ¿qué hora es?

"Pues… el día ya casi me toca alzar la luna, por lo que deben ser las 7 pm"

"Oh… princesa, le importaría si me dejara dormir aquí por esta noche?"

"Claro que no, Luna, puedes guiar a Héc-digo, Thunder Pick a su habitación" pregunto Celestia a su hermana.

"Por supuesto hermana, sígueme Thunder"

"Espera…" le dije a Luna, luego fije mi vista en las chicas "Pues… supongo que nos vemos mañana"

"Pero claro dulzura" respondió Applejack

"S-si tu quieres" dijo Fluttershy

"Sera divertido" dijo Pinky Pie

"Recuerda lo de mañana" dijo Raimbow Dash

"Hasta mañana Querido" dijo Rarity

"Cuídate, ¿Si?" termino Twilight

"Lo hare… Luna, ya podemos irnos" dije mirando a la princesa de la noche

"Muy bien, sígueme" dijo la princesa de la noche, antes de salir de la sala voltee a ver a las demás, luego a Celestia "Gracias de nuevo princesa… buenas noches a todas" les dije a ellas para ya salir de la sala.

***En la puerta de la habitación de Héc-digo, Thunder Pick***

"Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?" pregunto Luna a Thunder

"Esta increíble, pues… creo que ya debo dormir de una vez" respondí yo dirigiéndome a la cama.

"En ese caso, buenas noches, hablamos al rato" me dijo Luna cerrando la puerta, dejándome solo en la habitación, de inmediato me lancé a la cama para dormir de una vez, por lo menos no me llevare sorpresas cuando despierte, puesto que ya se todo.

'Si… sin duda me gustara venir aquí'

**¿Cómo están todos?, como prometí, saque el 7 el día de hoy, espero les haya gustado.**

**Antes de irme, necesito saber una cosa, ahora que Héctor vivirá 2 vidas, ¿Cómo les gustaría que escriba los siguientes episodios?, ¿Escribo un día humano en un episodio y un día Pony en otro? ¿O prefieren que escriba ambos días en un mismo episodio?, espero por lo menos 3 respuestas, sino, tendré que decidir por mi cuenta.**

**Sin más que decir, se despide HeldDuke.**

**P.D. si quieren ver más clara la apariencia de Thunder Pick, es la que está en mi Avatar.**


	9. Nueva Vida

**Zuuup, aquí HeldDuke con nuevo capítulo, pero primero unas aclaraciones:**

**Ya que todos (y quiero decir TOOODOS) quieren que ponga ambas vidas en un capitulo, esto es lo que hare: Por cada uno pondré cuando menos 1 día por cada vida, aunque puede haber varios días, dependiendo de la situación, en cuando a la vida humana, no se preocupen, esta tendrá algo de la vida poni, esto lo puedo asegurar.**

**Una cosa más, no todas los días podrían terminar con Héctor durmiendo, por lo que les avisare con un mensaje como el siguiente:**

***Cambio de cuerpo, Encuestria, 8:00 am***

**La frase 'Cambio de cuerpo' da a saber que Héctor ya se encuentra en otro mundo, lo demás… supongo que no necesita explicación.**

**De nuevo gracias a todos mis lectores, son los mejores**

Muy bien, hací están las cosas: Hace 2 días desperté en un mundo llamado Enquestria, el cual está al mando de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, en ese lugar conocí a 6 ponis que se volvieron unas grandes amigas, primero estuvo Fluttershy, quien es una pegaso muy tímida, pero resulto ser la poni más amigable que uno pueda conocer.

Luego está Twilight Sparcle, una unicornio que parece saber lo que hace, lo más importante para ella son los estudios y sus amistades, de las cuales estoy muy feliz de ser una de ellas. Luego están Applejack, Pinky Pie, Rarity y Raimbow Dash, cada una con su propia personalidad.

Al principio cada una se asusto al verme, ya que me conocieron en mi forma humana, pero luego me dieron a saber que no importa que yo sea de otro mundo, siempre estarán a mi lado… al menos en lo que estoy ahí, pues cuando me dormí, desperté de vuelta en mi mundo, al principio creí que todo fue falso y que no regresaría, pero lo hice, y no solo eso, si no que conocí a las princesas en su castillo, en ese lugar me dieron a saber que regresaría durante las noches en mi mundo, pero para ello tuve que transformar mi segundo cuerpo en el de un semental, para ser más preciso, me convertí en un pegaso, dándome la oportunidad de vivir en Enquestria durante MIS noches… solo espero que me vaya bien…

Capitulo 8: Nueva Vida

***Planeta Tierra, Habitación de Héctor, 8:34 am***

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, recordando todo lo que me sucedió antes de cerrarlos, no me sorprendió encontrarme en mi habitación, supongo que puedo seguir con mi vida hasta que vuelva a dormir, en ese momento mi puerta se abrió, revelando a mi madre

"Oye Héctor, yo y tu papá vamos a salir, Samanta va a quedarse, hay cereal, Chocolate y Galletas" me dijo ella

"Ok mamá, luego me levanto" dije yo tapando mi cara con la almohada.

"Está bien, pero no te quedes toda la mañana en la cama" me dijo ella ya para irse, la verdad tenía mucha flojera para levantarme y hoy no tengo nada que…

'YA LEVANTATE FLOJO' escuche una voz llamándome.

"SAMANTA, DEJAME DORMIR UN RATO, ESTOY MUY CANSADO" inmediatamente, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, era mi hermana, pero su reacción me dejo confundido.

"Am… Héctor, yo no dije nada" y con eso se fue, dejando la puerta abierta.

'Ok… creo que me he vuelto loco por todos estos viajes' pensé yo, me levante de la cama y di paso al baño, ya ahí, comencé a lavarme la cara para ya abrir bien mis ojos, mire en mi espejo para ver mi reflejo, pero en vez de eso vi… ¿POR QUE?

En el espejo vi a la Princesa Luna sonriéndome, yo estaba confundido, aterrado y… CONFUNDIDO, me salí corriendo de ahí, corrí rumbo a la cocina, solo para encontrarme con una Samanta confundida.

"Am… Héctor, ¿Te encuentras bien?" me pregunto ella.

"Si… sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes"

'¿Seguro?' escuche una voz, pero no pudo ser de mi hermana, sus labios ni se movieron, mi cara torno a una de susto, por desgracia mi hermana lo noto.

"¿Estás seguro?… te noto muy extraño esta mañana" me pregunto ella con una mirada sospechosa.

"Enserio… no fue nada… es algo que soñé" le respondí a ella, su cara torno a una más calmada

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" me pregunto ella con preocupación.

"No te preocupes Sami, ya se me pasara, vallamos a desayunar" le dije a ella.

Rato después ya estábamos en la mesa, yo estaba desayunando un vaso de Chocolate caliente con Bizcochos y mi hermana un plato de Cereal, el desayuno se vio interrumpido por mi hermana.

"Oye Héctor, te aviso que al rato una amiga vendrá a la casa, vamos a estar en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea"

"En otras palabras, se quedaran viendo My Little Pony, ¿no es hací?"

"…Cállate" me dijo ella con un tono molesto 'Te conozco muy bien hermanita' pensé yo riendo, ella solo sonrió.

***Habitación de Héctor, 10:27 am***

Me encontraba en mi habitación, sacando varias canciones en mi guitarra acústica, entre ellas estaban, Tribute de Tenacious D, Losing My Religion de R.E.M., entre otras, pero luego…

'Sabes, eres bueno con esa guitarra' Escuche la misma voz de hace unos momentos, yo solo salte para ver de quien se trataba 'Tranquilo, no estoy en tu habitación' me dijo la voz

"¡Quien eres!" grite yo

'Shhh, te va a escuchar tu hermana, te sugiero que pienses lo que vas a decir' me dijo la voz, me quede pensando por un momento, '¿Quién se cree esta persona para querer entrar en mi mente?'

'MUY BIEN, sigue así' me dijo la voz, yo me empezaba a asustar, pues no sabía de dónde viene la voz 'No tienes de que asustarte, aunque no te culpo, apenas nos conocimos hace unas horas'.

"HACE UNAS HO…" 'Espera… esa voz… ¿Luna?'

'La única en Encuestria' respondió la voz, ERA LUNA.

"HIJO DE…" de repente la puerta se abrió revelando a Sami

"Héctor, ¿A quién le hablas?" pregunto ella.

"¿Hablar?… ¿de qué hablas?, yo no hable, tu viniste… ¿Qué me cuentas?" dije yo con nerviosismo en mi voz.

"…Okkk… regresaré a mi cuarto" dijo esto con nerviosismo 'Genial, ahora cree que estoy loco'

'Pues sí, le estas hablado al aire' dijo Luna mentalmente.

'Muy bien… explícate' le dije yo a Luna mentalmente.

'Creí que mientras estas en la tierra, extrañarías Encuestria, hací que hechice el cuerpo de Thunder Pick para poder comunicarme contigo, al fin y al cabo, tu cuerpo y el de el siguen conectados' me dijo Luna mentalmente.

'Haber, déjame ver si entendí, ¿hechizaste mi cuerpo de semental SIN mi consentimiento, para hablarme en mi mundo SIN AVISAR, haciéndome quedar como un loco frente a mi hermanita menor?'

'…Pero si te avisé'

'¿A QUE HORAS?'

'¿Qué no te acuerdas?'

***Flashback de la noche anterior en Canterlot***

"Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?" pregunto Luna a Thunder

"Esta increíble, pues… creo que ya debo dormir de una vez" respondí yo dirigiéndome a la cama.

"En ese caso, buenas noches, hablamos al rato"

***Fin del Flashback***

'Al ratooo, al ratooo, al ratooo' repitió Luna tratando de fingir eco en esa última oración.

'Luna…' le dije mentalmente mientras en mi rostro se fijaba una mirada de desaprobación.

'Está bien… lo lamento' dijo ella mentalmente

'Gracias… ahora… desactiva el hechizo' le dije yo con seriedad

'¿QUE?, ¡no por favor!, estoy muuuy aburrida, necesito a alguien con quien hablar, déjame conservarlo, además quiero ver cómo viven los humanos, pooorfa'

'No, ¿Y qué hay de Celestia?, ¿Por qué no vas con ella?'

'Ella está dormida, POOORFA'

'NO'

'POOORFIIIIS'

Exhale un poco de aire "Esta bien, te daré un día de prueba, si al final del día sigo sin estar de acuerdo, tendrás que desactivarlo, ¿trato?"

"TRATO, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir"

***En la ducha, 14:44***

'Enserio necesito un baño, ayer regrese todo sudado y aun hací me dormí'

Estaba en la ducha, ya me había retirado la ropa, en ese momento me estaba lavando el pelo, de pronto…

'Sabes, tengo que admitirlo, tienes un buen cuerpo'

'¿QUE ONDA?, ¿QUE ACASO PUEDES VERME?'

***Canterlot, Habitación de Luna***

"¿No te lo había dicho?" Pregunto Luna

'NO, ¿COMO LO ESTAS HACIENDO?'

"¿Recuerdas ese hechizo que mi hermana uso para verte dormido?"

'¿SI?'

"Estoy usando una variante de él, pero con este puedo ver lo que tus ojos ven"

***Devuelta a la Tierra, En la ducha***

'LUNA, QUITA EL HECHIZO, AL MENOS ESPERA A QUE TERMINE'

'Pero…'

'PERO NADA, SOLO HAZLO'

'…Esta bien'

'Gracias' le dije mentalmente mientras seguía con mi ducha- Espera…

'…YA PARALEEEE'

'AHH, OK' grito Luna asustada

***19:55, Cocina***

'¿USTEDES COMEN CARNE?' Grito luna mientras yo me preparaba un sándwich de pollo para cenar.

'¿No te lo había dicho?' le dije mentalmente a Luna de manera burlesca

'NO'

'Pues sí, los humanos comen carne'

'Pero… PERO… PERO…'

'Ay no te asustes, no comemos carne de Pony'

'Fiuuu'

'…Aunque siempre he querido conocer su sabor...'

'¡QUEEEE!'

'ES BROMA, DEVISTE OIR TU REACCION JAJAA'

'…ERES CRUEL'

'Gracias'

'…'

***21:17, HORA DE DORMIR XD***

"Estoy muuuy cansado" me dije a mi mismo mientras me tiraba a la cama.

"…Entonces" Pregunto Luna

"¿Entonces qué?

"¿Te divertiste?"

"… ¿Sabes qué?, cuando despierte en Canterlot, te lo diré, quiero ver tu reacción de frente" le dije yo para ya dormirme.

"Oh… ok…" termino Luna para ya dejarme dormir

***Cambio de cuerpo, Canterlot, 09:18***

Desperté en mi habitación en Canterlot, el hecho de estar despierto el día entero parece no afectar a mi cuerpo de poni, bien por mí, pude ver que Luna se encontraba en la ventana de mi habitación, esperando a que despierte, decidí llamar su atención.

"Buenos días Luna" le dije a ella, en ese momento ella volteo y me sonrió.

"Buenos días Thunder Pick, ¿Cómo fue tu día en la Tierra?" me pregunto ella con sarcasmo en su voz.

"Pues, estuvo bien, hasta que descubrí que ALGUIEN me estuvo espiando en el baño" le dije yo a Luna, pude notar que ella se había sonrojado.

"Entonces… sobre lo que hablamos en la Tierra…"

"Oh… si… sobre eso…" dije cambiando a un tono serio, luego cambio a una sonrisa "Esta bien… puedes seguir haciéndolo".

"¿ENSERIO?" grito Luna con una gran sonrisa, yo asentí con la cabeza, luego antes de que me diera cuenta, Luna me alzo con su magia y me llevo directo a sus brazos para darme un fuerte abrazo.

"OH GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIASSS, NO SABES CUANTO SIGNIFICA ESTO PARA MI, ERES UN GRAN AMIGO" me dijo luna con un gran nivel de felicidad, su abrazo era tan fuerte que podría jurar que me estaba aplastando los pulmones.

"Jeje… g-gracias Lu-lu-lu-estas… es…muy…fuerte…demasiado…amor…no…respiro" dije tratando de aguantar la respiración.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo Luna liberándome de su y dejándome respirar. Por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Luna hablo.

"Pues… supongo que debo irme a dormir… estoy muy cansada… nos vemos mañana" dijo Luna ya saliendo de la habitación, pero antes de salir… "Oh, por cierto, mi hermana te está esperando para el desayuno"

"Gracias Luna… Buenas no-digo… Buenos días" le dije a Luna, ella solo sonrió y salió de la habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta.

**Y bien, ¿Qué opinan?, ahora Héctor tendrá a Luna para platicar en la tierra, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 9, Hasta luego**


	10. Otro Día, Otra Sorpresa

**Hi Everypony, un poco tarde pero aquí les vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Aclaración: no creo seguir sacando capitulo diario, me temo que subiré uno cada 3 días, puesto que cada vez estoy menos tiempo en la compu (Culpen a mi hermana y a mi mamá que le tiene mas confianza… no se porque)**

**Ahora a responder los comentarios:**

**zombie2015: No te preocupes, no es por nada malo.**

**vlad-el-emperador: Me alegro que te haya gustado, habrá más momentos hací con Luna en la Tierra.**

**Adriana-Valkyrie: Ya veremos si llega a ocurrir algo así, pero sería divertido ¿Quién no querría tener a Luna de conciencia? XD**

**Seren Avro Tsukino: Ya veremos si hay algún momento de esos, el tiempo lo dirá.**

**ASHKORE15: Sobre incluir a los amigos Bronys lo he estado pensando, pero si en caso de que lo haga, no serán los únicos.**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos**

Capitulo 9: Otro día, Otra sorpresa.

***Canterlot, 9:22 am***

Me encontraba en los pasillos del castillo rumbo al comedor real, según Luna, la princesa me estaba esperando ahí para desayunar, le pedí a uno de los guardias que por favor me llevara al comedor, el acepto y me escolto, como a los 3 minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta, le di las gracias al guardia y procedí a entrar, Luna estaba en lo cierto, la princesa Celestia ya estaba sentada.

"Buenos días su majestad" le dije yo con tono de cortesía.

"Thunder, ya te dije que mientras no halla nadie mas, puedes llamarme Celestia" me dijo ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

"Lo siento Celestia, creo que me tardare un poco en acostumbrarme" le dije yo tomando asiento, de inmediatamente uno de los meseros trajo mi desayuno, unos panqueques con mantequilla y miel, pan dulce y jugo de naranja, era el desayuno perfecto "Muchas gracias" le dije al mesero mientras este se retiraba.

"Quisiera hablar contigo de algo"

'Ay no… ¿hice algo mal?, espero que ella me perdone' pensé yo.

"No te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo" me dijo ella sonriendo.

"Waaa, ¿puede leer mi mente?... genial (o tal vez no XD)

"¿Cómo fue tu día en la Tierra?" pregunto Celestia.

"Fue… interesante" le respondí yo.

"Mi hermana menor me conto lo que hizo durante la noche, espero me perdone por su entusiasmo"

"De hecho… fue divertido, incluso le dije a Luna que si ella quería, podía hacerlo mas seguido… es muy divertido hablar con ella" le dije a Celestia, esto hizo que ella dejara salir una sonrisa.

"Eso fue muy generoso de tu parte... Sabes… Desde que regresó a la normalidad desde…" dijo Celestia con nerviosismo en su voz.

"Oh, no se preocupe, Twilight ya me conto de Nightmare Moon" le dije a ella.

"Bueno, como decía, desde ello a Luna le a costado trabajo hacer amistades, por suerte Mi asistente logro convencer a los ponis de Poniville que ella ya había cambiado, pero aun así, mi hermana casi nunca sale del castillo, por lo que no conoce a casi nadie fuera de el, sin mencionar el hecho de que nadie además de ella y los guardias nocturnos esta despierto durante la noche… hasta que tú llegaste, creo que cuando Luna vio que tu estabas disponible durante las noches…"

"… quiso conocerme mejor, comunicándose conmigo mientras yo estaba despierto en mi mundo… ¿no es así?" termine yo.

"En efecto, y veo que a juzgar de cómo termino, diría que fue muy abierta hacia ti" termino Celestia.

"Si… usualmente cuando estoy en mi casa, mis padres no se encuentran mucho, mi papá trabaja y mi mamá también, solo estamos yo y mi hermana menor".

"¿Hermana?"

"¿No la mencione?, su nombre es Samanta, tiene 10 años, ella y yo somos muy unidos, cuando alguno necesita ayuda o algún apoyo moral, siempre estamos para el otro".

"Me gustaría conocerla mejor, por cierto, supe que ella es fan de un programa nuestro".

"Si, lo único que ha- Espera… ¿u-usted l-l-lo s-s-sabe?"

"Ayer me entere, al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero después de pensarlo un poco, me pareció una buena idea" me dijo ella.

"¿Pues que se le va a hacer?" dije yo para luego soltar una risa, la princesa también rio conmigo, no era tan mala una vez que la conoces.

"Gracias por el complemento".

"QUE OND- a, ya recordé" dije yo recordando que puede leer mi mente.

Durante un rato, Celestia y yo nos quedamos platicando de varias cosas, yo le conté sobre lo que hay en mi planeta, el avance tecnológico de los humanos y sobre la historia humana, mientras ella escuchaba lo que yo decía, precia muy interesada en lo que le decía, al cabo de unos 10 minutos nos quedamos platicando sobre varios temas, a pesar de ser una princesa, sentí que hablaba con una buena amiga, eso me hizo sentir seguro, de repente recordé que tengo algo que hacer.

"Espero me disculpe Celestia, pero quede con Raimbow Dash para iniciar mi entrenamiento de vuelo, aun así, fue muy bueno hablar con usted" le dije yo.

"El gusto fue mío, nadie ha sido tan abierto en temas de conversación" me dijo ella sonriéndome, yo le devolví la sonrisa, me despedí y proseguí a salir del comedor para darme paso a la salida.

***Punto de vista de Celestia***

'Thunder Pick se había marchado del palacio, puesto que quedo con Raimbow Dash en iniciar su sesión de vuelo, es increíble lo rápido que logra iniciar amistades, incluso inicio una con mi hermana menor, quien por mucho tiempo decidió permanecer oculta en el castillo, incluso YO la vi como un amigo' de repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una figura café que entro al comedor.

"Y bien… ¿Qué opinas de él?" pregunto la figura, la cual se trataba de una yegua.

"Tenias razón, es un buen chico" Respondí yo.

"¿Ves? Te dije que Héctor era diferente a otros humanos… ¿crees que quiera quedarse?"

"Yo no podría saberlo… cuando llegue el momento, será él quien deba decidir… ¿sabe él que tu estas aquí?" le pregunte yo.

"Nah, aunque ya tengo planeada una manera de reunirme con él, estoy segura que se pondrá feliz de verme otra vez" respondió la yegua.

***Afuera del palacio, Punto de vista de Thunder***

Estaba caminando por los jardines del palacio, cuando de repente vi en el cielo una figura celeste seguida de un arcoíris, logre reconocerla al instante, era Raimbow Dash, quien estaba volando a toda velocidad hacia mi posición, vi que aterrizaba cerca de-espera-espera-ESPERAAAA.

***CRASH***

"AHH, RAIMBOW DASH, ¿ERA ESO NECESARIO?" le grite a Raimbow con dolor

"Opps, lo siento, debí fijarme en donde aterrizar" me dijo ella.

"Y aun hací te pedí que me enseñes a volar, guau" le dije ella con sarcasmo en mi voz.

"Oh, es cierto, comencemos pues" dijo ella con entusiasmo.

***20 minutos después***

"Ahora lo primero que debes aprender, es a extender tus alas… intenta extender tus alas". Me dijo Raimbow Dash, trate de extender mis alas, pero por más que intentaba, simplemente no podía.

"…Tienes que extender tus…"

"YA LO SE" grite yo aun intentando extender mis alas, no sé porque pero algo hacia que no pueda "AHH, ¡no puedo!

"Mmm, debe haber otra manera" dijo Raimbow pensando, de repente puso una cara de 'tengo un idea', la cual termino en una mirada… seductora, mientras lentamente caminaba hacia mí.

"Amm… Raimbow… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunte yo con nerviosismo.

"Nada" respondió ella con un tono seductor, comenzó a caminar alrededor de mí, en el momento en el que paso en frente de mí cuando rozo su cola con mi nariz y luego su flanco con el mío, PARA QUE RAYOS HACIA ESO, de pronto…

***Fap***

QUE SE EXTIENDEN MIS ALAS

"JAJA, ahí lo tienes, solo necesitaban un poco de motivación" Me dijo Raimbow con una sonrisa pícara.

"Amm… que fue eso…" dije yo totalmente nervioso.

"Luego te explico, ahora sigamos, trata de agitar tus alas" me dijo Raimbow, de inmediato trate de agitar las alas, pero fue inútil, note como Raimbow me lanzo otra mirada, 'Ay no' pensé yo cerrando los ojos, fue ahí cuando finalmente mis alas empezaron a moverse tan rápido que comenzó a elevarme, fue ahí cuando abrí mis ojos.

"JAJA, LO HICE" grite yo con emoción.

"Muy bien, ahora vayamos con el movimiento"

***1 Hora de entrenamiento después (QUE, ES MAS DIFICIL DE LO QUE CREEN)***

Finalmente había dominado el vuelo, estaba en el cielo ve Poniville volando junto a Raimbow Dash, era increíble, quisiera poder hacer esto en la Tierra, de inmediato aterrizamos en una nube.

"ESO FUE INCREIBLE, ERES LA MEJOR RAIMBOLL" grite yo con entusiasmo.

"No fue nada, lo que sea por un amigo, además, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de taclearte en tu fiesta de bienvenida" me dijo ella con algo de preocupación mientras volteaba a otro lado, yo use mi casco para tomar su barbilla y hacer que regrese la vista hacia mí.

"Raimbow, ya habíamos quedado en que todo estaba en orden, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa" le dije yo mientras le sonreía, ella me devolvió la sonriso para luego alzar vuelo.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, aun tengo trabajo que hacer con esas nubes, nos vemos luego" me dijo ella mientras se preparaba para irse.

"Hasta luego Dash… y gracias" le dije yo para ya dejar que se valla, yo mientras tanto me recosté en la nube para relajarme un rato.

**¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado, como dije antes, tratare de lanzar 2 capítulos por semana, uno el Martes o Miércoles, y el otro el Viernes o Sábado, y así sucesivamente.**

**Entonces, Nos vemos el fin de semana.**


	11. Planes

**Nuevo capítulo, ¿cómo han estado? Yo aquí sufriendo con mis exámenes, me alegro de que al fin hayan terminado y para mejorar, tengo vacaciones de semana santa, esto me dará más tiempo de escribir, creo que durante este tiempo podre sacar unos 3 o 4 capítulos semanales, ya luego será el horario anteriormente acordado.**

**A leer los comentarios:**

**AniManiatic (Antes MaredoHell): gracias por leer mi fic desde el principio, me reí con la anécdota que pusiste en tu review, al menos me da a saber que leíste el capitulo XD**

**ASHKORE15: gracias por leer el capitulo, sobre el poni del 9, eso es una sorpresa que pronto sabrán.**

**Adriana-Valkyrie: gracias por leer, poco a poco trato de hacer que los capítulos sean más largos, PERO NO TANTO XD, y no te preocupes, cada escritor incluyéndome a mí y a ti tiene su manera.**

**chico-escudo: gracias por pasarte por aquí, usualmente cuando tengo hambre… me como un Snikers? OK NO XD (Bueno… a veces )**

**Pues para no hacer esperar, AQUÍ ESTA:**

Capitulo 10: Planes

***Media hora de relajación después (13:17)***

"Ok, ya me aburrí" me dije a mi mismo mientras me ponía de pie (¿Patas?) sobre la nube en la que descanse, ¡RAYOS esas cosas son muy cómodas!, mire hacia abajo y pude ver la biblioteca "Hora de visitar a Twilight" me dije a mi mismo tomando vuelo al lugar, cuando me detuve frente a la puerta, por un momento pensé en tocar, hasta que recordé la última vez que lo hice, así que simplemente entre, encontré a Twilight leyendo, luego volteo a verme.

"Oh, hola Thunder Pick, ¿Qué te trae aquí?" me pregunto ella.

"¿Qué?, ¿No puedo visitar a una amiga mía?" le dije yo mientras me acercaba a ella "Sera que podamos traer a las demás aquí Twi?, necesito explicarles sobre…"

"Sobre lo de los 2 universos y el intercambio de cuerpos" termino ella dejándome con una expresión de confusión "La princesa me mando una carta sobre ello, pero las demás aun no lo saben, quería que tu estés aquí cuando lo haga" explico ella.

"Oh, ok entonces, vamos entonces, hay que juntar a todas" dije yo mientras yo y Twilight tomábamos salida.

"SPIKE, CUIDA EL LUGAR, VUELVO EN UN MOMENTO" grito Twilight.

"ESTA BIEN TWI" grito Spike desde el piso superior mientras Twi y yo salíamos a buscar a las otras.

***Una hora y media y una Laaarga explicación después, de regreso a la Biblioteca***

"En resumen, cuando Thunder Pick entra en estado de sueño, eso provoca que su espíritu entre en un hoyo dimensional, causando que llegue a la tierra, y entre al cuerpo de Héctor Rodríguez, logrando vivir su vida propia en ese lugar" Termino de explicar Twilight, dejando un rostro de confusión en las otras cinco.

"**(Suspiro) **Quiere decir que me duermo aquí y despierto en la Tierra" explique con más claridad.

"OOHHH" fue la expresión de las otras haciendo saber que habían captado, esto dejo a Twilight con un rostro de fastidio.

"Jejeje, supongo que es todo entonces" dije yo, pero luego Fluttershy llamo mi atención.

"Am… disculpa… pero… aun no has explicado el porqué lo de la fiesta, ya sabes…" dijo ella haciendo que las otras vuelvan a voltear hacia mí.

"Oh, eso, no se preocupen, mi madre se hizo la impaciente y me despertó, haciendo que me duerma aquí" explique yo haciendo que Fluttershy dejara un rostro de conformidad "Pues, para dejar claro, hoy tengo que dormir a las 6 pm, puesto que mañana tengo escuela".

"¿Aun vas a la escuela?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Si Rainbow, veras" comencé a explicar "Nuestra raza necesita conocimiento mucho más avanzado de lo que creen, para que así, en el futuro, podamos conseguir un buen empleo, pero por desgracia, para ello necesitamos ir a la escuela, esta dura cuando menos unos 12 años de estudio, en este momento yo estoy en primer grado de la Media - Superior, por lo que yo vendría cursado ya unos 10 años" explique yo, por un momento se quedaron en silencio pero parecieron entender "Bueno, aun tengo unas… 3 horas antes de dormir, que hacemos mientras?" pregunte yo

"Uh Uh, vayamos a Sugarcube Corner, debes tener hambre, no has comido en todo el día, podemos ir y yo te hare mis cupcakes, luego podemos…"

"Pinky, mejor vayamos de una vez, la verdad es que SI tengo hambre" interrumpí a Pinky para al fin darnos camino a Sugarcube Corner.

***Punto de vista en 3ª persona***

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike y Thunder Pick habían salido de la Biblioteca, Pero de lo que nadie se percató es que mientras se alejaban, una yegua café de crin oscura los vigilaba a lo lejos.

"Veo que superaste tu timidez, enserio que has cambiado" se dijo a sí misma sonriendo la yegua para luego trotar hacia el lado contrario a ellos.

***Media hora después, Sugarcube Corner, Punto de vista de Thunder Pick***

Nos encontrábamos todos juntos en una mesa después de una larga platica, les conté a las chicas sobre mi mundo(A excepción de las cosas malas, por lo tanto no hubo mucho que decir XD), fue después cuando cambie de tema.

"Saben, aun no he visto donde podría dormir, ¿conocen algún lugar?" Pregunte yo, la ultima vez estuve con las princesas pero no creo llegas antes de que alguien me despierte.

"Pues, está la biblioteca, tengo una habitación extra" dijo Twilight.

"Y yo tengo una habitación en Sweet Apple Acres" continuo Applejack

"Yo igual tengo una habitación en mi casa en Clousdale" Siguió Rainbow Dash.

Me quede pensando, '¿Dónde me quedare?, ¿Las tres son buenas opciones?', finalmente me llego una solución madura. Me tape los ojos y comencé

"Detín marín dedo pingüe, cucara macara títere fue…" comencé yo mientras buscaba al azar donde podría quedarme, finalmente termine apuntando a…

DUM DUM DUUUUUUM, Rainbow Dash.

"Supongo que iré contigo hoy Rainbow Das" le dije yo a Rainbow 'Solo espero poder dormir hoy' pensé.

***Otra media hora después, Clousdale, casa de Rainbow***

'Este lugar es increíble' pensé yo mientras entraba a la casa de Rainbow junto con ella.

"¿Y bien?, ¿Qué opinas?" pregunto ella.

"ESTA INCREIBLE" grite yo con entusiasmo "Me podrías mostrar mi habitación, estoy algo cansado" le dije en un tono más calmado.

"Claro, sígueme" me dijo ella mientras iba a lo que vendría siendo mi habitación, mientras yo la seguía, después de 5 minutos, habíamos llegado, "Y aquí esta" termino ella.

"Gracias Dash, si me disculpas, tengo que regresar pronto" le dije a ella mientras caminaba hacia la cama, pero de repente escuche a la puerta cerrarse, voltee a ver pero seguía adentro. "Am... Rainbow… ¿Qué haces?" pregunté yo algo nervioso.

"Oh, ¿Qué no es obvio?" me dijo ella mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mí.

"Am… Amm…Rainbow, enserio, n-necesito regresar pronto" le dijo yo aun más nervioso tratando de hacer que se detenga, pero no lo hizo 'Oh cielos, REALMENTE QUIERE HACERLO' pensé.

"O vamos, yo se que tú quieres hacerlo" dijo ella en un tono seductor, mientras me tacleaba hacia la nube "Además, cuando tendré otra oportunidad como esta" continuo ella.

"¡Rainbow por favor, no lo hagas, esto que haces solo arruinar nuestra apenas iniciada amistad, por favor, si lo haces lo único que conseguirás es perder mi confianza hacía ti junto con mi amistad, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?" fue lo último que le dije antes de sentir que Rainbow se retiraba de la nube, voltee a verla solo para ver que una lagrima estaba saliendo de su ojo.

"Yo…yo… lo lamento… yo creí que…yo solo… yo solo…" y con eso, Rainbow salió volando fuera de la habitación.

"RAINBOW, ESPERA" grite yo mientras yo la seguía volando, trate de seguirla, RAYOS, ENSERIO ES RAPIDA, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, cerrando la puerta "RAINBOW, ABRE LA PUERTA" grite yo.

"NO, NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS, TIENES RAZON, SOY UNA HORRIBLE AMIGA"

"RAINBOW, LO QUE DIJE NO ERA CIERTO, POR FAVOR ABRE" dije yo en mi último de hacer que Rainbow salga, después de unos cuantos segundos ella abrió lentamente, ella estaba llorando, por más que trato de contenerse, simplemente no podía "Rainbow, lo lamento, no debí gritarte así, es solo… apenas llegue hace unos días y… aun no me creo listo para este tipo de cosas, no es que no seas linda, eres hermosa, pero... yo simplemente no puedo… aun no" dije yo como disculpa, ella lentamente alzó la cabeza, algunas lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos.

"No… soy yo la que se debe disculpar, no debí hacer… lo que hice hace un momento,… espero puedas TU perdonarme a mí" dijo ella como disculpa mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, yo hice lo único que pensé que podía hacer en ese momento, me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo, paso un momento para que ella me correspondiera, aun abrazándola, comencé a decirle.

"Ya lo he hecho, no tienes de que preocuparte" le dije yo, fue ahí cuando rompí el abrazo "¿Por qué no mejor… hacemos como que nunca paso?" le dije yo para animarla.

"¿Lo dices enserio?" pregunto ella confundida, yo asentí con la aveza, haciendo que ella sonría "Gracias Thunder" dijo ella dándome otro abrazo, yo se lo devolví al instante, después de un minuto, rompí el abrazo.

"Bueno… creo que debo volver mi nube" dije yo en un tono más animado "Buenas noches Dash"

"Buenas noches Pick" dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla, finalmente comencé a dar paso hacia mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Rainbow, comencé a caminar hacia mí habitación, ya ahí cerré la puerta y me acosté en mi nube, durmiéndome casi al instante.

***Cambio de cuerpo, habitación de Héctor, 5:57***

Abrí mis ojos para ver que ya estaba en mi habitación, recordé lo que había sucedido en Poniville, y lo que sucedió con respecto a Rainbow 'Rayos, si mi vida será así de ahora en adelante, ni modos, tendré que acostumbrarme' pensé mientras me levante de mi cama para salir de mi habitación y dar paso al baño que se encontraba enfrente, ahí cerré la puerta y comencé a lavarme la cara.

"HECTOR, YA LEVANTATE, ESCUELA" escuche a mi mamá gritar mientras tocaba la puerta de mi habitación, ESTO SE VA A PONER BUENO. Abrí la puerta del baño y la espante.

"MAMÁ, HAY UNA ARAÑA EN TU ESPALDA"

"AHHHHHHH, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA" grito mi mamá mientras trataba de quitarse la araña imaginaria, yo solo podía reírme de ella, paso un minuto par que ella se diera cuenta "…Chistoso" dijo ella e u tono molesto.

"Tal vez hací dejes que despierte por mi cuanta" dije yo

"Solo ve y despierta a tu hermana" dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa para luego irse, yo me di camino a la habitación de Samanta, abrí la puerta para ver que ya estaba despierta.

"Que fue todo ese griterío, me recuerda a cuando fuimos al rancho de mi tío y vimos a esa vaca dar a luz" dijo ella, yo solo pude reventarme de risa, no esperaba que dijera algo así

"En realidad, fue mamá al creer que había una araña en su espalda jeje, debiste ver su reacción jajajaja" seguí yo mientras me reía, no paso mucho para que ella también se ría conmigo. Finalmente me calme de mi risa "Bueno… ya levántate, hay que ir a la escuela"

"Ahhhhh, pero no quiero ir" replico Samanta

"Lo siento, además, relájate, recuerda que es la última semana antes de entrar en vacaciones" le recordé yo

"Si… tienes razón, ahora voy" dijo Samanta para ya levantarse, yo regrese a mi cuarto para ya vestirme

'Ey Héc, buen día' escuche una voz, o hizo falta preguntar quién era.

'Ey Luna, ¿Cómo has estado?' Le pregunte a Luna mentalmente.

'Niah, todo tranquilo, de nuevo gracias por dejarme platicar contigo en tu mente'

'Una pregunta, ¿Ya anocheció en Enquestria?' pregunte yo al Luna

'Am, todavía no es hora para que anochezca- Espera, ¿ya estás en tu mundo?'

'Sip'

'¿No es algo temprano para regresar ya?' pregunto Luna.

'Créeme, ni yo quería regresar, pero aun tengo obligaciones aquí, entre ellas está la escuela'

'Oh' fue la reacción de Luna, créanme, a mi me da flojera tener que levantarme a esta hora, y ahora es peor si tengo que dormirme temprano en Poniville.

'¿Por qué no te quedas entonces?' pregunto una voz, pero no era Luna

'QUE ONDA' fue mi reacción, iba a decir algo, pero Luna me gano.

'HERMANA, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?'

'¿Hermana?... Celestia, ¿eres tú?, ¿Cómo entraste? Al menos me hubieras avisado antes' le dije a Celestia.

'¿Qué?, mi hermana menor quiso entrar en tu mente, ¿Por qué yo no?' replico Celestia, parecía un niño de 6 años 'Te escuche'

'Auch, lo siento… está bien, puedes quedarte… pero nada de conjuro visual, tengo que cambiarme, POR FAVOR'

'OK' dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Espereeeeennnn

'…YA PARENLEEEEEE'

'AHHHHH' gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, yo solo pude aguantarme la risa.

**2192 PALABRAS, AUCH**

**Hasta ahí el capitulo 10, de nuevo gracias por esperar, ya casi entro a vacaciones, ¡YEAH!**

**Otro anuncio: los que no tengan cuenta ya pueden comentar, no sean tímidos XD**


	12. Ese Algo Especial Parte 1

**EEEO, QUE CUENTAN, por fin nuevo capitulo, este vendría siendo el mas largo hasta ahora, espero les guste**

**U.N.S.C: ya pensé en una manera de mostrarles no solo eso, si no todos los juegos en general, solo espera XD**

**Anon (no se quien eres xd): gracias por leer el capitulo man**

**ASHKORE15: Gracias por pasarte, tal vez Rainbow vuelva a hacer de las suyas, ¿quien sabe?**

**Chico-escudo: claro que puedes, es tu panza la que tiene hambre, ya sabes lo que dicen: BARRIGA LLENA, CORAZON CONTENTO XD**

**Zombie2015: y falta por agregarle, solo fíjate **

Capítulo 11: Ese "Algo" Especial Parte 1

***Una hora después, Preparatoria***

'Que es este lugar' Preguntó Luna mientras yo caminaba a la entrada.

'Esta querida Luna, es mí escuela, aquí es donde vengo a estudiar' le respondí yo mientras tomaba camino a mi salón, cuando me di cuenta de algo 'Oye Luna, ¿Qué pasó con Celestia?'

'Sigo aquí, lo lamento, estaba viendo el lugar´ dijo Celestia, haciendo saber que seguía conmigo y Luna, mientras yo había entrado a mi salón, como siempre la mitad de los alumnos no habían entrado, al lado de mi asiento se encontraba Melisa, una amiga que conocí este año, inmediatamente me senté yo, mientras ella me miraba con preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?" hablé yo para preguntarle el por qué la mirada.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'qué sucede'?, tu ya lo sabes" me dijo ella, mientras yo ponía una mirada de confusión.

"No comprendo" dije yo.

"Tom, Raúl y David me contaron… lo del cine… me dijeron que te estabas comportando extraño, y que luego comenzaste a sentirte mareado… que paso ese día Héc" preguntó ella, yo me sentía nervioso, pues a estas alturas, yo ya sabía que sucedió.

'¿No la vas a contar?' pregunto Luna mentalmente.

'Debes estar de broma Luna, ¿Cómo reaccionarías si un amigo tuyo te dijera que visito otro mundo mientras dormía?, y en mi caso es peor, pues ese mundo es habitado por ponis, pegasos y unicornios, y sus gobernantes son 2 alicornios que son hermanas, ¿Cómo te sentirías?' pregunté yo.

'Pues…'

'Exacto, si le hablo de Enquestria, ella creerá que estoy loco, luego se vendrá con el chisme, le dirá a los maestros, ellos a mis padres, luego harán que manden con un loquero, YO NO QUIERO IR CON EL LOQUERO'

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Melisa, esperando mi respuesta.

"Bueno… yo…"

"Buenos días alumnos, lamento llegar tarde" interrumpió el maestro de Matemáticas mientras entraba al salón junto con los alumnos faltantes, me sentí aliviado en ese momento.

"No creas que ya hemos terminado" dijo Melisa mientras sacaba su libro.

'Esto no terminara bien' pensé yo

'De eso estoy segura´ dijo Celestia con tono de nerviosismo 'Pues, y tengo que dormir, Luna, te dejo con Héctor' dijo ella.

'Buenas Noches hermana'

'Buenas noches Celestia'

***3 horas después, descanso***

"Héctor, ¿A dónde crees que vas?" pregunto Melisa mientras yo daba paso a la cafetería.

"A ver a los demás, me dijeron que teníamos que hablar de algo" respondí yo

"Muy bien, pero iré contigo, ellos también me llamaron a mí" dijo ella levantándose de su lugar.

'MALDITA SEA, NO ME DEJARA TRANQUILO HASTA QUE LE DIGA'

'Auch, recuerda que no estás solo' replico Luna

'Lo lamento Luna, lo olvidé por completo, es que… estoy preocupado' le dije yo como disculpa.

'Está bien Héc, no te preocupes' me dijo ella

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la cafetería de la escuela, ahí estaban Tom, Raúl y David, junto otros rostros, uno de ellos era Carlos, un amigo de ellos 3, casi no me reúno con él, por lo que no lo conozco muy bien.

Los otros 3 rostros eran mujeres de hecho, una de ellas era Silvia, ella tiene el pelo oscuro, 16 años, ojos cafés y de una altura de 1.69. La segunda es María, pelo café, 18 años, ojos verdes oscuros y altura de 1.76. La tercera no la conocía, pero tenía el pelo oscuro, ojos color miel y su altura es de 1.83.

Finalmente, Tom se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia

"Héctor, a ti te estábamos esperando" me dijo Tom "Pues ahora que todos estamos aquí, podemos comenzar, no sé si se acuerdan de la batalla de bandas del miércoles" todos excepto yo y Melisa asintieron con la cabeza "Pues sucede que tenemos un problema, Nathan, nuestro guitarrista y cantante se ha salido, y nos hace falta uno nuevo, no sé si lo algunos lo saben, pero nuestro amigo Héctor aquí es el único que llega a igualar sus habilidades…"

"Woawoawoa, TIEMPO FUERA, déjame ver si entendí… ¿Dices qué su solista y cantante se ha salido, y quieren que YO lo reemplace?" Tom, Raúl y Carlos, quienes yo sepa, son los miembros de la banda, asintieron con la cabeza "¡Pero si Carlos no me ha escuchado tocar!"

"Y es por eso que nosotros queremos darle una demostración, eso solo si te interesa" dijo Tom, yo me quede pensando un momento.

"No lo sé Hermano"

"HÉCTOR POR FAVOR, EL GRAN PREMIO SON UNAS VACACIONES PAGADAS A CANCUN POR 2 SEMANAS"

"Es que no estoy se-¿DIJISTE 2 SEMANAS?"

"Awiwi, 2 semanas, 8 personas en Cancún en nuestra propia CASA, ¿QUE DICES?"

"…Tom… Me interesa"

"ESA ES LA ACTITUD QUE CONOZCO" dijo Tom mientras chocaba puños conmigo "El ensayo será mañana en mi casa a las 5:30 pm, te deseamos suerte" dijo Tom mientras se iba con los demás dejándonos a mí y a Melisa solos, apenas me percate de esto…

'Yo que tú, me retiro de ahí' sugirió Luna

'Estoy contigo' dije yo "Amm, pues creo que me voy al baño"

"OH NO, TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO HASTA QUE ME DES UNA EXPLICACION DE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ"

"Nel, no eres mi madre para que te diga lo que sucedió" replique yo

"Entonces te dejare ir y le preguntare a tus padres, tal vez le digas a ellos"

'AY NO, ES JUSTO COMO HABIAS DICHO' dijo Luna.

'NO ME AYUDAS' Le dije yo a Luna mentalmente "Esta bien, te lo diré, pero POR FAVOR, dame algo de tiempo, tan solo, el día del las audiciones, en casa de Carlos, ¿sí?" pedí yo como excusa.

"…Esta bien, pero tienes que prometérmelo"

"**(Suspiro) **Está bien, lo prometo"

"Espero que entiendas los Riesgos de romperme una sorpresa, no es bonito" dijo ella marchándose.

'No se tu, pero esa niña es muy parecida al elemento de la risa (Pinky Pie)' Dijo Luna.

'No tienes idea' dije yo caminando a mi salón.

'Oye Héctor, sobre lo de la audición, ¿Tienes con que practicar?'

'En realidad… no'

'Uhum, ¿Te importa si te dejo por un rato?, tengo que revisar algo con mi hermana' dijo Luna.

'Pero Luna, Celestia había dicho que se fue a dormir' Le recordé yo.

'No te preocupes, estoy segura de que aceptara' dijo Luna antes de sentir que se había ido.

'¿Me pregunto qué es lo que hará?' pensé yo.

Después de que termine el descanso, regresé a mi salón para tomar las últimas clases, durante ese tiempo, Melisa siguió intentando convencerme de que le diga lo que me sucedía, por pura suerte mía, logre que termine en el acuerdo que ya habíamos quedado anteriormente, el único problema es que aun no tengo una manera creíble de decirle. Tampoco volví a escuchar a Luna, tal vez esté ocupada con sus deberes de princesa, aunque no sé exactamente lo que hace como princesa, finalmente después de las 3 horas, las clases de hoy habían terminado, di paso a la salida de la escuela, ahí pude ver a mí mamá en el auto ya esperándome, el camino a casa fue incómodamente silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, hasta que finalmente habíamos llegado a mi casa, mi mama abrió la puerta y yo me fui directo a mi cuarto para hacer mi tarea, solo eran unos cuantos ejercicios de Química y una investigación en Historia Universal, cuando finalmente termine, me acosté en mi cama, me quede pensando un momento sobre lo sucedido, necesito practicar, me levante y tome mi guitarra acústica, comencé a tocar algunas notas, para luego comenzar a cantar

**Astronomy – Blue Oyster Cult**

The clock strikes twelve and moondrops burst,  
>Out at you from their hiding place?<br>Like acid and oil on a madman's face  
>His reasons tend to fly away<p>

Like lesser birds on the four winds, yeah  
>Like silver scrapes in May<br>Now the sands become a crust  
>And most of you have gone away...<br>Yea, gone away

Ah, come Susie dear, let's take a walk  
>Just out there upon the beach<br>I know you'll soon be married  
>And you'll want to know where winds come from<p>

Well, it's never said at all  
>On the map that Carrie reads<br>Behind the clock back there you know  
>At the four winds bar, mm, yeah<p>

Yeah

Hey! Hey!  
>Hey! Hey!<br>Four winds at the four winds bar  
>Two doors locked, ten windows barred<br>One door left to take you in  
>The other one just mirrors it<p>

Hey! Hey! Yeah!  
>Hey! Yeah!<br>Hey!

Ooh, in hellish glare and inference  
>The other one's a duplicate<br>The queenly flux, eternal light  
>Or the light that never warms<br>Yes, the light that never, never warms  
>Yes, the light that never, never warms<br>Never warms, never warms

The clock strikes twelve and moondrops burst  
>Out at you from their hiding place?<br>Miss Carrie nurse and Susie dear  
>Would find themselves at four winds bar<p>

It's the nexus of the crisis  
>And the origin of storms<br>Just the place to hopelessly  
>Encounter time and then came me<p>

Hey!  
>Hey!<br>Hey!  
>Hey!<p>

Call me Desdenova, eternal light  
>These gravely digs of mine<br>Will surely prove a sight  
>And don't forget my dog, fixed and consequent<p>

Astronomy - a star  
>Astronomy - a star<br>Astronomy (astronomy) - a star, yeah  
>Astronomy - a star<p>

***Fin***

Después de tocar la última nota, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió la puerta, revelando a Samanta, tenía una expresión de asombro en su cara.

"Eso… fue increíble" dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

"Gracias Sam… oye… ¿Te puedo pedir un consejo?"

"Claro hermano, ¿Qué sucede?" dijo ella sentándose en mi cama a mi lado.

"Pues… tengo este amigo que dice que mientras duerme… durante sus sueños… visita otro mundo… pero no le quiere decir a nadie… por temor a que lo crean un loco… ¿Tu le creerías?" pregunte yo, ella se quedo pensando un momento, hasta que finalmente respondió.

"Pues… creo que… no sé… no lo creería un loco… pero el necesitaría una gran prueba para demostrar que lo que dice es verdad, ¿Por qué preguntas?" pregunto ella, yo solo pude sonreír.

"Por nada Sami, todo está bien" dije yo, ella sonrió y dio paso a la puerta "Sabes Sam…" dije yo, ella volteo hacía mí "…Eres muy madura para tu edad" dije yo.

"Gracias Héc" dijo ella par ya cerrar la puerta, yo volví a acostarme en mi cama.

'¿Por qué todo estará tan tranq-Oh, es cierto, Luna no está… ¿Por que tardara tanto?' Pregunté yo recordando que Luna fue a atender sus asuntos.

***Mientras tanto, habitación de Samanta***

'Algo le sucede a mi hermano, no me lo quiere decir, pero estoy segura… no se como, pero lo voy a averiguar' Pensó Samanta mientras estaba acostada en su cama.

***Más tarde, 8:39 pm***

Había terminado de rasurarme para luego irme a dormir, cuando estaba llegando a mí cama, una voz me interrumpió

'Ey Héc'

'Ey Luna, ¿Dónde estabas?' pregunté yo

'Ya sabes, me encargaba de unos asuntos' respondió ella, no pude evitar sospechar de ella debido a su tono de voz.

'Luna, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?' pregunte yo

'Ya lo veras' respondió ella antes de que dejara de escucharla, poco a poco comencé a dormir.

***Cambio de cuerpo, casa de Rainbow Dash, 8:41 am***

Abrí mis ojos para ver que aun me encontraba en la habitación que Rainbow me había dejado, siento que dormí como un bebé… creo que tratare de convencer a Rainbow de quedarme en su casa por un tiempo.

Me levante de mi nube para salir de mí habitación, comencé a caminar a la entrada de la casa, me quede sentado por un tiempo ahí, cuando de repente sentí una presencia detrás de mí, voltee para ver qué Rainbow estaba saliendo con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Dash" dije yo

"Buenos días Pick, ¿dormiste bien?" preguntó ella.

"Mejor que nunca, es la primera vez que duermo en una nube… oye Rainbow, ¿Qué hay de desayuno?" pregunté yo.

"Oh, eso, sígueme" dijo Rainbow mientras caminaba a su casa conmigo siguiéndola.

***30 minutos Después***

"Y así es como se obtiene una cutie mark" dijo Rainbow al terminar de contarme su historia de cómo consiguió su llamada cutie mark, la cual representaba tu habilidad única.

"Guau, esa historia estuvo increíble…" dije yo, voltee a ver a mi flanco, pude ver que no había nada, Rainbow noto esto.

"Oh, no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto conseguirás la tuya" dijo Rainbow para consolarme, yo solo pude sonreírle

"Gracias Dash" le dije yo, de repente se escucharon unos gritos que venían de afuera

"DASHIE… PICKY… AQUÍ"

"Ahhh?" reaccionamos los 2 al escuchar esa voz, de inmediato los 2 volamos hacia afuera de la casa, al principio no vimos nada pero luego vimos a… Pinky?

Pinky estaba subiendo y bajando una y otra y otra vez mientras atravesaba la nube, yo y Dash nos asomamos abajo para ver un trampolín, al ver eso, yo solo pude reírme.

"Pinky pie… eres muy graciosa" dijo Rainbow.

"¿Qué sucede Pinky?, no esperaba verte ahora mismo" dije yo.

"Oh pues… estoy aquí… para… decirles… que… Twilight… recibió…" dijo Pinky entre saltos, al menos hasta que yo la atrape mientras estaba en el aire, supuse que solo los pegasos pueden pisar las nubes, así que no la solté.

"Muy bien Pinky, prosigue" dije yo mientras la sujetaba.

"Twilight recibió un a carta de la princesa solicitando su presencia y necesita que ustedes dos lleguen al palacio ahora mismo, las otras creo que ya están ahí" respondió Pinky, apenas pude entender lo que había dicho pero si capte su mensaje.

"Muy bien Pinky, sujétate, vamos Rainbow" dije yo mientras acomodaba a Pinky en mi espalda para luego salir volando al palacio junto a Rainbow Dash.

**Que tal, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lo hubiera sacado ayer pero me quede viendo Wrestlemania 28 ayer, y les diré, la pelea del Undertaker y Triple H fue EPICA**

**Dejen sus Reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, etc.**

**Yo los respondo todos**

**Les mando un saludo**

**Noticia: estoy pensando en sacar mas episodios de relleno, como el episodio 8, se llamaran 'Tiempo de calidad con Luna + la situación en la que se encuentran', ¿que opinan ustedes?**


	13. Ese Algo Especial Parte 2

**Nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo**

**Anacoreta: Gracias por pasarte, mi decisión sobre el relleno esta al final del capítulo.**

**Adriana-Valkyrie: Aun no he decidido si llevar a Samanta a Poniville, aunque es buena idea, gracias por leer.**

**Zombie2015: Ok, nadie quiere eso… aunque podría pasar (Trollface), en fin, como dije antes, la decisión del relleno esta al final del capítulo.**

**Le doy gracias a los que pasaron por aquí, espero este les guste.**

**My Little Pony friendship is magic es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

Capítulo 12: Ese "Algo" Especial Parte 2

***Un vuelo a Canterlot Después***

Rainbow y yo estábamos cerca del castillo, Pinky seguía recargada en mi espalda, solo espero que no se haya acomodado.

"Pinky…" la llame yo, no hubo respuesta "Rainbow, checa a Pinky, por favor" le pedí a Rainbow, ella se acerco a mi espalda.

"Am… Thunder, Pinky se durmió"

"¿Qué?" Dije yo par luego voltear a ver a Pinky, en efecto, se quedo dormida, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, normalmente está llena de energía, aunque tenía que admitirlo, se veía muy adorable dormida, pero por más adorable que se veía, tenía que despertarla, puesto que ya habíamos llegado.

"Pinky… Despierta… Pinky" le susurré a Pinky en el oído, inmediatamente, ella abrió los ojos, al verme ella sonrío "¿Dormiste Bien?" le pregunté.

"SIPIRILI" respondió ella mientras se ponía de pie.

"Thunder" escuche una voz, trate de identificar de donde venía pero no vi nada "AQUÍ" escuche la voz con más claridad, se trataba de Luna, quien estaba en la entrada.

"¿Luna?, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?" le pregunte a ella.

"Necesitaba estar despierta para lo que sucederá en un momento"

"¿A qué te refieres con…" de inmediato fui interrumpido por ella

"Ya te lo dije, pronto lo sabrás… síganme" dijo ella mientras entraba al castillo, seguida por mí, Rainbow y Pinky, quien estaba saltando durante el camino, después de unos minutos, los 4 habíamos llegado a la sala del trono, pude ver que las demás junto a la Princesa Celestia nos estaban esperando.

"Thunder Pick, es bueno verte de nuevo" dijo Celestia.

"Es bueno verla también princesa, ¿A qué se debe este honor?" le pregunte mientras me inclinaba ante ella.

"Pues… es sobre tu asunto en la tierra… sobre tu amiga… ¿cómo se llamaba?"

"¿Melisa?" Por favor di no, por favor di no, por favor di no.

"Me temo que sí" respondió la princesa

MALDITA SEA

"Veras… al parecer no se detendrá hasta averiguar tu… asunto"

"Como si no lo supiera, ella es de esas personas de las si no les cuentas todo sobre ti, son como un perro atacando a un bistec… y YO soy el bistec" Respondí yo "¿Usted que piensa princesa?, ¿Debería decirle?" le pregunté.

"Pues… esa decisión te corresponde a ti solamente, no es mía ni de Luna, es tuya" respondió ella.

"Si… me imagine que diría algo hací" dije yo algo deprimido, luego alcé la cabeza "Si voy a decirle, tendré que encontrar una GRAN prueba para probar que lo que le diré es verdad, pero no se me ocurre alguna".

"Creo que podemos resolver eso" dijo Luna "Mi hermana mayor y yo conocemos un hechizo que podríamos usar, ¿verdad hermana?"

"Creo que sé de qué hechizo hablas… si… funcionara" dijo Celestia sonriendo "Bueno eso resuelve un asunto"

"¿Uno?, ¿aun hay más?" pregunte yo.

"No te preocupes, creo que esto te gustará" respondió la princesa de la noche.

"¿De qué están hablando?" pregunto Twilight.

"Mi fiel estudiante, no sé si estas enterado de las habilidades de Thunder" respondió Celestia.

"¿Habilidades?, perdón si la interrumpo pero apenas note hace poco que aún no tengo una cutie mark" respondí yo.

"Thunder, no te hagas el inocente, no creas que no te escuche tocar la guitarra en la tierra" Respondió Luna, dejándome con una mirada de confusión, ¿Acaso me escucho tocar?, Pero… si ella ni siquiera estaba ahí.

"Y mi hermana me menciono que entraste a una batalla de bandas en tu mundo, pero no tienes una guitarra" Siguió Celestia.

"En realidad, tengo una, pero no es la indicada para ese tipo de batallas, puesto que la que tengo es una acústica, y necesito una eléctrica, pero creo que uno de mis amigos tiene una para mi" aclare yo.

"Aun así, Luna me sugirió darte un regalo, y creo que esto te gustara" Dijo Celestia, en ese momento ella hizo brillar su cuerno y entra a la habitación lo que parecía ser… NO-ES-VERDAD.

Se elevo lo que era una Gibson Les Paul Verde, era hermosa.

"Estoy segura de que sabes qué es esto" dijo la princesa volteando hacia mí.

"L-l-lo sé princesa, pero como-cuando-Porque?" fue mi reacción, lentamente la princesa elevo la guitarra hacia mí, dejándola en mis manos (Cascos).

"Esto, mi querido Thunder, es tuyo" dijo la princesa, yo no podía estar más asombrado

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" pregunte yo en el mismo modo

"Considéralo… nuestro regalo de bienvenida" respondió la princesa, por unos segundos me quede viendo la guitarra, después de un rato, una lagrima de felicidad salió de mi ojo, esta era mi primera guitarra eléctrica.

"…Gracias… en verdad… gracias" dije yo secándome las lagrimas "Si hay algo… lo que sea… que quiera que hagan… lo hare con mucho gusto".

"En realidad… hay algo" dijo Luna.

"Lo que sea" dije yo

"Muéstranos que tan bueno eres" dijo Celestia.

"Con gusto princesa" en ese momento Luna se acerco a mí y me susurro en el oído, apenas se podía escuchar lo que dijo "Si, sé que habla de la guitarra, ¿De qué mas podría hablar?" ahí Luna me susurro otra cosa, cuando termino yo me quede con cara de ¬¬ "Luna… a veces eres muy cochambrosa" Le dije, ella solo se cubrió la boca con su casco tratando de no reírse.

"Muéstranos entonces" dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa seductora.

"La guitarra" aclaré yo.

"¿Quién habla de otra cosa?" aclaró ella 'Genial, ahora YO soy el cochambroso' pensé yo, me quede pensando en alguna canción, finalmente me llego a la mente una de mis favoritas, apenas acerqué mi mano al mástil-MANO? QUE RAYOS, aleje mi pata y mi mano volvió a ser aun casco

"De acuerdo, ¿que fue ESO?" pregunté yo.

"Es un hechizo que tiene la guitarra, ¿No esperaras tocar con cascos, verdad?, no te preocupes solo tú lo puedes ver" dijo Celestia "Si, es verdad" respondí yo, volví a colocar mi mano izquierda en el mástil y comencé a tocar.

**Panama – Van Halen**

Uh!  
>Oh yeah!<br>Ah-huh!

Jump back, what's that sound?  
>Here she comes, full blast'n top down<br>Hot shoe, burnin' down the avenue  
>Model citizen, zero discipline<p>

Don't you know she's coming home with me  
>You'll lose her in that turn<br>I'll get her!

Panama, Panama  
>Panama, Panama<p>

Ain't nothin' like it, it's a shining machine  
>Got the feel for the wheel, keep the movin' parts clean<br>Hot shoe, burnin' down the avenue  
>Got an on-ramp comin' through my bedroom<p>

Don't you know she's coming home with me  
>You'll lose her in that turn<br>I'll get her  
>oh!<p>

Panama, Panama  
>ow!<br>Panama, Panama  
>oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Woo!

En ese momento comencé con el solo de guitarra, me sentía diferente, como si un shock eléctrico recorriera mi cuerpo, no sé porque, pero se sentía increíble.

Yeah, we're runnin' a little bit hot tonight  
>I can barely see the road from the heat comin' off<br>know what I'm sayin'  
>uhh, I reach down between my legs n' ease the seat back<p>

She's runnin', I'm flyin'  
>Right behind in the rearview mirror now<br>Got the fearin', power steerin'  
>Pistons poppin', ain't no stoppin' now<p>

Panama, Panama  
>Panama, Panama<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Panama, Panama<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Panama!<p>

Apenas terminé de tocar, vi la reacción de las demás, tenían los ojos y la boca abiertos.

"Cierren esas bocas, les entraran moscas" les dije yo como broma "¿Cómo estuve?"

"Eso…fue…amm"

"Fue increíble, tu sí tienes talento, tú estabas como 'YEAH' y nosotras estábamos como 'WOHOO' y luego ese solo, fue-fue- WOHOO…" dijo Pinky siendo interrumpida por Rainbow.

"Lo que Pinky quiere decir, es que lo hiciste increíble" aclaro Rainbow.

"Gracias chicas" dije yo, de repente un flash estaba saliendo de mi flanco, se mantuvo ahí por unos segundos, pero luego se desvaneció, dejando… OH POR DIOS.

"¿Eso es lo que creo que es?" pregunté yo con una mirada sorpresiva.

"Thunder, ¡lo hiciste! Conseguiste tu cutie mark" grito Twilight, en efecto, se trataba de una plumilla lanzando un rayo 'Coincidencia' pensé yo.

"…Este día no puede ponerse mejor" me dije a mí mismo "Y… ¿ahora qué?" pregunté yo.

"Creo que es momento de que se retiren, aun tengo asuntos que atender y mi hermana necesita dormir" dijo Celestia "Por cierto, conserva la guitarra, esta es muy especial"

"Lo hare princesa, de nuevo gracias… por todo lo que ha hecho por mí" agradecí yo.

"No hay de que" dijo ella, después yo voltee a ver Luna.

"Supongo que hablamos en la noche" le dije yo.

"Si… supongo… oh, y sobre tu amiga, no te preocupes, yo te diré qué hacer" dijo ella acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Luna" le dije yo "Twilight, vámonos a casa" dije yo a Twilight, ella hizo brillar su cuerno y en un flash ya nos habíamos ido.

***Punto de vista de Luna***

"Entonces…" me dijo mi hermana mayor dándome una sonrisa acusadora

"¿Qué?" pregunté yo tratando de hacerme la inocente.

"No intentes engañarme Luna, ambas sabemos lo que sucede entre ustedes dos" dijo Celestia saliendo de la sala, yo comencé a sonrojarme.

"¿Qué?, NO, no hay nada entre nosotros… solo es un buen amigo" dije yo.

"No te preocupes Hermanita, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" dijo mi hermana saliendo de la sala, yo aun sonrojada comencé a caminar hacía la mi habitación.

***Punto de vista de Celestia***

"¿Entonces?, ¿Qué opinas de él?" le pregunté yo a una yegua que se encontraba enfrente de mí, se trataba de una unicornio café, de crin oscura y ojos azules.

"Es mejor de lo que recuerdo, sus habilidades han mejorado en los últimos 2 años" me dijo ella "Creo que es hora de que me presente"

"Estoy segura de que le encantara conocerte" le dije yo con una sonrisa.

***Punto de vista de Thunder, Biblioteca, 10:55 am***

Yo y las demás habíamos llegado a la biblioteca, aun tenia la guitarra en mis cascos, creo que se volverá mi tesoro más preciado, finalmente voltee a ver a las chicas.

"Y… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Uh uh uh, yo se que podríamos hacer, UNA FIESTA, ya que la anterior no termino muy bien" respondió Pinky con mucho entusiasmo, creo que esa siesta le dio más energía.

"Eso sería genial Pinky… pero ahora tengo cosas en que pensar, tal vez luego" respondí yo

"oh… oki doki loki" respondió ella con el mismo estado.

"Pues si me disculpan, voy a pasear un rato, necesito reflexionar, aclarar mi mente"

"Está bien Thunder, solo no vayas al bosque Everfree" respondió Applejack "Yo también tengo que irme, aun tengo trabajo en Sweet Apple Across" y con eso Applejack se retiro.

"Y yo tengo que terminar unos vestidos" siguió Rarity.

"Y yo despejar el clima" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Como sea, nos vemos luego" dije yo tomando la guitarra para luego salir volando a donde sea, solo necesitaba un lugar tranquilo, una nube no era elección, puesto que temía el hecho de dejar caer la guitarra en un momento de descuido, finalmente aterricé en la plaza, creo que ahí podía recostarme un rato, ahí comencé a practicar, comencé a tocar 'Just a Bullet Away' de Metallica (4:00-5:14), no podía estar más tranquilo e ese momento.

***Punto de vista en 3ª Persona***

Lo que Thunder Pick no sabía es que mientras el practicaba, la misma yegua lo estaba vigilando mientras practicaba, escuchando la canción que estaba tocando.

'Mmm, esa no la había escuchado… debe ser nueva' pensó la Yegua, luego se puso de Patas con una mirada decidida "Muy bien… llego la hora" se dijo a sí misma comenzando a caminar a la dirección de Thunder.

***Punto de vista de Thunder Pick***

Había terminado de practicar la canción, estaba por comenzar a tocar otra, pero de repente…

"Hola" dijo una voz detrás de mí.

"Woah" dije yo como reacción.

"L-lo lamento, no quise espantarte… ¿Estás bien?" dijo la yegua.

"Si… estoy bien" dije yo recuperándome, luego voltee a ver a la yegua "¿No sabes que es grosero espiar a otros Ponis?" le pregunté yo.

"Lo lamento, no estaba espiando, es que te escuché tocar esa guitarra… eres muy bueno" dijo la yegua.

"Gracias… por cierto, soy Thunder Pick" dije yo levantándome.

"Yo me llamo Flower" dijo ella sonriendo "Sabes, deberías tocar en público".

"Jeje, eso sería genial, pero aun necesitaría practicar todavía para tocar en frente de otros ponis" dije yo, aun tenía en mente el hecho de que necesitaba practicar para el ensayo en la Tierra, aunque tocar enfrente de otros ponis no era tan mala idea "Sabes qué Flower, creo que podría hacerlo"

"Eso suena genial, no hay muchos músicos en estos lugares, aunque sus estilos son muy diferentes al tuyo" dijo Flower.

"¿Sabes de música?" le pregunté yo, ella solo sonrió y me mostro su cutie mark, se trataba de un bajo rodeado por una llamarada.

"¿BAJISTA?" Fue mi reacción.

"Sip, cuando descubrí que la música era mi talento, yo escogí el bajo, pues para mí, es el instrumento que le da vida a las canciones" respondió ella.

"Eso es genial, tal vez algún día podamos tocar alguna vez" le dije yo, en ese momento una gran sonrisa se figuró en su rostro, o-oh, ya sé para donde va esto.

"¿Y POR QUE NO AHORA?, tengo varios instrumentos en mi casa, mi compañera también es guitarrista, tal vez le interese" dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo.

"Am… no estoy seguro" dije yo algo inseguro.

"Por favooooor" dijo ella haciendo la cara de- AY NO, LA CARA DE PERRITO TRISTE NOO, de inmediato voltee a ver a otro lado cerrando los ojos.

'NO-DEBO-VER LA CARA… NO DEBO VER LA CARA… NO… DEBO… VER-La vi' pensé yo "**(Suspiro)** Está bien" respondí yo.

"Siii, sígueme Pick" dijo ella tomando me del casco y llevándome a quien sabe dónde.

'COMO RAYOS PUEDE HACER ESO SI NISIQUIERA TIENE DEDOS' Pensé yo.

**Finalmente, el capitulo 12, aquí presento a otro OC, en el siguiente capítulo vendrá uno nuevo.**

**El siguiente capítulo saldrá creo que en 2 o 3 días, solo esperen.**

**Antes de irme quisiera darles las gracias a todos mis lectores, la verdad es que cuando escribí el fic, no creí que a nadie le gustaría, pero me alegro de ver el resultado que dio.**

**Otra cosa, los capítulos de relleno decidí hacerlos, pero estos estarán en los capítulos de la historia original, con esto me refiero a que en un capitulo comenzaré con la historia, luego iré con el relleno en el mismo capítulo, ya que ya tengo planeado algunas situaciones.**

**Y no se preocupes, la parte de relleno también entra en la historia**

**Eso es todo por hoy, se despide HeldDuke.**


	14. Dolor

**Hi everyponi, llegó el nuevo, espero les guste.**

**Adriana-Valkyrie: Gracias por pasarte, como dije antes, cada quien tiene su estilo de escritura, gracias por tu alago.**

**OK, solo hubo un comentario, active el Review anónimo, dejen su opinión, siento que no leen T_T**

**Bueno ya enserio, lets do this**

Capitulo 13: Dolor

"Ven, aquí es, esta es mi casa" me dijo Flower mientras llegábamos a un edificio de 2 pisos.

"Es ENORME" dije yo con asombro.

"Y espera a ver el interior" me dijo ella mientras caminaba a la entrada "Espera aquí" me dijo ella, yo solo espere en la entrada a que me dijera cuando entrar.

***Punto de vista de Flower***

FINALMENTE, LO CONSEGUI, HICE CONTACTO CON HÉCTOR, aunque él no parece saber quien soy en realidad, eso lo hará aun mejor, pero primero tengo otros asuntos, encontrar a mi compañera.

"SUNYYYYY" grité yo para llamar su atención, de repente una pegaso blanca de melena amarilla bajo de las escaleras.

"Flower, ¿Enserio es necesario gritarme?, estaba durmiendo" dijo ella un poco molesta.

"Lo siento Suny, pero anímate y arréglate, porque tenemos visitas" le dije yo.

"¿A que te refieres con 'visitas'?" preguntó Suny.

"Solo arréglate" le dije yo.

"**(Suspiro)** Está bien" me dijo ella mientras subía a su habitación, yo por otro lado camine hacia la puerta.

***Punto de vista de Thunder***

"Los pollitos bailar, cuando acaban de nacer, su colita han de mover, pio pio pio pio" ese era yo cantando mientras esperaba a que Flower me dejara entrar, de repente se abrió la puerta.

"Ya puedes entrar" dijo una voz que luego resulto ser Flower.

"Uff, por fin, ya estaba tan aburrido que sin darme cuenta ya estaba cantando la canción de los pollitos" dije yo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada mientras ella se reía un poco, el interior no estaba nada mal.

"Siéntate, estás en tu casa, mi compañera bajara en un momento" dijo ella, fue entonces cuando se oyeron pasos que venían de arriba.

"Muy bien Flower, no se a quien hayas traído pero te puedo asegurar que este no es un buen…" la poni que bajo de las escaleras se detuvo al verme, por un buen momento la sala se lleno de un incomodo silencio, no fue hasta que hable.

"Hola… soy Thunder Pick" dije yo saludando a la poni, la cual al igual que yo, se trataba de una pegaso, solo que el tamaño de sus alas tenían un tamaño más 'normal' en comparación con las mías, finalmente, ella hablo.

"Flower… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?" preguntó ella, de inmediato Flower subió las escaleras con la pegaso, 'a esperar otra vez' pensé yo, esto ya se está poniendo aburrido, necesito alguien con quien hablar.

'¿Y qué hay de mi?' dijo una voz que pude reconocer.

'¿Princesa Celestia?, creí que había dicho que tenia deberes que atender' le dije yo mentalmente.

'Por el momento estoy libre, no te preocupes, ¿puedo preguntar a que te referías con 'A esperar otra vez'?' me preguntó ella.

'No es nada, es solo que encontré a una unicornio que resulto ser bajista, ella me llevo a su casa y me presentó a su compañera, ahora mismo están en el piso de arriba hablando de quien sabe que' le dije yo a le princesa.

'…Creo saber de quién hablas, no te preocupes, es una buena poni, al igual que su compañera, se llevaran bien' me dijo ella

'Gracias Cel' le dije yo

***Mientras tanto, piso de arriba, punto de vista de Flower***

"¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUIEN ES ESE PEGASO?" Me grito Suny mientras me recargaba con la pared.

"Tranquilizate Sunshine, es solo alguien que conocí, si no quieres que esté aquí, entonces le diré que se valla"

"NOO"

"Ahh?"

"Ni se te ocurra decirle que se valla" me dijo ella.

"Pero creí que no querías que se quede" le dije yo confusa.

"Ya se… pero… creo que… yo…" me dijo ella con nerviosismo, pasaron unos segundos antes de que yo captara su mensaje, yo le sonreí.

"Ya entendí Sunshine, mejor bajemos de una vez, no queremos dejarlo esperando, ¿queremos?"

"No… creo que no" me dijo ella para luego bajar las escaleras seguida por mí.

***Mientras tanto, en la tierra, habitación de Héctor, Punto de vista de Samanta***

Ya no podía seguir esperando, sea lo que sea que le esté ocurriendo a mi hermano, tenía que averiguarlo de una vez, abrí la puerta de su habitación y lo vi ahí dormido, me acerqué a él para despertarlo.

"Héctor… Héctor despierta" le dije yo mientras lo sacudía un poco.

***Poniville, casa de Flower, punto de vista de Thunder***

"Héctor… Héctor despierta" escuché una voz en mi mente, no creo que se hay tratado de Celestia o Luna, lo cual solo significaba… ay no.

'Oh no, ahora no' pensé yo

'¿Que sucede?' Me preguntó Celestia.

'Alguien en mi casa trata de despertarme, creo… que es Samanta' dije yo con miedo a que me descubran.

'Hazlo'

'¿Qué?'

'Despierta' me dijo ella 'Pero no tardes para así evitar sospechas.

'Ok' le dije mentalmente mientras me recostaba en el sillón para dormirme.

***Cambio de cuerpo, habitación de Héctor***

Abrí mis ojos para ver que ya estaba en mi oscura habitación, y a Samanta quien estaba al lado tratando de despertarme.

"Sami, es muy temprano, ¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté a Samanta.

"Quiero que me digas que te sucede a TI, estos últimos días has estado comportándote extraño, te la pasas hablado solo, esos mareos… me estas preocupando hermano… por favor dime que está sucediendo contigo" me dijo ella mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo, yo hice lo único que se me ocurrió, me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo.

"Sam, te puedo asegurar que todo está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte", le dije yo mientras seguía abrazándola, pero en ese momento ella se separo de mi, lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella "¿Por qué no confías en mi?, soy tu hermana, tu mi hermano, se supone que nos contamos todo, ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si ni siquiera me contaste tu sueño?"

"Sami, te dije que lo del sueño no era importante"

"¿Y COMO PUEDES SABER ESO?, fue entonces cuando todo comenzó"

"Sam, no tan fuerte, te van a oír"

"…Sabes qué… olvídalo… no tienes que contarme" dijo ella dando paso hacia la puerta.

"…Sam…" susurré yo mientras ella cerraba la puerta "Lo lamento" dije yo ahora deprimido, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir en este estado?, nunca en mi vida había peleado con ella… y lo peor de todo… eran las 12:17am… su cumpleaños había iniciado hoy.

***Cambio de cuerpo, casa de Flower, 12:18pm, punto de vista de Flower***

"Thunder, despierta dormilon" le susurre a Thunder en el oído, pues mientras estábamos hablando en el piso de arriba, debió quedarse hací.

"Y… qué hacemos ahora" me dijo Suny acercándose a mí "No podemos dejarlo hací, justo en ese momento, Thunder comenzó a dar señales de estar despertando.

"Ah?, que… ¿qué sucede?" preguntó el

"Te quedaste dormido, creo que no debimos hacerte esperar" le dijo Suny.

"Si… eso creo… ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Oh, lo siento, fue mi culpa" dije yo un poco apenada "Thunder, ella es Sunshine Breeze, Suny, el es Thunder Pick".

"Es bueno conocerte, Flower dijo que eres guitarrista" le dijo él a Sunshine.

"Si, lo soy" le dijo ella un poco sonrojada, de repente la mirada de Thunder cambio a una depresiva.

"Thunder… sucede algo… te vez deprimido" le dije yo.

"Hm?, oh, no es nada, no te preocupes, es… complicado… si me disculpan, tengo que irme"

"¿QUE?... digo… pero si acabas de llegar, quédate un rato, por favor" le dijo Sunshine 'Eres muy obvia Suny' Pensé yo.

"No puedo" dijo él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Pero… ¿y qué hay de la guitarra?" le recordé yo.

"Tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora no estoy de humor" me dijo él mientras abría la puerta, luego volteó hacia nosotras "Enserio lo lamento chicas" y con eso salió y cerró la puerta, por un momento Sunshine y yo nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Sunshine habló.

"¿Qué crees que le haya sucedido?" preguntó ella.

"No estoy segura, pero debió ser algo muy malo para dejarlo en ese estado" le dije yo un poco deprimida 'Solo espero que este bien, después de 2 años y todo sale horrible' pensé mientras subía las escaleras a mi habitación.

***Punto de vista de Thunder***

'NO PUEDO CREERLO, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO CREERLO, ESA UNICORNIO ME OFRECIO IR A SU CASA Y YO SIMPLEMENTE ME FUI SIN DECIR NADA, ¿POR QUE SAMI TUBO QUE HACER ESO?, EL MEJOR DIA QUE TUBE EN ENQUESTRIA Y ESO LO HECHO A PERDER-UFF' Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al tropezarme con una piedra, por un momento me quedé ahí en el suelo, lamentándome por lo sucedido en mi casa, y preguntándome el hecho de deprimir a mi hermana en su día… sin duda soy el peor hermano mayor de todos.

"¿T-Thunder?" Escuché una voz delante de mí, era Fluttershy.

"Hola Fluttershy, **(Snif)** ¿Qué cuentas?"

"¿Estas… llorando?" me preguntó ella acercándose a mi "¿Qué sucede?"

"No… no es nada Fluttershy" le dije yo disimulando.

"Thunder, puedes decirme" me dijo ella poniendo su carita de perrito, como si no fuera tierna ahora, con esa cara de perro… no me resistí.

"Y-yo… hice algo horrible Fluttershy"

"¿Pero… que sucedió?" me preguntó ella.

"mi hermana… yo… yo…" no pude seguir hablando, una lagrima salió de mi ojo.

"No… por favor no llores… ven, acompáñame… te llevaré a mi casa" me dijo ella ayudándome a levantarme, yo le sonreí.

"Gracias Fluttershy, eres una gran amiga" le dije yo secándome la lagrima, de inmediato comencé a volar junto a ella hacia su casa.

***En casa de Fluttershy, 02:23pm***

"…Y eso fue lo que ocurrió" termine de explicarle a Fluttershy lo sucedido con mi hermana "La verdad… no la culpo si no vuelve a hablarme… me lo merezco".

"Thunder, no digas eso, tu eres un gran amigo, ya encontraras una solución" me dijo ella para consolarme, por un momento nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que hable yo.

"…Fluttershy…"

"¿Hm?"

"Creí que me tenias miedo… al saber que yo era de otro universo, dimensión, lo que sea" dije yo, ella rio en silencio por eso ultimo "¿Por qué de repente confías en mi?" le pregunté yo.

"Bueno… alguien que se preocupé por el bien de otros no puede ser peligroso" me respondió ella.

"…Gracias Shy, creo que me siento un poco mejor" dije yo, de repente mi estomago comenzó a gruñir "Ops, jeje, creo que no he almorzado".

"No te preocupes, ahora te sirvo" me dijo ella.

"No tienes que hacerlo" le dije yo, pero ella se negó.

"No tengo, pero quiero hacerlo" dijo ella caminando a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

***En una nube cualquiera, 04:56pm***

Estaba recostado tratando de evitar mi tristeza, pero simplemente no podía, de repente

'… ¿Héctor?' escuché una voz, la cual deduje que era Celestia, quien me hablo mentalmente

'Hola Celestia' le dije mentalmente.

'Veo que ya te acostumbraste a llamarme por mi nombre, ¿Qué sucede?'

'…Recuerda el asunto de Melisa, pues ahora también mi hermana comienza a sospechar'

'Mm, ya veo…'

'Si, y lo peor de todo es que ya no confía en mi… como quisiera poder mostrarle este lugar, tal vez hací me perdone' le dije yo, por un momento nos quedamos en Silencio, hasta que finalmente, ella hablo.

'Héctor… te tengo una propuesta'

'¿Hm?'

***Afuera de la biblioteca, 05:21pm***

Estaba aterrizando en la puerta, solo espero que Twilight no se enoje, abrí la puerta y vi a Spike acomodando unos libros.

"Hey hermano" le dije yo para llamar su atención, al hacer eso, el volteo

"Thunder, Hola, ¿que necesitas?" me preguntó el

"No es nada Spike, solo quería pedirle un favor a Twilight" le dije yo

"Oh, ella está arriba, puedes subir si quieres"

"Gracias Bro" le dije yo para luego subir las escaleras, de ahí entré a una habitación para encontrarla… me lo esperaba… estaba leyendo.

"Ey Twilight" le dije yo, ella volteo a verme.

"¿Thunder?, ¿Qué haces aquí?" me preguntó ella.

"Pues… me preguntaba… si no es mal momento… si podrías… dejarme dormir en esa habitación que dijiste" le dije yo, ella sonrió.

"Pero claro que no es una molestia, es la de aquí a lado" me dijo ella.

"Gracias Twi" le dije yo cerrando la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, me detuve "Buenas noches Twi, y gracias" le dije

"Buenas noches Pick, y de nada" me dijo ella, finalmente yo cerré la puerta y caminé hacia la otra habitación, abrí la puerta y me recosté en la cama, sumergido en mis pensamientos… solo espero que el plan de Celestia funcione.

**Guau, ok, me puse sentimental en este capítulo, el siguiente se concentrara en el ensayo, gracias por leer**

**Y POR FAVOR, dejen su Review.**


	15. Ensayo

**Nuevo capítulo, guau, 7 comentarios, es un record XD, creo que hoy solo responderé las preguntas**

**U.N.S.C: no creo incluirá a un homicida en la trama pero… ¿quién sabe?**

**Krokorok: en realidad, este es el UNICO fic que he escrito, lo siento, aunque gracias**

**También quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por leer mi historia, y gracias por su Review, me motivan para seguir**

**Ahora sí, iniciemos**

Capitulo 14: El ensayo

***Cambio de cuerpo, 05:27 am, habitación de Héctor***

"Héctor… Héctor, despierta" escuché unos susurros, era mi mamá.

"Mamá, que sucede" le pregunté yo.

"Vamos a cantarle a tu hermana, levántate, pero ya" dijo mi papá

"Está bien" le dije yo mientras me levantaba de mi cama, de ahí junto a mis padres a la habitación de Samanta, apenas abrimos la puerta, mi papá conto.

"1, 2, 3, estas sooon las mañaniiitas que cantaaba el rey David" comenzamos a cantar los tres mientras veíamos como Sam se levantaba, al principio ella tenía una sonrisa, pero luego esa sonrisa se fue esfumando poco a poco al verme, creo que sigue enojada conmigo, no puedo creerlo… por Celestia, Luna donde estas?

'Aquí'

'Gracias Lu, luego hablamos, ahora no puedo'

'Oh… ok' respondió ella, yo por otra parte seguía cantando, cuando terminamos, mis padres felicitaron a mi hermana con un abrazo, cuando me tocó a mí, me sentía nervioso, por suerte mi hermana aceptó el abrazo para no armar un escena con mis padres enfrente.

***Escuela, hora del descanso, 09:42***

'Luna, la verdad no se qué pensar, ¿Crees que el plan de Celestia funcione?' le pregunté a Luna mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás.

'Te responderé esa pregunta con otra, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste que más le gusta a tu hermana?' me dijo ella.

'…Tienes razón, tengo que ser positivo, además HOY tengo el ensayo en casa de Carlos' le dije yo mientras me daba paso al comedor, ahí pude ver la mesa en la que estaban sentados los demás, lo más extraño es que en todo el día no vi a Melisa 'Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Melisa?'

'No podría responder eso, es tu amiga' me respondió Luna

'¿Crees que vaya al ensayo?' le pregunté yo

'Pues por como la describiste en el palacio, yo diría que sí'

'Tienes razón' le dije mentalmente mientras me sentaba en la mesa "¿Qué hay chicos?" salude yo

"¿Qué hay bro?" me saludo Tom "¿Estás listo para hoy?"

"Más que listo" le dije yo decidido

"Muy bien, entre los covers que podríamos tocar están Metallica, Dream Theater, Megadeth, Iron Maiden, entre otros, durante la batalla solo podremos tocar 2, pero no nos hemos decidido por las canciones, ten" dijo el dándome un papel, abrí al papel para ver que tenía varios nombres de canciones.

"Aces High, The Outlaw Thorn, Master Of Puppets, Attitude, Panick Attack… Si… conozco estas… creo que si podré" dije yo.

"Muy bien, como ya sabrás, el ensayo será en casa de Carlos a las 5:30 pm, si sabes donde vive, verdad"

"Déjame la dirección, yo me ubico" le dije yo.

"Yo no sabría decirte, pídesela a él" me dijo Tom

"Espera" me dijo Carlos apuntando la dirección de su casa en el mismo papel en el que estaban las canciones "Ahí está" dijo el terminando.

"gracias Carlos" le dije yo mientras agarraba el papel.

***En la salida, 12:34 pm***

'…Y eso es lo que llamamos un Brony' le termine de explicar a Luna.

'Guau… interesante… ¿y tú eres un brony?' preguntó Luna.

'Pues no sabría decirte, ya que yo no veo el programa'

**Si Hací es, le hable del programa, y que creen, lo tomo tranquilamente**

'¿Y por qué no?'

'Pues… anteriormente no me llamaba la atención, luego mis amigos trataron de hacer que lo vea, luego me convencieron para que me ponifique, fue ahí cuando aparecí en el bosque everfree… por cierto, cuando me dijeron lo de los sueños, nunca me explicaron qué fue lo que me trajo ahí, o más bien el por qué' le dije yo

'Pues yo no sabría decirte, yo me entere apenas el día en el que te presentaste en el palacio' me dijo Luna.

'Mmm… ok Luna…' le dije yo algo dudoso, es cierto, en todo este tiempo nadie me ha dicho el por qué lo de los viajes, pero eso era problema de otro momento, pues ya vinieron por mi 'Bueno Luna, es hora de irnos'

'Sabes que de todas formas te estoy siguiendo, ¿NO?' me recordó Luna

'jeje, es verdad' le dije yo caminando al carro.

***Habitacion de Héctor, 03:56 pm***

'Luna, ¿Cómo va el proceso de creación?'

'Ya casi esta, solo falta poco, yo te aviso cuando terminemos' me respondió ella.

'Gracias Luna… Luna'

'Mmm?'

'¿Te he dicho que te considero una gran amiga?'

'… ¿Enserio?'

'Si, sabes, de todos los que conozco, aunque solo haya sido por unos días, tu eres la única que esta siempre para escucharme, me ayudas con mis problemas… eso es una verdadera amistad'

'H-Héctor, ya para, haces que me sonroje'

'Ni siquiera puedo verte, no tiene nada de malo'

'Gracias Héctor'

'No hay de que… ¿Crees que Sam este en su cuarto?'

'Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo' me dijo ella.

'Lo sé' le dije yo levantándome de mi cama, de ahí comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Sam para hablar con ella, al abrir, vi que ella no estaba 'Debe estar abajo, mejor luego'

'Si no es ahora, entonces… ¿Cuándo?' me dijo Luna

'Le diré en la noche, antes de dormir, por ahora tengo que bañarme, ya conoces las reglas'

'Si patrón' dijo en un tono molesto, yo solo pude reír.

'¿Me escucharas en el ensayo?' le pregunté a ella.

'Ya lo sabes, quiero ver que tan bueno eres' me dijo ella

***Casa de Carlos, 5:56***

"CABRON, ¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO?" Me pregunto Raúl

"PERDÓNAME CABRON, NO ES MI CULPA QUE VIVAS EN POLIGONO 108, CUALQUIERA SE PIERDE AHÍ" le dije yo.

"Bueno… solo por eso te la dejo pasar" me dijo Carlos

'¿Polígono 108?'

'Es de esas colonias en las que las casas son todas iguales, es muy fácil perderse'

'Oh'

"¿Entonces qué?, ¿iniciamos?" Dije yo

"Awiso, Tom, ya sabes, tu vas en la batería, Raul, Tu en el bajo, yo en la guitarra rítmica y voz, Héctor, tu serás el solista y los coros" dijo Carlos

"Yeah, ¿con cuál iniciamos?"

"MASTER OF PUPPETS"

**Master of Puppets - Metallica**

End of passion play  
>Crumbling away<br>I'm your source of self-destruction

Veins that pump with fear  
>Sucking darkest clear<br>Leading on your death's construction

Taste me you will see  
>More is all you need<br>Dedicated to  
>How I'm killing you<p>

Come crawling faster  
>Obey your master<br>Your life burns faster  
>Obey your master<br>Master

Master of puppets  
>I'm pulling your strings<br>Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me  
>You can't see a thing<br>Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master  
>Master<p>

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream  
>Master<br>Master

Needlework the way  
>Never you betray<br>Life of death becoming clearer

Pain monopoly  
>Ritual misery<br>Chop your breakfast on a mirror

Taste me you will see  
>More is all you need<br>Dedicated to  
>How I'm killing you<p>

Come crawling faster  
>Obey your master<br>Your life burns faster  
>Obey your master<br>Master

Master of puppets  
>I'm pulling your strings<br>Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me  
>You can't see a thing<br>Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master  
>Master<p>

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream  
>Master<br>Master, master, master, master... 

Ahí yo inicie con el puente de la canción, podía jurar… esa sensación… es la misma que tuve en el palacio cuando toque Panama, aunque a menor escala, de inmediato Carlos inicio con su solo, ya conocía la canción, a mi me tocaba el solo rápido, tenía que ser veloz

Master, master  
>Where's the dreams that I've been after?<p>

Master, master  
>Promised only lies<p>

Laughter, laughter  
>All I hear or see is laughter<p>

Laughter, laughter  
>Laughing at my cries<p>

¡FIX ME!

Inicie mi solo, no sé cómo, pero me salía exacto, sentí esa energía otra vez, pero esta vez se sintió más fuerte, se sentía INCREIBLE

Hell is worth all that  
>Natural habitat<br>Just a rhyme without a reason

Never-ending maze  
>Drift on numbered days<br>Now your life is out of season

I will occupy  
>I will help you die<br>I will run through you  
>Now I rule you too<p>

Come crawling faster  
>Obey your master<br>Your life burns faster  
>Obey your master<p>

Master

Master of puppets  
>I'm pulling your strings<br>Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me  
>You can't see a thing<br>Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master  
>Master<p>

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream  
>Master<br>Master

**Fin**

"OH SI!" grité yo junto con los demás, la primera canción salió increíble

"Tengo que admitirlo Héc, eres bueno" dijo Carlos

"Gracias Carl" le dije yo '¿Qué opinas tú Luna?'

'FUE ASOMBROSO, JAMAS CREI VER A UN PONI TOCAR DE ESA MANERA' gritó ella

'Am… Gracias Luna' le dije yo mentalmente "¿Seguimos?"

"Tú lo has dicho" dijo Tom

Durante la siguiente hora y media practicamos diferentes canciones, Panick Attack de Dream Theather, Down With the Sickness de Disturbed, Hot For Teacher de Van Halen, entre otros. Falta mencionar que en todas esas canciones sentí la misma energía recorrer en mi cuerpo durante los solos, no sabía por qué, pero no me importaba, sin duda me ayudo. Después del ensayo, los chicos quedaron en pasar por mí mañana a las 06:30 pm en mi casa, cuando finalmente estaba saliendo de la casa, a quien creen que me encontré

"Hey Héc" dijo una voz que vino de afuera, al ver de quien se trataba, no pude evitar asustarme.

"AHH, MELISA… ¿qué h-haces aquí?"

"Asegurándome de que cumplas tu promesa" me dijo ella.

'Luna, ¿enserio Pinky es igual a ella?' le pregunté a Luna mentalmente

'Más de lo que crees' me respondió ella

"Muy bien… hací está la cosa… hace unos días, el viernes para ser más exacto, comencé a tener unos sueños en los que voy a otro mundo, los cuales resultaron no ser sueños, si no que más bien mi alma SI va a otro mundo, la veces que me mareo son porque alguien ahí me está despertando, al igual que cuando alguien me despierta aquí, yo termino desmayado ahí, ya pasaron varios días después de eso, ya me explicaron todo, **(ENORME INALACION)**y eso es lo que ocurre" termine de hablar, ella por un momento se quedo con cara de WTF, hasta que volví a hablar "Mel, si acaso crees que me he vuelto loco, déjame decirte que eres la primera a la que le digo esto, ya que conociéndote no podía guardar el secreto, por favor no le digas a alguien Melisa, si otros se llegan a enterar…"

"Está bien, te creo"

"Escucha, sé que no es fácil de… Espera, ¿qué dijiste?"

'¿Qué DIJO?' Dijo Luna

"Dije: te creo" repitió Melisa, dejándome aun mas confundido.

"Pero…PERO… ¿COMO PUEDES CREERLO?, LO QUE TE DIJE NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO" Le pregunté yo

"Héctor, te conozco muy bien, y puedo decir que tú no eres de las personas que mienten, por eso te creo" aclaró ella "Y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie"

"¿Lo juras?" le pregunté yo

"Claro que si tonto" dijo ella "Bueno, me tengo que ir" termino caminando hacia su casa, por un momento hubo un silencio, hasta que luna lo rompió.

'¿Me puedes decir que es lo que ocurrió?' preguntó ella

'Eso mi querida Luna, se llama suerte' dije yo para ya caminar a la parada de autobuses.

'Pues, supongo que eso resuelve un problema' dijo Luna.

'Si… pero aun queda otro' le recordé yo

***Casa de Héctor, afuera de la habitación de Samanta, 10:37 pm***

'¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea Héc?' me preguntó Luna

'Totalmente' le dije yo mientras lentamente abría la puerta de Sam, ahí pude ver que ella seguía despierta, de inmediato ella se percató de mi presencia.

"Ey Sam" le dije yo.

"Qué, ¿viniste para desconfiar de mi más?" dijo ella en un tono de tristeza.

"Sami, quiero hablar contigo" le dije a ella.

"… Está bien… pero que sea rápido" me dijo ella, yo me senté en su cama y le hice una señal para que ella se sentara mi lado, una vez así, comencé a hablar.

"Sam, lamento no haberte dicho lo que estaba ocurriendo, tu sabes que siempre confiaré en ti para que te diga las cosas, y yo sé que tu estarás siempre para apoyarme, y es por eso que te quiero hermana… ¿aceptarías mis disculpas?" le dije yo, por un momento hubo silencio.

"… ¿Me cotaras todo?" me preguntó ella, yo solo sonreí.

"Te diré una cosa, cuando despiertes, te contaré todo, lo prometo"

"¿Promesa Pinky?" preguntó ella, yo solo pude reír.

"Promesa Pinky" dije yo mientras con mis dedos hacía una cruz en mi pecho para luego picarme el ojo "AUCH" grite, olvide cerrar el parpado, ella rio un poco.

"Está bien Hermano, esperare hasta mañana"

"Hasta que despiertes" le aclaré yo

"¿Que no es lo mismo?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Ya verás a qué me refiero" dije yo levantándome de la cama para caminar a la puerta '¿Esta listo?' le pregunté a Luna.

'Esta en la habitación de al lado' Me respondió ella.

"Dulces sueños Sam" le dije a mi hermana.

"Igualmente" me dijo ella mientras yo cerraba la puerta, camine a mí habitación, cerré mí puerta y me acosté en mi cama.

'Espero que Pinky aun no tenga una fiesta para hoy' pensé yo para luego ya dormirme, pues mañana tengo un tour que realizar

**Zuuuup, espero les haya gustado, me imagino que sabrá de qué tratara el sig. Cap., y si no, no sé qué paso XD**

**De nuevo gracias a mis lectores, hasta el 15**


	16. Lightning Pick Parte 1

Capitulo 15: Lightning Pick Parte 1

'Héctor, despierta' dijo Luna mentalmente

'Ya voy' dije yo mientras me levantaba de la cama, recordando que me dormí en la biblioteca 'Mejor le aviso a Twilight antes de irme' pensé yo.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, al bajar las escaleras pude ver que Spike ya estaba despierto.

"Buenos días Spike, ¿Dónde está Twilight?" le pregunté yo, el volteo a verme.

"Buenos días Thunder, Twilight sigue dormida, se quedo leyendo toda la noche".

"Ya me imagino, Oye Spike, cuando ella despierte, ¿Le puedes avisar que estaré en el Canterlot?"

"¿Para qué vas a Canterlot?" me preguntó el

"A encargarme de… un asunto, no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás" le dije yo mientras salía volando hacia la puerta.

***10 minutos de vuelo a Canterlot después***

'Luna, ya despertó' le pregunté a Luna mentalmente.

'No, pero no debe tardar… ¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?'

'¿Qué sucede?'

'¿Por qué estas volando a Canterlot en lugar de usar un hechizo de teletransportacion?'

'…Luna, no soy un unicornio en caso de que no lo hayas notado'

'Pero… puedo usar un para traerte' aclaró ella, en ese momento un aura azul comenzó a rodearme, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya me encontraba volando en un pasillo.

'QUE ONDA' Dije yo como reacción, en ese omento trate de detenerme, pero sabía que no podía, en ese momento la misma aura comenzó a rodearme, eso fue lo que me detuvo.

"lo siento, creo que debí avisar antes" dijo ella.

"Yo no creo, yo ESTOY seguro que debiste decirme antes… ¿dónde está?"

"En esa habitación" me respondió ella apuntando a una puerta.

"¿Estas lista?, porque no sé cómo va a reaccionar" le pregunté yo.

"Creo que si" me respondió ella caminando hacia la puerta, pero yo la detuve "¿Qué sucede?"

"Se me ocurre una idea, quédate atrás, yo te aviso cuando entres…Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Celestia?"

"Aquí estoy" dijo Celestia aproximándose, quien resulto ser ella.

"Muy bien, iniciemos pues" dije yo.

***Punto de vista de Samanta***

'Para ser un sueño, fue muy rápido' pensé yo al abrir los ojos, ¿Por qué siento qué no dormí?, creo que no debí comer mucho pastel-¿POR QUÉ TENGO CASCOS?

Mis manos ya no eran manos, eran 2 cascos, mire mis pies, y en efecto, ahora eran patas.

"¿QUÉ ESTA OCURRIENDO?" me dije a mi "Esta no es mi habitación", comencé a levantarme de la cama y corrí al espejo más cercano, ya no era una humana, era una potra de color verde limón, mi cabello seguía siendo café, pero este ahora era más una melena lisa, una banda azul la adornaba y mis ojos eran cafés "¿Dónde estoy?" susurré

"Veo que ya despertaste" dijo una voz masculina, se escuchaba igual a la de… mi hermano.

"¿H-Héctor?, ¿Dónde estás?" pregunté yo con miedo, en ese momento un semental entró a la habitación, era uno verde oscuro, su melena era negra, y tenía alas… ALAS.

"¿Quién ERES?... ¿DONDE ESTOY?... ALÉJATE DE MI" Grité yo mientras me alejaba del pegaso.

"Samanta…" dijo el pegaso, en ese momento yo abrí los ojos.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" le pregunté yo.

"¿Cómo no podría saberlo?… ¿No me reconoces?" me preguntó el pegaso-espera… esa voz, en ese momento lo vi directo a los ojos.

"H-Héctor… ¿eres tú?" le pregunté yo.

"¿Quién mas podría ser?" me respondió el dejándome sorprendida.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Por qué somos ponis?" le pregunté yo.

"Quiero que te asomes en la ventana, así sabrás donde estas" le dije yo, en ese momento me acerqué a la ventana lentamente, sin saber qué esperar, al ver lo que había afuera me quedé con la boca abierta "¿Qué es lo que ves hermana?" me preguntó el.

"NO-PUEDO-CREERLO" reaccione yo, esa vista, era igual a… es imposible, simplemente es imposible.

"Esto, querida hermana, esto es Canterlot… Quiero que me digas qué es ese lugar" me preguntó el mientras apuntaba a un pequeño pueblo, mientras más lo veía, más abierta tenia la boca.

"Es… ES… PONIVILLE?" pregunté yo sorprendida, pues aun no podía creer lo que veía.

"En efecto hermana… más tarde iremos a explorar el pueblo" me dijo mi hermano.

"PERO… ¿Cómo?, SE SUPONE QUE NO ES REAL… ¿CÓMO?"

"Luego te diré hermana, pero primero… Princesas" dijo el llamando a alguien en la puerta, esta se abrió revelando a… DIGANME QUE ESTO ES UN SUEÑO.

"Bienvenida, Samanta" me dijo una de las figuras, podía reconocer a esa figura.

"Usted… es… ES" no pude terminar la frase.

"Yo soy la princesa Celestia" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Y yo soy la princesa Luna, pero puedes llamarme solo Luna" dijo la otra figura, yo cada vez me quedaba más aun sin palabras.

"Se quienes son… pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?" pregunté yo.

"Eso luego te lo voy a explicar hermana" me dijo Héctor "Se lo que estas pensando, y no, esto no es un sueño" agrego él.

"Pero… no entiendo" dije yo confundida "¿Cómo?".

"Primero que nada… ¿Te gustaría conocer el pueblo?" me preguntó el

"S-s-sí, pero…" fue interrumpida por la princesa del sol.

"No te preocupes, pronto nos volveremos a ver" dijo ella.

"¿Nos vamos?" me preguntó mi hermano.

"Creo… que si" respondí yo.

"En ese caso, sube" me dijo él mientras se agachaba, yo solo le seguí el juego, me subí a su lomo "Sujétate" me dijo volando hacia la ventana.

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Tranquila, Rainbow Dash ya me ha enseñado a volar"

"¿RAINBOW DASH?" Grité yo al escuchar ese nombre.

"¿Te gustaría conocerla?" me preguntó el

"¡SI!" Grité yo.

"Muy bien, antes que nada, aquí uso el nombre 'Thunder Pick'" me dijo el

"¿Thunder Pick?"

"Hací es, por cierto, tú también necesitas un nombre poni" me dijo el "Hmm, ¿Qué tal si para hacerlo más realista, usas mi apellido?, hací los demás ponis creerán que somos hermanos".

"Pero Héc-Digo, Thunder, SÍ somos hermanos" le recordé yo.

"Tú sabes a qué me refiero" dijo el "Hmm, que te parece… Lightning, Lightning Pick"

"Lightning Pick… me encanta" dije yo sonriendo.

"Entonces, aquí serás Lightning Pick, oh mira, ya casi llegamos"

"OPORDIOS, OPORDIOS, OPORDIOS, NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO, ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA"

"No te preocupes hermana, estarás bien" me dijo mi hermano.

***Punto de vista de Thunder***

"Muy bien, henos aquí" le dije yo a mi hermanita.

"Es… increíble" me dijo ella.

"Y todavía falta"

"MANZANAS, LAS MEJORES EN TODA ENQUESTRIA" Grito una voz.

"¿ESA ES QUIEN CREO QUE ES?" preguntó mi hermana con emoción.

"¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?" le pregunté yo.

"SIIIII" Dijo ella corriendo a la misma dirección de donde vino esa voz, pero yo la detuve.

"Antes que nada, primero preséntate y espera a que ella se presente, nadie puede saber que ellos son parte de un programa de televisión, así que POR FAVOR, JAMAS menciones aquel programa mientras estamos aquí, OK" le dije yo, ella se quedo pensando por un momento

"… Creo que se dé que hablas, está bien hermano, no diré nada" me dijo ella, yo sonreí.

"En ese caso, vamos de una vez" le dije yo corriendo a esa dirección con ella siguiéndome, al cabo de unos segundos, vimos a Applejack, en el mismo puesto de manzanas en el que se encontraba la primera vez que la conocí.

"Thunder, ¿Qué me cuentas compañero?, ¿Quién está contigo?" preguntó Applejack.

"Applejack, ella es mi hermana" le respondí yo.

"Guau, no sabía que tenías una hermana, ¿Y cuál es tu nombre dulzura?" le preguntó ella a mi hermana, yo voltee a verla.

"Soy… Lightning, Lightning Pick" respondió ella, Applejack luego volteo a verme.

"Buen nombre el que le pusiste"

"Gracias Applejack" le dije yo.

"¿Ahh?" reaccionó mi hermana.

"No te preocupes, ella ya lo sabe" le aclaré yo a mi hermana.

"Ohh" reacciono ella

"Bueno Applejack, si me disculpas, tengo que llevar a 'Lightning' a conocer a las otras" le dije yo a Applejack.

"Nos vemos luego entonces Dulzura, hasta luego Lightning" dijo ella despidiéndose.

"Adiós Applejack" se despidió Lightning "¿A dónde vamos Ahora?" me preguntó ella.

"Amm… no sé, ¿a quién quieres conocer?"

"PINKY PIE"

RAYOS "Entonces iremos a ver a Pinky" dije yo 'Supongo que será en otro lugar' pensé yo mientras caminaba hacia Sugar Cube Corner, en el camino creí ver a Sunshine, si, ¡era ella!

"SUNSHINE" Grité yo, en ese momento ella volteo a varios lados "AQUÍ" volví a gritar, ahí volteo a verme.

"THUNDER" gritó ella corriendo hacia mi "Qué gusto verte de nuevo".

"Igualmente" le dije yo "¿Dónde está Flower?, no la he visto desde ayer" le pregunté yo.

"Oh, pues… ella está en nuestra casa, creo que está durmiendo"

"AHAM"

"Oh, lo siento… Suny, ella es mi hermanita Lightning, Lightning, ella es Sunshine Breeze" dije yo

"Hermana, GUAU, no sabía que tenias una hermana"

"Am, Suny, apenas nos conocimos ayer" le recordé yo

"Oh, cierto, jeje" dijo ella, luego fijo su atención en Sam "Es un gusto conocerte Light"

"Igualmente Sunshine" dijo Lightning.

"Bueno Suny, tengo que irme, Lightning me pidió llevarla Sugar Cube Corner"

"ESPERA… Digo… Nos vemos al rato entonces"

"Pienso lo mismo, vamos Light" y con eso, seguimos tomando camino a Sugar Cube Corner.

***En la entrada de Sugar Cube Corner***

"Bien, henos aquí" dije yo abriendo la puerta, adentro se encontraban varios ponis con sus postres, en el mostrador pude ver a Pinky pie atendiendo a 2 ponis, estos se fueron y ahí fue cuando ella me vio.

"PICKY, HOLAA" Gritó ella al verme.

"¿Picky?" preguntó Lightning mientras reía silenciosamente.

"Así me dice de cariño" le dije yo como defensa mientras nos acercábamos al mostrador "Ey Pinky, ¿Cómo va el negocio?" le pregunté a Pinky.

"Va muy bien Picky, ¿Quién es ella?, no la había visto" preguntó Pinky

"Pinky, ella es mi hermanita, Lightning Pick"

"Niñas, no tan rápido, por favor" dijo una voz que estaba entrando al lugar, pude reconocerla

"¿Fluttershy?" pregunté yo, era ella.

"Thunder, Pinky, gracias a Celestia están aquí… Um, lo siento, ¿estoy interrumpiendo?" preguntó Fluttershy con su típica personalidad tímida.

"En realidad, llegas en buen momento, justo ahora estaba presentando a mi hermanita" le dije mirando a Sam

"Oh…" reaccionó Fluttershy al escuchar sobre mi hermana "¿Dónde está?" me preguntó.

"Am… esta justo aquí" le dije yo mientras apuntaba con mi casco a la pequeña potra a mi lado.

"Oh, hola pequeña, mi nombre es…"

"Fluttershy, ¿Con quién hablas?" preguntó otra potra que estaba detrás de Fluttershy

"Oh, Sweete Bell, ¿donde están las otras?"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿QUÉ ONDA?" Reaccione yo, pues había otras 2 potras detrás de mí.

"Soy Lightning Pick, y este es mi hermano" respondió mi hermana.

"Yo soy Applebloom"

"Y yo Scotaloo"

"Y yo Sweete Bell, no te habíamos visto por aquí"

"Acabo de llegar, mi hermano me está mostrando el lugar"

***Mientras tanto***

"Hey, Pinky"

"¿Si Thunder?"

"¿Te puedo pedir un favor?"

"LO QUE SEA"

**Ups, lo siento, tengo que cortar aquí**

**¿Qué le pedirá Thunder a Pinky Pie?**

**¿Cómo afectara la visita de Samanta a la vida de Héctor en Enquestria?**

**¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?**

**Esperen el capitulo 16 "Lightning Pick Parte 2" para saberlo.**

**Dejen su Review, follow, favorite, lo que sea XD**

**Pd. Pronto subiré la imagen de mis OC's a mi pagina de Deviant Art**


	17. Lightning Pick Parte 2

**YA vine, perdón si me tardé en publicar, vacaciones, todo eso**

**Lamento el corte de capitulo, quise trolear con ustedes, no se lo tomen a mal, no volverá a suceder**

**Ok, me llegaron varios Reviews el capitulo anterior, por lo que iré directo al grano, gracias a todos los que dejaron sus Reviews, a los que llegaron recientemente, etc.**

**Sin más rodeos, EL capitulo 16**

Capitulo 16: Lightning Pick Parte 2

"¿Qué me dices Pinky?, ¿Crees tener todo listo para hoy?" le pregunté a Pinky Pie después de pedirle mi favor

"OKI DOKI LOKI, no te preocupes Picky, yo me encargo de todo" me dijo Pinky con mucha emoción.

"Gracias Pinky, eres la mejor" le dije yo "Bueno, yo llevare a Light a conocer a las demás, la mantendré ocupada"

"OKI DOKI LOKI" me dijo ella.

***Punto de vista de Lightning***

"Entonces tu tampoco tienes tu cutie mark…" dijo Applebloom al notar que yo aun no consigo mi cutie mark, pero OIGAN, APENAS LLEGUE HOY.

"No, creo que no" dije yo un poco deprimida

"TENGO UNA IDEA" Grito Sweete bell "¿Por qué no te unes a las Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"¿QUÉ?" grité yo al escuchar eso último.

"ES UNA GRAN IDEA SWEETE BELL, LIGHTNING, DESDE EL DIA DE HOY, OFICIALMENTE, SERAS PARTE DE LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS" Me anunció Scootalo.

'Tiene que ser un sueño, ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN SUEÑO, MIS 3 PONIS FAVORITAS DEL PROGRAMA ME ESTAN OFRECIENDO UN LUGAR EN SU CLUB' Pensé yo de la emoción

"¿Qué dices Lightning?" me preguntó Applebloom

"SIII" Grité yo aún mas emocionada

"Lightning, ven aquí" escuché a mi hermano decir.

"bueno, supongo que luego nos vemos, gracias" le dije yo a las Crusaders mientras me acercaba a mi hermano.

***Punto de vista de Thunder***

"¿Qué sucede Thunder?" me preguntó mi hermana.

"Pinky Pie dice que nos dará unos cupcakes por cortesía, aquí tienes" le dije yo mientras le daba un cup cake, ella lo probó de inmediato, luego dejo salir una sonrisa.

"Guau, sabía que los cupcakes de Pinky eran buenos, pero no pensé que tanto" dijo ella.

"Me alegro que te gusten, son mis cupcakes super duper especiales" Dijo Pinky Pie

**Nota: sé lo que están pensando, y no, no son 'ese' tipo de cupcakes, pueden estar tranquilos**

"Bueno Pinky, tenemos que irnos, aun tengo mucho que mostrarle a Light" dije yo terminando mi cup cake "Nos vemos Pinky"

"ADIOS PINKY" gritó mi hermana

"Adiós Picky, Adiós Lighty" Gritó Pinky mientras agitaba su pata en señal de adiós.

"Y ahora, ¿a dónde?" le pregunté a Sam

"Am, no sé" me dijo ella con duda.

"¿Te importa si vamos a ver a Flower?, la conocí ayer pero me fui de repente y quiero disculparme" le dije yo.

"Amm… Claro" me dijo mi hermana, de ahí comenzamos a caminar hacia donde Flower, por lo menos pude memorizar la ubicación de su casa en lo que ella me jalaba hacia ahí ayer.

***En la entrada de casa de Flower y Sunshine, 01:55pm***

"Llegamos" le dije a Lightning

"¿Crees que les agrade?" me preguntó ella nerviosa

"No te preocupes hermana, les caerás bien, y lo veras" le dije yo mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa, segundos después abrió Sunshine

"THUNDER, no esperaba verte tan pronto" dijo ella feliz

"Oh, lo siento, entonces creo que mejor me vo-"

"Oh, nonono, entra, está bien" me dijo ella mientras nos hacia paso a su casa, ya después de llegar a la sala, rompí el silencio

"Oye, ¿Dónde está Flower?, me quería disculpar por lo de ayer" pregunté yo

"Oh… bueno, ella está arriba, creo que ya despertó" me respondió ella algo… ¿deprimida?, pero si hace rato estaba feliz de verme.

"Suny, que es ese ruido, me pareció oír… Oh, Thunder"

"Hey Flower, oye, quise para disculparme por lo ocurrido ayer, tú me ofreciste venir aquí y yo solo me fui sin decir nada" le dije yo un poco apenado, ella sonrió.

"Thunder, todo está bien, no te preocupes, pero si te hace sentir mejor, claro que te perdono" me dijo ella

"Gracias Flower, Oh, por cierto, ella es Lightning Pick, mi…"

"Hermana menor, Suny ya me hablo de ella, es un gusto conocerte pequeña" le dijo ella a mi hermanita

"El gusto es mío" dijo ella

***BOOM***

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Lightning, pues se escucho una explosión a lo lejos, pareció venir de un cañón… ¿Un cañón?

"Oh, no te preocupes pequeña, no es nada, ya hemos escuchado esa explosión, y créenos cuando decimos que no es nada malo" dijo Suny, Flower simplemente asintió con la cabeza

"Bueno… supongo que nos vamos"

"ESPERA, ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato a almorzar?, deben tener hambre" dijo Sunshine

"En realidad…" fui interrumpido por el rugido de mi estomago "Jeje, esto es embarazoso"

"No te preocupes, no es problema, solo esperen a que prepare todo, no tardaré" dijo Sunshine caminando a la cocina, dejándonos a mí, Flower y a Lightning en la sala.

"Entonces Thunder, ya que no pudimos escucharte ayer, ¿Por qué no nos muestras que tan bueno eres con la guitarra ahora mismo?" preguntó Flower emocionada, creo que el dejarla con las ganas no fue una buena idea

"Seria genial Flower, pero no tengo mi guitarra aquí"

"USA LA MIA" Gritó Suny desde la cocina

'Rayos' pensé yo "Esta bien, trae la guitarra y tocaré"

"SIIII, espera aquí" dijo ella par después trotar al piso de arriba, creo que es ahí donde tiene su 'famoso' estudio

"¿Quién era ella?, ¿Es tu novia?" preguntó Lightning, dejándome rojo

"NO, no lo es, ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?" le dije yo ruborizado.

"Es que se escuchaba ansiosa por escucharte tocar" dijo ella como defensa.

"Pues no se trata de eso, es que ella es bajista, y ayer me escuchó tocar la guitarra, creo que le gustó" le dije yo defendiéndome

"¿Ya tienes otra guitarra?" me preguntó ella

"Esta en la biblioteca… jeje, mi guitarra está en la biblioteca, jamás creí que diría eso en mi vida" dije yo mientras me reía un poco, al momento vi a Flower cargando una Fender Stratocaster con su magia 'Muy bien, ¿De dónde rayos salen esas guitarras?' me pregunté en mi mente

"Aquí tienes, haz lo tuyo tigre" me dijo Flower mientras me daba la guitarra

"Uhhhh, tigre" dijo Lightning burlándose, yo solo la ignoré y comencé a tocar

**Aerials – System Of A Down**

Life is a waterfall  
>We're one in the river<br>And one again  
>After the fall<p>

Swimming  
>Through the void<br>We hear the word  
>We lost ourselves<br>But we find it all?

'Cause we are the ones  
>That want to play<br>Always want to go  
>But you never<br>Want to stay

And we are the ones  
>That want to chose<br>Always want to play  
>But you never<br>Want to lose

Aerials, in the sky  
>When you lose small mind<br>You free your life

Life is a waterfall  
>We drink from the river<br>Then we turn around  
>And put up our walls<p>

Swimming  
>Through the void<br>We hear the word  
>We lost ourselves<br>But we find it all?

'Cause we are the ones  
>That want to play<br>Always want to go  
>But you never<br>Want to stay

And we are the ones  
>That want to chose<br>Always want to play  
>But you never<br>Want to lose

Aerials, in the sky  
>When you lose small mind<br>You free your life  
>Aerials, so up high<br>When you free your eyes  
>Eternal prize<br>Aerials, in the sky  
>When you lose small mind<br>You free your life  
>Aerials, so up high<br>When you free your eyes  
>Eternal prize.<p>

Terminé de tocar la canción, mi hermana estaba con la boca abierta

"excelente, eres muy bueno Thunder" me dijo Flower

"ES CIERTO" Gritó Suny desde la cocina

"Gracias chicas" dije yo

"Listo" dijo Suny caminando hacia la mesa del comedor, yo y Flower nos ofrecimos a ayudarla a llevar la comida

Mientras almorzábamos, los 4 nos quedamos platicando un buen rato, creo que paso como media hora, quizá más, para almorzar Sunshine hizo sándwiches con distintas flores, al principio dude si comerlos o no pero HEY, en este momento soy un poni, tal vez mi gusto también cambia, además estoy frente a dos ponis, lo que menos necesito ahora es que ellas sospechen de mi y de mi hermana, tome el sándwich con mis cascos y le di una mordida, no sé cómo, pero estaba bueno, al ver esto, mi hermana hizo lo mismo, también le gusto, después de unos minutos me levanté de la mesa

"Disculpen, necesito ir al baño" dije yo de forma educada

"En el piso de arriba, en el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la derecha" me dijo Flower

"Gracias" dijo yo mientras daba paso a las escaleras.

***Punto de vista de Lightning***

"Ey Lightning, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" me preguntó l señorita Sunshine

"¿Si?" le dije yo con nerviosismo

"¿Cómo es tu hermano?, digo, en carácter" me preguntó ella

"Oh, pues, usualmente es tranquilo, amable, comprensivo, aunque si tiene sus momentos" le respondí yo

"¿Momentos?" dijo la señorita Flower con duda

"Ya saben, muy pocas veces es agresivo, pero solo si se trata en el caso de defender a sus seres queridos, como yo, el siempre me defiende cuando alguien me molesta" aclaré yo

"Guau, debes tener mucha suerte al tenerlo como hermano" me dijo Sunshine, Flower asintió con la cabeza

"Lo sé" dije yo con una sonrisa, era cierto, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y no estoy contando lo de hoy, me trajo a Enquestria, me presento a 3 de las main 6, no creo poder expresar mi agradecimiento con solo palabras.

"Oye Lightning, solo una pregunta más… Thunder ha encontrado a… ya sabes" dijo Suny, pero no termino la pregunta

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunté con duda

"¿Pues… a su… a esa poni… especial?" preguntó ella

"Oh…OHHHH… pues…" 'Haber, en la tierra ella no tiene novia, y no creo que aquí tampoco, pero no parece dar señales de tenerla "no" dije yo decidida "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Oh… nada importante" respondió ella, yo por otra parte me quede con la sospecha.

"Lightning, es hora de irnos, bueno chicas, muchas gracias por el almuerzo" dijo mi hermano bajando de las escaleras

"El gusto fue nuestro, vengan cuando quieran" dijo Flower

"Muchas gracias, vamos hermana, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas" me dijo mi hermano "Adiós chicas, despídete Light"

"Adiós" dije yo

"Adiós Thunder, Adiós Lightning" dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo mientras yo seguía a mi hermano a la salida

***Biblioteca, 04:28pm, punto de vista de Thunder***

"¿Me vas a presentar a Twilight Sparkle?" preguntó mi hermana

"Hací es" dije yo abriendo la puerta, el interior estaba oscuro "¿Creo que no está, preguntémosle a Spike, entra tu primero"

"Ok"

'Pobre ingenua' pensé yo

"Thunder, no veo na-ESPERA"

"SORPRESA" se escucharon varias voces, arriba se podían ver 2 mantas, una decía 'BIENVENIDA A PONIVILLE' y la otra decía 'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS', pero faltaba alguien.

"Sorpresa, oh rayos" si, esa era Pinky, la cual salió tarde ¬¬

"ES…ES…ES"

"Es tu fiesta de Bienvenida Y de Tu cumpleaños, le pedí a Pinky si podía hacerla para hoy, y veo que no me fallo" le dije yo a mi hermana, de repente ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, luego volteo a verme, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, me estaba sonriendo.

"Thunder… Gracias… te quiero mucho" dijo ella dándome un abrazo aun llorando

"Y yo a ti hermana" le dije yo correspondiéndole el abrazo

"D'AWWWWW" Reaccionaron todos los ponis en la fiesta

"BUENO, QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO, A FESTEJAR" Gritó Pinky dando comienzo

Durante la fiesta, comimos mucho pastel, jugamos diferentes juegos como ponle la cola al poni (Irónico, ¿no lo creen?), cantamos varias canciones, no falto el momento par que mi hermana me pidiera tocar la guitarra para animar la fiesta, toqué 'Welcome to the Paradise' de Green Day, a los ponis les gusto, y más mi hermana, ella estaba feliz.

***05:17pm***

La fiesta había terminado, solo quedábamos Yo, Lightning, las mane 6, de repente, 2 luces cubrieron la habitación, dejándonos todos incrédulos, al extinguirse, se pudo ver a las princesas en l habitación

"Hay no, llegamos tarde" dijo Luna con tono molesto

"Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna… ¿Q-que hacen aquí?" preguntó Twilight

"Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante, no se preocupen, no tardaremos mucho, solo queríamos hablar con Lightning un momento" dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver a mi hermana, esta se acercó a ellas

"Sus majestades, ¿en qué puedo servirles?" dijo ella

'Guau, esta salió más educada de lo que creía" pensé yo

"Lightning Pick, hermana menor de Thunder Pick, nos gustaría avisarle, que debido a su llegada y a las amistades que ha hecho usted, nos complace anunciarle a usted y a su hermano mayor, que usted ha sido autorizada para venir aquí, todos los días, a Enquestria" dijo ella dejando a todos con la boca abierta excepto a mí, luego yo me acerqué a Lightning

"Samanta, creo que es llego el momento de decirte" le dije a mi hermana

"¿Q-que cosa?" preguntó ella aun sorprendida

"Todas las noches al dormir, desde el Viernes, he sido capaz de venir aquí, para vivir con todas las demás, tener una segunda vida, ahora, tu puedes hacerlo…Guau"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya he visto una situación parecida a esto en una película"

"¿Ah?"

"Si, la de los monos azules gigantes que eran de otro planeta, ¿Cómo se llamaba la película?, no me acuerdo"

"Héctor, déjate de tonterías" dijo mi hermana

"Sí, creo que solo es mi imaginación… volviendo al tema, ¿entendiste lo que te dije?" le dije yo descartando eso ultimo, pero se los juro, he visto esto antes.

"Creo que si" me respondió ella.

"Entonces creo que es todo por hoy, si nos disculpan, debemos volver" dijo la princesa Celestia

"Muchas gracias por venir" les dije yo a las dos "Ey Luna, hablamos luego"

"Por supuesto Héctor"

"¿Ahh?" reaccionó mi hermana

"Luego te explico" le dije yo, en eso las princesas se fueron en un flash "Pues supongo que debemos dormir, debemos volver a la tierra

"Ahh, ¿tenemos que volver?" replicó mi hermana

"No te preocupes Sam, ya escuchaste a Celestia, luego volveremos" le dije yo, ella se quedo pensando un momento, finalmente sonrió

"Está bien, buenas noches entonces" dijo ella, pero luego volvió a verme "¿Dónde voy a dormir?"

"Tu ve al cuarto de Huéspedes, yo dormiré en el sofá" le respondí yo

"¿Seguro?"

"No hay problema" dije yo, me despedí de las chicas mientras ellas se iban, me acosté en el sofá, le di las buenas noches a Sam, Twilight y Spike para ya dormirme.

**Espero les haya gustado, aviso, aquellos que esperan para la batalla, esta será en el siguiente episodio**

**Gracias por leer**

**HeldDuke, Cambio y fuera**


	18. Esto Significa Guerra

Capitulo 17: Esto Significa Guerra

***Cambio, Habitación de Héctor, 06:02am***

***Sonido del despertador***

"QUE RAYOS" Grité yo al escuchar ese sonido de una alarma "¿UNA ALARMA?, YO NO TEN… MAMAAAA" Grité yo con enojo, solo para escuchar una risa que venía de otra habitación, era de mi mamá

'Chistosita' Pensé yo apagando la alarma

'Oye, tienes que admitirlo, fue muy divertido' Dijo Luna entre risas

'Ja-ja, y tú como siempre apoyándome Luna, eres una gran amiga' dije yo con sarcasmo en mi voz mientras me levantaba de mi cama, decidí hacer lo primero que se me ocurrió, ir a la habitación de Sam para despertarla, caminé a su habitación y abrí su puerta, solo para ver que ella ya estaba despierta

"Buenos días Sam" le dije yo sonriendo, ella volteó a verme

"Buenos días hermano" me dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama, en ese momento ella camino hacia mí con un rostro de duda "Oye hermano…"

"¿Qué sucede hermana?" le pregunté yo

"Ese sueño…" no terminó la pregunta

"No fue ningún sueño" le dije yo, ella sonrió dando a saber que había captado el mensaje y me dio un abrazo, nos quedamos así por un minuto, luego ella lo rompió "Tenemos que prepararnos para la escuela

"Está bien hermano… y gracias" dijo ella, yo salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta

'Salió bien' pensé yo

'A juzgar por su sonrisa, yo diría que si… oye'

'¿Qué sucede Luna?'

'¿No se supone que hoy es la batalla?' me preguntó ella

'Estas en lo cierto, más vale que practique después de clases' le dije mentalmente

***En la escuela, hora del descanso, 9:26am***

"¿Están listos para esta noche?" le preguntó Carlos al grupo

"SI" Gritamos Raul, Tom y yo al unísono

"Muy bien, la competencia va será ruda, la mayoría de ellos llevan años, pero confió en ustedes, sobre todo en ti Héc, después de verte ayer, sin duda ganaremos" me dijo el

"Tú lo sabes" le dije yo dándole el puño, este me lo devolvió.

"Bien, lo único que nos queda ver es la lista de canciones, alguna idea"

"Deberíamos ir con Dream Theater, estuvieron buenos ayer" dijo Tom

"Cierto, pero sin un tecladista estaría algo vacio… Creo que puedo encargarme de eso, conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar… ¿alguna otra idea?" preguntó Carlos, por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio

"Tengo la canción perfecta" dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, todos volteamos a ver quién era, se trataba de Melisa

"Dinos entonces" dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, ella sonrió

**Nota: no les diré que canción es, quiero que sea sorpresa**

***Mientras tanto, Primaria Felipe Carrillo Puerto, punto de vista de Sam***

Me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas en el patio de la escuela comiendo mi desayuno, era hora del descanso, estaba junto a mis amigas, una sonrisa se figuraba en mi rostro, pues los recuerdos de Enquestria seguían en mi mente.

"Sam, ¿Te encuentras bien?" me preguntó Alicia, yo volteé a verla

"Estoy bien, es algo que ocurrió" NO DEBÍ DECIR ESO

"¿Qué ocurrió?" me preguntó Carla, yo me quedé pensando un momento.

'¿Debería decirle?, por más que quería hacerlo, algo me dijo que no era muy buena idea, digo, ¿Qué voy a decirle? 'Mi hermano mayor me llevo al mundo al que siempre he querido ir, un mundo el cual resulto ser Equestria, y además me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños planeada por Pinky Pie… y todo mientras dormía'… si, sabía que sonaría así, ahora veo el por qué Héctor no me dijo antes'

"Am, nada importante" le mentí yo

"Bueno, como decía…" Carla siguió con su historia, yo seguí pensando en Enquestria

'Veo que te gusto venir' me dijo una voz en mi cabeza

"AHH" grité yo a todo volumen, atrayendo la atención de todos, yo me quedé roja de la vergüenza "Amm… me picó un insecto" dije como excusa para que todos regresen a lo suyo

'¿Qué habrá sido eso?' pensé yo mientras le daba otra mordida a mi sándwich

***01:27pm, casa de Héctor***

Mi mamá me había dejado en la puerta de la casa, todo el día escuché voces de ningún lugar, ella me dijo que tenía que irse y que mi hermano ya había llegado, apenas se fue… yo grité

"HECTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Seguí gritando mientras corría a la casa y cerraba la puerta

***Punto de vista de Héctor***

Me encontraba en mi habitación practicando para la batalla, Carlos me había prestado su guitarra junto con un mini amplificador, cuando de pronto…

"HÈCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" se escuchó una voz que parecía venir de afuera, luego adentro de la casa

***SLAM***

Escuché la puerta principal mientras se cerraba con toda fuerza, el grito siguió mientras alguien abría mi puerta a toda prisa

"…OOOOOOOOOOOOO…" siguió gritando la figura, quien resulto mi hermana

"SAM" grité yo para calmarla, ella lo hizo "Muy bien… ¿Qué pasó?" pregunté yo

"ESCUCHO VOCES, EN MI CABEZA, NO ME DEJA EN PAAAZ" Gritó ella mientras decía-Espera, una voz… No puede ser

'Luna…'

'Si, fui yo' me dijo ella mentalmente

'Está bien, lo siento Sam' dijo ella

'Dije que…'

"Ahí, lo escuché otra vez" me dijo ella con miedo

"No te preocupes Sam, es solo Luna, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo al principio" le dije yo

"¿Enserio?... Hola luna"

'Hola Pequeña' dijo ella mentalmente

'Am Luna, ¿hiciste que ambos pudiéramos oírte?'

'Sipi' me respondió ella

"¿Qué le preguntaste?" me preguntó Samanta

"Al parecer ahora ambos podemos escucharla" le dije a ella

"¿A qué te refieres con 'podemos'?" me preguntó Sam

"Larga historia, luego te cuento" le dije a ella para calmarla, al menos esta vez deje en claro que le voy a contar "Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que practicar para hoy"

"'Para qué'" me preguntaron las 2 al unisono, rayos, ahora que lo pienso, nunca le dije a Sam sobre la guerra

"Bueno Sam, sucede que esta noche, tu hermano mayor sera el guitarrista principal en una batalla d bandas, ¿Qué te parece?" le pregunté yo

"Son grandes noticias hermano, yo sé que usteds ganaran" me dijo ella mientras me daba un abrazo

"Gracias por el apoyo Sam" le dije yo corrspondiendo su abrazo

'Ahhh, yo tambien quiero un abrazo' dijo Luna con depresion fingida

"No te preocupes Luna, cuando estemos de regreso, los 2 te daremos un abrazo

"SI" dijo ella n tono victorioso, haciendo que nosotros 2 terminemos por reirnos, al cabo de 1 minuto, las 2 ya no estaban, yo seguí con la practica, ya faltaba poco para la verdad

***En el local, 07:23pm***

"Guau, Ok, cuando Carlos dijo que el lugar era grande, no pensé que seeria enorme" dije yo

"Pues si wey, esta batalla la hace Telehit" me dijo Carlos

"Ok, eso te lo saltaste" le dije yo

"¿Enserio?... Nah, ya que" me dijo el entrando al club, en el se podian ver otros 3 grupos, nosotros no les prestamos mucha atencion, Tom rompio nuestro silencio

"Entonces, ¿estan listos?" preguntó el

"Lo sabes bro" le dije yo dandole el puño

"Excelente, ahora, les voy a dejar en claro una cosa, no importa el resultado final, no importa si ganamos o no, lo que dbe importar, es que al final de la noche, hayamos dado lo mejor de nosotros, ¿entendieron?" dijo Carlos para motivarnos

"SI" Gritamos todos con motivacion

***1 hora despues***

2 de los Grupos ya habian tocado, solo faltaban un grupo llamado 'Skull-Quest'y nosotros quienes estabamos registrados como 'Kick N-D-Nts' (Tu y tu imaginacion Raúl ¬¬), el otro grupo ya habia terminado una de sus canciones, les faltaba la otra, estaban por comenzar

**Slipknot – Psychosocial**

I did my time, and I want out!

So abusive faith!

It doesn't cut, this soul is not so vibrant.

The reckoning, the sickening.

Back at your subversion.

Pseudo-sacred sick before dawn.

Go to your deserts, go dig your graves!

Then fill your mouth with all the money you will save.

Sinking in, getting smaller again.

I'm done! It has begun, I'm not the only one!

And the rain will kill us all.

Throw ourselves against the wall.

But no-one else can see.

The preservation of the martyr in me.

Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

There are cracks in the road we lay.

But we're the devil filth, the secret death gone mad.

This is nothing new, but would we kill it all?

The hate was all we had!

Who needs another mess, we could start over.

Just look me in the eyes and say I'm wrong!

Now there's only emptiness, burn elicit self threat.

I think we're done, I'm not the only one!

And the rain will kill us all.

Throw ourselves against the wall.

But no-one else can see.

The preservation of the martyr in me.

Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

Fate! Cannot catch this lie, (Psychosocial)

I've tried to tell you thrice! (Psychosocial)

Your hurtful lies are giving out. (Psychosocial)

Can't stop the killing, I can't help it. (Psychosocial)

If it's something secret. (Psychosocial)

Is this what you want? (Psychosocial)

I'm not the only one!

And the rain will kill us all.

Throw ourselves against the wall.

But no-one else can see.

The preservation of the martyr in me.

***Fin de letra***

Skull-Quest habia terminado, por lo que era momento de salirse y darnos el turno, el publico dio sus aplausos, yengo que admitirlo, lo hicieron muy bien, sobre todo el guitarrista, o mejor dicho LA guitarrista, para ser una chica, si que sabe dar un buen espectaculo (No me malinterpreten, SI, le hablo a los cochambrosos lol), nosotros subimos a escenario y a la señal de Carl, comenzamos a tocar la primera cancion

**Pearl Jam - EvenFlow**

Freezin', rests his head on a pillow made of concrete, again.  
>Oh, feelin' maybe he'll see a little better set a days, ooh yeah<br>Oh hand out faces that he sees time again ain't that familiar, ooh yeah  
>Oh, dark grin he can't help when he's happy, looks insane ooh<p>

Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies  
>Oh, he don't know so he chases them away-yeah<br>Oh, someday, yea, he'll begin his life again  
>Life again, Life again<p>

Kneeling, looking through the paper though he doesn't know to read, ooh yeah  
>Oh, praying now to something that has never showed him anything<br>Oh, feeling understands the weather of the winters on its way  
>Oh, ceilings few and far between all the legal halls of shame, hey<p>

Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies  
>Oh, he don't know so he chases them away-yeah<br>Oh, someday yet he'll begin his life again  
>Oh, whispering hands gently lead him away<br>Him away, him away  
>Yeah<br>Woo, Ah Yeah, Fuck It

Comencé a tocar el solo de guitarra, ahí volví a sentir esa misma energia, no se como pero cada vez se hace mas fuerte, como si de la nada llegara a hacer explootar la guitarra

De ahì seguì con el Breackdown, habia que admitirlo, Tom estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con los ritmos en la bateria, finalmente, Carlos volvio a cantar.

Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies  
>Oh, he don't know so he chases them away-yeah<br>Ah someday yet he'll begin his life again, yeah  
>Oh, whispering hands gently lead him away<br>Him away, him away  
>Yeah<br>Woo, Uh huh yeah, yeah yeah, momma mommy

***Fin de letra***

Habiamos terminado la cancion, el público estaba enloquesiendo, sin duda es bueno escuchar un clasico de vez en cuando

'Gracias Melisa' pensé yo, me alegra que ella haya escogido esa cancion, seguimos con la siguiente

**Panic Attack – Dream Theater**

All wound up  
>On the edge<br>Terrified

Sleep disturbed  
>Restless mind<br>Petrified

Bouts of fear  
>Permeate<br>All I see

Heightening  
>Nervousness<br>Threatens me

I am paralyzed  
>So afraid to die<p>

Caught off guard  
>Warning signs<br>Never show

Tension strikes  
>Choking me<br>Worries grow

Why do I feel so numb  
>Is it something to do with where I come from<br>Should this be fight or flight  
>I don't know why I'm constantly so uptight<p>

Rapid heartbeat pounding through my chest  
>Agitated body in distress<br>I feel like I'm in danger  
>Daily life is strangled by my stress<p>

A stifling surge  
>Shooting through all my veins<br>Extreme apprehension  
>Suddenly I'm insane<p>

Lost all hope for redemption  
>A grave situation desperate at best<p>

Why do I feel so numb  
>Is it something to do with where I come from<br>Should this be fight or flight  
>I don't know why I'm constantly reeling<p>

Helpless hysteria  
>A false sense of urgency<br>Trapped in my phobia  
>Possessed by anxiety<p>

Run  
>Try to hide<br>Overwhelmed by this complex delirium 

Seguimos tocando mientras yo y Carlos nos poniamos frente al otro, de repente un solo de teclado inundo la cancion, voltee a ver y se trataba de… ¿MELISA?, ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTA AHÍ? O mejor dicho ¿DESDE CUANDO ELLA TOCA EL TECLADO, no importaba, lo estaba haciondo increible, ahí comencè con el solo de guitarra, me sentía poderoso, todo gracias a esa energia en mi cuerpo, ahí Carlos siguió con la letra

Helpless hysteria  
>A false sense of urgency<br>Trapped in my phobia  
>Possessed by anxiety<p>

Run  
>Try to hide<br>Overwhelmed by this complex delirium

**Fin de letra**

La cancion habia terminado, una vez mas los chicos gritaron por el apoyo, les habia gustado

"MUY BIEN, SUPONGO QUE ESO ES TODO POR HOY, EN UN MOMENTO RESIVIREMOS LA DECISION DE LOS JUECES" Dijo la voz del anunciador, esperamos un momento antes de que se volviera a escuchar "Y LOS GANADORES SON… KICK… N-D-Balls" dijo el anunciador un poco sorprendido por el nombre

"LO HICIMOS" Gritó Carlos mientras saltábamos de la emoción

"Hey Mel" le dije a ella, quien volteó a verme "Lo hiciste increíble" le dije con una sonrisa

"Estoy llena de sorpresas Hec" me dijo ella, al final todo salimos a reclamar el premio, todos de la emoción, pues ya teníamos planes para las vacaciones

***Momento después, fuera del club***

Me encontraba caminando por la calle, supongo que necesitaba un rato a solas, de repente escuché unas voces

"Eres una imbécil, eso es lo que eres"

"OYE NO ES MI CULPA QUE LOS OTROS HAYAN ESTADO MEJOR"

"NO ME GRITES"

***SNAP***

Se escuchó un golpe, yo no pude aguantar mas, corrí hacia la dirección de donde parecían venir las voces, se trataban de un chico y una chica- espera, ¿que no son parte de Skull-Quest?, y esa es la guitarrista, y el chico era su vocalista, la chica estaba en el suelo, llorando, al parecer el chico le dio el golpe, no podía quedarme ahí

"DEJALA EN PAZ" Grité yo mientras corría hacia el, el volteo a verme mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, fue ahí cuando me abalancé hacia el sujetando sus brazos, lo que sea que tenia en su bolsa, no podía ser bue…

***Snif***

"Argh" grité yo mientras sentía algo atravesando mi pecho, el chico me había perforado con una navaja, yo solo pude tirarme al suelo, sentía que no podía respirar, lo ultimo que pude escuchar eran unas sirenas, luego todo se volvió blanco

**Finalmente, perdón si me tarde con este, espero les haya gustado, por desgracia, el ritmo de los capítulos irá un poco lento debido a lo de mi lap, luego les avisaré cuando vuelva a ser el mismo**

**Deje sus Reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, etc**

**Hasta luego**


	19. ¿No Disponible?

Capitulo 18: ¿No Disponible?

El dolor que sentía era horrible, mi pulmón, estaba perforado, me costaba respirar, sentía que en cualquier segundo iba a morir… que dirían los demás, mis padres, mis amigos… mi hermana.

Pero de repente, algo inesperado ocurrió…

…Algo que agradezco que ocurriera

***Cambio, Biblioteca, 08:41 am***

Forzosamente abrí los ojos, solo para darme cuenta de que ya no estaba en la tierra, estaba en el hogar de Twilight acostado en el sofá en el que me acosté la noche anterior, revisé mi cuerpo, la herida no estaba… se había ido.

"¿Estoy vivo?" me pregunté a mi mismo, aun no podía creerlo, apenas hace un momento estaba luchando contra la muerte. De repente pude ver a Spike mientras bajaba las escaleras, apenas noto que ya me había despertado, el me saludo.

"Buenos días Thunder" me dijo mientras llegaba al piso

"Buenos días Spike… oye, ¿Sabes si ya despertaron Twilight o Lightning?" le pregunté yo mientras rascaba mi cabeza

"Creo que las 2 siguen dormidas" me respondió el "Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿Quieres algo?"

"Seria genial, gracias hermano" le dije yo

"No hay de que" me dijo el pequeño dragón mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, justo en ese momento, un Flash inundó la sala, yo me tape los ojos mientras se hacía más fuerte.

***Minutos atrás, Canterlot, Punto de vista de Luna***

"No… nononononoNONONONO" Repetía varias veces, no podía creer lo que veía… Héctor, estaba inconsciente, no se levantaba, creo que… no… NO…NO PUEDE.

Salí de mi habitación a toda prisa para buscar a mi hermana, el sol estaba saliendo, ella ya habría despertado, rápidamente corrí a su habitación, abrí la puerta de golpe

"HERMANA" Grité yo mientras ella volteaba a verme

"¡Luna!, ¿Qué tienes?"

"Es Héctor, el esta…" no pude terminar la oración

"Luna, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué sucede con Héctor?" preguntó ella, finalmente no me contuve

"HÉCTOR FUE ATACADO"

"¡¿Qué?" gritó ella "¿PERO COMO?"

"Fue atacado en su planeta, creo que el… está…" no pude terminar la oración, pues en ese instante comencé a llorar, segundos después sentí un casco en mi cabeza, era mi hermana tratando de consolarme, pero tenía una mirada seria.

"Tenemos que avisar a los elementos" y con eso hizo brillar su cuerno para luego irse en un flash

***De regreso a la biblioteca, Punto de vista de Thunder***

De repente la luz se desvaneció, cuando voltee a ver, pude ver que se trataba de las princesas

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE, ALGO HORRIBLE LE OCURRIO A…" esa era Celestia, quien se detuvo al verme, ella tenía una mirada de sorpresa, mientras que Luna… estaba llorando?

"Héctor… estas vivo" dijo ella soltando mas lagrimas.

"Am, creo que sí, pero-WOOOO" Grité yo mientras sentía que me levantaban

Sip, era Luna

Me llevo hasta ella y me dio un fuerte abrazo, pero… este se sentía diferente, se sentía más… cálido

"Héctor… lo vi todo… creí que… que tu… tu…" siguió llorando ella, nunca la había visto así, era horrible

"Ya, ya Luna, todo está bien… ahora estoy contigo" le dije yo mientras trataba de calmarla, en ese momento Twilight

"Woa, ¿Qué sucede aq-PRINCESAS" Gritó ella al ver a las princesas

"Tranquila Twilight Sparkle, solo se trato de un malentendido"

"¿Malentendido?, ¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó Twilight confundida

"Creo que yo puedo responder eso" dije yo "Veras…"

Ahí comencé a explicarle todo lo ocurrido, desde lo ocurrido en la batalla, pasando por contarle sobre los rivales hasta llegar a la parte en la que me acuchillan, al terminar la historia, ella tenía el rostro de terror

Si así se pone ahora, mejor no les cuento mas sobre mi planeta

Justo entonces, un lloriqueo vino de arriba

"Esa debe ser tu hermana" me dijo Celestia

"Vuelvo enseguida" les dije a todas mientras subía las escaleras a la habitación de huéspedes, al abrir la puerta, pude ver que ella estaba llorando "¿Sam?" dije yo para llamar su atención, justo en ese instante, ella volteo a verme

"Héctor… HÉCTOR" Gritó ella mientras corría hacia mí y me daba un abrazo "EN LA CASA DIJERON QUE HABIAS MUERTO"

"¿Qué?... pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?" le pregunté a mi hermana, ella comenzó a contarme las cosas que sucedieron en la tierra mientras yo no estaba, después de unos minutos, ella termino

"…Y eso fue lo que paso" dijo ella terminando

"Mmm, guau, ¿sabes qué?, creo que a las demás les interesará escuchar esto" le dije yo mientras tomaba camino afuera de la habitación con Sam detrás de mí, los dos bajamos las escaleras para ver que todas ya estaban ahí

No preguntaré quien las llamo

"Chicas, creo que ya sé lo que sucedió" dije yo mientras llegaba al piso junto a mi hermana "Al parecer estoy en coma"

"¿AHH?" Dijeron todas, INCLUSO LAS PRINCESAS

"**(Suspiro)** Creo que Lightning puede explicarlo con más claridad, Lightning" le dije yo a mi hermana para que diera inicio.

"Bueno, pónganse cómodos, esto será un poco largo" dijo ella, de repente Pinky sacó de la nada un envase con palomitas, todas voltearon a verla con cara de ¬¬

"¿Alguien quiere?... ¿No?... Oh bueno" dijo ella mientras metía la boca en las palomitas, Lightning inicio el relato

***Momentos atrás, narrado por Lightning***

Todo empezó hace unos momentos, yo estaba en mi habitación esperando a mi hermano, de repente escuché a mi mamá gritar

"QUEE" Grito ella "COMO QUE EN EL HOSPITAL" seguía ella, el Hospital, la duda me había llegado, sin pensarlo 2 veces salí de mi habitación a escuchar de lo que hablaban mis padres, al acercarme a su puerta… no tenia palabras

"MANUEL, TU HIJO ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL"

"¿Qué?, ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?"

"LO ENCONTRARON EN EL SUELO, DICEN QUE ESTA EN TRATAMIENTO, TIENE UN PULMON PERFORADO" Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, revelándome a mí, quien había escuchado todo "Samanta… tu hermano…"

"Díganme que no es cierto… DIGANLO… DIGANLO" Grité yo mientras corría a mi habitación

"Samanta, espera"

"Carmen, déjala… ahora necesita tiempo a solas… nosotros debemos ver a nuestro hijo" dijo Manuel

"Si… tienes razón" dijo Carmen mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse, yo por otro lado, entre a mi habitación corriendo, me lancé a mi cama y comencé a llorar, me quedé ahí un varios minutas hasta escuchar el ruido del carro de mis padres, yo no le presté mucha atención, estaba muy triste, ni siquiera supe a qué hora me dormí.

Cuando desperté, ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación de huéspedes de Twilight, a estas alturas ya no me importaba mucho, estaba muy triste, me quedé recostada en la cama mientras me desahogaba en mis lloriqueos, mi hermano… lo creía… muerto.

***Fin del Flashback, Punto de vista de Thunder***

"…Y luego apareciste" dijo ella terminando su historia

"Creo saber que sucede" dijo Celestia

"¿Enserio?" pregunté yo

"Según mi opinión, creo que al entra en coma, tu espíritu la confundió, haciendo creer que te habías dormido… Thunder, existen diferentes tipos de sueño, incluso la muerte podría interpretarse como uno, y debido a que tu cuerpo no está disponible por el momento, eso fue lo que te trajo aquí… pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Samanta

"Eso quiere decir que… Hasta que el cuerpo humano de Thunder no se recupere, temo que no podrá regresar a la tierra como se había acordado" termino ella

"Espera… eso quiere decir…" dije yo temiéndome lo peor, pues ya sabía lo que iba a decir

"Eso quiere decir… estas atorado en nuestra tierra"

**Auch, capitulo corto, espero me disculpen, pero lo que quise hacer saber es que Héctor no murió, espero que esto los deje satisfechos**

**Y no s preocupen, eso no quiere decir que no volverá a la tierra, como dijo Celestia, es solo hasta que su cuerpo humano se recupere**

**Aquí también se rebeló el nombre de los padres, Manuel y Carmen**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus Reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, ideas, etc.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	20. Estrella al Descubierto

**Regresé con capítulo nuevo**

**Disfrútenlo**

Capitulo 19: Estrella al descubierto

Ha pasado una hora desde que Celestia nos dio la noticia de que no podré regresar a la tierra al menos hasta que mi cuerpo humano se recupere de su 'asunto', hasta entonces, tendré que hacer las cosas que no he realizado mientras estuve aquí, mi hermana menor se había ido con las Crusaders, ella no tomó muy bien la noticia, fue difícil, pero al final logré clamarla al recordarle que solo será temporal, ella no parecía segura, pero decidió tomarlo con calma, las princesas habían regresado a Canterlot, Puesto que Celestia tenía deberes que hacer, mientras que Luna… bueno, ella es nocturna, tiene que dormir.

En cuanto a las mane 6, cada quien tiene sus deberes. Fluttershy con sus animales, Rainbow con el clima, Pinky en Sugar Cube Corner, bueno ustedes entienden.

Hablando de eso, algo que necesitaba conseguir, un empleo, necesitaba dinero para pagar mis cosas, comida, etc, no puedo vivir de las chicas siempre

Me encontraba paseando en las calles de Poniville, muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, no solo la búsqueda de trabajo, si no sobre la tierra, necesitaba quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente, por suerte tenía mi guitarra en mi espalda para distraerme, la estoy comenzando a llevar a todos lados cuando salgo a pasear por si acaso

Me senté cerca de un árbol para afinarla, bendito sea mi oído, después de afinarla vi pasar a Flower.

"HEY FLOWER" le Grité yo, ella volteo a verme, al parecer su sentido del oído es mejor que el de Suny, puesto que ella pudo ver de dónde venía el grito.

"HEY THUNDER" me gritó ella mientras se acercaba a mi posición, al llegar a donde estaba yo, se sentó a mi lado "¿Por qué tan solo?" me preguntó ella

"Nah, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en cosas" le dije yo, esta puso cara de curiosidad

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" me preguntó ella, bueno, no podía hablarle sobre lo sucedido en la tierra, ya que ella no sabe que soy un humano, así que me fui directo con mi otro asunto

"Pues, aun no he conseguido un empleo, y necesito dinero, digo, Twilight ha sido muy amable al ofrecerme hospitalidad, pero como soy muy 'orgulloso', no me siento muy cómodo aprovechándome de eso" le dije yo mientras preparaba la guitarra "¿Te gustaría escucharme?"

"Claro, me gusta mucho tu estilo, sorpréndeme" me dijo ella, yo me quedé pensando en una canción, hay una que llevo tiempo sin tocar, y quise intentar recordarla.

**Fiesta Pagana – Mago de Oz**

Cuando despiertes un día  
>y sientas que no puedes más,<br>que en el nombre del de arriba  
>tu vida van a manejar.<p>

Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel  
>por ser comunero y justicia querer,<br>si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás.

Cuando vayan a pedirte  
>los diezmos a fin de mes,<br>y la Santa Inquisición  
>te "invite" a confesar.<p>

Por eso amigo tú alza la voz,  
>di que nunca pediste opinión<br>y si es verdad que existe un Dios  
>que trabaje de sol a sol.<p>

Ponte en pie  
>alza el puño y ven<br>a la fiesta pagana  
>en la hoguera hay de beber.<p>

De la misma condición  
>no es el pueblo que un señor,<br>ellos tienen el clero  
>y nosotros nuestro sudor.<p>

Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
>y ves muy gordo al abad,<br>si su virgen viste de oro,  
>desnúdala.<p>

Cómo van a silenciar  
>al jilguero o al canario<br>si no hay cárcel ni tumba  
>para el canto libertario!<p>

Ponte en pie  
>alza el puño y ven<br>a la fiesta pagana  
>en la hoguera hay de beber.<p>

De la misma condición  
>es el pueblo que un señor,<br>ellos tienen el clero  
>y nosotros nuestro sudor.<p>

-Comencé a tocar el solo de guitarra, note como un grupo de ponis se estaba acercando, al escucharme tocar muchos comenzaron a gritar por mas, les había gustado

Ponte en pie  
>alza el puño y ven<br>a la fiesta pagana  
>en la hoguera hay de beber.<p>

De la misma condición  
>es el pueblo que un señor,<br>ellos tienen el clero  
>y nosotros nuestro sudor.<p>

Ponte en pie  
>alza el puño y ven<br>a la fiesta pagana  
>en la hoguera hay de beber.<p>

De la misma condición  
>es el pueblo que un señor,<br>ellos tienen el clero  
>y nosotros nuestro sudor.<p>

Cabrones!

**Fin**

Termine de tocar mientras el grupo gritaba de emoción, de repente algo inesperado ocurrió, los ponis comenzaron a tirar algunos bites en mis cascos, ¿Tanto les había gustado?, ¿QUÉ IMPORTA?, AHORA TENGO DINERO

"Te dije que debías tocar en público" me dijo Flower en mi oído, yo solo le sonreí

Creo que puedo usar esto como mi trabajo

***Más tarde, Sugarcube Corner***

Yo y Flower nos encontrábamos comiendo unos Cupcakes, ahora que tengo dinero, puedo pagarlos, cada quien tenía una malteada, yo había dejado mi guitarra a un lado de mi silla.

"Diste un gran espectáculo ahí Thunder" me dijo Flower mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada.

"Gracias amiga, sabes, lo he pensado por un momento, y creo que la música sería un gran trabajo" le dije yo

"En ese caso, te tengo una oferta" me dijo ella

"Dispara" le dije para que comenzara

"Tu, yo y Suny deberíamos formar un conjunto, imagina lo grandes que seriamos los tres juntos… pero aun creo que nos hace falta algo"

"Creo que hablas de un baterista"

"Exacto" dijo para después morder un cupcake, luego continuó "Si nosotros 3 encontramos un baterista, seriamos los mejores" me dijo ella con ánimos

"buen punto, debemos comenzar la búsqueda mañana, ahora mismo no creo poder" le dije yo

"Oh, bueno, no hay problema, podemos comenzar mañana… bueno, tengo que irme, tengo asuntos que atender"

"Está bien, y no te preocupes, yo pago lo tuyo" le dije yo con una sonrisa

"Gracias Pick, eres un gran amigo" me dijo ella mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla "Hasta luego" se despidió ella mientras caminaba hacia la salida

"Hasta luego" le dije yo sacudiendo mi casco, cuando ella se había ido, yo di un gran suspiro

"Awwww, Picky encontró a su poni especial" dijo una voz, volteé para ver que se trataba de Pinky

"Pinky, no es nada de eso, simplemente es una buena amiga, como tú y yo" le dije yo

"Oh… está bien, ¿te gustaron mis cupcakes?, ¿eheheh?" me preguntó ella con su ya acostumbrada actitud

"Al igual que siempre, están muy buenos" le dije yo

"LO SABIA" gritó ella con una sonrisa, finalmente comí el último cupcake y terminé mi malteada

"Bueno Pinky, me tengo que ir, tengo que regresar con mi hermana" le dije yo mientras tomaba mi guitarra

"Oh, ¿Tú eras el de la guitarra?, debí saberlo, solo tú puedes tocar de esa manera"

"Si, era yo Pinky, pero enserio, tengo que irme, pero fue bueno verte, hasta luego"

"Hasta después Picky" me dijo ella mientras caminaba afuera del lugar, de ahí comencé a volar a donde sea, de repente algo nublo mi vista, no era nada físico, algo en mi mente lo provocó, de repente pude ver una visión, no era muy clara, pero parecía ser una figura femenina en medio de un incendio, de repente mi visión regreso, solo para ver que estaba cayendo al suelo

"Esto me va a doler" me dije a mi mismo, traté de nivelarme, pero era muy tarde

***Crash***

Todo se puso oscuro

**Guau, ¿que será eso que estaba en la visión?, ¿Por qué había una figura femenina?, todo esto más adelante**

**Espero les haya gustado, algo corto, pero funciona, pronto sacaré el siguiente**

**Hasta entonces**

**Se despide HeldDuke con un Bro/Sis-Hoof**


	21. Hit Crasher

**Antes de comenzar, responderé algunos comentarios qué me han hecho ustedes y que nunca respondí**

**JLCAdN: no te preocupes, nadie saldrá muerto, al menos no en esta historia…**

**Anhell: gracias por pasarte bro, enserio lo aprecio**

**Adriana Valkyrie: sobre la razón de por qué las apariciones, es un punto principal que se verá poco antes del final, el cual no te preocupes, aun falta para ello**

**Listo, ahora sí, iniciemos**

Capitulo 20: Hit Crasher

"AHH, MI CABEZA" Grité yo al despertar, lo último que podía recordar era el chocar contra ese árbol, MALDITA VISION, ni siquiera voy a tratar de-¿Dónde estoy?

Miré a mí alrededor y pude ver que ya no estaba en las afueras, me encontraba en una de las casas, alguien debió recogerme mientras estaba inconsciente

"¿Dónde estoy?" me pregunté a mi mismo

"Genial, despertaste" dijo una voz

"AHH, ¿Quién ESTÁ AHÍ?" le pregunté a la voz, esta rió

"¿Así es como tratas a los ponis que te recogen inconsciente y te llevan a su casa?" dijo la voz, de repente esta hizo su aparición

Se trataba de una Poni de Tierra de Pelo Oscuro, si melena y cola eran de color rojo acompañados de un tirante blanco, esta sonrió

"Lo lamento, creo que no me he presentado, me llamo Hit Crasher" me dijo la poni

"Oh, lo lamento, mi nombre es Thunder Pick" le dije yo mientras trataba de levantarme "AHH" grité yo al sentir una vez más aquel dolor

"Quédate quieto, debiste darte un gran golpe, cuando te encontré traté de despertarte, pero no respondías, entonces que te cargue aquí" me dijo ella ayudándome para recostarme en su cama

"Enserio te lo agradezco, no tenias que-ESPERA, MI GUITARRA" Grité yo al darme cuenta de que aun la tenia durante el choque

"No te preocupes, está en el piso de abajo, ahora mismo te la traigo" me dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación, yo mientras tanto me recosté en su cama, después de 2 minutos, ella regresó con la guitarra para luego dejarla en la cama, después de esto ella se sentó en la cama

"Entonces… eras tú quien tocó aquella canción en la plaza" me dijo ella viéndome a los ojos, yo solo sonreí

"Si… era yo" le dije para aclararla

"Lo sabía, nunca había escuchado algo así en estos lugares, solamente en Manehattan"

"¿Manehattan?" pregunté yo

"¿No has ido a Manehattan?, es una de las ciudades más pobladas en Enquestria, ¿Cómo no puedes saber de ella?" me preguntó con una mirada sospechosa

PIENSA HEC, PIENSA, PIENSA, AHA

"No, me refería a qué no sabía que en Manehattan habría músicos así" le dije yo, esta puso una cara de convencida

"Pues sí, incluso pagan por tocar"

"¿Enserio?"

"Claro, aunque aún no he participado ninguna vez"

"¿Tocas?"

"Batería" aclaró ella

'Simplemente conveniente' pensé yo

"Tengo una idea, ahora mismo yo y otros ponis estamos buscando a un baterista, ¿Por qué no te nos unes?" Le dije yo, esta sonrió

"¿DE VERDAD?"

"Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que hiciste por mi" le dije yo, esta me abrazo BIEN FUERTE WEY

"GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRA-"

"Espera, no creas que será así de fácil, primero debemos ver que tan buena eres con los ritmos, luego trataremos de sacar algunas canciones, y al final veremos si tienes el toque" le dije yo, esta hizo una pose de decidida

"No te preocupes Thunder, no me llamo Hit Crasher por nada" me dijo ella en un tono parecido al de un soldado dirigiéndose a un general

"Esa es la actitud, descanse soldado" le dije yo, ambos nos reímos por un momento, finalmente decidí irme "Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme" le dije yo tomando mi guitarra "Pero llego la hora de irme"

"Está bien Thunder pero, ¿Estás seguro?" replicó ella, yo solo sonreí

"Estoy seguro Hit, ¿Me puedes acompañar a la puerta?" le pregunté yo

"No hay problema" me dijo ella saliendo de la habitación conmigo siguiéndola, bajamos las escaleras para finalmente llegar a la puerta de salida, esta la abrió, yo me salí con ella siguiéndome afuera, pude ver que ya había anochecido, luego yo voltee a verla

"Pues fue un gusto conocerte Hit" le dije yo

"El gusto es mío, y gracias por la oportunidad, te prometo que no la desperdiciaré" me dijo ella

"Eso espero, bueno, adiós Hit"

"Adiós Thunder" me dijo ella mientras regresaba a su casa y cerraba la puerta, yo decidí caminar a la biblioteca, creo que el volar ya no era una decisión, no después de lo ocurrido hace un momento… pero que habrá sido esa visión

"Hey Dulzura" llamo otra voz, pude reconocerla por su asentó campirano

"Hola Applejack, ¿qué sucede?" le pregunté yo

"Es por tu hermana" me dijo ella, en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron

"¿Ella está bien?" le pregunté yo con preocupación de que mi hermana haya tenido problemas

"No te preocupes Thun, ella está bien, solo vine a avisarte de que ella quiere quedarse en Sweet Apple Across con mi hermana menos y sus amigas" me dijo ella, yo mientras tanto me calme

"Oh, no hay problema, pero ¿puedes hacerme un favor?, dile de mi parte que aun tiene que dormir temprano, ella aun tiene escuela en la tierra, ¿sí?" le pedí yo

"¿Y por qué no vienes tu también?, aun tengo esa habitación disponible" me dijo ella, yo me quedé pensando un momento, aun podía recordar lo sucedido con Rainbow la vez que me quede en su hogar, aunque ella parecía más honesta…duh, será porque ella es el elemento de la honestidad… soy un idiota

"Eso sería muy amable de tu parte Applejack, muchas gracias" le dije yo.

Por un buen rato Applejack y yo caminamos a su granja, yo le estaba contando varias historias que me habían ocurrido, ella no paraba de reír de ellas, después de un rato mas, habíamos llegado, el lugar estaba rodeado de varios manzanos

"Hey Jack, ¿Por qué tanto manzano?" le pregunté yo

"Es a lo que se dedica mi familia Apple, nosotros somos quienes cultivan y cosechan las manzanas en toda Enquestria" me dijo ella, yo quedé asombrado

"¿De verdad?, guau… pero debe ser un trabajo duro"

"Lo es, pero nosotros distrutamos lo que hacemos, este negocio le ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones" me dijo ella, habíamos llegado al granero, adentro se escuchaban varias risas, abrimos para ver a mi hermana y a las crusaders sentadas en circulo

"Hey Light, ¿Cómo te esta yendo?" le pregunté yo

"Muy bien hermano, pero ya vete, estamos ocupadas" me dijo ella, de inmediato yo cerré la puerta, voltee a ver a Applejack, ella sonrió

"Deben estar divirtiéndose, es mejor no interrumpirlas" me dijo ella

"Estoy de acuerdo" le dije yo para luego reír en silencio

"Ven, te mostraré tu habitación" me dijo ella mientras caminaba al edificio conmigo siguiéndola, adentro vi a un enorme potro, su pelo era color rojo, su melena y cola eran anaranjadas y su cutie Mark era media manzana verde

"Hey Sis, quien es tu amigo" preguntó el

"Big mac, el es Thunder, Thunder, el es mi hermano mayor Big Macintosh" dijo ella para presentarnos

"Hey Thunder, dime Big Mac" dijo el extendiendo su casco, yo se lo devolví y comenzamos a agitarlos

"Hey Big Mac, es bueno conocerte" le dije de forma amistosa

"Thunder se quedará esta noche mientras su hermana está con las crusaders" le dijo Applejack a su hermano

"Eeyup, buenos noches entonces" me dijo el

"Igualmente BM" le dije yo mientras AJ y yo seguíamos, subimos las escaleras y ella me abrió la puerta para mostrarme la habitación

"Y aquí estamos" me dijo ella "Buenas noches TP"

"Buenas noches AJ" le dije yo a ella mientras cerraba la puerta, deje la guitarra a un lado, caminé hacia la cama y me acosté en ella, mañana tenía que informarle a Flower y a Suny sobre lo ocurrido con Hit, y tal vez comenzar a buscar lugares para tocar, como sea, será un largo día

***En el sueño de Thunder***

Me encontraba en un campo abierto, estaba acostado junto a una figura, la vista era en primera persona pero yo no podía voltear a verla, creo que estaba ahí como espectador

"Héctor, prométeme que siempre me recordaras" me dijo la figura, en ese momento yo pude voltear a verla, se trataba de una chica humana de cabellera larga y oscura, la miré directo a sus ojos

"Lo prometo… Marisol"

**Waaa, a que no se esperaban eso ultimo, espero les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Aun no tengo la imagen de Hit Crasher, pero pronto la dibujaré y la subiré junto con los otros**

**Una cosa más, y esto se lo dejare a ustedes**

**¿A quién debería escoger para ser la pareja de Thunder?**

**Aun no tengo a alguien en mente, y creo que se los dejaré a decisión de ustedes**

**Pueden votar tanto los registrados como los invitados**

**Hasta luego**


	22. Lamentos de Media Noche

**Sup, he regresado con nuevo Capítulo, disfrútenlo**

Capitulo 21: lamentos de media noche

Abrí mis ojos forzosamente, al principio eran amarillos, pero ya luego volvieron a su color verde, me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana, pude ver que aun era de noche, rayos, como me gustaría un reloj ahora mismo, decidí salir un rato, estar en espacios cerrados ya no me estaba gustando, camine hacia la puerta y salí de la habitación

"¿Thunder?" escuché una voz saliendo detrás de una de las puertas, esta se abrió y pude ver a Applejack

"Lo lamento, no quería despertarte" le dije yo, ella se acerco a mí con una mirada de preocupación

"¿Sucede algo dulzura?" me preguntó ella, no quería que se preocupara por mis problemas

"No… no es nada" le dije yo, de repente ella se acerco y me vio directo a los ojos, luego ella dijo

"Estas mintiendo, puedo verlo en tus ojos"

"Creo que debo pensarlo mejor antes de mentirle al elemento de la honestidad jeje"

"Jeje, deberías, pero enserio, ¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó ella volviendo a su expresión de preocupación

"No es nada, fue solo un mal sueño, no tienes de que preocuparte" le dije yo para calmarla, ella puso una cara que me dijo que parecía estar conforme con mi respuesta "Oye, voy a estar afuera un momento, no tengo mucho sueño que digamos"

"Solo ten cuidado dulzura, ¿puedes?" me preguntó ella

"Lo tendré, tu descansa, necesitas energía, yo no tardaré mucho" le dije yo mientras me dirigía a la salida, ella volvió a su habitación.

Ya afuera me quede pensando un momento, '¿Por qué tengo estos sueños?, ¿Qué los provoca?' y más importante aún, '¿QUIÉN CHINGADOS ES MARISOL?, NISIQUIERA RECUERDO HABERLA CONOCIDO, NISIQUIERA CONOSCO A UNA MARISOL… LUNA, ¿DONDE ESTAS?'

"¿Me llamaste?" escuché una voz detrás de mí, voltee a ver para divisar a Luna

"Pudiste decir que venias" le dije yo sonriendo

"Pero así no sería divertido" me dijo ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado, ella volteó a verme para notar que tenia la mirada baja "Héctor-Digo… Thunder…"

"Puedes llamarme Héctor, creo que ya te acostumbraste" le dije yo

"Hay algo que te preocupa… ¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó ella

"Si te digo… ¿prometes no contarle a nadie?" le pregunté yo, no necesitaba que nadie más se enterara, pero Luna se ha vuelto una amiga muy cercana, así que… ¿Por qué no?

"Lo prometo" me dijo ella

"Bueno… sucede que tuve este sueño… era muy extraño… yo estaba acostado en medio de una pradera en mi forma humana, pero… creo que era una versión más joven de mi mismo"

"Uhum"

"A mi lado se encontraba una chica… tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, no pude ver el color de sus ojos pero eran claros"

"Uhum"

"Luego ella me dijo "Prométeme que nunca me olvidaras" y luego yo le dije "Lo prometo", pero no lo dije yo en sí, es como si algo controlaba mis acciones" le dije yo para continuar

"Creo que sé de qué se trata"

"Por favor dime" le pedí yo

"Héctor, lo que viste en ese sueño… no lo fue"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Creo que era más bien un recuerdo" terminó ella

"Ahí está el asunto, no pudo serlo, porque yo ni siquiera puedo recordar aquel momento" le dije yo bajando la cabeza

"Tal vez… no sé… pero si no controlabas tus acciones, entonces pudo haber sido uno… es la única teoría que tengo" me dijo ella, yo me quedé pensando un momento, era la única explicación posible, pues yo ya era capaz de controlar mis acciones en la mayoría de mis sueños

"Tal vez tengas razón… tal vez… ¿Cómo esta Sam?" le pregunté yo

"¿Quieres preguntarle tú?" me preguntó ella, dejándome una cara de confusión, para luego cambiar a una de duda

"¿Puedes hacer eso posible?" le pregunté yo

"Por supuesto, espera" me dijo ella mientras ponía su cuerno en mi frente, este comenzó a brillar por unos segundos, después de eso ella lo retiro

"Inténtalo ahora" me dijo ella, inmediatamente yo trate de comunicarme con ella de la misma forma que lo hacía con Luna

'Sam… ¿estás ahí?" le pregunté yo, por unos segundos no hubo respuesta, pero luego…

'Hermano… ¿Eres tú?' escuché la voz de mi hermana, el hechizo había funcionado

'Si hermana, soy yo, ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?' le pregunté mentalmente

'Bien… bueno… no tanto… bueno… muy mal, ahora mismo estoy en mi habitación, papá esta en su trabajo… pero mamá…'

'¿Qué tiene ella?' le pregunté con temor

'Bueno… ella está muy mal… no ha dejado de llorar desde… ya sabes'

'Oh… rayos… no puedo creerlo… Sam, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?'

'Lo que sea' respondió ella en mi mente

'Dile a mamá, con estas palabras exactas…"Mamá, no sé cómo, pero sé que él estará bien, pronto el regresará, el volverá con nosotros 3, y volveremos a ser una familia"… ¿está bien?'

'Si hermano… se lo diré' me dijo ella decidida

'Gracias hermana, no sé qué haría sin ti… tengo que irme, necesito dormir' le dije yo

'Está bien hermano, descansa, luego estaré por ahí'

'Está bien hermana, hasta entonces'

'Bye' Y con eso, la plática había terminado, voltee a ver a Luna, noté que salían lagrimas de sus ojos

"¿Luna?" le pregunté yo

"Eso… fue hermoso" me dijo ella secando sus lagrimas

"Gracias" le dije yo, por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que finalmente yo lo rompí "Bueno, si no importa, estoy muy cansado, nesecito dormir **(Bostezo)**"

"Está bien Héctor, descansa" me dijo ella mientras se retiraba del lugar, yo estaba dando paso al edificio, pero luego me detuve y voltee a ver a Luna

"Hey Luna" la llamé yo, ella volteo a verme

"¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó ella confundida, yo le sonreí

"Gracias… por todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad no sé como devolvértelo" le dije yo, ella se ruborizo

"No tienes que hacer, para eso están los amigos" me dijo ella para seguir su paso, de repente su cuerno comenzó a brillar, cuando el brillo se esfumo, ella ya no estaba, yo solo sonreí y caminé a mi habitación.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y me cubrí con las sabanas, aun recordaba lo que iba a hacer mañana, tenía que ir a donde Hit para llevarla al estudio de Flower y Suny, va a ser un día largo

***Mientras tanto, planeta Tierra, habitación de Carmen, P.D.V. Samanta***

Caminé hacia la habitación de mi mamá, abrí la puerta para ver que ella seguía acostada en su cama llorando, me acerqué a ella, recordé las palabras que me dijo mi hermano que le dijero, finalmente hablé

"Mamá…" le pregunté yo

"Qué sucede amor" preguntó ella secándose las lagrimas, recordé las palabras que dijo mi hermano que dijera

"Mamá, no sé cómo, pero sé que él estará bien, pronto el regresará, el volverá con nosotros 3, y volveremos a ser una familia" le dije yo, ella volteó a verme, una peq2ueña sonrisa se figuró en su rostro

"Lo sé amor… no sé cómo pero… se que el volverá" dijo ella, yo me acosté en la cama a su lado y la abrasé, ella me devolvió el abrazo.

"Sé que el volverá"

***Devuelta en Enquestria, en el sueño de Thunder, P.D.V. Héctor***

¿Alguna vez han escuchado que cuando quieres soñar con algo, ese sueño se cumple?, pues eso es cierto, por qué cuando me dormí, estaba pensando en ese sueño… o recuerdo… lo que sea… el punto es que me encontraba en la misma pradera, junto a la misma chica

"Héctor, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos?" me preguntó la chica, me acordé que se llamaba Marisol, supongo que si esto es otro recuerdo, mi cuerpo no iba a responder a mis acciones, decidí dejar que el recuerdo siga, pero algo extraño ocurría

"Héctor, te estoy hablando" me dijo Marisol, ¿Por qué rayos mi cuerpo no hacía nada, si esto es un recuerdo, yo debo estar de expectador, pero-

"Héctor, ya no estás de expectador, puedes controlar tus acciones" dijo ella

'Espera, ¿ella me habla a mí?' pensé yo, comencé a mover mi mano, SI RESPONDIO, observe mis brazos mientras los movía frente a mí, también respondieron 'Espera, si no estoy de expectador… eso quiere decir que…'

Voltee a ver lentamente a 'Marisol' ella me estaba sonriendo

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo"

**Yeah, fin del capítulo 21, perdón si me tardé, estuve ocupado, pero bueno, ya he vuelto**

**Además, quisiera agradecer a los que leen y dejan sus Reviews, como dije varias veces, son lo que me motivan a seguir**

**También quisiera agradecer a Jose Spike y a Baldur, 2 amigos de otras redes que se tomaron la molestia de pasarse aquí**

**Hasta la próxima, HeldDuke, Cambio y fuera.**


	23. ¿Marisol?

**I'm Back**

Capitulo 22: ¿Marisol?

***Mientras tanto, hospital, P.D.V. Melisa***

Todos estábamos en la habitación en donde Héctor estaba reposando, éramos Tom, Carlos, Raúl y Yo… RAYOS, me sentía horrible, aun no lo podía creer, apenas ayer hicimos el mejor espectáculo que pudimos desear, y ahora… simplemente no puedo creerlo.

Lo peor de todo es que nadie pudo hacer nada, cuando nos llego la noticia, todos estábamos asustados, Tom llamo a casa de sus padres para darles las malas noticias… no lo tomaron muy bien… y su hermana, rayos, debe sentirse horrible, siento lastima por la pequeña, y yo… nosotros…

"Fue nuestra culpa" fue lo único que pude decir, los demás voltearon a verme

"No, Mel, no pienses así, no fue culpa de nadie" me dijo Tom, yo voltee a verlo con una expresión de furia

"Acéptalo Thomas, si no hubiéramos dejado que se valla solo, ahora mismo estaría con nosotros celebrando… ni siquiera creo que todo esto haya valido la pena" dije yo bajando la cabeza una vez más, Carlos se me acerco y puso su mano en mi hombro

"Mel, si Héctor no despierta, no iremos al viaje, no valdrá la pena si él no está" me dijo él para calmarme, yo le sonreí, de repente la puerta se abrió, entro una chica de cabello oscuro, la reconocí en ese momento, ella estaba con el otro grupo

"¿Aquí se hospeda Héctor Rodríguez?" preguntó ella.

"Si… ¿Quién eres tú?" le pregunté yo.

"Me llamo Scarlett… Yo fui quien llamó al hospital… Héctor me salvó" nos dijo ella, la boca de todos se quedó abierta, incluyendo la mía.

***En el sueño de Thunder, P.D.V. Héctor***

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo" me dijo la chica mientras se acercaba hacia mí, ella se veía diferente ahora, se veía más grande, como un año mayor que yo, su cabello era aun más largo y sus ojos eran claros, nunca había visto ojos así

"No sabes cómo te he extrañado" me dijo ella, yo comencé a alejarme de ella sobre mis 4 extremidades.

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" le pregunté yo, ella sonrió

"¿No me reconoces?, soy yo, Marisol, tu pareja" me dijo ella, en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron aun mas

"¿PAREJA?, YO NO TENGO PAREJA, NI SIQUIERA TE CONOSCO" Le grité yo, ella simplemente volvió a sonreír

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, nos conocemos desde hace 7 años" me dijo ella

"¡7 AÑOS!" Grité yo, ella tapo mi boca con su dedo

"Shh, hablas demasiado, aun recuerdo que eras muy callado cuando éramos niños" me dijo ella, de repente ella volteo a ver hacia atrás, el sol se estaba ocultando, este se movía mas rápido, una expresión de molestia se vio en el rostro de Marisol

"Rayos, se me acaba el tiempo" dijo ella, dejándome confundido

"¿De qué hablas?" le pregunté yo

"No puedo mantenerte aquí por siempre, como estas soñando, el tiempo aquí dura de la misma manera" me dijo ella

"¿Entonces esto es un sueño?" le pregunté yo, ella rio en silencio

"Si y no, estoy usando tus sueños para comunicarme contigo, traté de hacerlo antes, pero era difícil, luego por alguna razón encontré una manera más fácil de hacerlo, pero por alguna razón, fue hasta hoy que pude hacer contacto" me dijo ella, en ese momento me quedé pensando por un momento, la respuesta me vino a la mente después de unos segundos

"La interrupción" susurré yo

"¿Perdón?" me preguntó ella

"Nada" dije yo, ella volvió a sonreír, se quedó mirándome por unos segundos

"Has cambiado demasiado, pero sigues teniendo esos ojos que siempre amé… es hora de que te vayas" me dijo ella mientras se levantaba

"Espera, tengo preguntas que hacerte" le dije yo

"Será en otro momento, por ahora, es todo" me dijo ella alejándose, de repente todo se estaba disolviendo, y era sustituido por un espacio blanco

***Sweet Apple Across, Habitación de Thunder, 08:24 am***

Abrí mis ojos, una vez más, estos eran amarillos, para luego volver a ser verdes.

"Ok, tengo que decirlo, ese fue el sueño más extraño que tuve en toda mi vida" me dije a mi mismo, luego algo me vino a la mente, Marisol había dicho que no era un sueño, que era una especie de medio comunicativo

Al menos ahora sé de qué se trata esto, pero aun así una gran duda quedaba por saber.

Ella había dicho que nos conocíamos desde niños, pero yo ni siquiera recuerdo haberla conocido, necesitaba resolver este asunto, pero eso era problema para después, ahora mismo tengo una tarea que realizar

Me levanté de mi cama, tome la guitarra para luego colgarla en mi espalda y comencé a bajar las escaleras, una vez abajo pude ver que ahí estaban Applejack, Big Mac, Lightning y las CMC

"Buenos días a todos" dije yo

"Buenos días Thunder" respondieron los demás, me acerqué a mi hermana, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

"Buenos días Hermana"

"Buenos días Hermano" me dijo ella, me senté en una de las sillas para desayunar, en la mesa habían manzanas, pay de manzana, jugo de manzana… ya me entienden, a mi no me importaba, hoy iba a desayunar como rey

***10 minutos Después***

Me encontraba volando hacia el pueblo, por lo menos mi ala ya se había recuperado de lo ocurrido ayer, tenía el consentimiento de que ahora que no estaba nada cansado, no me llegaría otra ilusión como la de anoche, aunque tengo que aceptar, de no ser por aquello, Hit no me hubiera encontrado, creo que tomándolo de esa manera, fue algo bueno… que irónico.

Antes de irme, platiqué un momento con mi hermana, aun estaba algo triste por mi asunto, pero ya estaba un poco mejor, le pregunté sobre lo ocurrido en la tierra, ella me dijo que mi mama ya se sentía un poco mejor, que era como si hubiera esperanza en ella, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

Me detuve en frente de la casa de Hit Crahser, camine hacia la puerta y di un par de toques a la puerta

*Knok Knok*

"UN MOMENTO" Gritó una voz la cual solo pudo ser ella, la puerta se abrió para ver a una Hit Crasher sonriendo

"Thunder Pick, es bueno verte" me dijo ella

"Igualmente Hit, ¿Estas lista?" le pregunté yo

"Ya lo sabes Thunder, ¿Nos vamos?"

"Sígueme" le dije yo mientras caminaba hacia donde Flower y Suny, después de 5 minutos, ya estábamos cerca del lugar, voltee a ver a Hit

"¿Estas nerviosa?" le pregunté yo, ella volteo a verme

"Te voy a ser sincera, ESTOY nerviosa" me dijo ella, yo le sonreí

"No tienes por qué estarlo, si eres tan buena como dices que eres, estoy seguro que lo lograras, solo tienes que pensar positivamente" le dije yo, ella me sonrió

Después de 2 minutos más, ya estábamos en la entrada

*Knok Knok*

Toqué la puerta, después de unos segundos esta se abrió

"¿Thunder?, no esperaba verte, ¿Quién es ella?" me dijo una voz, la cual se trataba de Sunshine

"Suny, llama a Flower, encontramos a nuestra baterista"

"¿Enserio?, Guau, eso fue rápido, entren, en un momento la llamo" dijo ella mientras entraba a la casa con nosotros siguiéndola, nos sentamos en la sala por un momento, después de un momento, Suny bajo junto con Flower, después de llegar a la sala, Flower se quedó mirando a Hit por un momento, después de eso ella volteó a verme con una expresión seria

"Thunder, ¿Nos permites un momento?, puedes ir al estudio si quieres" me dijo ella

"Amm, está bien" le dije yo mientras me levantaba del sofá y di paso al piso de arriba, después de un momento, llegué al estudio, habían varios instrumentos, se ve que ellas dos tocan de todo.

En él se encontraban una batería, dos guitarras, un bajo, un teclado, 3 micrófonos y algunas bocinas

Decidí practicar mientras esperaba, saqué la guitarra y pensé en alguna canción, después de eso comencé a tocar mi parte favorita

**Nota: la siguiente canción es solo una parte de ella, luego usaré la canción correcta**

**Avenged Sevenfold – Save Me (06:08 – 07:26)**

Help me find my way

So, help me find my way

No pulse inside of me,

Stone cold lips and have a sit

All lies into a degree,

Losing you I want to be,

Oh find out, what now?

He may be out of his mind

But someday you will find

That sanity's left us all blind

And dragged us all behind,

A moment seen with those eyes

Crystal blue skies,

They say that all beauty must die

I say it just moves on

Me detuve en ese momento al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, se trataba de Suny y Flower, me puse sobre mis 4 patas

"¿Y bien?" pregunté yo

"Vamos a practicar un rato, luego tocaremos una canción, si llega a un buen nivel, entonces se nos unirá" me dijo Flower

"Ve abajo, dile que suba con nosotras" me dijo Suny

"Está bien" les dije yo mientras salía de la habitación, cada vez estaba más cerca de la verdad… una vez más.

**Hey Bronis y Pegasisters, una vez más con otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen su review con su opinión, consejo, idea, etcétera, los recibiré con gusto**

**Una cosa más, esta no es la última vez que se sabrá de Marisol, ella aparecerá en capítulos futuros**

**Hasta luego, se despide HeldDuke**


	24. El Nuevo Conjunto, Buscando Respuestas

**Hay les vengo con otro capítulo**

**Acabo de ver los Vengadores… otra vez, una muy buena película, si tienen oportunidad, véanla, se las recomiendo**

**En fin lets do this**

Capítulo 23: el nuevo conjunto, buscando respuestas

Minutos después de bajar a avisarle a Hit sobre la práctica, los cuatro estábamos calentando, Flower me pidió que para el ensayo, tocáramos una canción que yo conozca (De mi mundo para corregir XD), por lo que tuve que enseñarle a las 3 los ritmos, en el caso de Flower y Suny, me dediqué a enseñarles los acordes que se usan en cada estrofa, mientras tanto, Hit estaba practicando algunos ritmos de la batería, desde los más básicos hasta los más avanzados, incluso le pedí que me diera un redoble de tarola y la velocidad de sus patas traseras para el bombo, y déjenme les digo, ESA PONI ES UNA FIERA CON SUS PEZUÑAS.

Yo mientras tanto me dedique más en practicar el solo

Le pedí a Suny que me prestara unos audífonos, los conecté en el amplificador para así practicar sin que ninguna de las 3 me ollera, quería sorprenderlas

Después de 30 minutos de calentamiento, los 4 estábamos listos, fue en ese momento cuando hable

"Muy bien chicas, creo que con eso ya debemos estar listos, yo voy a comenzar" les dije yo, en ese momento comencé a tocar

**Alive – Pearl Jam**

Son," she said, "Have I got a little story for you  
>What you thought was your Daddy was nothin' but a<br>While you were sittin' home alone at age thirteen  
>Your real Daddy was dyin', sorry you didn't see him but I'm glad we talked"<p>

Oh I, oh, I'm still alive  
>Hey, I, oh, I'm still alive<br>Hey I, oh, I'm still alive  
>Hey, oh<p>

Oh, she walks slowly, across a young man's room  
>She said, "I'm ready for you"<br>"I can't remember anything to this very day 'cept the look, the look  
>Oh, you know where, now I can't see, I just stare"<p>

I'm still alive  
>Hey I, but, I'm still alive<br>Hey I, boy, I'm still alive  
>Hey I, I, I'm still alive, yeah<br>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh

"Is something wrong?", she said  
>Well of course there is, "you're still alive," she said<br>Oh, and do I deserve to be?  
>Is that the question? And if so, if so, who answers, who answers?<p>

I, oh, I'm still alive  
>Hey I, oh, I'm still alive<br>Hey I, oh I'm still alive  
>Hey I, oh I'm still alive<p>

Inicié él solo final, mientras ellas seguían tocando los mismos acordes, Hit mientras tanto usaba mas el bombo conforme mas avanzábamos, creo que debí usar una canción más difícil, era como un juego de niños para ella, incluso tenía los ojos cerrados, se podía ver que a ella le gustaba, esa pasión que tenía, era algo que muy pocos bateristas tenían, incluyendo a los de la tierra, ya casi terminábamos.

Hoooo ho hoooo hoooooo ho hooooo

Hoooooo hoooooo hoooooooo

Los 4 dimos nuestro estilo libre, para ya tocar la nota final y dar por terminada la canción

"Muy bien, tengo que admitirlo… eso… FUE EPICO" grité yo, de la nada estaba recibiendo un abrazo de las tres chicas, al principio se sentía bien, pero luego sentía que me estaban aplastando

"Chicas… ya… párenle… no respiro… YA" dije yo con dificultad, ellas me soltaron, una cara de bochorno se figuró en las 3, luego de sonreírles, me dirigí a Hit

"Lo hiciste increíble amiga"

"Gracias… pero… ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicas?" le preguntó a las otras dos

"Yo digo que lo hizo muy bien" dijo Suny, finalmente, la atención se concentraba en Flower

"¿Qué dices tú Flo?" le pregunté yo

"Yo digo… que muy bien no describe su estilo" dijo ella con una mirada seria, en ese momento pude ver que Hit estaba soltando una lágrima, pues creyó que la habían rechazado, pero luego Flower sonrió

"Creo que lo hiciste increíble" dijo ella, la cara de tristeza de Hit se convirtió poco a poco en una gran sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja

"Eso quiere decir…" Hit no pudo terminar la oración, pues estaba demasiada entusiasmada

"Bienvenida al grupo" terminó Flo, repentinamente, esta recibió un abrazo por parte de Hit, para luego corresponderlo, después se les unió Suny

'Como que de repente me siento un forever alone' pensé yo, las 3 chicas voltearon a verme

"Hay espacio para uno más" me dijo Flower, yo no pude negarla, me acerqué a las chicas y entre todos nos dimos un abrazo grupal, después de 1 minuto, yo hablé

"Creo que esto amerita una celebración… tengo hambre, salgamos a comer" dije yo, en ese momento el estomago de las 3 rugió, todas se enrojecieron de la pena, yo solo pude reírme

***2 Horas después, plaza***

Me encontraba volando en el cielo de Poniville, las demás habían tomado caminos diferentes, yo me encontraba solo, seguía pensando en el tema de Marisol

'¿Será cierto lo que me dice ella?, ¿Qué sucedió hace 7 años que no lo recuerdo?' esos pensamientos y mas son los que pasaban por mi cabeza, decidí aterrizar en una nube, me recosté en ella un rato, no me importaba nada mas, simplemente estaba sumergido en mi mar de preguntas, de pronto…

"Hey Thunder" dijo una voz a lado mío, voltee para ver a… Rainbow Dash

"¿Rainbow?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le pregunté yo

"Eso mismo me iba a preguntar, yo estaba descansando un rato cuando de repente tu aterrizaste a mi lado" me dijo ella

"Oh… muy bien, esto es vergonzoso pero… no te había visto, lo lamento… creo que mejor me voy"

"Nunca dije que me molestaba" me dijo ella, yo decidí quedarme un rato, nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, ella me volteó a ver para notar que yo tenía la mirada en el infinito

"Thunder, ¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Mmm?, oh… no es nada Dash, es solo algo que estaba pensando"

"Uhum, ya sé que puede distraerte de eso, una carrera, me imagino que has estado estirando esas alas" me dijo ella en tono desafiante, ustedes ya saben que sucede cuando alguien me desafía, yo voltee a verla con una mirada de 'desafío aceptado'.

"Acepto" le dije yo con su mismo tono

"Quien llegue primero a esa nube, gana" dijo ella apuntando a una nube a lo lejos

"Uno" dije yo poniéndome en posición

"Dos" dijo ella colocándose en mi misma posición

"TRES" gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo para luego salir disparando, los dos íbamos codo con codo, adelante iba ella, luego yo, luego ella, luego yo, luego ella… uf

Aletee mis alas tan rápido como podía, ahora yo iba adelante

"JAJA, VOY A GANAR, VOY A GANAR, voy a…" de repente estaba cayendo desmayado

"THUNDER" gritó Rainbow para luego salir disparando a mi cuerpo inconsciente, al momento de atraparme, ella aterrizó en otra nube, comenzó a gritarme

"THUNDER, DESPIERTA, NO ES DIVERTIDO, THUNDER, THUNDER" pero yo no podía escucharla, yo estaba inconsciente por alguna razón

***En la mente de Thunder***

"Hola… HOLA… ¿Hay alguien ahí?" grité yo, pero nadie respondía, todo estaba oscuro, comencé a mirar mi cuerpo, otra vez era un humano, de repente pude ver una silueta, fijé mi vista en ella, pude notar que aquella silueta se estaba acercando, se trataba de una silueta humana, finalmente esta estaba en frente de mi

"TU" Grité yo al ver quien era

"También te extrañe" me dijo aquella figura sonriendo, creo que a esta altura ustedes sabrán de quien se trataba

"¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué hago aquí?" pregunté yo

"Tú querías respuestas, te traje aquí para responderlas" dijo ella chasqueando los dedos, de repente los dos nos encontrábamos en el tejado de un edificio, estábamos en medio de una ciudad humana de noche, pude reconocerla en ese momento, estábamos en el centro de la ciudad de Mérida.

"¿Me trajiste de vuelta en la tierra?" le pregunté yo

"No, esto es una ilusión, un recuerdo" me respondió ella

"¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?" le pregunté yo

"Como dije antes, te traje aquí para resolver tus dudas… ¿vez ese edificio de halla?" me preguntó ella mientras apuntaba con su mano un edificio enorme

"¿Qué sucede con ese edificio?" le pregunté yo confundido

"Fue ahí donde comenzó todo" me dijo ella, de repente una de las ventanas de aquél edificio se rompió, pude ver que alguien había saltado, era una pequeña niña, una infante, pero no fue eso lo que me aterró

La niña estaba siendo quemada, mientras caía unos 25 pisos más o menos, ella se estaba quemando, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de fuego, finalmente aquella niña cayó al suelo, todo para terminar con una pequeña explosión en la zona de impacto.

Yo me había quedado sin palabras, no esperaba ver nada de eso, me sentía triste, muy triste

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" le pregunté yo a Marisol

"Esa pequeña criatura… era alguien que hace días atrás… sufrió los peores días de su vida… todo para terminar siendo víctima de un experimento… es algo horrible" me dijo ella, yo voltee a verla, pude ver que una lágrima caía de su ojo, ella volteo a verme, se secó la lagrima para luego darme una sonrisa falsa

"Es hora de irnos" dijo ella chasqueando sus dedos para regresar a la zona oscura de hace un momento

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté yo con preocupación

"Si, no te preocupes… muy bien, eso que viste, es el inicio de tus respuestas, una vez que terminemos, podrás ver la verdad"

"¿La verdad?, ¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre mi" dijo ella para luego desvanecerse, de repente mi visión volvió a tornarse blanca, sea lo que sea que me sucedió, estaba a punto de iniciar mi búsqueda

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Muy bien de una vez les digo, estamos a la mitad del fic, la búsqueda de respuestas inicia, los hermanos se reúnen en la tierra, el pasado de un OC es revelado, y una antigua amistad se vuelve a reunir**

**Gracias por leer el fic, dejen su Review con sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**SARAKATOYO, FUAAA**


	25. Regreso Parte 1

**Nuevo capítulo**

Capitulo 24: Regreso, parte 1

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver que ya no estaba en la zona oscura, estaba acostado en una cama, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, no tengo idea, de pronto me vino a la mente los hechos

'Es cierto, estaba en una carrera contra Dash cuando luego vi a Marisol… espera… si estoy aquí… ¿Acaso Rainbow Dash me salvo?' me quedé pensando yo, de repente la puerta se abrió, reconocí a la poni que había entrado

"Muy bien, veo que despertaste, me alegro por ello" me dijo ella

"Enfermera Redheart, es bueno volver a verla" le dije yo, en ese momento ella puso una cara de confusión

"Discúlpeme, ¿Ya nos han presentado?" me preguntó ella, yo puse la misma cara que me dio ella, cuando luego algo me vino a la mente

'Pero claro, el día que la conocí, aun tenía mi cuerpo humano' pensé yo, luego volví a verla a ella

"Soy yo enfermera, ya sabe, el bípedo que llegó aquí hace unos días, el que no despertaba por 'alguna' razón" le dije yo, ella se quedó pensando por un momento, para luego ponerme otra cara de confusión

"¿Eras tú?" me preguntó ella, yo asentí con la cabeza "Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo tomaste esa forma?" me preguntó ella

"Es una larga historia, agradécele a la princesa… ¿Qué me sucedió?" pregunté yo

"Esperaba que tú me explicaras, la pegaso llamada Rainbow dijo que te desmayaste a mitad de vuelo, por suerte ella te atrapó y te trajo aquí" me dijo ella

'Entonces mis sospecha era cierta' pensé yo, inmediatamente la puerta se volvió a abrir, para dar paso a Twilight, Rainbow y Fluttershy

"Oh por Celestia, ¿Qué paso?" preguntó Fluttershy en un tono no tan tímido que digamos

"Si Thunder, me tenias muy preocupada, no esperaba que te desmayaras en ese momento" le siguió Rainbow Dash

"Cuando Rainbow dijo que no despertabas, todas estábamos muy preocupadas" terminó Twilight

"Enserio lo lamento chicas, creo que debí decirles desde antes" les dije yo

"¿Decirnos qué?" preguntó Twilight, yo di un gran suspiro

"Antes que nada" voltee a ver a Redheart "¿Nos podría permitir un momento Enfermera?" le pregunté amablemente

"Oh… claro, yo estaré atendiendo a los demás pacientes" dijo ella para salir de la habitación, apenas se fue, yo comencé a hablarle a las chicas sobre Marisol, el cómo apareció en medio de ilusiones, el hecho de que haya dicho que ya me conocía desde antes, etc., cuando termina, Twilight fue la primera en hablar

"¿Y tú no recuerdas algo de ella… ya sabes… en tu pasado?"

"No… por más que lo intento, no puedo… es por eso que aun no creo nada de lo que me dice… pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Rainbow

"Hay algo… no sé… algo que me dice que… no sé ni cómo explicarlo" dije yo algo confuso, era cierto, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pues aunque en mi memoria veo que no hay nada de ella… hay algo… no se… "Dile a la enfermera que ya puede entrar" le dije a Rainbow, ella asintió y dio paso a la puerta, al abrirla, pude ver que Redheart estaba a punto de tocar.

"Enfermera, ¿cómo está Thunder?" preguntó Fluttershy, la enfermera volteo a verme

"¿Puedes levantarte?" me preguntó ella, yo simplemente me levanté y me puse de 4 patas "Supongo que eso significa que ya puedes irte" dijo ella sonriendo

"Muchas gracias enfermera" le dije yo caminando afuera de la habitación.

Minutos después, los 4 estábamos en las calles de Canterlot, yo voltee a ver a Twilight

"Hey Twi, ¿Será posible que podamos ver a la princesa?, creo que el asunto de Marisol le podría interesar" le dije a ella, la unicornio volteó a verme

"Tal vez tengas razón… Rainbow Dash, tú y Fluttershy regresen a Poniville, Thunder y yo iremos a ver a la princesa"

"De acuerdo, vamos Fluttershy" dijo ella volando directo a poniville con Fluttershy detrás de ella, yo y Twilight comenzamos a correr hacia el castillo

***Media hora después… eso creo***

Nosotros dos estábamos en la entrada, había dos guardias custodiando la entrada

"Con qué autoridad desea entrar" dijo uno de ellos

"Por favor, ustedes ya me conocen, soy la hermana del capitán Armor, necesito ver a la princesa urgentemente" dijo ella, yo me quedé confuso, ¿El hermano de Twilight es el capitán de la guardia real?, ¿Ella TIENE un hermano?, decidí preguntarle luego, por ahora lo importante era hablar con la princesa

Los guardias se miraron el uno al otro, luego uno de ellos hablo

"Muy bien señorita Sparkle, usted gana" dijo el guardia para darnos paso a los dos, Twilight y yo corrimos al castillo

***Otros 10 minutos después***

Nosotros dos ya habíamos entrado a la sala del trono, la princesa se sorprendió al vernos

"Twilight Sparkle, ¿A qué se debe su visita?, veo que trajiste al joven Rodríguez contigo" dijo ella

"Celestia, hay algo que debe saber" le dije yo tranquilamente, ella dirigió su atención hacia mi

"Adelante" me dijo ella

Comencé a explicarle los hechos ocurridos últimamente, las visiones, las visitas al 'pasado'… y Marisol

"¿Usted qué piensa princesa?" le pregunté yo luego de terminar mi historia

"Creo que mi hermana menor te lo puede explicar mejor, al propósito, ella te está esperando" me dijo ella

"¿Luna me estaba esperando?, como es que… olvídelo, está bien, voy para… ¿Dónde se encuentra ella exactamente?"

"Está en su habitación, ¿Quiere que un guardia lo acompañe?" me preguntó ella

"No gracias, ya sé en donde esta" dije yo de forma educada para dar paso a la habitación de Luna

***OTROS diez minutos después… uf, que flojera***

Me encontraba enfrente de la habitación de Luna, toqué la puerta 2 veces

*Knock Knock*

"Tía, ¿eres tú?" preguntó una voz que vino de adentro

"Soy Thunder Pick"

"…pasa" dijo ella mientras la puerta se habría, pude ver a Luna en el mirador

"¿Luna?" pregunté yo, ella no volteo, camine lentamente hasta terminar al lado de ella

"Hec, ¿Cómo se siente?"

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunté yo algo confuso

"Estar lejos de tu familia, ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Bueno… yo…" Luna me interrumpió

"¿Los extrañas?" me preguntó ella

"Pues… si"

"Dilo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Di que los extrañas"

"… Yo extraño a mi familia, no sé qué haría si algo malo les pasara, yo solo quiero estar con ellos" dije yo, ella volteo a verme

"Es bueno escucharlo" dijo ella

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" le pregunté yo confuso

"Por nada… solo quería saber" me respondió ella, de repente su cuerno, dio su mayor concentración, de repente el sol se estaba ocultando, para luego dar paso a la Luna

"Supongo que eso es lo que hacen tú y tu hermana… es… increíble" le dije yo, ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa

"Gracias… ¿Te gustaría dormir aquí mientras yo vigilo la noche?" me preguntó ella

"No quiero ser una molestia" le dije yo

"No te preocupes" me dijo ella saliendo de la habitación

"Gracias Luna"

"Descansa Héctor" me dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta, yo me quedé dormido

***6 horas después, P.D.V. Luna***

"Llego el momento" me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba a mi habitación, abrí la puerta para ver que Thunder aun seguía dormido, yo caminé al mirador, al llegar me quedé ahí por un momento, volví a mirar a Thunder y di un suspiro

"Esto es lo correcto" me dije a mi misma, en ese momento hice brillar mi cuerno, el siguiente hechizo que iba a utilizar era uno muy difícil, pero estaba decidida

De repente se abrió un portal, este estaba delante mío, sabía que si hacia esto, tal vez mi hermana se enoje conmigo, pero algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo, crucé el portal lentamente, tenía una tarea que realizar, y sabía muy bien hacia donde tenía que llegar…

…La Tierra.

***Mientras tanto, en la tierra, hospital, P.D.V. Melisa***

Muy bien, voy a dejarles claro lo que ocurrió últimamente

Ayer mientras estábamos en la habitación de Héctor, apareció una Tipa que se presentó como Scarlet, según ella, ella llamo al hospital el día del accidente, dijo que él lo salvo de ser asesinada, y nos dijo que fue su ex novio quien perforó a Héctor con una navaja, por suerte la policía lo detuvo, ahora se está decidiendo su sentencia.

Nosotros ahora mismo, estábamos con él, éramos Tom, Scarlet, yo y Samanta, a ella la trajeron sus padres hace unos minutos.

Todos estábamos en silencio, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, Scarlet estaba sosteniendo la mano de Héctor, ella en verdad no quería que muriera, después de todo, el le salvó la vida a ella

Después de unos minutos, Tom se levantó

"Bueno, supongo que esto significa que no iremos" dijo él "NO valdrá la pena si él no está"

Ninguna de nosotras 3 dijo nada, todas estábamos en silencio, Tom volvió a su asiento, de repente la puerta se abrió, todos volteamos a ver para diferenciar a una joven adulta, tenía el cabello azul oscuro, igual que la noche, de la misma forma estaba vestida con una blusa y jeans del mismo color

"¿Y tu quien eres?" le pregunté yo, ella no respondió, simplemente comenzó a dar paso hacia la cama de Héctor

"¿Que vas a hacer?" le pregunté algo asustada, una vez más ella no dijo nada

Los demás no habían dicho nada, Scarlet tenía la misma reacción que yo, Tom tampoco fue la excepción, mientras que Sam… ella simplemente se quedó viendo

De repente vimos como la joven adulta dejaba su mano en el pecho de Héctor, esta de repente comenzó a soltar un aura del mismo color que sus prendas

Beep….Beep…..Beep…

Cada vez estaba más asustada, ¿Qué es lo que tramaba aquella chica?

Beep…Beep…

Los demás solo seguían viendo lo ocurrido

Beep…..

Se cumplió mi mayor temor

**¿Qué sucederá?**

**¿Héctor sobrevivirá?**

**¿Regresará a la Tierra?**

**O se quedará en Enquestria por el resto de su vida**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo**

**HeldDuke… fuera**


	26. Regreso Parte 2

**Les traigo la parte 2**

Capitulo 25: Regreso Parte 2

***Mientras tanto en la mente de Héctor***

"Qué rayos… Donde-Ah, ya me acordé, la 'búsqueda'" Me dije a mi mismo al verme una vez más en la oscuridad

"MARISOL, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?" Grité yo

"Aquí" dijo una voz justo al lado mío

"HIJO DE…" de repente sentí como un dedo tapaba mi boca, voltee a ver para ver que se trataba de Marisol

"Oye, estas en frente de una chica, no deberías hablar sucio, si lo puedo decir así" dijo ella sonriendo, yo retire su dedo de mi labio tranquilamente

"En realidad estas atrás de mi, así que no cuenta… muy bien, ¿Qué vamos a ver hoy?" le pregunté yo, ella simplemente chasqueo sus dedos para luego llevarnos a ambos a un tipo de monte, el lugar estaba lleno de plantas, era como para ocultarse

"¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" le pregunté yo

"Esto ocurrió 1 año después de lo del edificio… sígueme" me dijo ella caminando hacia el frente, después de unos minutos, pude ver a 2 niños sentados en un árbol, el niño parecía de unos 10, mientras que la niña parecía de un año mayor que el

"Marisol, ¿Quiénes son ellos?... ¿Nos pueden ver?" pregunté yo

"No te preocupes, no nos pueden ver, solo mira" me dijo ella, yo solo me quedé mirando a los 2-Un momento… ese… ¿soy yo?

***Devuelta en el hospital, 1 minuto antes, P.D.V. Samanta***

El color de pelo, esa ropa, no había duda, era la princesa Luna, pero… ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que ella se estaba acercando al cuerpo de mi hermano, vi como ella colocaba su mano en el pecho de mi hermano, a la vez que esta comenzaba a brillar en un aura azul

Algo está planeando ella

***Beep… Beep… Beep…***

Su pulso de mi hermano estaba… bajando

***Beep….. Beep…***

Muy bien… esto… no es divertido…

***Beeeeeeeeeeeeeee….***

No… No… No es verdad

"NOOOO" Grité yo mientras corría hacia Héctor

"SAMANTA ESPERA" Gritó Luna mientras seguía, yo me detuve en ese momento, lagrimas salían de mis ojos, ¿Qué está planeando?

***P.D.V. Melisa***

¿Samanta Simplemente dejo que esa chica siguiera?, no sabía si sentirme asustada o confundida, la chica seguía tocando a Héctor en su pecho, la mano de ella seguía emitiendo el mismo brillo

¿QUÉ ES ELLA ACASO ALGUN TIPO DE BRUJA O…

***…eeeeee… Beep... Beep…..***

Espera… esto…

***Beep… Beep…***

No puedo creer lo que estor viendo

***Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep***

Esto es increíble… ES INCREIBLE

***Mientras tanto, en la mente de Héctor, Tercera Persona***

"Marisol… ese niño… ¿soy yo?" Le Preguntó Héctor a Marisol mientras veían a los dos niños, Marisol sonrió

'Está a punto de recordar' pensó ella

"Tú solo mira" le respondió ella, el siguió viendo la escena, el varón comenzó a hablar

"Mari, hice algo para ti" dijo el niño mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, antes de que se revelara de que se trataba, de pronto Héctor desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Al notar esto, Marisol se puso Enojada, para luego cambiar a una expresión de tristeza

"Tan cerca" susurró ella, de repente dejo caer una lágrima, las voces de los niños se podían escuchar mientras tanto

"Héctor, es hermoso" le dijo la niña al pequeño Héctor

"Lo hice para ti, esto simbolizará a nuestra amistad, mientras lo tengas puesto, ninguno de los dos olvidará al otro" dijo el pequeño Héctor, después de escuchar eso, Marisol sacó un collar que tenia colgando todo el tiempo, ella se quedó viéndolo

El collar estaba Hecho de madera, se podía ver cómo fue tallado con una piedra, tenía la forma del sol, el cual significaba que mientras lo usen, siempre habrá un amanecer para ella

De repente, Marisol puso una mirada decidida, ella no iba a dejar que nada la detuviera, ella lo quería recuperar lo más pronto posible

"Esto aun no acaba" susurró ella

***Mientras tanto en el hospital, P.D.V. Scarlet***

***Beep.. Beep.. Beep..***

Ohpordios ohpordios ohpordios

La chica se había retirado del cuerpo, algo de sangre había salido de su nariz, sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo, al parecer dio resultado, el pulso cardiaco de Héctor estaba mejorando

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como los ojos de Héctor se habían abiertos, de inmediato el levantó la cabeza para vernos a los 5 mirándolo

"Amm… ¿Por qué todos me están mirando?"

"HÉCTOR" Gritamos todos a excepción de la chica, todos corrimos hacia él para abrazarlo

"Auh… ay… chicos… es… muy fuerte… suéltenme" dijo él mientras todos lo soltaban "¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó el

"Fuiste perforado en el pulmón, creímos que ibas a morir" Dijo Tom

"Pero por alguna razón, volviste" Dijo Melisa

"Todo gracias a…" Samanta no terminó la oración al ver que la chica ya no estaba, ¿A qué hora se fue que nadie lo notó?

"Creo que luego me explican" dijo Héctor mientras revisaba la herida, por alguna razón, el puso una cara de confusión "¿Perforación?, Aquí no cinto nada"

"¿QUÉEEEEEE?" Gritaron los demás, Melisa comenzó a tocar la zona dañada

"El tiene razón, NO HAY NADA" Gritó ella

"¿Pero cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Tom con asombro

"Fue ella" dijo Samanta de la nada, por un rato todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Héctor habló

"Creo que luego me explicas her…" Héctor dejó de hablar al notar mi presencia, por un momento s quedó viéndome, hasta que finalmente me apuntó con l dedo lentamente y habló "Yo te recuerdo" dijo él, yo solo sonreí, luego dirigí mi atención hacia los otros

"¿Nos permiten un momento a solas?" les pregunté yo, s quedaron pensando por un momento, luego de uno en uno caminaron hacia la puerta, después de que el ultimo de los tres salió, yo voltee a ver a… mi salvador

***P.D.V. Héctor***

Ok, ahora si no sé como sentirme, feliz porque había regresado a la tierra, triste por haber dejado de esa manera a Marisol, dudoso por saber quien hizo desaparecer el daño en mi pecho, o confundido por el hecho de qué la chica en frente de mi había cerrado la puerta con seguro

"Oye, que…" ella me interrumpió

"Cierra los ojos" dijo ella, yo me quedé pensando por un momento para luego cerrarlos, pude oír sus pasos mientras se acercaba, no fue sino segundos después cuando sentí su respiración

Hay no, no me digas que me va a bee-

***Smash***

¿SINPLEMENTE ME ACABA DE ABOFETEAR?

"AHH, ¿ESO POR QUÉ FUE?" Le pregunté yo mientras me sobaba la cara

"ESO FUE POR METERTE EN ASUNTOS AJENOS"

**NA: TROLL, NO HUBO BESO**

Me seguía sobando mi cara con mis ojos cerrados, eso me dolerá mañana, de repente sentí algo en mis labios

Eeyup, me estaba besando

**NA: Amm… ahora me siento ridículo XD**

Sentí como ella metía su lengua en mis labios, después d unos segundos yo la correspondí, nuestras lenguas estaban en una especie de pelea, después de unos 20 segundos, ella rompió el beso.

"Ok… eso fue inesperado" dije yo, ella rió un poco "¿Y eso por qué fue?"

"… Por meterte en asuntos ajenos" me respondió ella "Pero no te acostumbres, solo fu por esta vez"

'Mis ilusiones se acaban de desvanecer' pensé yo

"Y a todo esto, no sé tu nombre" le dije yo

"Soy Scarlet" respondió ella "Y si te preguntas por lo sucedido hace 2 noches, el chico al que atacaste era mi ex novio, el cual ahora mismo está sentenciado por intento de asesinato, debo decir que si no hubieras interferido… tal vez yo sería quien estaría en esa camilla" dijo ella un poco triste

"Scarlet…"

"Oigan, ¿ya podemos entrar?" se escuchó la voz de Tom al otro lado de la puerta

"Creo que mejor abres la puerta, para así evitar sospechas jeje" dije yo

"Creo que tienes razón" respondió ella

Después de dejar a mis amigos y a mi hermana entrar, poco después llegó el doctor, este se sorprendió al verme despierto, debieron ver su mirada al notar que la herida ya no estaba

Al parecer el tiempo no cambió mientras estuve en coma, pues Tom me dijo que estuve inconsciente por 2 días, también debieron ver su mirada de felicidad, pues ahora que había regresado, todos nos íbamos de vacaciones a Campeche

El doctor dijo que podía salir mañana, puesto que al parecer todas mis heridas se habían ido, tanto físicas como internas

Finalmente todos se habían ido, me encontraba solo en la habitación, decidí dormir un rato, ya casi eran las 8 pm

Sin duda tengo mucho que contar en Enquestria

**Sup, he llegado con nuevo capítulo**

**Ahora saben que Héctor está bien, por lo que eso significa una cosa**

**2 SEMANOTAS LIBRES PARA NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA**

**Dejen sus Reviews con su opinión, comentario, parte favorita, lo que sea**

**Por cierto, LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS**

**FELICIDADES Adriana-Valkyrie, te ganaste un I-PAD 2 NUEVO**

**Ahora que dije una estupidez, es hora de irme**

**Nos vemos el viernes, se despide HeldDuke**


	27. Preparaciones

**Es Viernes, ¿Saben qué significa?, NUEVO CAPÍTULO**

Capítulo 26: Preparaciones

Muy bien, voy a contarles los hechos sucedidos últimamente

Cuando regresé a Enquestria, las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas, al despertar quise ver a Luna, pero por alguna razón ella nunca me vio de frente, como si estuviera ocultando algo de su rostro, lo dejé pasar, es mi amiga, y debo confiar en ella.

Después de desayunar, salí del castillo y decidí explorar Canterlot, les voy a decir una cosa, a diferencia de los ponis de Poniville, los de Canterlot son más refinados, a la vez que más engreídos, todos se la pasaban criticándome a mis espaldas, sobre mi forma de caminar, mi vestimenta, NI SIQUIERA TENGO NADA PUESTO MALDITA SEA, pero como sea, ya pasé por eso en la secundaria y aquí no era gran cosa que digamos.

Para mi regreso, estaba pensando en volar, pero debido a los hechos acontecidos últimamente (En otras palabras, Marisol), decidí tomar el tren, por suerte la princesa me dio para el boleto, no sé que haría sin ella.

El tren tardo por lo menos unas 2 horas en llegar, RAYOS, como me gustaría tener mi celular ahora mismo, siempre me la paso escuchando música mientras espero en la micro en la tierra.

En fin, después de llegar la estación, una vez más decidí caminar al pueblo, necesitaba algo que hacer, estaba muy aburrido

Decidí ir a visitar a Flower y a Suny

Camine unos 20 minutos hacia su casa, al llegar a la puerta, pude escuchar mucho ruido dentro de la casa

*Knock Knock*

Toqué la puerta 2 veces, después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Suny

"THUNDER, QUE BUENO QUE LLEGAS, TENEMOS NOTICIAS" Gritó ella mientras me jalaba hacia dentro de su casa, ya en el interior, pude ver como Flower estaba practicando, ella volteó a verme para luego soltar una gran sonrisa

"Thunder, No vas a creer lo que Suny hizo" me dijo ella

"No lo sabrán si no me dicen, vamos, escupan" les dije yo

"Suny nos consiguió lugar en el café para poder tocar" dijo Flo con emoción

"Por lo que estamos preparando para practicar" me dijo Suny, yo les sonreí a las dos

"Esas son grandes noticias, ¿Ya le dijeron a Hit?"

"Ella ya está enterada, solo faltabas tu" me dijo Flower mientras seguía practicando con su bajo

"¡Qué emoción, nuestra gran oportunidad podría ser esta!" exclamó Suny mientras daba saltos

"Tranquila Sun, no debemos apresurarnos a conclusiones, solo debemos esforzarnos y dar lo mejor de nosotros" Les dije yo a las dos, ellas voltearon a verme y me dieron una mirada decidida

"Eso puedes apostarlo" dijeron las dos al unísono

"Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir, pero luego veremos las canciones que tocaremos" les dije yo

Me despedí de ellas con un abrazo grupal, minutos después me encontraba una vez mas caminando solo por las calles de Poniville, de repente algo extraño ocurrió

¿Se acuerdan de la vez que me llegó una visión?, ¿justo antes de conocer a Hit Crasher?, pues en ese momento me había llegado otra, pero esta vez no vi a una figura femenina, esta vez se trataba de una figura masculina, el cual con su brazo apunto a un auto policía, de la nada un rayo salió de su mano, algo parecido a un sith de la saga de Star Wars, haciendo explotar aquel vehículo, una vez terminada la escena, mi vista había vuelto a donde estaba antes.

'Ok, ¿Qué chingados FUE ESO?' me pregunté en mi mente

'Fue una visión de tu pasado' dijo una voz en mi interior, pero esta voz no se trataba ni de Celestia ni de Luna, era la voz de… oh dios

'¿Marisol?' pregunté mentalmente

'Exacto' dijo ella

'¿Ahora te comunicas en mi mente?, ¿cómo es eso posible?' le pregunté a ella

'estoy mas cerca de lo que crees' me dijo ella, yo abrí los ojos al escuchar eso, voltee a todos lados, pero no veía a nadie

'¿DÓNDE ESTAS?' Le grité yo a ella

'No creas que me revelaré así de fácil' y con eso, pude sentir que se había ido

"Genial, simplemente genial"

"¿Qué es genial?" preguntó una voz, voltee a ver para diferenciar a una unicornio azul celeste, su cutie mark era un arpa

"No es nada, no te preocupes" le dije yo

"Oh, bueno, hola, soy Lyra Heartstrings" me dijo la unicornio llamada Lyra

"Soy Thunder Pick"

"¿Thunder Pick?, OH CLARO, eres aquel pegaso, el de la guitarra"

"¿Me viste?"

"Si, me gusto tanto que decidí darte unos bits, después de eso los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo"

"¿Enserio?, enserio te lo agradezco Lyra, pero ahora mismo tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero fue un gran gusto conocerte" le dije yo despidiéndome

"Igualmente, nos vemos" dijo ella caminando hacia donde se dirigía

El resto del día trascurrió normalmente, de una en una fui visitando a las main 6 para hacerles saber sobre lo ocurrido en la tierra, todas se pusieron felices al saber que mi lado humano estaba bien, aunque aun se me hacia extraño el hecho de que no haya herida alguna, si lo que me conto Scarlet era cierto, cuando menos debió dejarme una cicatriz…

Ya había llegado la noche, las chicas y yo habíamos seleccionado una lista de canciones, tocaremos 3 canciones, la tocada era en 3 días, y teníamos que practicar, pero eso era asunto de mañana

Después de discutir sobre ello, Flower me ofreció una dormir en la habitación para huéspedes

Que suerte la mía

Había dejado mi guitarra en el estudio una vez mas, por lo menos sé que ahí estaría a salvo, después de eso camine a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos, esperando despertar en mi cama…

…No fue lo primero que vi.

***En la mente de Thunder***

"Por favor, solo aléjate, soy un monstruo" escuché una voz que parecía venir de una niña, por alguna razón, yo me encontraba enfrente de ella, la niña se parecía a Marisol, solo que mas pequeña, como unos 3 o 4 años menor

"¿Qué estas diciendo?, tu no eres un monstruo, eres mi amiga" dije yo por alguna razón, pero mi voz se escuchaba mas infantil

Esta debe ser otra de esas 'Visiones del pasado'

"¿Lo dices enserio?" dijo la niña acercándose un poco a mi… o a mi yo del pasado

"Claro que si, ¿te acuerdas del regalo que te di?, ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije que significaba?" dijo mi yo del pasado

¿Regalo?, ¿Cuál regalo?

"Dijiste que significaba que nunca nos olvidaríamos… y que siempre seremos amigos, no importa lo que pase" dijo la niña soltando una lagrima

"Exacto, lo que tienes no va a evitar que siga siendo tu amigo" dijo mi yo del pasado

¿Lo que tiene?, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE?

***Cambio, hospital, ciudad de Mérida***

Abrí mis ojos para ver que ya no me encontraba en las afueras, había regresado al hospital

Supongo que no todo será normal de ahora en adelante

Poco después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió

"Muy buenos días joven, ¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó una enfermera la cual acababa de entrar

"Muy bien enfermera, muchas gracias" le dije yo

"Veo que se encuentra en buen estado, en un momento el doctor vendrá a verlo" me dijo ella saliendo de la habitación

Minutos después, el doctor había llegado, dijo que debido a mi excelente estado, podría salir hoy mismo, yo me puse feliz por ello, ya que no tendré que quedarme aquí por mayor tiempo, ya me hablaron de la comida del hospital, no es bonito

Poco después, llegaron mis padres, mi mamá no pudo contenerse y me dio un gran abrazo… me dolió XP

Después de llegar a mi casa, le hablé a mis padres del viaje, a mi papá le pareció una gran idea, puesto que yo no salía mucho y así podría saber lo que es vivir sin ellos, mi mamá en cambio se negó al principio, puesto que acababa de salir del hospital y ella no quería que nada malo me sucediera… otra vez. Le hice la promesa de que esta vez no saldría solo, al principio ella no lo creyó, pero tengo mis métodos. Al final ella aceptó de mala gana

Me reuní con el grupo en mi casa una hora después, como nosotros éramos 5 y el viaje era para ocho, se decidió que podíamos invitar a quien quisiéramos

Decidí invitar a Scarlet, sentí que ella lo merecía, el día del concierto ella rasgueó como una leyenda, por suerte ella me había dejado su número al momento de salir del hospital

***Platica de Héctor y Scarlet por teléfono***

Scarlet: "¿Bueno?"

Yo: "Hey Scar"

"Héctor, hola, ¿Cómo estás?"

"todo bien, gracias… oye"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Si sabes del viaje que ganamos yo y los chicos el día del concierto, ¿Verdad?"

"… ¿Me lo estas echando en cara?"

"Oohonoonononono, me estaba preguntando si, ya que nosotros somos 5, y hacen falta tres, y podemos invitar a quien queramos…"

"¿Si?"

"… si no querías ir con nosotros… ya sabes, tocaste muy bien, y creo que lo mereces"

"… ¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué dices?"

"ESO SERÍA GENIAL, MUCHAS GRACIAS HÉCTOR"

"De nada Scar, entonces nos vemos el Lunes, ten listo lo que vallas a llevar"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

***Fin de la llamada***

"Aham"

Volteé a ver de donde vino ese sonido, se trataba de Samanta, quien me estaba sonriendo

"¿Qué?" dije yo

"¿Qué de qué?"

"Qué de qué o qué"

"… de qué hablamos"

"Nada Sam, tu vuelve a lo tuyo" le dije yo

"Ok" y con eso, ella se fue a su habitación, yo di un suspiro de alivio, por un segundo creí que-

"SON NOVIOS, SE AMAN, SE BESAN SU BOCAS, SE PASAN EL CHICLE, SE TOCAN SUS COSAS…"

"SAMANTAAAAAAAA" Le grité yo con enojo

"LO SIENTO" gritó ella cerrando la puerta

*Slam*

**Entonces, ¿Les gustó?, espero que si**

**Dejen su comentario, me gusta ver lo que opinan sobre el fic**

**Nos vemos luego**

**THUNDERSLAM, ARRIBA LOS LEONES**


	28. Descanso

Capítulo 27: Descanso

Después de discutir con mí hermana sobre su 'inofensivo' comentario, me fui a mi cuarto, nos íbamos a ir mañana, así que comencé a empacar

**Música de fondo: Whiskey in The Jar – Metallica**

Tomé mi maleta más grande y metí lo creía necesitar, adentro dejé unos 3 shorts para baño, unos 4 juegos de ropa para salir en la noche, unas 4 playeras casuales, bloqueador, mi desodorante y unas revistas

*Ring Ring*

De repente estaban llamando a mi celular, caminé a mi mesa de estudio que es donde lo había dejado y contesté

***Llamada***

Yo: "¿Bueno?"

Raúl: "Ey brother, quería hacerte una pregunta"

"Tira"

"¿Cuántos controles del Xbox 360 tienes y Qué juegos?"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Solo contesta Wey"

"Amm… tengo 2 controles y de juegos tengo los de Halo, Algunos de Kinect, Gears of War 3…"

"Ok, escucha, empaca un control, tu cámara Kinect, Halo Reach, Halo CEA, y lleva algunos juegos para las chicas"

"Vas a llevar tu Xbox 360, ¿Verdad?"

"Aaaaaawiso"

"Ok, yo me encargo"

"Gracias bro, te vemos mañana"

"Sale"

***Fin de la llamada***

"… Supongo que el ser un broni no te quita lo gamer" me dije a mi mismo, abrí mi cajón de juegos, tomé los juegos que me pidió Raúl, luego desconecté el Kinect y lo dejé a lado de estos, tomé uno de mis dos controles inalámbricos y los dejé con los demás, luego me quedé pensando un momento

'Mmm, ¿Qué juegos podría llevar para las chicas?... pues a Melisa le gustó el Dance Central 2, aun me acuerdo cuando se quedó jugando todo el día en aquella fiesta, al final no podía ni ponerse de pie jeje… hay que tiempos' pensé yo entre risas, de mi cajón de juegos tomé el Dance Central 2, el Kinect Adventures y el Kinect Sports

Después de meter todo en mi maleta, decidí prender mi Laptop

***Fin de la Música de Fondo***

Decidí checar mis redes sociales, en el Facebook tenía unas 37 notificaciones, la mayoría eran de mensajes que dejaron en mi muro, decidí abrirlo, todos los mensajes eran de varios amigos que me pedían recuperarme, algunos eran mensajes como "Recupérate pronto" o "Por favor no mueras" y hasta el clásico "Buena Suerte"

'Héctor, ¿Qué es eso que estás viendo?' preguntó una voz en mi cabeza, yo me espanté, me temía que fuera Marisol

'¿Quién eres?' ´pregunté yo, en mi voz se podía escuchar el temor

'Soy yo, Luna, ¿Quien más podría ser?' me respondió ella, yo me sentí aliviado

'No te preocupes Luna… es solo que…' no terminé la oración

'Es esa chica, ¿No?, ¿la que dijiste que viste en tu sueño?' preguntó ella

'**(Suspiro)** Si… y tenias razón, según ella, las visiones que estoy teniendo… son visiones del pasado' le dije yo mentalmente

'¿Y qué piensas hacer?' me preguntó ella, yo me quedé pensando por un momento, para luego volver a hablarle

'No lo sé' fue lo único que pude decirle, por un momento nos quedamos en silencio, yo seguía checando mis notificaciones

'Cambiando de tema, aun no respondiste mi pregunta' me dijo ella

'Oh, pues… esto es la internet, con ella puedo chatear con mis amigos, ver videos, entrar a foros, bajar música, subir mis dibujos…'

'¿Dibujas?' me interrumpió ella

'Sip, ¿Quieres ver algunos?' le pregunté yo

'Claro' me respondió ella, fue en ese momento cuando supe que tenia activado el hechizo 'sé mis ojos', yo abrí mi pagina de dibujo la cual estaba en el Facebook, la cual comparto con unos amigos, ya adentro, abrí el álbum que tenía mis dibujos adentro

'Ahí tienes' le dije yo al abrir mi álbum

'Mmm, abre el segundo' me dijo ella, yo abrí el dibujo, se trataba de John – 117 en la portada de Halo 4

'Este fue el primer dibujo que hice para el grupo, me tardé media hora en terminarlo, ¿Qué te parece?'

'Está increíble, muéstrame otros'

'Ok' le dije yo mientras regresaba al álbum

'Mmm, abre el séptimo' me pidió ella, yo abrí el dibujo

'Ok, ese estuvo un poco difícil, ya que estaba muy detallado, tardé una hora en hacerlo'

'Está increíble, deberías hacer dibujos así en Enquestria'

'Si claro, primero tendré que aprender a sostener un lápiz con mi boca, gracias' le dije yo en forma de broma

'No es muy difícil una vez que te acostumbras' me dijo ella

'See, como digas' dije yo cerrando la pagina, para luego apagar la laptop 'Oye Luna'

'¿Qué sucede?'

'¿Por qué cuando desperté en tu habitación, nunca me miraste de frente?' le pregunté yo

'Oh… pues… tenia gripe… cof cof' dijo ella, supe en ese momento que estaba mintiendo

'Está bien Luna, te creo' le dije yo para calmarla, después de eso yo puse a cargar mi celular y mi Laptop para luego empacarlos mañana, ya estaba anocheciendo, decidí acostarme de una vez, al fin y al cabo, mañana iba a ser un largo viaje.

***Cambio, Habitación de Thunder, 08:23 am***

Oh si, hoy no tuve pesadilla alguna

Me sentí aliviado, al parecer sea donde sea que esté Marisol, debe estar dormida… o algo parecido, COMO SEA, el punto era que finalmente logré dormir tranquilo después de unos días, me levanté de mi cama y luego bajé las escaleras, cuando llegué a la cocina, vi que Suny estaba preparando el desayuno, al parecer no había notado mi presencia, me acerqué a ella lentamente en silencio, ya me encontraba justo atrás de ella, me puse en posición para asustarla, ESTO SE VA A PONER-

"Ni siquiera lo pienses Thunder" me dijo ella, yo desanimé

"Ahhh, a veces eres aburrida… buenos días Suny"

"Buenos días Thunder, ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Dormí como un bebé recién nacido en los brazos de su madre" le dije yo

"Qué bueno, ve a la mesa, en un momento te sirvo"

"¿No quieres que te ayude?" le pregunté yo

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" me respondió ella con una sonrisa

Yo respeté su decisión y salí de la cocina, para luego toparme con Flower, bajando las escaleras

"Buenos días Thunder"

"Buenos días Flo, cómo dormiste"

"Noche difícil, nada de qué preocuparse, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Dormí igual que un bebé" le dije yo

"Qué bueno, ya llamé a Hit, ella estará aquí en una hora"

"Ok entonces" después de eso, ella fue a la cocina, cuando regresó, con su magia estaba llevando los platos, esto me originó una duda

"Sabes Flower, en todo este tiempo que nos conocemos, esta es la primera vez que te veo usar magia" le dije yo

"Lo que pasa es que yo no la uso muy seguido, solo cuando es necesario, ya ves que puedes encontrar varios unicornios que usan la magia para todo" me dijo ella

"Mmm, ya veo… y qué hay de tu Suny, te gusta volar"

"Claro que me gusta volar, ¿A qué pegaso no le gusta volar?, el asunto es que no soy de esos pegasos que se la pasa con la mente en las nubes si sabes a lo que me refiero" me dijo ella haciendo reír a mí y a Flo.

Una hora después de desayunar, Hit había llegado para dar inicio a nuestro ensayo, al igual que en 'Alive', yo les enseñe a las tres los ritmos que debíamos tomar, las 3 canciones que íbamos a tocar eran canciones de la tierra.

Habíamos sacado 2 de las 3 canciones, Hit ya se había ido, dijo que iba a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, yo me despedí de las dos, Flower me ofreció dormir otra noche en la habitación de huéspedes, al principio me negué pero ella insistió, al final yo dije que sí y me fui.

Estaba volando en los cielos de Poniville, creo que como Marisol estaba tranquila últimamente, podía volar sin preocupaciones, aterricé en la plaza, decidí recostarme y relajarme, este era uno de esos momentos en los que uno podía ser uno con el entorno, todo estaba tranquilo, los pequeños potros y potras estaban jugando, yo solo pude sonreír, cerré mis ojos lentamente para relajarme, solo podía escuchar las risas de los potros

"AHÍ TE VOY" Gritó una pequeña potra, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la pequeña potra ya estaba en mi espalda haciéndome cosquillas

"AJAJAJAJA YA, YA, PARA, AJAJAJA, NO PUEDO AJAJA" Gritaba yo entre risas, terminé cayendo al suelo, de repente las cosquillas se detuvieron, pude ver que la pequeña potra se trataba de Lightning

"Hola hermano" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

"Hola hermana, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" le pregunté sonriendo mientras me acomodaba en el suelo

"Simplemente te vi y quise sorprenderte" me dijo ella acostándose a mi lado "Oye"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Siempre si te vas a Cancún?" me preguntó ella cambiando su cara a una algo deprimida

"Si… pero no te preocupes, aun podemos vernos aquí, el hecho de que estemos en lugares diferentes no quiere decir que de mazo no nos vallamos a hablar, recuerda que Luna nos dejó un hechizo"

"OYE, TIENES RAZÓN, AUN PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO POR LA MENTE" me dijo ella

"A eso me refiero" le dije yo "Ah, por cierto"

"¿Qué?"

"¿CÓMO DE QUE YO Y SCAR NOS PASAMOS EL CHICLE?" le grité yo mientras le daba cosquillas a ella

"AJAJAJA YA HERMANO BASTA AJAJA" siguió riendo mientras yo seguía dándole cosquillas, estos eran momentos en los que podía compartir con la familia, y la verdad, me alegro de vivirlos con mi pequeña hermana, el escuchar sus risas me alegraban el día, el solo saber que ella era feliz me hacía sentir especial.

Después de terminar de hacerle cosquillas, me volví a recostar en el pasto, Lightning hizo lo mismo poniendo su rostro apoyándose al mío

"Te quiero hermano" me dijo ella, yo solo pude sonreír

"Y yo a ti hermana" le dije yo

**Entonces qué, a mi me gustó este capitulo**

**El siguiente capitulo, vendría concentrándose en el viaje del grupo**

**Nos vemos luego, HeldDuke fuera**

**PD: para aquellos que quieran ver mis dibujos, algunos de ellos están en mi pagina de Foros DZ, mi perfil vendría siendo el mismo que el de aquí.**


	29. Hora del Viaje

**Hi Bronis y Pegasisters, les traigo otro capítulo**

**Recuerden:**

**Thunder Pick = Héctor**

**Lightning Pick = Samanta**

Capítulo 28: Hora del viaje

Después de quedarnos bajo el árbol cuando menos unas… bueno, no sé cuanto estuvimos abajo, ya que cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que decidí despertar a mi hermanita de su descanso, al verla solo pude fijarme lo tierna que se veía dormida…

… Lastima

"Light, despierta "le dije yo mientras con mi casco la movía un poco, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos segundos después.

"Ahh?... Qué?... ¿Me quedé dormida?" dijo ella despertando.

"Eso parece… tenemos que irnos" le dije yo poniéndome de pié "súbete, te llevaré con Twilight" le dije yo mientras me agachaba para que ella se subiera a mi lomo.

"Ok, pero ya no duermo con Twilight, ahora me estoy quedando con Fluttershy" me dijo ella mientras se subía, yo comencé a tomar vuelo.

"¿Y por qué ya no con Twilight?" le pregunté yo

"Es muy aburrido estar con Twilight, digo... es una biblioteca… creo que no necesito explicar mas" me dijo ella

"(Qué cruel) Ok hermana, directo con Fluttershy" dije yo para tomar vuelo al bosque Everfree, aun recuerdo que su cabaña estaba enfrente de este.

Después de unos 20 minutos de vuelo, la luna ya estaba completamente descubierta, ya estaba cerca de la cabaña, de pronto algo me vino a la mente.

"Oye hermana" dije yo para llamar la atención de Lightning

"¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó ella

"Cuando estábamos en el hospital en la tierra y yo pregunté cómo había desaparecido mi herida, tu dijiste que fue 'ella', ¿Exactamente de quién hablabas?" le pregunté yo

"Oh… fue Luna" me dijo ella en su mismo tono

"Ah, ok-¿QUÉ?, ¿CÓMO QUE LUNA?" le pregunté yo sorprendido por su respuesta

"No sé cómo, pero poco antes de que despertaras, ella entro a la habitación… en forma humana, después de eso, ella dejó su mano y con su magia creo que comenzó a adelantar el proceso de regeneración de tu cuerpo, pero cuando ella termino, un poco de sangre estaba saliendo de su nariz, fue después cuando despertaste, pero antes de que alguien se haya dado cuenta, ella ya se había ido" me dijo ella, por cada palabra que me dijo ella, yo me quedaba con menos

'Entonces por eso no quiso verme de frente… pero… entonces, eso significa… que ella fue quien salvó mi lado humano… aun cuando su vida peligraba por ello' mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que ya estábamos cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy, yo fui descendiendo poco a poco, para terminar enfrente de su puerta

*Knock Knock*

Toqué la puerta, segundos después, Fluttershy abrió la puerta

"¿Thunder?, ¿Qué te trae aquí?" me preguntó ella, al parecer solo esperaba a Lightning y no a mí con ella.

"Solo vine a traer a mi hermana, ella dijo que le ofreciste dormir aquí" le dije ella mientras mi Lightning se bajaba de mi lomo

"Oh, por supuesto, espero no te moleste" me dijo ella en su tímida manera, yo le sonreí

"Al contrario Fluttershy, estoy muy agradecido… Bueno Lightning, pórtate bien" le dije yo a mi hermana, mientras ella corría hacia adentro

"NO PROMETO NADA" Gritó ella ya adentro

Muy bien, ahora estoy preocupado

"No te preocupes, yo sé cómo manejar a los niños, ya he cuidado a las hermanas de Rarity y Applejack en ocasiones anteriores, puedes confiar en mi" me dijo ella

"Y así lo hago Shy… bueno, tengo que irme, Flo y Sun deben estar preocupadas porque no he regresado, hasta luego"

"Igualmente" me dijo ella despidiéndose de mi mientras yo salía volando

***30 Minutos Después***

Ya me estaba a punto de acostar, hoy había sido un día largo, y tenía que terminar de empacar para luego irme con los chicos ya regresando a la tierra

Me recosté en mi cama esperando dormir tranquilamente

'Veo que alguien tuvo un buen día' dijo una voz en mi cabeza, no se trataba ni de Luna ni de Celestia…

… Tiene que ser una broma

'Estuviste viéndome todo este tiempo, ¿Verdad Marisol?' le pregunté yo mentalmente

'Sip' me respondió ella de la misma manera

'Bueno, cuando menos hoy no me interrumpiste a medio vuelo' le dije yo

'¿Qué te puedo decir?, tú y tu hermana se veían tan lindos dormidos' me dijo ella

'Solo quédate tranquila por un tiempo Mari, ya luego seguiremos, así que POR FAVOR, no me vengas con otros de tus Sueño-Visiones, ¿está bien?'

'…Ok' dijo ella, yo decidí dormirme de una vez

***Cambio, 10:58 am***

Me levanté de la cama para ver que ahora si estaba en mi habitación, y no en otro de esos molestos sueños de Marisol, pues aunque tenía curiosidad de ver que sucedía después, necesitaba un descanso de ellos, me levanté de mi cama para desconectar mi laptop, para luego guardarlo en mi maleta junto con su cargador, luego desconecté mi celular para guardarlo después, caminé hacia la habitación de Samanta, pero al entrar… digamos que no esperaba ver lo que vi

Adentro estaba ella acostada en su cama en posición fetal, creo que podía escuchar que ella susurraba 'la mirada, la mirada' una y otra vez

"Samanta, ¿Estás bien?" le pregunté yo , ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa de terror

"Si hermano, estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?, estoy bieeeeen" decía ella con un tono disimulado

"Am, Sami, ocurrió algo con Fluttersh…"

"NOOO, todo estuvo bien, Fluttershy es buena, ella es muuuy buena" dijo ella de la misma forma

"Okkkk, yo mejor me voy" dije yo cerrando la puerta mientras ella seguía en posición fetal susurrando 'la mirada' varias veces, yo por un momento me quedé de pie enfrente de la puerta con una mirada de extrañes

**Música de Fondo: Rock You Like A Hurracane – Scorpions**

Decidí ignorar lo ocurrido y comencé a caminar la cocina a desayunar

***Después de desayunar, habitación de Héctor, sigue la música de fondo***

Estaba empacando las ultimas cosas, adentro deje una libreta para dibujar, un lápiz, borrador, tajador, etc., ya luego me vestí para el viaje, me puse unos jeans, una camisa negra con el logo de la UFC, me coloqué mis collares en forma de Pua, me puse mis calcetas, mis tenis, y al final me puse mi gorra de los pumas de los pumas de la UNAM

Ya estaba listo

Tomé mi maleta y di paso a la salida de mi casa, adentro junto a la puerta estaban mis padres y mi hermana ya recuperada, me despedí de ellos con un abrazo grupal para luego salir de mi casa, afuera estaba la camioneta de Tom, pude ver que todos los demás ya estaban adentro, dejé mi maleta junto con las otras en la cajuela, luego me subí y me puse a lado de Scarlet, a esta la saludé con el puño.

Poco después ya estábamos en la carretera, el viaje iba a durar unas tres horas así que decidí sacar mi lap para meterle algunas canciones a mi Celular que no le había metido, es bueno haberle comprado una memoria de 8 gigas a mi celular.

Durante el viaje, todos estaban entusiasmados por llegar, todos estaban diciendo que es lo primero que iban a hacer al llegar al hotel, Tom nos dijo que nos íbamos a quedar en una Suit para 8 personas las 2 semanas, debo decir que aunque aparentaba que no, yo también estaba emocionado

"Oye Héctor, ¿Y tú que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos?" me preguntó Scarlet mientras ella escuchaba música de su celular

"Pues yo haré lo que más hago en vacaciones, acostarme y relajarme"

"BUUUUUUU" gritaron todos los demás con bochorno, yo solo los ignoré

"Oigan, ustedes tiene su manera de divertirse, yo la mía, no me molesten" les dije yo para defenderme, los chicos se había calmado

Al propósito, si, Raúl trajo su Xbox 360 para jugar

Guardé mi lap para luego conectar mis audífonos con mi celular, decidí escuchar una lista de canciones de Avenged Sevenfold mientras esperaba a llegar a nuestro destino, yo solo sabía que con los chicos alrededor, todo se iba a salir de control de vez en cuando, yo ignoré esa posibilidad, ahora se trataba de relajarse y esperar

Oh si, esta será una larga quincena

**Ahí lo tienen, algo corto pero listo, espero les haya gustado**

**Al propósito, pronto subiré otro fic desarrollado durante los eventos de esta historia, este será sobro lo que ya les había dicho sobre el asunto de Luna, será una colección de One-shots de humor**

**Igual estuve pensando y comencé a desarrollar un fic secreto el cual luego les daré mas detalles poco antes de terminar esta historia**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido**

**ARRIBA LOS LEONES**


	30. Sentimientos Revelados

**Atención, a partir de este capítulo inicia el romance, solo para avisar**

Capítulo 29: Sentimientos Revelados

***Cambio, 02:43 am***

Abrí mis ojos para ver que había regresado a la habitación que me habían dejado las chicas en su casa

"¿En qué momento me dormí?... Nah, ya estoy aquí, que mas da" me dije a mi mismo mientras me levantaba de mi cama, no tenía mucho sueño que digamos, creo que era debido a lo de la plaza, decidí salir a ver las estrellas, abrí la puerta lentamente tratando de no hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido

*EEEEEEEEE *

'ESTUPIDA PUERTA CHILLONA' Pensé yo al escuchar ese molesto sonido, decidí abrirla de golpe

*…*

No hizo ningún ruido, vaya

Comencé a bajar las escaleras con cuidado para no despertar a ninguna de las dos

*CLAP, CLAP, CLAP*

'TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA' Grité mentalmente, estúpidos cascos ruidosos, decidí bajar como lo haría normalmente, si alguien se despierta, diré que fui al baño

Después de bajar esas ruidosas escaleras, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, al abrirla no esperaba ver alguien mas estaba afuera

**NA: Y el ganador de la trivia es…**

Caminé hacia ella para luego ponerme a su lado, al notar mi presencia, ella sonrió

"Veo que tu tampoco tienes sueño" Me dijo Flower mirándome

**NA: FLOWER, sorry Luna **

"Digamos que no he tenido problema para dormir durante el día" le dije yo para luego reírme, ella me acompañó.

Nos quedamos viendo las estrellas por un momento, no había estrellas tan luminosas en la tierra, todo gracias a esas luces que cubrían toda la ciudad, sin duda este momento era mágico

"Son hermosas, ¿No crees?" me preguntó Flower sin dejar de verlas

"¿Mmm?"

"Las estrellas" dijo ella para luego voltear a verme "¿No son hermosas?"

"Si" le respondí yo mirándola a los ojos, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, pero sus ojos azules eran hermosos, no podía quitarlos de mi vista, ella también me estaba viendo a los míos

"Sabes… tienes lindos ojos" le dije yo para luego voltear a ver las estrella, después de eso ella se quedó callada, pero luego se acerco un poco mas hacía mi

"¿Lo dices enserio?" me preguntó ella, yo voltee a verla una vez más, podía ver que de sus ojos salían brillo

Espera… ella esta… ¿lo está?

"Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo diría si no fuera cierto?" le respondí yo, ella se sonrojo, yo solo pude sonreírle, ella se acercó un poco mas

"Oye Flower…"

"Flamer"

"¿Cómo?" le dije yo confundido

"Mi primer nombre es Flamer… Flamer Flower" me respondió ella

"¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?" le pregunté de manera gentil

"Creí que no te gustaría" me respondió ella mirando para otro lado, yo tomé su barbilla con mi casco e hice que voltee a verme

"Creo que es un nombre hermoso" le dije yo sonriendo, ella se sonrojó aun más

"¿Es verdad?" me respondió ella, su cara estaba cerca de la mía

"Si" le dije yo, de pronto pude sentir su respiración, su cara estaba aun más cerca de la mía, sentía que se estaba acercando cada vez más, vi como ella cerraba los ojos, no sé qué, pero algo hizo que yo hiciera lo mismo, ambos no estábamos acercando al otro cada vez más, nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, hasta que finalmente…

…Sucedió

Nos dimos un apasionante beso en los labios, Ninguno quería separarse del otro, pude sentir cómo su lengua batallaba contra la mía, sin duda era algo que nunca iba a olvidar.

Ella seguía, al parecer estaba esperando este momento, ya que en ningún momento se detuvo, yo tampoco quería detenerme, algo en mi interior me decía que nunca lo haga, que este momento tenía que durar toda la vida

Por desgracia, nada es para siempre

Ambos rompimos el beso al mismo tiempo, como si supiéramos cuando seguir al otro, nos quedamos viéndonos el una al otro, sentía como mi corazón zumbaba cada vez mas

"Guau… eso fue… guau" le dije yo, ella se sonrojó

"No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando para este momento" me dijo ella

"Pero si apenas nos conocimos hace una semana" le dije yo

"Oh, exacto, una semana" me dijo ella apoyando su cabeza contra la mía, nos quedamos viendo las estrellas por un buen rato, hasta que yo hablé

"Flower…"

"No prefieres llamarme por mi verdadero nombre" me dijo ella

"Oh, lo siento… Flamer…"

"¿Si?" me respondió ella

"Flamer… Yo… yo…"

"¿Si?" repitió ella, como si supiera lo que iba a decirle

"Yo… yo te…" no podía decirlo, estaba muy nervioso

"Thunder… por favor…" me dijo ella, una lagrima salía de su ojo, tenía que decirlo, tenía que decirlo AHORA

"Yo… te amo… Flamer Flower…" le dije yo, ella comenzó a soltar mas lagrimas, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, parecían… lagrimas de… felicidad

"Y yo a ti… Thunder Pick" me dijo ella dándome otro beso en los labios, yo no dudé en devolvérselo, este era mi momento… nuestro momento…

Después de 4 minutos, ella rompió el beso, luego comenzó a secarse las lagrimas

"Será mejor que regresemos adentro, no queremos que Suny, sospeche de algo" Me dijo ella poniéndose de pata

"Si, tienes razón" le dije yo levantándome, los dos volvimos adentro, cerramos la puerta para luego subir las escaleras, ella abrió la puerta de su habitación, luego volteó a verme

"Buenas noches Thunder" me dijo ella entrando a su habitación

"Buenas noches Flamer" le dije yo, ella sonrió y cerró su puerta, yo comencé a caminar a mi habitación, pasé lentamente por la puerta de Suny para que no me escuchara

"Thunder, ¿Puedes entrar por un momento?" escuché la voz de Sunshine desde el otro lado de la puerta

Rayos, me escuchó

Abrí la puerta de su habitación, solo para ver que ella estaba en su cama, no podía ver su rostro

"Suny, ¿Qué tie…"

"La amas, ¿Verdad?" me preguntó ella

"¿Cómo dices?" le pregunté yo, finalmente ella volteó a verme, estaba… llorando

"Le dijiste que la amas, ¿Verdad?" me dijo ella, yo no sabía que decir, solo se me ocurrió una solo palabra

"Si" fue lo único que pude decir

"Eso creí… ya puedes irte" dijo ella volviéndose a cubrir el rostro con su almohada

"Suny…"

"Dije que puedes irte" me repitió ella un poco más fuerte, yo no sabía que decir, no quería empeorar las cosas aun mas, decidí hacer lo que me pidió ella, voltee a ver a la puerta para salir de ella, pero antes de salir, voltee a ver a Suny, su rostro aun seguía debajo de su almohada

"Buenas noches Suny" le dije yo, ella no me respondió, al final yo cerré la puerta, caminé a mi habitación

Al entrar yo cerré la puerta y me acosté en mi cama, la verdad es que no podía dormir, no con lo que me acaba de suceder

***Media hora después***

Aun seguía en mi habitación en la casa de las chicas, rayos, me siento horrible, no puedo creer lo que me acaba de ocurrir, simplemente viví el momento mas romántico de mi vida para luego ser arruinado por-

*Knock Knock*

Escuché como alguien tocaba a mi puerta

"Adelante" dije yo sin saber de quién se trataba, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Sunshine

"Thunder, ¿Podemos hablar?" me preguntó ella

Espero no lamentarme por esto

"Está bien" le respondí yo, ella entro a mi habitación y cerró la puerta, comenzó a caminar a mi cama, se subió a ella y se tapo con la sabana

"Suny, ¿Qué estas…"

"Lo siento" me dijo ella suavemente dejándome confundido

"¿Porque qué lo dices?" le pregunté yo

"Por lo que te dije hace un momento, no debí hacerlo" me respondió ella

"Suny, yo…"

"Por favor déjame terminar" me dijo ella, yo decidí quedarme callado para dejarla continuar

"La verdad es que tu eres muy importante para mí, significas mucho, no sé por qué, solo es así… estuve pensando solamente en mis necesidades que no pensé en lo que tú querías, he sido muy egoísta contigo, y si te hace feliz, dejaré que tu y Flamer estén juntos" me dijo ella, yo no sabía que decir, no solo me está confesando sus sentimientos sino que además ella está rechazando los suyos

"Suny, tú no eres una egoísta, nada de lo que dices es verdad, tu eres una de las ponis más dulces que he conocido, y si puedo decirlo, eres la más dulce que he conocido… aparte de Fluttershy" le dije yo, ella rió un poco, pero luego volvió a su mirada de antes

"Si es así… entonces… ¿Por qué la escogiste a ella?" me preguntó ella

"Suny, eres una poni muy dulce, simpática, alegre, y tu voz es como un canto de los pájaros en la primavera… pero… hay algo en ella… no sé que es… solo sé que hay algo que me llamó su atención… espero me perdones Sunshine Brezze" le dije yo

"Yo te perdono, y está bien, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros… Flamer es muy afortunada de que la hayas escogido" me dijo ella levantándose de mi cama, caminó hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir, volteó a verme

"Buenas noches" me dijo ella cerrando la puerta, yo solo podía sonreír, pues ahora todo se había arreglado, pero aun así necesitaba regresar a mi mundo, cerré mis ojos para dormirme poco después

***Cambió, 06:27 pm***

"Héctor, despierta" escuché la voz de Scarlet mientras tronaba sus dedos enfrente de mi

"¿Mmm?, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Hemos llegado, rápido, baja tus cosas, tenemos que entrar" me dijo ella mientras salía de la Jeep, pude notar que mi maleta estaba enfrente de mí y que mi laptop ya estaba adentro, cerré la maleta y comencé a seguir a los demás

"Dormiste bien" me preguntó Melisa

"Puedo decir… que dormí como nunca" le respondí yo sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras todos entrabamos al Hotel

**Esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado**

**En caso de que pregunten, los que fueron al viaje son Tom, Raúl, Carlos, Héctor, Melisa, Scarlet y otras dos chicas llamadas Kim y Lauren**

**Una cosa más, para todos los fans de Halo, les aviso que hoy he subido un Fanfic de esta saga, este lo estoy escribiendo con la ayuda de un amigo llamado Jorge, ambos somos personajes principales en la historia**

**Solo quería decirles eso, dejen su Review con sus sugerencias y opiniones**

**ARRIBA LOS LEONES, se despide HeldDuke**


	31. ¿Amiga o Acosadora?

**ATENCION: EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE NO SER APTO PARA ALGUNOS USUARIOS NO MADUROS, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN**

Capítulo 30: ¿Amiga o Acosadora?

Poco después de de bajarnos del Jeep junto con nuestras cosas, los chicos y yo nos dirigimos al edificio, el interior era enorme, como del tamaño de una de esas casas que tienen los ricos, y solo estaba hablando del interior

Fuimos a la recepción a pedir la llave, esta estaba a nuestro nombre por suerte, después a cada quien nos dieron unos collares para hacer saber que somos huéspedes, después de unos minutos, una de las empleadas nos iba a guiar a nuestra habitación.

Ella nos guió al exterior, era increíble, desde donde estábamos podía ver la piscina, una cancha de Voleyboll (El cual yo practico, Genial), Un restaurante con bar, un edificio en el cual se hallaba un escenario y los edificios en los cuales se hallaban las habitaciones, el nuestro era el más grande, el cual estaba frente a una cancha de tenis (OSEA SUPER COOL XD).

Subimos al tercer piso, Tom abrió la puerta y al ver nuestra habitación, todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta

"Estamos en el cielo" Dijo Raúl

La habitación era ENORME, en la entrada estaba la sala, la cual tenía unos sillones y una televisión de las grandes, yo corrí a uno de los sillones y me lancé en el, para terminar acostado en el con los brazos atrás de mi cabeza.

"Esto es vida" dije yo relajado

"Tranquilo grandote, aun tienes que desempacar, antes de que los demás se lleven los mejores dormitorios" Me dijo Melisa aventándome mi maleta, yo puse una cara de molesto, pero ella tenía razón, conociendo a estos tipos a los que llamo 'Amigos', no iba a pasar mucho antes de que se lleven los dormitorios buenos

Entré a uno de los que no habían ocupado, este me gusto, tenía un buen espacio y una vista con la cual se podía ver todo el lugar

"YO TOMO ESTE" Grité yo asentando mis cosas en mi cama, comencé a desempacar, saqué mi laptop y la puse en una mesa, según la empleada que nos guió, el edificio contaba con Wi-Fi, luego saqué mi libreta de dibujo y lo deje junto a mi laptop, de ahí guardé mi ropa en el uno de los cajones de la mesa, solo faltaban los juegos y la cámara, los tomé todos y los llevé a la sala para dejarlos a lado de la televisión, después de ello regresé a mi habitación, prendí mi laptop y comencé a navegar en internet

'Hey Héctor, ¿Qué haces?' Escuché una voz en mi cabeza, pude saber que era Luna, en ese momento dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, me quedé en silencio

'Héctor, ¿Qué ocu…"

"¿Es cierto Luna?" le pregunté yo

'¿De qué hablas?' me preguntó, pude escuchar nerviosismo en su voz

"Lo que me dijo Samanta sobre lo ocurrido en el hospital" le aclaré yo

'Bueno… yo…'

"Luna"

'…Si…fui yo' me confesó ella

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" le pregunté yo

'Yo sabía que extrañabas a tu familia y a tus amigos, no podía estar tranquila con eso, por lo que… lo hice" me dijo ella

'Luna, no estoy enojado por ello, pero estoy muy preocupado por ti, Sam me dijo que cuando lo hiciste comenzaste a sangrar, ¿Sabes cómo me sentiría si hubiera ocurrido algo peor?"

'…yo…yo…'

"Luna, por favor no te pongas triste, es solo que eres una de las mejores amigas que he tenido en la vida, y el hecho de que te ocurra algo por mi culpa es algo que yo nunca me podría perdonar, por favor prométeme que no harás algo tan arriesgado como eso otra vez Luna" le pedí yo, si algo era cierto, es que Luna se ha vuelto una amiga muy cercana y el simple hecho de que le ocurra algo malo… no sé ni qué pensaría

"…Lo prometo" me dijo ella, yo solo pude sonreír

***Minutos después***

Me encontraba acostado en una de las bancas frente a la piscina, todos estábamos en esa zona, tenía a Tom y a Melisa estaban en mis lados, todos los demás estaban nadando.

"Saben, así es como me imaginé en mi primer día aquí" dijo Melisa

"No podría estar más de acuerdo" dijo Tom, yo solo estaba callado, de repente una chica se me acercó ella tenía el cabello largo y oscuro y estaba usando un bikini azul cristal

"Disculpe, ¿sabe donde se encuentra el edificio 'Perla'?" me preguntó ella

"Está en esa dirección, es el segundo edificio a la derecha" le dije yo apuntando al norte, el edificio 'Perla' estaba al lado del edificio 'Ostra', el cual era el nuestro

"Gracias" dijo la chica alejándose, yo seguí recostado en mí…

…Un momento

Cabello largo y oscuro, ojos claros, esa sonrisa… ¿podría ser?...

…No, no puede, es imposible… ¿Lo es?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que la chica me guiño un ojo, eso me dejó atónito, mas aun porque ella se parecía a-

"¿Esa chica simplemente te guiño el ojo?" preguntó Tom sin creer lo que vio

"Guau Héctor, sin duda iniciaste muy bien en nuestro primer día… ¿Héctor?" preguntó Melisa al notar que yo no le había respondido, pues yo seguía congelado por lo que acaba de suceder

"Yo… tengo que irme" dije yo levantándome rápidamente, tomé la llave la cual estaba al lado de Tom y fui corriendo a nuestra habitación

Al llegar al edificio, pude notar que la chica de hace un momento, ella al notar mi presencia volteo a verme, apenas ocurrió ello, yo rápidamente corrí en las escaleras, subí los tres pisos para luego llegar a la puerta, rápidamente metí la llave para retirar el seguro, pues no había nadie adentro, al abrir la puerta me sentí aliviado, sentía que me quitaba un peso encima

"Perfecto, aquí nadie nos molestará" escuche una voz detrás de mi

Oh dios

Voltee para ver que la chica estaba detrás de mí, ella comenzó a llevarme aluna de los sillones mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, al llegar al sillón ella se aventó encima de mí y comenzó a besarme, este beso era diferente a los que he tenido últimamente, su lengua no dejaba de recorrer el interior de mi boca, yo estaba congelado y… confundido

Después de varios minutos que más bien parecieron horas, ella rompió el beso, fue ahí cuando pude verla de una forma más clara, se trataba de…

Oh dios… no es cierto… es imposible

"¿Me extrañaste?, yo te extrañé" me dijo la chica, ya sabía de quien se trataba

"Marisol, ¡¿Cómo llegaste a mi mundo?" le pregunté yo sorprendido

"Ya no podía esperar más, y no quería esperar a que te durmieras, así que decidí venir regresar a la tierra" me dijo ella, eso último me llamó la atención

"¿Regresar?, ¿A qué te refieres con regresar?" le pregunté yo

"Eso es historia para otro día, ahora solo continuemos" me dijo ella para luego dándome otro beso en los labias, yo trataba de hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero por alguna razón, me sentía débil

Malditas hormonas de adolescente

Ella rompió el beso mientras un poco de su saliva unía nuestros labios

"No tienes que resistirte, tu sabes que quieres esto" me dijo ella mientras tomaba mi mano y la llevaba a su nalga

"MARISOL, ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?" Le grité yo, ello solo se rió

"Tú sabes que lo deseas, dime, ¿Cuándo tendrás otra oportunidad como esta?" me preguntó ella, era cierto, la única vez que estuve en una situación como esta, fue durante lo sucedido con Rainbow Dash el día que me quedé en su casa, nunca lidié con algo parecido en otra ocasión… hasta ahora.

*knock Knock*

"Héctor, abre, soy Carlos, necesito entrar hermano" Dijo Carlos desde afuera de la habitación

"Rayos, siempre interrumpiendo en el momento justo" dijo Marisol un poco molesta "Lo siento amor, pero supongo que será en otra ocasión" dijo ella levantándose

"¿Otra ocasión?" pregunté yo nervioso

"Y la próxima vez, me aseguraré que nadie nos interrumpa" dijo ella sonriéndome pícaramente

*Knock Knock*

"Héctor, por favor abre, necesito ir al baño" dijo Carlos al otro lado de la puerta, yo volteé a verla, luego volví a ver a donde estaba Marisol, solo para ver que ella ya no estaba, yo comencé a dar paso a la puerta para abrirla.

"A UN LADO BRO" Gritó Carlos mientras corría al baño, cerró la puerta

"Oooooh sí, eso estuvo cerca" dijo el dentro del baño mientras regaba el inodoro con su naturaleza, yo decidí entrar y encerrarme en mi habitación, ya adentro cerré las ventanas y me acosté en mi cama

'Ahora ella está aquí en la tierra, y quiere hacer cosas… estas serán unas largas vacaciones' Pensé yo mientras comenzaba a dormirme, ya era de noche y necesitaba descansar.

**WHAAAAAA**

**Ahora Marisol está en la tierra, y no planea quedarse sin conseguir lo que desea**

**A partir del siguiente capítulo, cambiaré la clasificación de esta historia a M, por obvias razones**

**Hasta entonces, se despide HeldDuke**

**ARRIBA LOS LEONES, ARRIBA LOS PUMAS, ARRIBA LOS JETS**


	32. Conociendo al Capitán

Capítulo 31: Conociendo al Capitán

"Playa… Cancún…hotel…piscina…Marisol…Carlos orinando…AHHH" Grité yo al despertar, lo que me ocurrió en la tierra sin duda será difícil de olvidar, pues Marisol estuvo tan cerca de… ustedes saben

Pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo así nada más?

Sea la razón que sea, ahora debía tener cuidado regreso a la tierra

…¿Qué es ese olor?

*Snif Snif*

AHHH, QUE ASCO… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bañe este cuerpo?

Me levanté de la cama para luego salir de mi habitación

¿No les dije?, ahora vivo ahí, genial ¿no?

Al salir de la habitación, caminé a la puerta de Suny

*Knock Knock*

…No hubo respuesta

Caminé a la puerta de la habitación de Flamer y repetí la misma acción

*Knock Knock*

…Otra vez sin respuesta… ¿Dónde estarán?

Nah, no hará nada de daño bañarme sin decirles

Hará mas daño si no me baño, apesto a ceviche, eugh

Caminé al cuarto de baño y abrí la puerta sin tocar

No esperaba ver lo que me encontré

"THUNDER" Me gritó Flamer quién estaba en la bañera

"AHH, FLAMER, LO SIENTO, DEBÍ TOCAR" Grité yo mientras me iba

"ESPERA" me Gritó ella, yo la vi con una cara de confusión "¿Por qué no vienes aquí?"

¿Simplemente me pidió que me bañe con ella?

"¿Estás segura?" le pregunté yo aun sin creer lo que me preguntó, ella tímidamente asintió con la cabeza

Simplemente me pidió que me bañe con ella

Me acerqué a la bañera lentamente para luego terminar adentro junto a ella, ya después de unos segundos me sentí más relajado, esto se sentía muy relajante, yo, en la bañera, junto a una de las ponis mas- Whoa

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Flamer se había apoyado a mi pecho, ella empezó a buscar una posición más cómoda, siempre con los ojos cerrados por la relajación

"Me alegra de que estés a mi lado Thunder" me dijo ella sonriendo, esa sonrisa sin duda era algo que sin duda me llegaba al corazón, yo no pude evitar sonreírle

"Siempre estaré contigo Flamer" Le dije yo

***1 hora después***

Después de terminar el desayuno, Hit había llegado para ensayar, mañana íbamos a tocar en el café. Según Suny, el lugar era como para albergar unos 50 ponis, no era mucho, pero aun así era algo, habían menos ponis el día que toqué 'Fiesta Pagana' y aun así gané unos 100 bits intencionalmente, por lo que íbamos por buen numero.

Los días anteriores habíamos practicado las primeras 2 canciones, por lo que hoy íbamos a practicar la tercera, como esta requería usar 2 teclados, Flamer iba a tocar el teclado eléctrico con su magia mientras tocaba el bajo con sus cascos… me preguntó cómo le hará para hacerlo… como sea, yo iba a tocar el segundo piano al final de la canción mientras Suny iba con la guitarra en esta parte.

No podía ignorar a Hit, su ritmo en la batería estaba mejorando aun más, de por sí ya era una fiera con los pies, ahora también había aumentado con sus patas.

Después de 1 hora de ensayo, los cuatro habíamos terminado, las chicas salieron a hacer… bueno, cosas de chicas.

Yo en cambio hice lo único que podía hacer.

Avisarle a Celestia que Marisol llegó a la tierra, tal vez ella sepa que hacer.

Comencé a tomar vuelo a Canterlot, era un recorrido largo, pero oigan, ya no tengo bits para tomar el tren.

Además, no es como si llegara a tardar demasiado

***Media hora después***

Ok, esto ya tardó, pero SE QUE PUEDO

***Otra media hora después***

No me acuerdo… que esto durara… TANTO WEY

***OTRA media hora después***

Ya casi… YA CASI…

***Thud***

Había aterrizado… ok, estoy mintiendo, terminé en el suelo justo en frente de la puerta del castillo, la cual estaba custodiado por 4 guardias, yo con mi mayor esfuerzo me levante del suelo

"Necesito… hablar… con la… princesa… es… urgente" les dije yo aun sin recuperar el aliento

"La princesa Celestia no puede recibir a nadie en este momento, ella tiene deberes que realizar" Dijo uno de los Guardias, para este momento yo ya había recuperado el aliento

¿UNA PINCHE HORA Y MEDIA DE VUELO PARA NADA?, ¿NETA?

"**(Suspiro)** Bueno, gracias de todas maneras" les dije yo mientras comenzaba a irme "Díganle a la princesa Luna que Thunder Pick le manda saludos" les dije yo estirando mis alas

"Espere" me llamo otro de los guardias para llamar mi atención, yo volteé a verlo "¿Es su nombre 'Thunder Pick'?" me pregunté el

"Am, sí, soy yo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?" le pregunté yo

"El capitán Armor solicitó la presencia de un tal Thunder Pick, ahora puedo asegurar que se trata de usted, por favor sígame" Dijo otro guardia mientras caminaba hacia adentro, yo comencé a seguirlo

'Ay no, ¿ahora que hice?... tal vez mi cuerpo hizo algo mientras dormía… tal vez robé algún banco o centro comercial… o tal vez asalté alguna cabaña… TAL VEZ'

"Llegamos" dijo el guardia mientras apuntaba a una habitación, yo tragué un poco de saliva y di paso adentro

Ya adentro pude ver a un unicornio de Pelo Blanco, su crin era de color azul oscura con un mechón de azul claro, su Cutie Mark era un escudo con una estrella en él y otras tres arriba de el

"Me imagino que tú debes ser Thunder Pick, Twily me contó de ti y me pareciste interesante" me dijo el unicornio

"¿Twily?... espera, ¿Está hablando de una unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle?" le pregunté a él, el asintió con la cabeza "¿Es usted su hermano, el Capitán Armor?" una vez más el asintió

"Mi hermana me ha hablado de un pegaso de color verde con una crin oscura y con una Cutie Mark de una púa de guitarra rodeada por 3 rayos que responde al nombre de Thunder Pick… o debería llamarte… ¿Héctor?"

"…Ella le dijo, ¿Verdad?" le pregunté yo espantado

"No te preocupes, todo está bien, cuando Twily me dijo que tu venias de otro universo, mi esposa y yo queríamos conocerte"

"¿Esposa?"

"Ella nos acompañará en un momento, ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?" me preguntó el

"Am, seguro Capitán"

"Llámame Shining" Me dijo el

'Creo que acabo de iniciar otra amistad' pensé yo

***1 hora después, comedor real***

Shining y yo llevábamos un buen rato platicando sobre mi mundo, sobre sus costumbres, sus avances tecnológicos, sus métodos de defensa y protección, etc., por cada dato que yo le proporcionaba, el parecía más impresionado, no esperaba conocer a una criatura cuya especie sea tan avanzada en ese tipo de cosas

Así somos los humanos, estoy muy orgulloso

Minutos después llegó una alicornio, aunque esta no era tan alta como las princesas, tenía el pelaje de color rosa, su crin multicolor era purpura, rosada y blanca.

Shining me la había presentado como la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, pero ella me dijo que preferiría que la llame simplemente Cadence, me imagine que al igual que Luna, ella no era muy buena con las formalidades

Los tres habíamos platicado sobre varios temas, en uno de ellos, me hablaron sobre su boda

Ok, déjenme les digo, no me esperaba la parte en la que la reina de los llamados 'Changelings' hiciera presencia y arruinara todo y de paso, atacara todo Canterlot

Después de eso, ellos me preguntaron sobre mí

"Y Héctor, cuéntanos, ¿Ya tienes alguna poni especial?" me preguntó Cadence

¿Soy yo o ya había escuchado esa pregunta en una conversación?

"Bueno… pues…" fue lo único que dije, ella luego me sonrió

"Conozco esa mirada, ¿Cómo se llama?" me preguntó ella

"Pues, su nombre es Flamer Flower y déjenme les digo, es una de las ponis más dulces que he conocido, de hecho, si no fuera por ella, yo no sería lo que soy ahora" les dije yo, era verdad, si mas no recuerdo, fue su idea el formar el conjunto.

"Ella debe ser muy especial para ti… entonces… ¿ella lo sabe?"

"¿Saber qué?"

"Ya sabes… que tu eres un… humano" me dijo ella

"…" Yo no tenía palabras, era cierto, todavía no le había dicho a ninguna de las tres sobre lo que soy en realidad, a las tres eran amigas muy cercanas

"A juzgar por esa cara, yo diría que no les has dicho" Dijo Shining interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

"… ¿Ustedes creen que deba decirles?" les pregunté yo a los dos

"Yo creo que para que una relación funcione, los dos tienen que saber todo sobre el otro" Me respondió Cadence, era cierto, si yo no le contaba a Flamer sobre lo que soy en realidad, en cualquier momento iba a descubrirlo por si sola… pero…

"¿Pero y si le digo… y me rechaza?" les pregunté a ellos

"Entonces nunca fue la poni para ti" me respondió Shining, en ese momento yo puse una cara de tristeza, yo no quería perder a Flamer, y si le decía o no le decía… se podría dar final a lo nuestro

"Pero si ella te acepta, entonces están destinados a permanecer juntos" me dijo Cadence para hacerme sentir mejor.

"… ¿Saben algo?, tienen razón… voy a decirle" les dije yo a los dos, ambos sonrieron

"Estamos seguros de que su amor por los dos prevalezca" me dijo Shining mientras él y su esposa me sonreían, yo no podía evitar sonreírles a ellos

'Ella lo sabrá' pensé yo decidido

'Le diré mañana después de tocar'

***Esa noche***

Se me había ofrecido una habitación en el castillo, la misma en la que dormí la primera vez que me quedé aquí, yo podía dejar de pensar Flamer, tenía que decirle la verdad, y pronto

Antes de que sea tarde

Fue ahí cuando terminé dormido en la cama

**¿Les gustó?, espero que sí**

**Como verán, he cambiado la historia a M, y así se va a quedar hasta el final, el cual debe llegar en unos 12 o 13 capítulos**

**Dejen su Review con sus comentarios y opiniones**

**De igual forma, chequen mi Fic colectivo, se llama Gamers vs Aliens, este es un fanfic de Halo**

**AHORA, LES TENGO OTRA PREGUNTA**

**¿Qué canción les gustaría ver en el concierto en el café?**

**Ya tengo una decidida, la cual será la última en ser tocada, dejaré que ustedes decidan por las primeras dos, estoy seguro de que tienen un buen sentido musical**

**Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos en el capítulo 32**

**ARRIBA LOS LEONES**


	33. ¿En qué me he metido?

Capítulo 32: En qué me he metido

"Wey, has centro, tienes centro" Escuché una voz que pareció venir de la sala, creo que era Raúl

"TIRA WEY" lo escuché otra vez, para este punto decidí levantarme de mi cama, al salir de mi habitación vi al grupo jugando FIFA 12

"GOOOOOL" Gritaron todos, al parecer Tom y Carlos estaban jugando un partido y Carlos anotó, Raúl notó mi presencia

"Héc, despertaste, ya podemos jugar Halo" dijo el

Yo me quedé callado durante el resto del partido, ya después de varios minutos, Carlos ganó 3 – 1

Tom, eres pésimo en juegos de futbol

Después de terminar el partido, los chicos pusieron mi disco de Halo Reach, iniciamos una partida privada de 'Asesino' con armas infinitas y al azar

Me la van a pelar

***5 minutos después***

**NA: ACLARACION: EL USO DE (-) DA A ENTENDER QUE EL QUE LO DICE ES LA VOZ DEL JUEGO**

**-Doble Muerte-**

"TÓMENLE PUTAS" Grité yo a Tom y Raúl

"Hijo de Puta, tu tienes la pinche bazuka"

"ME VALE MADRES" Le dije yo a Raúl de forma divertida

Justo en ese momento estaba a punto de abordar la Ghost de Carlos, cuando un disparo de laser nos mató a los dos

**-Muerte con Laser, Doble Muerte-**

"Ok, eso estuvo bueno" le dije yo a Raúl, quien disparó el laser

'Hola Héc, ¿Cómo amane-¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?'

'Hola Luna, pues yo y mis amigos estamos jugando Halo' le respondí yo como si nada

'¿Halo?, ¿Qué es ese Halo del que me hablas?' me preguntó ella

'Pues, para ser directo, es un juego de disparos, usualmente los enemigos son un grupo de alienígenas llamados 'El Covenant', pero en esta ocasión, el objetivo es matarnos entre nosotros, es divertido'

'¿Y ASÍ ES COMO SE DIVIERTEN LOS HUMANOS?'

'La mayoría… sip'

'…'

'…'

"CABRON, ME DISPARASTE EN LAS BOLAS" Me gritó Raúl a mi

**-Cascanueces-**

"Guau, no sabía que existía esa medalla" Exclamo Carlos

"Si, que cosas" Dije yo, de pronto me di cuenta de algo

'Luna…'

'…'

'… ¿Luna?'

'…'

'Luuuuunaaaaaa, hoooooolaaaaaaaa'

***Thud***

¿Soy yo o Luna se acaba de desmayar?

…

See, se desmayó… pobrecita, fue demasiado para ella.

Y así me quedé por una hora, los demás seguían gritándole a los que los mataban mientras yo me concentraba en matarlos mientras discutían… idiotas.

Ya después de ello, me fui a desayunar, por suerte la comida era incluida, luego decidí irme a pasear un rato, por cierto, ¿Dónde estarán las chicas?, no estaban en la suite cuando desperté… meh, probablemente estén haciendo… ya saben, lo que sea que hagan las chicas.

Caminé hacia la alberca, por suerte no había nadie en ella, así podré relajarme un rato.

Me quité la camisa y me tiré en ella

***Splash***

Subí hacia la superficie para luego apoyarme a una de las orillas, me puse en una posición en la que podía estar más cómodo

"Esto SI es relajarse" Me dije a mi mismo en voz alta

"Estoy segura que lo es" dijo una voz atrás de mi

Oh dios, lo que me faltaba

No necesité voltear para saber que se trataba de Marisol, ella se metió a la alberca y se colocó a mi lado para luego abrazarme, yo no estaba en estado de evitarla, por lo que la dejé continuar

"Veo que a alguien le gusta que esté con él" me dijo ella

"Solo te dejo porque estoy de buen humos… además, necesitaba preguntarte algo"

"Muy bien, siempre y cuando me dejes estar contigo" Me dijo ella con los ojos cerrados aun con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho

"Muy bien, para empezar, ¿Por qué me seguiste a la tierra?, ¿Qué no te vasto con tus visiones?"

"Decidí regresar a la tierra porque tu estas aquí, es mejor poder estar a tu lado todo el día a estarlo solo unos minutos en las visiones, ¿No crees?" me respondió ella

"Ok… ¿Por qué dijiste que soy tu pareja la primera vez que nos vimos?"

"Esa no fue la primera vez, nosotros ya nos conocíamos desde la niñez, ¿No te acuerdas del se la segunda visión?, ¿la de los dos niños?"

"…Entonces si éramos nosotros… pero… yo no creo nada de eso, lo juro" le dije yo

"…Debieron borrar tu memoria" me dijo ella en un tono serio

"…Es… posible… pero…"

"No te preocupes, conozco una forma de devolverte tus recuerdos, pero creo que lo haré cuando llegue el momento"

"Pero… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" le pregunté yo

"…Solo toma la decisión correcta" me dijo ella para luego quitar su cabeza de mi pecho y mirarme a los ojos.

No sé porque, pero hay algo familiar en esos ojos… ¿Será que ya estoy recordando?

"Oye Héctor, vamos a la playa un rato, ¿Vienes o te…" Escuché a Scarlet para que luego ella se detuviera al vernos a mí y a Marisol mientras nosotros nos veíamos desde muy cerca "Miren nada mas, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo ella con una voz picara

"Scarlet, no es lo que crees, ella y yo…"

"Muy bien romeo, se lo que está ocurriendo, si querías tiempo a solas con tu novia, simplemente hubieras avisado, solo recuerda usar un condón, bye" dijo ella alejándose mientras se alejaba, yo me quedé con cara de ¿WHAT?

"Al parecer hoy tendremos nuestra noche" Me dijo Marisol con una voz picara

"Tendremos MOCOS, no voy a tener sexo contigo" le dije yo, ella de repente comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas

Hay no, hay no, POR FAVOR NO

"¿Es que yo… no te gusto?, ¿no crees que soy linda?" dijo ella para luego comenzar a llorar, yo me sentía tan estúpido, ella quería estar conmigo y yo la estaba rechazando…

… Pero… Flamer… ¿Qué hay de ella?

"Marisol, no es eso, tu eres muy hermosa, enserio, pero…" Ok, ahora si no tenía ninguna excusa, esta no es como la situación que tuve con Rainbow Dash ya que ella era un poni…

…Espero que Flamer me perdone

"Marisol… si te prometo que en la noche nosotros… tu sabes… me perdonarías?" le dije yo con un tono sueva, ella dejó de llorar y me miró a los ojos

"¿Lo prometes?" me preguntó ella

"Pero en la noche, sin sorpresas" le dije yo, ella sonrió y me dio un abrazo

En qué me he metido

***2 Hora después***

Me encontraba con los demás fuera del hotel, decidimos salir del hotel a pasear un rato, nos detuvimos un rato en un restaurante local a comer unos tacos de carne asada, después de eso nos detuvimos a comprar algunas cosas, entre ellas comida, yo me compre algunas camisas y unos shorts.

Ya como a las 7 de la noche nos regresamos al hotel, pero eso no era todo, ya que hoy en el escenario iba a tocar una banda de Rock clásico, todos nosotros fuimos juntos, la banda tocó varios covers como 'Walk This Way' de Aerosmith, 'Kashmir' de Led Zeppelin, Sweet Child O' Mine' de Guns N' Roses, entre otros.

Ya después de esas y otras canciones, decidí irme, pero los otros querían quedarse, por lo que estaba solo, caminé unos 2 minutos para llegar al edificio Ostra, fue justo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras cuando tuve el presentimiento de que algo me iba a ocurrir

"Tu promesa" escuché detrás de mi

Oh dios

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, justo en ese momento ella se tiró hacia mí y me dio un apasionante beso en los labios, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo la correspondiera

'¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?, TU YA TIENES UNA NOVIA, NO DEBES ENGAÑARLA DE ESTA MANERA' Me dijo mi conciencia

'Pero hay algo en ella, algo especial, además ella te ama, no vas a rechazar los sentimientos de una chica muy hermosa, ¿o sí?, además, se lo prometiste' mi OTRA conciencia me dijo, yo no sabía qué hacer, mi mente estaba dando varias vueltas

Justo en ese momento, Marisol rompió el beso

"Estas pensando en 'ella', ¿verdad?" me dijo Marisol

"No sé de quién me hablas" le dijo yo con nerviosismo en mi voz

"Sé que estas en una relación ahora mismo, pero esta chica no es de este mundo, esta chica es una equina, ¿Cuál era su nombre?...Flamer…Flower" me dijo ella, yo me había quedado congelado, si ella ya sabe de mi relación con Flamer, entonces, ¿Por qué quiere hacer esto?

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que te lo perdonará" me dijo ella con seguridad

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura?" le pregunté yo

"Créeme, lo sé" me dijo ella para luego darme otro beso, los dos comenzamos a caminar al edificio Perla en el cual se encontraba su habitación, después de subir las escaleras al segundo piso y abrir la puerta, aun besándonos nos dirigimos a la cama, yo terminando arriba de Marisol, ella se sonrojo a la vez que me sonrió

"¿Estas lista?" le pregunté yo algo nervioso, ella cerró los ojos por un momento para luego volverlos a abrir

"Si"

**Perdón por el corte, pero ya no tengo tiempo, pero se los compensaré**

**¿Cómo?**

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO TENDRA LEMON**

**Sé que varios de ustedes esperan ese momento, pues les aviso, ese momento será el Capítulo 33**

**Dejen su Review con sus comentarios, por cierto**

**¿No sería chido si Halo tuviera una medalla de "Cascanueces?**

**Es todo por hoy, se despide HeldDuke**

**ARRIBA LOS LEONES**

**Pd: Pobre Luna no aguantó ni un minuto de 'Asesino' XD**


	34. Mi Noche con Marisol

**Muy bien, antes de comenzar, les aviso que esto no es un fic XXX, así que no esperen capítulos como este mas seguido, pues no creo sacar otros**

**De igual manera, el siguiente asunto es algo d lo que varios me están hablando, así que les voy a aclarar se tema de una vez**

**Aquí va:**

…

**ESTO NO ES SCHOOL DAYS**

**Créanme, cuando lo mencionaron, yo no lo había visto, por lo que mi curiosidad me ganó**

**Les voy a decir una cosa: ¿A QUIEN CHINGADOS SE LE OCURRIO UN FINAL TAN CULERO COMO EL DE SCHOOL DAYS?, LES JURO, CUANDO ME ENCUENTRE AL ESCRITOR DE ESE FINAL, LO MATO, LO MATO!**

**Pero bueno, ya neta, nadie va a morir, no se preocupen**

**Ahora sí, EMPEZEMOS**

Capítulo 33: Mi Noche con Marisol

***ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEEMON, Y SI, NO ES COMO EL DEL CAPÍTULO 30, ESTE ES DEL DE ADEVERAS***

"¿Estas lista?" le pregunté yo algo nervioso, ella cerró los ojos por un momento para luego volverlos a abrir

"Si" Me respondió Marisol para luego darme un apasionante beso, este era de esos en los que uno no quiere soltar a su pareja por NADA en el mundo, nuestras lenguas no dejaban de 'conocerse' entre ellas, con mis pies comencé a quitarme mis sandalias con mis propios pies, ella no tenia zapatos puestos por lo que simplemente se quedó ahí.

En ese momento yo comencé bajar mi mano para agarrar su cadera, a ella pareció gustarle puesto que no le importo, así que bajé mi otra mano al otro lado, en ese momento ella rompió el beso y me miró a los ojos

"No tienes que ser tímido… haz lo que quieras… haz que esta noche sea nuestra" me dijo ella con un tono seductor

"Ok" dije yo, en ese momento comencé a quitarle la blusa, dejando ver su sostén azul, ella subió los brazos para permitirme quitarle la blusa, ella solo sonrió y me dio otro beso.

Calló su Blusa

Yo comenzaba a desabrocharle el sosten, ella se sorprendió pero me dejo continuar, yo aventé el sosten a otro lado.

Calló su sostén.

"Hazlo" me dijo ella, en ese momento yo tomé uno de sus pechos con delicadeza

"ahh" suspiró ella, yo suavemente comencé a masajear su pecho, a ella le gustaba, no dejaba de soltar suspiros, con mi dedo índice comencé a masajear su pezón, a ella le gustaba, yo no dejaba de besarla en los labios, ella mientras tanto comenzó a quitarme la camisa, yo se lo permití subiendo mis brazos uno después de otro

Calló mi camisa.

Los dos estábamos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, fue ahí cuando nos volteó a los dos, quedando ella arriba

"Aguafiestas" le dije yo sonriéndole, ella comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón para luego bajar el cierre, al final ella lo bajó, dejándome solamente en mis bóxers.

Calló mi pantalón.

Ella no perdió tiempo y comenzó a bajar mis bóxers, dejando salir a mi miembro

"Qué amable eres, ya no tengo que despertarlo" Me dijo ella, yo me reí un poco, pero mi risa fue interrumpida por un suspiro de pasión al sentir que ella había metido mi miembro en su boca, ella comenzó a lubricar mi miembro, su cabeza subía y bajaba una y otra vez, cada vez lo hacía más rápido

"Marisol, no creo poder aguantar, creo que estoy llegando" le dije yo entre jadeos, ella comenzó a lubricarme más rápido hasta llegar al punto en el que ya no podía aguantar

Huzzah

El semen comenzó a salir directo a su cara, ella sonrió y comenzó a tragárselo, ya después de que ella terminó, ella me sonrió

"Fuiste muy amable, ahora es tu turno" me dijo ella para luego hacer que nos volteemos una vez más, dejándome arriba, ahí yo comencé a quitarle su short y luego le bajé sus pantis.

Todo fuera

Ella abrió sus piernas, yo le sonreí y bajé mi cabeza para luego meter mi lengua en su vagina, ella comenzó a soltar jadeos de placer, ahí fue cuando pude ver su clítoris, metí mi lengua para lamerlo con movimientos rápidos

"HÉCTOR…n-no pares, eso s-se siente… INCREIBLE… S-SIGUE" me dijo ella, yo comencé a mover mi lengua aun más rápido, ella ya no pudo aguantar y había llegado el momento en el que ella tuviera su orgasmo

"AHHHH" Gritó ella, de su vagina salieron sus fluidos, parte de este llegó a mi cara, yo le sonreí y comencé a tragarme sus fluidos, una vez que terminé, yo le sonreí

"Dulce" dije yo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara

"Supongo que esto deja el marcador 1 – 1" me dijo ella

"Y aun no termina" le dije yo, ahí yo tomé posición

"¿Lista?" le pregunté yo

"Lista" me respondió, tomé mi miembro y lo coloque en su interior

"AHHH" Soltó ella con dolor

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté yo preocupado "Puedo detenerme si tú me lo…"

"No… no te detengas… por favor" me dijo ella

Yo seguí colocando mi miembro en su interior, ella siguió gritando con dolor, eso no me gustaba, no quería lastimarla, nunca me gustó lastimar a otros

"SIGUE" Gritó ella, yo me quedé pensando un momento para luego seguir, yo comencé a perforarla con delicadeza, al principio a ella le dolía, pero después de unos segundos, sus gritos de dolor se convirtieron en gritos de placer

"SIGUE, NO TE D-DETENGAS" Gritó ella, yo comencé a perforarla más rápido mientras ella no dejaba de gritar del placer

"M´MARI, YA NO AGUANTO, YA CASI LLEGO" Le dije yo como advertencia

"NO PARES, D-DEJALO ADENTRO" Me gritó, yo continué, sentía como su interior comenzaba a apretar, ella también estaba a punto de llegar

"YA CASI…" grité yo mientras sentía como mis fluidos comenzaban a salir, al mismo tiempo que ella soltaba los suyos, ambos estábamos cansados, ninguno de los dos podía moverse, ella terminó a mi derecha boca arriba tratando de recuperar la respiración a la vez que yo hacía lo mismo

"Eso… fue… increíble…" me dijo ella

"Nada mal… para mi… primera vez" dije yo, ella pareció reaccionar, pues al momento de que yo dije eso, ella recuperó el aliento y volteó a verme lentamente

"¿Yo… fui tu primera vez?" me dijo ella, pude ver como una lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo

"Si" le dije yo, ella soltó más lágrimas a la vez que sonría, se acercó a mí y se acostó en mi pecho

Yo no dejaba de sentirme culpable, no podía evitar el pensar en Flamer, el acto que tuvimos Marisol y yo no fue solo sexo… fue un acto de amor

…Yo amaba a Marisol

**Espero que les hayan gustado mis lectores, fue algo difícil escribirlo, pues es la primera vez que escribo una escena Leemon**

**Una cosa más, los siguientes 2 capítulos serán los más importantes, luego les diré porque**

**Hasta entonces, me voy a jugar Halo: CEA**

**ARRIBA LOS LEONES, se despide HeldDuke**


	35. El Secreto de Flamer

**Muy bien, este capítulo es demasiado largo, por lo que escribiré una parte en el capítulo 34 y la otra en el 35**

**Espero les guste este**

Capítulo 34: Trueno y Flamarada: El Secreto de Flamer

Nunca me di cuenta en qué momento, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, yo había regresado a mi habitación en Canterlot, me sacudí los ojos para tratar de despertar, cuando me los despejé, me sorprendí al ver mi guitarra a lado de la cama, junto a esta pude ver una nota, me levanté y tomé la nota para leerla

Para Thunder

Le pedí a la princesa Luna el favor de dejar tu guitarra en tu habitación, tal vez así tu puedas practicar un poco mas antes de esta noche, espero te sea de ayuda

Con cariño, Sunshine Breeze

Yo solo pude sonreír ante la nota, por lo menos nadie se enojo por el hecho de que no avisé que no regresaría a la casa, dejé la nota en su lugar y tomé mi guitarra para practicar

**Canción Sorpresa**

Entrapped into my own world

Where the engines are the same as every other

We're only here to die

I'm losing my only dream

I can use some god in life, some place to go

If you hear me, let me know

If you hear me, let me know

**Interrupción**

En ese momento escuché que tocaron la puerta, dejé la guitarra en la cama y proseguí a la puerta, al abrirla pude ver a Luna ya despierta

"Buenos días Luna, ¿dormiste bien?" le dije yo como burla, ella me puso una cara de ¬¬

"Ja-ja, muy gracioso… esto no se quedará así" me dijo ella en un tono molesto "Mi hermana te espera para desayunar, vine para acompañarte" terminó para luego tomar paso al comedor conmigo a su lado

"Supongo que no te gustó Halo, ¿Verdad?" le dije yo

"Por favor, no quiero hablar del tema" me contestó ella

"Oh vamos, agradece que no estábamos jugando Gears of War 3"

"…No voy a preguntar"

"Seee, no lo hagas" le conteste yo, finalmente habíamos llegado a la puerta, ella estaba comenzando a irse

"¿No vienes?" Le pregunté yo al notar eso

"Nah, tengo otros asuntos" me dijo ella marchándose, pero luego se detuvo y volteó hacia mí sonriendo "Por cierto, bien hecho" me dijo ella

Me tomó unos segundos para notar a qué se refería, hasta que…

"LUNA" grité yo, ella comenzó a caminar más rápido mientras escuchaba su risa

"CONSIDERALO MI VENGANZA" Gritó ella, yo simplemente entré al comedor para desayunar

***Minutos Después***

Estaba saliendo del castillo, esta vez me fui volando directamente a Poniville, que recorrido ni que nada, no quería toparme con los 'nobles' qué viven en Canterlot, los únicos que parecen que estaban cuerdos eran Celestia, Luna , Shining Armor y Cadence, ellos 4 eran los únicos que me habían agradado

***1 hora y media después (No los voy a aburrir con mi cansado vuelo), 14:27***

"Ya casi… YA CASI…"

***Thud***

Me dejé caer del cansancio, POR QUE CADA VEZ ES MAS DIFICIL LLEGAR, ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBO ACOSTUMBRARME?

Por suerte no le pasó nada a la guitarra puesto que esta estaba en mi espalda y yo caí de panza

Me levanté de donde estaba y me estiré para recuperarme, finalmente pude ponerme de pie

"PICKYYYY"

"AHHHH" Grité yo, rápidamente volteé a ver detrás de mi solo para ver a Pinky dando saltos.

"Pinkie, por favor, deja de hacer eso" le dije yo algo espantado

"Upsi, lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionada de verte" me dijo ella con animo

"También me da gusto verme, pero tengo que irme, voy a tocar con mi grupo en unas horas y-

"UH, UH, ¿PUEDO IR?, ¿PUEDO IR?, LE DIRÉ A LAS CHICAS PARA QUE TAMBIEN VAYAN, SERÁ DIVERTIDO, TU HARAS COMO 'YEAHHH' Y NOSOTRAS HJAREMOS COMO QUE 'WOHOOO' Y LUEGO…" ella fue interrumpida cuando yo puse mi casco en su boca.

"Pinkie, claro que pueden ir, en realidad, estaba por preguntarles si no querían vernos a mi y a-

"Uh, yo me encargo" Y con eso, ella salió volando a la velocidad de la luz, nunca podré entender a esa poni.

"Bueno, al menos encontré cómo decirles a las otras.

***Esa noche, 5 minutos antes del concierto***

"Muy bien chicas, ¿están listas?"

"Si" me respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo, ya estábamos en el lugar y nuestras cosas ya estaban ahí, solo faltaba esperar

"Muy bien, antes de comenzar, les recuerdo que el chiste de hoy es divertirse" les dije yo, ellas asintieron y volvieron a lo suyo

"Y oigan" dije yo para llamar la atención de las tres, ellas voltearon a verme

"¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó Flamer

"…Cuando terminemos… tengo algo que revelarles a las tres" les dije yo, todas excepto Flamer pusieron cara de confusión, para luego tomar sus instrumentos, yo tomé mi guitarra, pero luego pude ver que Flamer seguía ahí

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté yo

"Cuando terminemos… yo también tengo algo qué decirte" me dijo ella para tomar su Bajo he irse al escenario, yo me quedé quieto un momento antes de dar paso hacia donde estaban las demás.

Ya en el escenario, pude ver que las Main 6 ya estaban presentes en el público junto con mi hermana quien estaba sonriendo, ella me saludo agitando su pata, yo le devolví el saludo

"Muy buenas noches, vamos a tocar 3 canciones para ustedes, esperamos que les gusten" Anuncié yo antes de comenzar

**CKY – 96 Quite Bitter Beings (Pedida por ToxCran, me gustó mucho y lo puse por ti bro)**

With my perceptions in a mix

Down twenty miles through the sticks

To the cloudy town of Hellview: Population 96

Excessive vacancy, well maybe

In the shadow of an eye

All the strangers pass right through

Where the rules just don't apply

At the fork turn left a store

But on the right stay free from sight

'Cause 96 quite bitter beings

Like to stack the bodies high

The only way to ever leave is

Over flooded by the storm

And entanglement in Hellview

Brings you fear in fifty forms

They've deleted all the tourists

At the bottom of the lake

And not one supports the cause

To leave the blood stay in the veins

Here, three miles back is where we are

All we ever wanted was an answer

Civilized are close but way too far

All we ever wanted was an answer

Footprints giving clue to where we are

All we ever wanted was an answer

Civilized are close but way too far

All we ever wanted...

**Fin**

Todos los ponis estaban chocando sus cascos contra el suelo y gritando, entre ellos estaban las main 6, les había gustado.

Comenzamos a prepararnos para la siguiente, yo me acerque al piano para comenzar

**Linkin Park – What I've Done (Pedida por JLC-AdN, Yo ADORO Linkin Park y cuando mencionaste esta canción, no pude evitar el agregarla, esta es para ti)**

In this farewell

There is no blood

There is no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out

What I've become

Erase myself

And let go of

What I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands

Of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out

What I've become

Erase myself

And let go of

What I've done

For what I've done

I'll start again

And whatever thing

May come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out

What I've become

Erase myself

And let go of

What I've done

What I've done

**Fin**

Todos estaban Chocando sus cascos aun más fuerte, esa canción siempre fue mi favorita de Linkin Park y no podía dejarla a un lado, ya solo faltaba una, y me aseguraré de que esta sea EPICA, Flamer inició con el bajo.

**Save Me – Avenged sevenfold (Esta es mi canción favorita de este grupo, quisiera que la escuchen y así sabrán porque.**

Sorry, did I wake your dreams?

Some questions run to me

We only, only wake up when we sleep

Met by the lunar light, trouble is all we find

Lost our way tonight

Is it something we said?

Is it something we said to them?

Is it something we saaaaaaaaaaid?

(Save me)

Entrapped into my own world

(Save me)

Where the engines are the same as every other

We're only here to die

(Save me)

Im losing my only dream

(Save me)

I can use some god in life, some place to go

If you hear me, let me know

If you hear me, let me know

Ever since the day you let my face be said and know

How many years to walk this path alone

So much to see tonight, so why'd you close your eyes?

Why can't I shut mine?

Is it something we did?

Is it something we did to them?

Is it something we diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid?

(Save me)

Entrapped into my own world

(Save me)

Where the engines are the same as every other

We're only here to die

(Save me)

Im losing my only dream

(Save me)

I can use some god in life, some place to go

If you hear me, let me know

If you hear me, let me know

Help me find my way

So, help me find my way

No pulse inside of me, stone cold lips and have a sit

All lies into a degree, losing you I wanna be, oh

Find out, what now?

He may be out of his mind

But someday you will find, that sanity's left us all blind

And dragged us all behind, a moment seen with those eyes

Crystal blue skies, they say that all beauty must die

I say it just moves on

If you'd only open your mind, then someday you will find

That sanity left us behind, and walk right through the dark

I can see the picture's clear, it's yesterday, pictures

of my own

I can hear the voices begging you to stay, but know

you're not alone

(Save me)

Entrapped into my own world

(Save me)

Where the engines are the same as every other

We're only here to die

(Save me)

Im losing my only dream

(Save me)

I can use some god in life, some place to go

If you hear me, let me know

If you hear me, let me know

-Mientras terminábamos esta parte, yo me iba acercando al piano una vez más mientras que Flamer iba con el teclado eléctrico, Suny seguia con la guitarra y Hit con la bateria

Tonight we all die young

Tonight we all die young

Tonight we all die young

Tonight we all die young

Tonight we all die young

Tonight we all die yooooooooouuuuuuuung

Tonight we all dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Tonight we all die young...

**Fin**

Habíamos terminado, todos incluyendo a las Main 6 y mi hermana estaban alocados.

"Muchas Gracias por escucharnos, les deseamos a todos muy buenas noches" les dije a todos para luego marcharnos fuera del escenario

***Unos momentos después***

Las chicas y yo estábamos afuera del lugar, todo había salido increíble, las Main 6 nos habían saludado hace unos momentos, yo les presenté al grupo, todas se habían hecho amigas rápidamente, mi hermana fue con Applejack, algo de una pijamada con las Crusaders, yo la dejé ir, le di las buenas noches para al final dejar que se marche, ahora estábamos solos…

…Era ahora o nunca

"Chicas" les dije yo para llamar su atención, ellas voltearon a verme

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hit, yo di un gran suspiro antes de comenzar

"¿Se acuerdan de lo que les dije antes de comenzar, sobre algo que les tengo que revelar?" les pregunté a las tres, ellas asintieron

"Yo no soy lo que ustedes creen" les dije yo

"Thunder, ¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó Suny con algo de temor

"… ¿alguna vez han escuchado sobre… los humanos?" les pregunté yo

"Yo he escuchado de ellos, son unos seres bípedos que supuestamente son muy avanzados en tecnología, a diferencia de nosotros, ellos llevan ropa para… la verdad no sé para que la llevan" respondió Hit, solo para dejarme confundido.

"¿Cómo sabes eso Hit?" le pregunté yo

"Esa pony Lyra, me habló de ellos, pero nadie le cree… ¿Pero por qué preguntas"

"…Porque… Yo soy un humano" les dije yo, por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo, yo me sentía extraño

"¿Eso era lo que querías decirnos?" me preguntó Suny, yo estaba aun más confundido

"Am… Si" le respondí yo

"…Pues YA te habías tardado demasiado"

"Chicas, en serio lamento no haberles-¿AHH?"

"Thunder, nosotros lo supimos todo este tiempo, simplemente no tocábamos el tema hasta que tu nos lo dijeras" aclaró Suny

"HIT" grité yo

"YO NO SABÍA, LO JURO" Me aclaró ella

"… ¿Flamer?" Le pregunté yo a Flamer, ella solo sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados

"Chicas, podrían dejarnos a mi y a Thunder a solas?" le preguntó ella a las otras

"Vamos Hit, tenemos que cobrar por la tocada" le dijo Suny a Hit

"Am…ok…" le respondió Hit, ellas luego entraron al local, dejándonos solos a mi y a Flamer

"Flamer…"

"Aquí no" Me respondió ella comenzando a caminar a otro lado, yo comencé a seguirla

Después de unos momentos, ella estaba entrando a su casa, yo aun estaba siguiéndola, luego de entrar, ella caminó a la que se supone es mi habitación. Ya con los adentro, ella cerró la puerta

"Flamer, ¿Qué querías…"

"Ve a la cama" me dijo ella, yo estaba confundido, ¿ella quería tener sexo conmigo?

Caminé a la cama y me acosté en ella, ella hizo lo mismo, los dos ya nos encontrábamos en la cama, viéndonos a los ojos del otro

"Cierra los ojos" me pidió ella, yo lo pensé un momento, hasta que al final, cerré los ojos.

Sin que yo me dé cuenta, ella hizo brillar su cuerno, ella iba a usar su magia conmigo, abrí los ojos para ver que ella ya estaba a punto de usar su hechizo, apenas su cuerno tocó mi frente, mis ojos se tornaron amarillos, luego todo se puso oscuro

***En la mente de Thunder***

Abrí mis ojos para ver que me encontraba en la zona oscura, ¿Qué rayos hacía yo ahí?

De repente pude ver una figura que se estaba acercando de la nada, después de unos segundos, pude ver que se trataba de Flamer

"Flamer, ¿Qué estas…" me detuve al ver que ella negó con la cabeza

"De esto es lo que quería hablarte" me dijo ella mientras volvía a usar su magia con… ¿consigo misma?

Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar completamente, de repente pude ver como esta cambiaba del cuerpo de una equina al cuerpo de una bípeda

Su cabello era igual de oscuro, este le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos se volvieron claros, pero fue su rostro lo que me dejo perplejo.

"Esto era de lo que quería hablarte" me dijo ella ya con su cuerpo ya completamente cambiado

No… esto es… imposible

Flamer… M-ma…

FLAMER FLOWER ES MARISOL

**Continuara…**

**Trueno y Flamarada: La Historia de Marisol**


	36. La Historia De Marisol

**Atención, primer capítulo en rebasar las 3000 palabras, espero les guste.**

-En capítulos anteriores (representado en Flashbacks)-

**Capítulo 1**

My Little Pony, ¿Por qué les gustara tanto? ¿Qué le ven que es tan bueno?

**Capítulo 2**

"Oye Fluttershy, ¿qué es este lugar?" le pregunte a ella.

"Pues… Este lugar es Ponyville"

**Capítulo 4**

"HÉCTOR, HÉCTOR, DESPIERTA…"

**Capítulo 5**

No me importa lo que me digan… YO QUIERO VOLVER

**Capítulo 7**

"¡Soy yo… pero… estoy dormido…!"

**Capítulo 9**

"Y bien… ¿Qué opinas de él?" pregunto la figura, la cual se trataba de una yegua.

"Tenias razón, es un buen chico" le dijo Celestia

**Capítulo 12**

"Hola" dijo una voz detrás de mí.

"Woah" dije yo como reacción.

"Soy Thunder Pick" dije yo levantándome.

"Yo me llamo Flower" dijo ella sonriendo

**Capítulo 20**

"Héctor, prométeme que siempre me recordaras" me dijo la figura, en ese momento yo pude voltear a verla, se trataba de una chica humana de cabellera larga y oscura, la miré directo a sus ojos

"Lo prometo… Marisol"

**Capítulo 21**

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo" Me dijo Marisol en la primera visión

**Capítulo 23**

"Fue ahí donde comenzó todo" me dijo ella, de repente una de las ventanas de aquél edificio se rompió, pude ver que alguien había saltado, era una pequeña niña, una infante, pero no fue eso lo que me aterró

La niña estaba siendo quemada, mientras caía unos 25 pisos más o menos, ella se estaba quemando, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de fuego, finalmente aquella niña cayó al suelo, todo para terminar con una pequeña explosión en la zona de impacto.

**Capítulo 25**

"Héctor, es hermoso" le dijo la niña al pequeño Héctor

"Lo hice para ti, esto simbolizará a nuestra amistad, mientras lo tengas puesto, ninguno de los dos olvidará al otro" dijo el pequeño Héctor

**Capítulo 29**

"Yo… te amo… Flamer Flower…"

**Capítulo 31**

'Ella lo sabrá' pensé yo decidido

**Capítulo 34**

"Esto era de lo que quería hablarte" me dijo Flamer ya con su cuerpo completamente cambiado

…

Capítulo 35: La Historia de Marisol

Ahí estaba ella, justa en frente de mí, mientras yo estaba con una mirada de incrédulo, aun no podía creer lo que acabo de ver

Flamer resultó ser… Marisol… todo este tiempo

Yo seguía en Shock, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de ver

"Y… ¿Qué opinas… ¿Héctor?" Me preguntó ella, yo no respondí, simplemente me quedé de pie, con la misma mirada

"Héctor…" Una vez más no di respuesta alguna, ella comenzaba a verse preocupada, se acercó a mí y comenzó a agitarme

"HÉCTOR, REACCIONA, POR FAVOR" Me gritó ella, yo no mostré cambio alguno

"Espero me perdones por esto" me dijo ella alzando su mano

***Smash***

Que me cachetea

Yo al fin reaccioné

"… ¿OTRA QUIERES?"

***Smash***

Me cacheteó otra vez

"… Ay gracias" le dije yo mientras me sobaba el cachete, después de unos segundos me di cuenta de…

"… AHHHH" Grité yo de la nada

"AHHHH, ¿Qué sucede?" Me preguntó ella

"TUUUU"

"¿Yo qué?"

"¿TUUU?... ¿FLAMER?... ¿ERAS TU TODO ESTE TIEMPO?" Le pregunté yo gritando

"… Sorpresa"

"…"

"…"

"… Yo… no puedo creerlo… necesitaré un año de terapia después de esto" le dije yo sentándome en el piso "Es increíble… ejeje, creo que debí verlo venir"

"¿Enserio?" me preguntó Marisol… o Flower... digo, Flamer… YA NI SÉ QUE PENSAR

"Cada vez que te veía a ti, siempre creía que estaba Flamer, mientras que cuando estaba con ella, sentía que tú me estabas vigilando… jeje, lo lamento, no me refiero a eso"

"Descuida, sé a qué te refieres" me dijo ella sonriendo

"Solo tengo una pregunta" le dije yo

"Dime"

"… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde antes?" le pregunté yo

"Por qué no dijiste desde el principio que eras tú, y me refiero en cuanto a las otras, claro que a mí también, pero tú no sabias"

"Oye, yo si tenía una excusa, yo no quería espantar a las chicas en cuanto al asunto de que en realidad soy una criatura de otro universo, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?" le pregunté yo

"… ¿Qué me gustan las sorpresas?"

"Exacto" le dije yo mirando para otro lado

"Héctor, yo si te iba a contar, pero primero tenía que saber que, mientras yo sea Flamer, soy digna de tu confianza, por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora" me dijo ella, yo volteé a verla a los ojos, pude ver en ellos que me decía la verdad

"Supongo que lo que dices tiene sentido" le dije yo

"Creo saber cómo compensarte" me dijo ella sonriendo

"¿Cómo?"

"… Voy a revelar nuestro pasado"

"Espera, ¿Nuestro pasado?" le pregunté algo confundido

"Si, pero para evitar confusiones, tendré que iniciar desde el principio, ¿Te parece bien?" me preguntó ella

"Creo que si"

"Muy bien" dijo ella apunto de chasquear sus dedos "¿Listo?" preguntó, yo asentí, en menos de lo que me diera cuenta, ella chasqueo los dedos

***10 años antes, planeta tierra, Narrado por Marisol***

Todo comenzó cuando yo era solo una niña, yo vivía una vida normal con mi madre, mi papá nos había dejado 2 años antes, solo éramos ella y yo

Mi mamá pronto iba a salir de viaje para una reunión de su trabajo, ella me iba a dejar con su primo, el me decía que yo era como su hija adoptiva, por lo que siempre veía por mí.

Despedirme de mi mamá no fue nada fácil, puesto que yo era muy unida a ella, hacíamos todo juntas, cada vez que estaba con ella, me sonreía, siempre sabía cómo retirarme de mis penas…

… Pero hubo una pena que no me retiró nunca…

… Ella no pudo…

Era invierno… llamaron al primo de mi mamá…

…Ella había muerto en un accidente de avión mientras regresaba.

Yo no pude aguantar la noticia, ella era la única persona con la que podía estar segura

Su primo me dijo que él me iba a cuidar… que me mantendría a salvo.

***Época Actual, P.D.V. Héctor***

"Pero… tu ya lo dijiste… el te cuidó" Le dije yo, ella negó con la cabeza

"Eso fue lo que el quiso que yo creyera" me dijo ella dejándome confundido

"¿Lo que él quiso que 'creyeras'?" le pregunté yo

"Su nombre era Marco Acanto III, el trabajaba en un proyecto para crear a un súper soldado, pero el necesitaba a un cuerpo joven" me dijo ella, yo me quedé pensando un momento, luego de unos segundos, lo peor vino a mi mente

"No lo hizo" le dije yo con terror al imaginarme aquello, ella tristemente asintió con la cabeza

***8 años antes, lugar desconocido, P.D.V. Marisol***

Un día desperté… me encontraba en una especie de tubo…

…Estaban experimentando conmigo

Me tomaron mientras dormía y me colocaron en posición para iniciar, y cuando desperté… ya era tarde

Me inyectaron varias sustancias, yo no podía hacer nada, no creí que podría sobrevivir a tal situación.

Por desgracia para ellos, lo hice

Apenas terminaron, logré escaparme del tubo, me sentía diferente, ya no era la niñita inocente que era antes del experimento, los científicos notaron esto y sacaron sus armas queriéndome disparar, creo que debieron pensar muy bien que no debieron atacar a su 'Creación'

A partir de ese momento fui capaz de controlar el elemento del fuego, podía crearlo y absorberlo, ellos me lo habían otorgado esa capacidad… pero yo aun no podía controlarla

Sentí como en ese momento todo mi cuerpo se encendió, era una especie de 'encendedor humano' capaz de destruir, lancé una llamarada hacia los científicos, los cuales no pudieron evitar el impacto

"NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE" Gritó una voz la cual pude reconocer, se trataba de Marco

Algunos hombres trataron de matarme, comenzaron a dispararme, yo solo pude encontrar un solo escape…

…La ventana

Corrí hacia ella y salté a través del vidrio, pero no tenía idea de cuantos pisos iba yo a caer, yo solo pude prepararme para el impacto antes de llegar al suelo}

***BOOM***

***Época actual, P.D.V. Héctor***

"Entonces esa niña eras tú, la que me mostraste en la primera visión del pasado" le dije yo para estar seguro

"Si… ese fue el día que cambió todo, desde entonces yo me quedé sin hogar, no tenía a donde ir, no tenía a nadie más, todos me tenían miedo… así duré por lo menos un año... hasta que te conocí"

***7 años antes, en Cancún, P.D.V. Marisol***

Estaba sola, ya no tenía a nadie, lo había perdido todo, estaba llena de ira, ira que quería responder con el hombre que se hizo llamar mi única familia

Me encontraba en el muelle arrojando piedras al mar, era lo único que podía hacer ahora, había escapado de la ciudad, solamente quería estar sola, al fin y al cabo, nadie quería estar con un monstruo

"Hola"

"Ahh" grité yo al escuchar una voz detrás de mí

"Lo lamento, no quise espantarte" me dijo la vez, volteé a ver para notar a un niño de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes

"No te recomiendo acercarte, ya nadie quiere estar con un fenómeno como yo"

"¿Fenómeno?, tu no pareces un fenómeno" me dijo el niño mientras se sentaba a lado mío, yo no le dije nada más, solo seguí arrojando piedras al mar

"Sabes, a veces yo vengo aquí cuando me siento triste o quiero estar lejos de las peleas que tienen mis padres" me dijo él, yo volteé a velo "A veces me gustaría estar en… no sé… un lugar diferente, donde no haya ninguna de esas peleas" me dijo el

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le pregunté yo

"Héctor… ¿y tú?" me preguntó el niño

"Marisol"

***Época Actual, P.D.V. Héctor***

"Y ese niño… ¿Era yo?" le pregunté a Marisol después de escuchar esa parte

"Si, ese fue el día en el que te conocí, aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, cada momento que lo pasamos juntos, cada recuerdo a tu lado, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sucedido hoy mismo" me dijo Marisol

"Guau" fue la reacción que solté

"Yo había encontrado a alguien que me quisiera por quien soy en realidad, yo no quería estar lejos de ti"

***6 años antes, P.D.V. Marisol***

Nosotros hacíamos todo junto, desde el día que nos conocimos yo no dejaba de sonreír, incluso tus padres me aceptaron y me cuidaron como a su hija adoptiva, una vez más me sentía en familia.

Un día tus padres no estaban, tú estabas tocando una guitarra acústica que te habían regalado

"Tal vez no sea muy bueno, pero ya verás que cuando sea más grande, seré igual que Jimmy Hendrix" me dijiste tu en ese momento

"Eso solo el futuro lo dirá" te respondí yo

"Oh, tengo un bajo Fender Precisión, tal vez tú puedas usarlo" me dijiste mientras sacabas del closet un bajo color rojo, pero justo en el momento en el que lo ibas a conectar

***click***

"AHHHHHHH"

"HÉCTOR" Grité yo al ver que te estabas electrocutando, justo en el momento en el que te separé, tu mano aun seguía mal

"DUELEE, DUELEE" Gritabas tu, yo no podía hacer nada, al cabo de unos segundos, el efecto se había ido pero tu aun soltabas algunas lagrimas, yo solo hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento

Tomé tu rostro con mi mano derecha y lo acerqué al mío, para al final conectar nuestros labios

En ese momento pude sentir como tu dolor se estaba esfumando, pero también sentí como recibiste algo a cambio

En el momento en el que separé tus labios de los míos, no pude evitar reírme en el interior al ver tu cara, al parecer el dolor se había ido a la vez que tú no esperabas que yo hiciera eso

***Época actual, P.D.V. Héctor***

"Nuestro primer beso" dije yo al escuchar esa parte

"Si, aun recuerdo tu expresión después de ello" me dijo ella mientras sonreía, pero luego su expresión cambió a una seria "Pero ese beso te otorgo una habilidad que no creí que te otorgaría" dijo ella

"¿Habilidad?" pregunté yo

***3 años antes, P.D.V. Marisol***

Te otorgué la capacidad de crear energía eléctrica, al parecer el choque que recibiste ese día junto con el beso fueron los causantes de ello, en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea

Juntos, decidimos entrenar nuestras habilidades, yo con mi habilidad con el fuego y tú con los rayos eléctricos, cada día éramos más fuertes.

Duramos 3 años para terminar de controlar nuestras habilidades, pero no era lo único que había cambiado, nuestra relación cada vez iba más lejos, cada vez éramos más cercanos

Un día, me llevaste a un monte para que estemos a solas, tú tenías algo especial que decirme, en ese momento yo no tenía idea de que se trataba

Tú te sentaste en un árbol y yo también lo hice, luego tú me miraste a los ojos.

Mari, hice algo para ti" me dijiste mientras sacabas algo de su bolsillo, se trataba de un collar tallado en madera, tenía la forma del sol

"Héctor, es hermoso" te dije yo al ver el collar

"Lo hice para ti, esto simbolizará a nuestra amistad, mientras lo tengas puesto, ninguno de los dos olvidará al otro" me dijiste tu, yo sentía como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, tu me colocaste el collar, moviste mi cabello para hacerlo más fácil

"Héctor, eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede pedir"

"En realidad… quería pedirte algo, pero… me da algo de pena decírtelo de frente"

"¿Qué sucede?" te pregunté yo de forma curiosa

"Marisol… quieres tu… ser… mi… quieres… ser… mi…" dijiste, por un me quedé pensando, pero luego pude saber de lo que se trataba

"Héctor, tu quieres que yo… sea tu…" fue lo único que pude decir, tu asentiste con la cabeza, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

"Por favor termina la pregunta" te dije yo, tu tragaste algo de saliva y luego…

"Marisol… te gustaría ser… mí… mi novia" me preguntaste tú, yo lentamente asentí con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar de felicidad

"Si… si quiero… SI QUIERO" grité yo mientras me arrojaba hacia ti, en ese momento los dos nos dimos nuestro verdadero primer beso

***Época actual, P.D.V. Héctor***

"Ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, fue ahí cuando me diste mi collar" Me dijo Marisol mientras de su blusa sacaba un collar, el mismo que yo le di ese día

"Guau… espera… creo que… creo que…" dije yo, no sé cómo pero yo estaba empezando a recordar esos momentos, al menos en los que yo aparezco, pero luego recordé…

"Por favor dime qué sucedió después" me pidió Marisol, al parecer ella ya sabía que ya estaba recordando

"Creo que… lo tengo…"

***2 años antes, narrado por Héctor***

El sujeto que mencionaste, el que dijiste que era primo de tu mamá, el te había encontrado

Tú y yo tratamos de escondernos de él, pero sus hombres nos seguían a todos lados, no teníamos salida

Fue cuando nos quedamos sin salida cuando todo termino

***BAM***

Escuché un disparo, revisé mi cuerpo para comprobar si no había nada, al comprobar que no recibí el disparo volteé a verte a ti, pero…

"No… NO… MARISOL" Grité yo al verte

Tú estabas en el suelo, tus ojos estaban abiertos, pero tu cuerpo ya no tenía pulso…

…Te habían matado

Fue en ese momento cuando lo vi a él, era Marco, quien tenía un arma apuntándonos, fue ahí cuando supe que fue él quien tiró del gatillo

"¿CÓMO PUDISTE?" Grité yo a todo pulso, en ese momento, yo sentí como algo me picó en el cuello, luego de eso… todo se puso blanco

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré en el hospital, pude ver que mis padres y mi hermana estaban dentro

"Ma… Pa… Sam…" Susurré yo, al parecer Sam me escuchó en ese momento

"HÉCTOR" gritó ella, haciendo que mis padres voltearan a verme

"Ma… Pa… ¿Qué sucedió?" les pregunté yo a ellos, yo no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido contigo, tampoco podía sentir mis poderes, se habían ido

"No te preocupes Héctor, todo será diferente" fue lo único que dijo mi mamá

***Época actual***

Yo y Marisol estábamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, fue hasta que yo hablé

"Pero… si tu moriste… ¿Cómo…"

"¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?... púes" me dijo ella continuando la historia

***Enquestria, Bosque Everfree, 2 años antes***

Aun no puedo explicar cómo, pero después de ese momento, yo me encontré en medio de un bosque, no podía explicar cómo es que llegué ahí, estaba nevando, yo estaba sola, tú ya no estabas a mi lado, me sentía muy deprimida y débil, debido al clima frio yo no podía realizar ninguna maniobra con el fuego, estaba desprotegida

Mi cuerpo también había cambiado, ya no tenía mi cuerpo humano, ahora tenía el cuerpo de una equina.

Caminé varios kilómetros a una dirección al azar, al parecer tuve suerte por que cuando me di cuenta, me estaba aproximándome a un pueblo, yo no dudé dos veces y comencé a caminar a ese lugar

Al llegar yo sentía que ya no podía mas, ya no podía caminar, sentía como todo se ponía oscuro.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en una de las cabañas, ahí pude ver a una pegaso blanca de crin amarilla

"Finalmente despiertas… ¿estás bien?" me preguntó ella

"Si… creo que si… gracias…"

"Sunshine Brezze" me dijo ella

***Época actual, P.D.V. Héctor***

"Oh" reaccioné yo al saber ello

"Creo que es hora de regresar a tu habitación" dijo ella para luego chasquear los dedos

***De vuelta a la habitación***

Una vez más, yo y Marisol… o Flamer ahora mismo, habíamos regresado a mi habitación

"Y bien… ¿Qué opinas?" me preguntó, ella volvió a su apariencia de equina, mientras que yo volví a tener la imagen de Thunder Pick.

"Creo que es… increíble" le dije yo, ella me dio un beso en la frente para luego levantarse de la cama

"¿Qué?, ¿no te quedas?" le pregunté yo sonriendo

"¿Tengo que recordarte donde terminó tu cuerpo humano?" me preguntó ella

"Oh, bueno… buenas noches entonces"

"Buenas noches Héctor" me dijo ella para luego cerrar la puerta, yo me acomodé para ya dormirme, ahora que todo se sabía, podía estar más relajado

Pero aun tenía una duda…

… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

**Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado, con esto concluyo la tercera de las cuatro partes del fic, ya solo falta el último cuarto y luego, tan ten, comenzaré a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto**

**ARRIBA LOS LEONES, Se despide Hel-**

**Pinkie: ESPERA UN MOMENTO**

**HeldDuke: AHH, PINKIE, COMO RAYOS ENTRASTE A MI HABITACIÓN**

**Pinkie: SOLO QUERIA DECIRLES QUE NO SERÁ EL FINAL DE-**

**HeldDuke: (Le tapo la boca) Cállate, ellos aun no deben saberlo**

**BUENO ES TODO POR HOY, ARRIBA LO… USTEDESYASABENELRESTOBYE**

***Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip***


	37. Ella Es Mi Novia

Capítulo 36: Ella Es Mi Novia

'Rayos, que día' Fue lo primero que pensé al despertar, yo había regresado a mi habitación en la tierra, de repente sentí como si algo estuviera a mi lado, volteé a ver para ver de que se trataba, y lo que vi hizo que soltara una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba ella, era Marisol quien aun seguía dormida, debo admitir que se ve muy tierna de esa manera

Aun no podía creerlo, era ella todo este tiempo… ¿y saben qué?, estoy feliz por saberlo

Ella comenzó a dar señales de estar despertando, al abrir los ojos, ella me sonrió al verme

"Buenos días" me dijo ella con tono de cansancio pero sin dejar de sonreír

"Buenos días" le respondí yo aun sonriendo, nos quedamos viendo en silencio por un momento, ella no quitaba su vista de mis ojos al igual que yo no lo hacia con los suyos

"Creo que deberíamos levantarnos" me dijo ella

"Creo que tienes razón" le respondí yo, a noche ni siquiera les avisé a los chicos que-

"LOS CHICOS"

"¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó Marisol asustada por mi reacción

"NO LE DIJE A LOS CHICOS QUE ESTARÍA CONTIGO… OOO, YA PUEDO IMAGINARME SU REACCIÓN, SERA UNA TOR…" dejé de gritarme a mi mismo al sentir la mano de Marisol en mi hombro

"Descuida, todo estará bien" me dijo ella sonriendo

"… Si… creo que tienes razón…" me levanté de la cama para tomar mis bóxers "¿Dónde quedaron mis pantalones?" le pregunté a Marisol

"Están en la puerta, lo siento" dijo ella un poco apenada por aventar mis pantalones hasta haya

"No te preocupes" le dije yo tomando mis pantalones, metí la mano en mi bolsillo para sacar mi celular y ver la ho-¿Qué pedo?

"Am, Marisol, ven a ver esto" le dije yo, ella se levantó de la cama, ella aun seguía desnuda pero oigan, después de anoche, no creo que eso importe

"¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó ella

"Mira esto" le dije yo mostrándole la pantalla de mi celular, por raro que parezca, el celular se estaba… cargando… sin conectarlo

"Debe tener una falla" me dijo ella, yo me quedé pensando por un momento

"Espera" le dije yo, dejé el celular en el mueble a lado de la cama y este dejó de cargar, luego lo volví a tomar y este volvió a cargar

"Increíble" Dijo ella sorprendida

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunté yo

"Tu habilidad eléctrica, volvió" me dijo ella

"¿Enserio?... chido" dijo yo

"Pero tu dijiste que se había ido hace 2 años" me dijo Marisol dudosa

"Pues tu dijiste que fue nuestro primer beso lo que me los otorgó"

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"¿No crees que… lo de anoche fue lo que hizo que volvieran?" le pregunté yo, ella puso una cara como si hubiera recapacitado

"Tiene sentido" me dijo ella satisfecha con mi teoría

"¿Y ahora que?" le pregunté yo

"Pues supongo que primero debes ir a tu habitación, antes de que tus amigos sospechen"

"Creo que ya es tarde para eso" le dijo yo tratando de no reírme

"Vístete" me dijo ella tomando mi camisa para luego arrojármela, yo comencé a vestirme a la vez que ella también lo hacia

***Minutos después, edificio Ostra***

"Muy bien, trata de no hacer ningún ruido" le dije a Marisol, nosotros dos ya estábamos enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación y teníamos que entrar sin hacer ruido

'Porfavorabre porfavorabre porfavorabre' pensaba yo esperando que la puerta este abierta, giré la manija y para mi suerte, estaba abierta, ALELUYA

"Entra" le susurré a Marisol, ella entró primero para luego yo seguirla

"Muy bien, al parecer no hay nadie, iremos a mi habitación y ahí estaremos-espera"

"¿Qué ocurre?" me preguntó Marisol

"Si la puerta estaba abierta… ¿No significa que hay alguien en la-

"Uhum"

Lentamente yo y Marisol volteamos a ver quien hizo el sonido, para mi sorpresa, se trataba de Scarlet

"Vaya, vaya, miren lo que me encontré" dijo ella dándome una sonrisa acusadora

"Ho-h-hola Scarlet, ¿Q-q-qué cuentas?" le pregunté yo nervioso, no hacía falta decir que Marisol se encontraba de la misma manera

"¿Qué tanto hicieron a noche que evitó que regresaras?" me preguntó Scarlet de la misma manera

"Yo… yo… ¿Es ese James Hetfield?" le pregunté yo para engañarla, por mas estúpido que suene, ella volteó a ver hacia donde apunté

"CORRE" Le dije yo a Marisol para correr a mi habitación, Scarlet solo volteó a ver hacia donde estábamos, pero para su mala suerte, nosotros ya no estábamos

"RAYOS" La escuché gritar

***Minutos después***

Scarlet, Marisol y yo estábamos en camino para desayunar, Scarlet se calmó después de que le conté sobre mi relación con Marisol, claro que tuve que descartar algunas partes

Y si, hablo de lo de Equestria, Scarlet ya sabía lo de anoche ¬¬

Hay llegar al comedor, vimos que los demás ya estaban ahí esperándonos, al llegar a la mesa, tomé una de las sillas que no estaban ocupadas y se la dejé a Marisol, ella sonrió por tal acción, luego yo me senté a lado de ella

"Am, Héctor, no es por ofender pero… ¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Carlos

"Ups, lo siento… ella es Marisol, es mi…"

"Soy su novia" dijo Marisol para terminar mi oración, los demás parecieron estar sorprendidos

"Ok, eso fue rápido" dijo Raúl

"En realidad" comencé a hablar "Ella y yo ya nos conocíamos de niños, fuimos grandes amigos desde entonces, fue hasta hace poco que descubrí lo que sentía por ella" dije yo haciendo que Marisol se sonroje

"Hay hermano eso fue hermoso… PERO ES ABURRIDO, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" dijo Tom haciendo que las chicas hicieran un Facepalm

***Esa tarde***

Ya había presentado a Marisol a todo el grupo, por desgracia ellos no dejaban de insinuar sobre lo ocurrido a noche, comenzando por el hecho de que no había regresado… idiotas

Marisol y yo ahora estábamos en playa, los dos queríamos estar solos, ahora que mis poderes habían regresado, tenia que tratar de controlarlos… otra vez.

Durante ese tiempo, Marisol me había mostrado todo lo que ella podía hacer con su habilidad, yo me había quedado asombrado

Pasaron unas horas para que lograra hacer todo lo que podía hace unos años, antes de perder la memoria. En ese tiempo, también aprendí nuevas habilidades

¿Recuerdan lo sucedido esta mañana?, pues resulta que ahora podía usar mi energía para recargar objetos eléctricos, entre ellos mi celular y mi laptop

Lo diré otra vez… chido

Finalmente nos estábamos marchando de la playa para regresar al hotel, en ese tiempo me vino una duda

"Oye Mari"

"¿Hmm?"

"Respecto a esta habilidad, ¿Crees que pueda apresurar la recarga?, o tendrá que ir a ritmo normal" le pregunté yo mirando mi celular, ya le quedaba poca carga, por lo que comencé a usar mi energía para recargarla

"Pues no estoy muy segura, supongo que tendrá que ir al mismo ritmo"

"Entonces estas diciendo que tengo que sostenerla por lo menos unas 2 ho-

-Carga completa-

"…"

"…"

"…Ok, eso fue conveniente" dije yo, Marisol comenzó a reírse por lo sucedido

Durante la caminata por la playa, Marisol se estuvo apoyando en mi hombro, a mi me gustaba como ella me sonreía, ella era hermosa, era la chica perfecta

"Te amo Mari" le dije yo

"Te amo Héctor" me respondió ella dándome un beso en la mejilla

Finalmente llegamos a mi edificio, Marisol decidió que esta vez cada quien debía dormir en su propia habitación, yo estuve de acuerdo, nos dimos un rápido beso en los labios y al final ella dio paso a su edificio, yo entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta

"Yo Hec" me saludó Tom al verme, el estaba Smallville

"Yo Tom" le dije yo sentándome en el sillón

"¿Cómo te fue con tu chica?" me preguntó el

"…Fue genial" le respondí yo tratando de no parecer entusiasmado

"Sabes, ella es muy linda, no dejes que se te valla" me dijo el

"Jamás" le dije yo

"¿Brohoof?" me dijo el extendiendo su puño, yo conocía esa expresión, era el saludo que hacían los bronis

"…Brohoof" le dije yo dándole mi puño, el sonrió, al parecer consiguió lo que quería

Minutos después yo me dirigí a mi cama, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me durmiera, la verdad es que yo me sentía muy bien, ahora se que todo iba a cambiar para bien

… ¿Verdad?... espero que si

**Finalmente nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado**

**Gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios**

**Marisol: ¿Ya terminaste Héctor?**

**Yo: Un segundo… muy bien, me tengo que ir, por suerte Pinkie no está aquí para decirles sobre…**

**Mejor les digo luego, por ahora…**

**BROHOOF**


	38. La Carta

**Hey chicos, aquí HeldDuke subiendo nuevo capítulo desde Equestria, espero es guste**

**Pinkie: ¿Ya puedo decirles?**

**Yo: No Pinkie, aun no**

**Pinkie: Aww, porfiiiii…**

**Yo: NO, Y ME VALE**

**Recuerden:**

**Thunder Pick: Héctor, Lightning Pick: Samanta y Flamer Fower: Marisol**

**Iniciemos pues:**

Capítulo 37: la carta

A igual que todas las mañanas, abrí mis ojos para ver que ya estaba en mi cama, usé misa cascos para sobarme los ojos para luego levantarme de la cama y dar paso a la cocina.

Ya abajo, pude ver que Suny ya estaba despierta y preparando el desayuno, ella notó mi presencia solo para obtener una mirada acusadora de mi parte

"…"

"…"

"… ¿Qué?" preguntó ella

"¿Qué?" le dije yo

"¿Qué de qué?"

"¿Qué de que o qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tú sabes de que hablo"

"… No, no lo sé" dijo ella

"¿Desde cuándo?" le pregunté yo

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Desde cuándo o sabes?"

"¿Ah?... Ohhh, hablas de 'eso me dijo ella captando a indirecta

"Si"

"¿Recuerdas el día en el que tu y Flamer se declararon e uno al otro?"

"¿Si?"

"Al parecer, ella escuchó lo que yo te dije cuando entraste a mi habitación ese día, ya que después de ello, ella llegó y me explicó lo de ustedes"

"… Está bien entonces"

"¿Estabas enojado?"

"No, solo quería que explicaras… ¿Le dijiste?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"A Hit, ¿Le dijiste?"

"Oh… Si, le dije todo, dijo que estaba bien"

"Genial" le dije yo mientras ella terminaba "Déjame ayudarte" le dije yo tomando algunos platos

"Qué amable" dijo ella mientras tomaba el suyo con su boca

Ya con los dos en el comedor, comenzamos a desayunar, no pasó mucho antes de que Flamer despertara, Suny y yo la saludamos con un "Buenos días", a lo cual ella devolvió el saludo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en su lugar

Ya después de ello, Suny rompió el silencio

"Por cierto, Twilight y sus amigas nos invitaron a los 4 a un día de campo"

"¿Enserio?, genial" le dije yo

"Tu hermana también estará ahí"

"Buenas noticias"

"Junto con las crusaders"

"… Creo que ya no son tan buenas" dije yo haciendo reír a las chicas

Después de que las dos se controlaran, Suny agregó

"Cuando estemos todos ahí, tengo noticias para ustedes"

"¿No puedes decirnos ahora?" Preguntó Flamer

"Nop, quiero que todos estén presentes, incluyendo a tu hermana Thunder" dijo Suny dirigiéndose a mi

Ni modo, tuvimos que esperar a llegar

Después de unas horas, Hit llegó para ya luego irnos todos juntos

***Media hora después***

Los cuatro nos encontrábamos en un campo abierto, el ambiente era muy tranquilo, se podía escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza acariciando mis oídos y-

"HERMANO"

Ahí va mi naturaleza¬

Pude ver como mi hermanita estaba corriendo hacia mí, finamente ella me dio un gran abrazo

"AWWW" escuché a las tres mientras ponían una cara de 'Qué tierno', yo solo las ignoré

Todos estaban ahí, éramos yo, mi hermana, las CMC, Flamer, Sunshine, Hit, las Main six y Spike, todos estábamos relajados, yo simplemente hice lo que mejor hago para relajarme…

… acostarme sin hacer ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA

"Muy bien, ahora que todos estamos aquí, tengo algo que anunciar" dijo Suny para amar la atención de todos "Después de recoger la paga y dejar a Hit en su casa, se nos ofrecieron a dar un concierto EN MANEHATTAH"

"¿MANEHATTAN?" Gritamos todos

"Si, será algo enorme, algo que requerirá horas de ensayo" dijo ella entusiasmada

"ESAS SON INCREIBLES NOTICIAS SUNY" Gritó Flamer con emoción

"NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE LLEGUE ESE DIA… por cierto… ¿Cuándo será?

"En dos días"

"¿DOS DIAS?" Gritamos Flamer, Hit y yo al mismo tiempo

"Les dije que requerirá horas de ensayo" dijo ella

"… ¿te dijeron de cuanto será a paga?"

"Si todo resulta bien, nos darán unos 5000 bits"

"¿5000 BITS?"

"Dos días MOCOS, tendremos listo todo el repertorio, ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?" Grité yo haciendo que el grupo se levante y entre todos diéramos un EPIC CUATRUPLE BROHOOF

***BUUURP***

"AHH, SPIKE, ESO FUE- Una carta de la princesa" dijo Twilight levitando la carta, esta comenzó a leerla, luego volteó a ver a Flamer "Flamer, es para ti"

"¿Para mí?" preguntó ella confundida, el purpura azul que rodeaba la carta se volvió una azul, de ahí Flamer comenzó a leer la carta

_Querida Flamer Flower_

_Le informo que necesitaré hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante mañana en la mañana, será mejor que te prepares, porque lo que oirás no te va a gustar nada, te estaré esperando_

_Firma:_

_La Princesa Celestia, Co-Gobernante de Equestria_

"Dice que necesita de mi presencia mañana en la mañana en el castillo" dijo ella en tono de duda

"¿Para qué querrá que te presentes?" le pregunté yo

"No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, no es bueno" dijo ella, dejando una cara de preocupación en nosotros

***Más tarde, ya en la casa***

Después de despedirnos, solo quedamos el grupo y yo, nosotros aprovechamos y comenzamos a ensayar

En el concierto tocaremos unas 7 canciones, para al final cerrar con una larga, yo les mostré una canción que conocía que era bastante larga, me tomó 30 en mostrársela toda, a ellas les gusto

Ya después de ello, decidimos cenar algo, los cuatro decidimos ir a un restaurante, con el dinero que ganamos la noche anterior, tuvimos oportunidad

Mientras comíamos, inició a conversación

"Entonces déjame ver si entendí… Tu verdadero nombre es Héctor" me dijo Hit

"Si" respondí yo

"Y el tuyo es Marisol" continuó ella

"Si" respondió Flamer

"Y ambos pueden regresar a ese planeta tierra mientras duermen"

"Si" respondimos los dos

"… Genial" exclamó Hit

"Y no has visto lo mejor" le dije yo

"¿Hay más?" preguntó Hit

"Cada uno de los dos tiene 'habilidades', podemos controlar parte de la naturaleza" le dije yo

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Pues, Flamer puede controlar el fuego, mientras que yo puedo controlar a electricidad"

"increíble" dijo ella asombrada

Después de cenar, Hit se dirigió a su casa, nos dimos las buenas noches y al final, yo, Flamer y Suny nos dirigimos a casa

Ya ahí, Flamer le dio las buenas noches a Suny, pero cuando ella volteó a verme, pude ver mi cara de preocupación

"Héc, ¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó ella preocupada

"… ¿qué crees que querrá la princesa que es tan importante?" le pregunté yo, ella se quedó en silencio por un momento

"No lo sé…" fue lo único que pudo decirme ella

Finalmente nos dimos las buenas noches con un beso en os labios, yo me dirigí a mi cama, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de acostarme, algo raro me sucedió…

…de repente, recibí una visión…

***En la visión de Thunder***

El ambiente era caótico, era como si fuera el escenario de una guerra

Podía ver a un Pegaso oscuro y con una crin dorada, este estaba en frente de una alicornio, esta estaba en el suelo inconsciente…

…espera… esa alicornio… es a princesa Celestia…

De repente, el pegaso comenzó a hablar

"Se acabó princesa, todo terminó… todo tu ejercito a caído… y los elementos de la harmonía…

…han muerto"

***De vuelta a la realidad***

Después de ver aquella visión, yo estaba asustado, ¿Quién era ese pegaso?

Traté de dormirme en ese momento, pero yo sabía que sería difícil.

Aun así, pude entrar en él, tratando de olvidar lo que vi en esa visión

**Entonces que, ¿les gustó?**

**Espero les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo estará disponible pronto**

**BROHOOF**


	39. Las Memorias Prevalecen

**Aquí HeldDuke reportando desde mi habitación para traerles nuevo capítulo**

**Antes de comenzar, unas aclaraciones:**

** es el tío de Marisol, no su primo**

** no es el pegaso oscuro.**

** la supuesta parte de la acción, lamento decirles que no abra una batalla, pero ya luego se los compensaré**

Capítulo 38: Las Memorias Prevalecen

Desperté algo cansado, sentía que no dormí lo suficiente, pero bueno, nada que una ducha tempranera no pueda arreglar.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a caminar al baño, no sin antes tomar una muda de ropa.

Al llegar a la puerta, toqué dos veces para asegurarme de que no haya nadie.

No hubo respuesta.

Abrí la puerta y proseguí a quitarme la ropa, para luego entrar a la ducha.

Mientras sentía como el agua pasaba por mi cuerpo, yo no dejaba de pensar en aquella visión.

Aun la recuerdo perfectamente.

Podía recordar a aquel Pegaso de pelaje oscuro, totalmente oscuro, si crin y cola eran ambos de color dorado, y sus ojos… eran rojos, pero no rojos como los de Suny, eran del mismo tono que la sangre.

Podía ver al equino mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la princesa, mientras ella se encontraba tirada en el cielo en muy mal estado, ella no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse, era como si ella hubiera salido de una batalla.

Aun podía ver el ambiente de la situación, el lugar estaba desierto, en todo el lugar se encontraban cuerpos de varios guardias reales y otros de unas criaturas extrañas, eran mitad humanoide, mitad monstruo.

Finalmente, me vinieron a la mente esas palabras que escuché decir del Pegaso.

Yo tenía escalofrió de solo pensar en esa visión, mientras más trataba de olvidarla, mas seguía en mi mente.

Decidí simplemente ignorarla y salir de la ducha, me coloque la muda de ropa que había traído y salí del baño.

***Esa tarde***

Me encontraba sentado en el muelle solo, hace unas horas traté de visitar a Marisol, pero Carlos me dijo que ella salió con Scarlet y los demás chicas.

Oigan, aunque ella sea una chica modificada genéticamente y murió una vez… seguía siendo una chica.

Durante la mañana, yo me la pasé con los chicos, yo solo podía reírme de las estupideces que hacia Raúl para impresionar a una chica en la piscina

Digamos que el terminó con helado en los pantalones... pobre idiota.

Después de ello, los chicos me estaban haciendo preguntas sobre Marisol, ¿Cómo la conocí?, ¿Cual era su edad?, ¿Si tenia un problema mental?

Raúl revivió un golpe en las nueces después de aquello.

¿Qué?, se lo merecía... el mismo lo dijo.

Ya eran por ahí de las 6 de la tarde, le dije a los chicos que quería estar solo por un rato.

Me encontraba arrojando piedras al agua, estaba muy aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer.

"Hola".

"AHH" Grité yo al escuchar una voz detrás de mí, volteé a ver para notar a Marisol.

"Lamento haberte espantado" me dijo ella un poco apenada.

"No importa" le dije yo, ella se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

"Es divertido, así fue exactamente igual a como nos conocimos, solo que esta vez, tu estas en mi lugar" me dijo ella, ahora que lo pienso, es verdad.

"Sí, creo que aun lo recuerdo" le dije yo.

Por un momento nos quedamos viendo nuestro alrededor, yo luego volteé a verla, era hermoso ver como su cabello salía volando por el viento, ella volteó a verme.

"Sabes, fue exactamente aquí donde nos conocimos" me dijo ella, ahora todo tenía sentido, con razón todo era tan familiar, el clima, la vista… todo.

"Héctor… Hay algo que no te he mencionado" me dijo ella algo nerviosa.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté yo

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado durante toda estas 2 semanas… el por qué tus viajes a Equestria?"

Esa fue la pregunta que me ha estado devorando

"A decir verdad… si, desde el primer día que pisé esa tierra y ver lo tranquila, pacífica y amistosa que es… me he estado preguntando ¿Qué es lo que hice para merecer aquello?" le dije yo, entre los dos hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que finalmente…

"Fui yo"

Esas dos palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza…

Una… y otra… y otra vez.

"Fui yo quien te llevó a Equestria" aclaró ella, yo volteé a verla, aun seguía cuestionando el hecho de que haya sido ella

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos?" Me preguntó ella, yo solo negué con la cabeza

"Creo que tendré que recordártelo" me dijo ella

***Flashback, hace 7 años, muelle***

"Sabes, a veces yo vengo aquí cuando me siento triste o quiero estar lejos de las peleas que tienen mis padres" me dijiste tu en ese momento

"A veces me gustaría estar en… no sé… un lugar diferente, donde no haya ninguna de esas peleas" continuaste

***Fin del Flashback***

"Después de vivir en Equestria por un año y medio, supe que ese lugar era perfecto para ti, durante todo este tiempo estuve pensando en esas palabras exactas"

"Pero… ¿cómo?" le pregunté yo

"Tiempo después de que yo muriera, encontré una manera de transportar el collar que me regalaste, para así traerlo ahí… conmigo… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste que significaba ese collar?" me preguntó ella, la respuesta me vino de golpe

"Un nuevo amanecer" dije yo

"Por un largo tiempo traté de convencer a Celestia de traerte a Equestria, pero ella no estuvo de acuerdo, al parecer ella había escuchado sobre los humanos, sobre como peleaban sus guerras, sobre su estilo de vida… incluso llegó a pensar en ellos como una especie salvaje… así que le mostré el collar" ella dio una pausa antes de continuar

"Le conté sobre ti… sobre todos nuestros momentos juntos, como aceptaste mi amistad aun siendo una criatura genéticamente modificada. Por suerte, ella ya confiaba en mi, así que me dio una oportunidad" me dijo ella guardando su collar

"Me ofreció el darte la habilidad de venir a Equestria durante tus sueños, tomó la idea de una película de la tierra"

"LO SABIA, SABIA QUE ME RECORDABA A UNA PELICULA" Grité yo de manera divertida, haciendo que ella riera un poco, luego continuó

"Me dijo que te iba a dar un tiempo para ver cómo te relacionabas con las ponis, ella sabía que su estudiante más leal, o sea Twilight, iba a ayudarte a hacer amistades, al ver tu progreso y al ver como ellas sentían una gran atracción hacia ti, decidió conocerte mejor" dijo ella, para luego continuar

"Después de pasar la mañana contigo, ella vio en ti a una criatura diferente a su especie, vio que tu no eras nada malo para ser sincera, y que incluso se vio a sí misma en un ambiente amistoso" dijo ella, eso ultimo me hizo celebrar en el interior

"Entonces… todo lo que viví, todas las amistades que creé… Luna, Twilight, Suny, Hit, Applejack… todos los momentos más felices que he vivido… fueron gracias a ti" dije yo, ella simplemente se quedó de pie, sin decir nada.

Me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a caminar hacia ella, ella se veía algo asustada, al parecer pensaba que yo me había enojado con ella por haber cambiado mi vida de una manera tan radical

Ella estaba esperando un grito de mi parte, pero lo que recibió ella… digamos que no lo esperaba en ese momento, pues solo pudo sentir como mis labios se habían juntado con los suyos

Yo comencé a besar a Marisol con todo sentimiento, no pasó mucho antes de que ella me correspondiera, nos quedamos así por lo menos unos 5 minutos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad.

Finalmente me separé de ella apenas sentí como ella necesitaba respirar

"Gracias" le dije yo dejando salir algunas lagrimas

"Gracias por meterte en mi vida" le dije yo, ambos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, sentía como las lágrimas de felicidad seguían saliendo de mis ojos

"Te amo" le dije yo, ella también comenzó a llorar

"Yo también te amo" me dijo ella mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Y así estuvimos por un momento, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, nos quedamos así hasta el anochecer

***Ya en la Suite***

Me encontraba solo en mi habitación, los demás aun seguían afuera, les dije que estaría en mi habitación por cualquier cosa

Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor dibujando en mi libreta, ya llevaba media hora en ella y aun no terminaba, quería que sea perfecto. Por suerte no había nadie viendo, estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que uno no quiere ver lo que estaba creando.

Me detuve en ese momento, revisé la hora, eran las 10:58, me levanté de la silla y proseguí a caminar a mi habitación

Guardé la libreta en mis cosas y proseguí a dar paso a mi cama para ya luego acostarme en ella

Lentamente sentí como el sueño me ganaba, hasta que finalmente quedé dormido

**Espero les haya gustado, estoy tratando de escribir los capítulos uno después de otro para así subirlos desde mi cel.**

**Les tengo un aviso, si quieren ver la imagen de mis OC's, están todos en un álbum en mi pagina de Foros DZ, solo busquen ahí el perfil de HeldDuke, están en uno de mis 2 albunes**

**Una cosa más, sobre el siguiente capítulo, solo les diré que involucra a cierto unicornio turquesa**

**El siguiente capítulo estará disponible este ****Sábado**

**De parte de HeldDuke para ustedes**

**BROOHOF**


	40. ¿Me Prestas Tus Manos?

**Les advierto, este capítulo tendrá un triste final, luego sabrán el por qué**

Capítulo 39: ¿Me Prestas Tus Manos?

Desperté al escuchar ritmos de batería, me levanté de mi cama y comencé a caminar rápidamente a la sala de ensayos

Al llegar pude ver que Hit estaba practicando con la batería, pude reconocer el ritmo de la canción, era una de las canciones de Tenacious D de las cuales ensayamos ayer.

Mientras tanto, Suny estaba afinando su guitarra, me acerque a ella y la saludé

"Buenos días" dije yo

"¿Qué?" me preguntó ella, al parecer no me escuchó debido al ruido de la batería

"Buenos días" le dije un poco mas fuerte

"¿Qué?" repitió ella, yo tomé aire para gritar más fuerte

Por desgracia, en ese momento, Hit terminó su pieza

"BUENOS DIAAAAAAAS" Grité yo, para luego notar que Hit ya se había detenido

"No tienes porque gritar" me dijo Suny

"¿Dónde está Flamer?" le pregunté yo

"Ella ya se fue" me respondió ella

"Oh… bueno, supongo que comenzaré a practicar" le dije yo caminando a mi guitarra, tomé unos audífonos a prueba de sonido, así podría practicar sin perder la concentración debido a la batería

Después de unas horas, yo ya había desayunado, decidí salir un rato a caminar por el pueblo para ver si encontraba algo que hacer

"HOLA"

"AHHH" Grité yo

"AHHH" Gritó la voz

"AHHH" Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, ya después de ello, pude ver que se trataba de Lyra

"Lyra, me asustaste"

"¿ES CIERTO?" Me preguntó ella

"¿Qué cosa?"

"QUE TU ERES UN HUMANO" Justo en ese momento, yo tapé su boca, volteé a ver si alguien había escuchado, al parecer nadie lo hizo

"¿Quien te dijo eso?" le grité en silencio

"Hit Crasher"

'Esa hija de…' Pensé yo

"Aquí hay mucha gente" le dije yo

"Vamos a mi casa" me dijo ella entusiasmada

***Momentos después, en la casa de Lyra***

"Y así fue como llegué aquí" terminé de contar mi historia, yo y Lyra nos encontrábamos en la sala, ella había preguntado sobre mí, por lo que le conté sobre todo lo sucedido iniciando desde mi primer día hasta el día de hoy

"Entonces, para explicar con más claridad, tu eres capaz de viajar a esta tierra mientras tu duermes en la tuya"

"Y viceversa" le dije yo

"Guau, y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, me refiero a tu nombre humano"

"… Héctor"

"Genial, solo una pregunta, ¿Por qué tienes el cuerpo de un equino en vez de tu cuerpo humano?" me preguntó ella

"Pues, según la princesa, era necesario cambiar mi cuerpo, debido a que no pueden existir dos cuerpos iguales" le respondí yo

"Aww, pero yo quería ver a un autentico humano" se quejó ella

"Lo siento, tal vez algún día" le dije yo para consolarla

"Enserio me gustaría poder cambiar mi cuerpo por el de un humano, cuando menos temporalmente"

"Lo siento, no soy capaz de hacer eso… pero tú eres un unicornio, ¿No puedes simplemente cambiar tu cuerpo usando tu magia?"

"Ya lo intenté, pero es magia muy avanzada, las únicas que pueden hacer eso son Twilight y las princesas" me respondió ella

"¿Y no le puedes preguntar a Twilight?"

"Ya lo hice"

"¿Y?"

"Dijo que no"

"Auch"

Justo en ese momento, los dos escuchamos como la puerta se abría, los dos volteamos a ver para descubrir a una poni de tierra, era blanca con una crin azul y rosa

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Eres un humano, ¿Verdad?" preguntó la poni de tierra

"… ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Cada vez que Lyra escucha algo sobre los humanos, siempre se emociona por saber, por lo menos te encontró antes de que hiciera algo peor que lo de la última vez"

"… ¿Qué pasó la ultima vez?" pregunté yo con algo de miedo

"… Por favor no preguntes"

'Debió ser algo muy feo' pensé yo

"Ok entonces" dije yo

"Cambiando de tema, Soy Bon-Bon, Ya conoces a mi compañera, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Thunder Pick"

"No enserio, ¿Cómo te llamas?" volvió a preguntar

'Creo que habla de mi nombre humano' pensé yo

"Está bien, mi verdadero nombre es Héctor, pero la mayoría me dice 'Hec'"

"Entonces SI eres un humano" dijo Bon-Bon con énfasis

"Si, creí que ya estaba claro" le dije yo

"Lo siento, es que aun no puedo creerlo"

"Págame" dijo Lyra dirigiéndose a Bon-Bon

"**(Suspiro)**, Está bien" dijo Bon-Bon dándole unos bits a Lyra

"Am, ¿Me perdí de algo?" pregunté yo

"Lyra me apostó 20 bits a que los humanos si existen… agradécele a esa espalda tuya" dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Lyra

"Gracias espalda" dijo ella mirando a su espalda

"Am, ¿Por qué le agradeces a tu espalda?" le pregunté yo

"Mira esto" dijo Lyra mientras se movía, antes de que me diera cuenta…

"TADAH"

Simplemente se sentó como una humana

"GENIAL, DEJAME INTENTAR" Dije yo mientras me acomodaba-

***CRACK***

"MI ESPALDA" Grité yo, causando una risa en las dos ponis presentes

***Mientras tanto, Canterlot, Sala del trono, P.D.V. Flamer***

"PERO PRINCESA, USTED DIJO…"

"Yo sé lo que dije anteriormente, pero no tenía en mente las posibles consecuencias de aquello" Me interrumpió la princesa

"PERO… USTED DIJO QUE EL ERA UN BUEN CHICO" Grité yo al borde de las lagrimas

"Lo lamento Flamer, pero es lo mejor para ambos mundos" me dijo ella, ya no se me ocurrían más excusas, simplemente volteé a la puerta para marcharme

"Enserio lo lamento" fue lo único que escuché antes de salir del lugar

***De vuelta con Thunder***

Nosotros tres nos quedamos platicando por un buen rato, pero ya después de unas dos horas, me salí del lugar.

Me despedí de las dos ponis para al final salir volando del lugar, la verdad es que me sentía muy bien, tenía todo lo que podía pedir, una buena carrera, grandes amigos y una hermosa novia

YA NADA PUEDE SALIR MAL

***Esa noche, en la casa del grupo***

Me encontraba en la entrada de la casa, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando de repente escuché…

… Escuché un lloriqueo

Abrí la puerta lentamente para ver a Suny abrazando a Flamer, quien estaba llorando sin control

Era horrible verla de esa manera, podía sentir como si mi corazón se detuviera en ese momento, me acerqué a las dos, pero justo cuando Flamer notó mi presencia, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro

"Flamer, que tien…"

"No puedo creerlo, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO CREERLO" Decía ella mientras lloraba

"Flamer, creo que debes ir a tu…" Suny fue interrumpida por el grito de Flamer

"NOO, NO ME SEPARARAN DE EL, RECIEN NOS REUNIMOS OTRA VEZ" Gritó ella, podía escuchar el dolor en su voz

"Flamer, te lo su…"

"Suny…" le dije yo interrumpiéndola, luego de ello yo le di una cara como para decirle 'Por favor, déjala', ella pareció captar el mensaje, dejándonos dos a mí y a Flamer

Nosotros simplemente nos quedamos ahí, ella no dejaba de llorar a lado de mí

¿Y saben que es lo peor de todo?

1. Esto arruinó mi día perfecto

2. Yo ni siquiera se la razón de sus lloriqueos, y finalmente…

3.… Esto no puede gustarme nada.

**Guau, la princesa Celestia debió decirle algo muy malo a Marisol para dejarla en esa condición**

**El siguiente capítulo estará disponible este Lunes, no desesperen**

…**Brohoof…**


	41. Un Agujero Emocional

**Qué me cuentan Bronis y Pegasisters**

**Antes que nada, estamos en los últimos capítulos de este fic, creo que terminará en el capítulo 43, después de ello, me concentraré en mi próximo proyecto**

**Eso es todo, disfruten el capítulo**

Capítulo 40: Un Agujero Emocional

***Cambio, 10:07 am***

Una vez más, desperté igual que los otros días, pero hoy me sentía horrible, no tenía ganas de levantarme.

Después de mi pequeña escena con Marisol en Equestria, no necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo.

Como dije antes, no tenía ganas de levantarme, yo solo quería estar en mi cama todo el día, ni siquiera podía ir a ver a Marisol, algo me decía que si la veía, el resultado no iba a ser bueno.

De repente escuché como la puerta se abría, ni siquiera volteé a ver de quien se trataba

"¿Héctor?" Escuché una voz la cual reconocí en ese instante, se trataba de Scarlet

Yo no respondí, simplemente me quedé en silencio, mientras escuchaba sus pasos mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Héctor, levántate" me dijo ella mientras me movía

"No tengo ganas que digamos" le dije yo, al parecer ella notó mi estado, puesto que me puso una mirada de preocupación

"¿Sucedió algo Hec?, sabes que puedes decirme, no acepté venir contigo solo para verte en ese estado" me dijo ella, entre nosotros hubo un silencio, hasta que yo hablé

"No es nada Scar, en un momento me levanto, solo dame unos minutos" le dije yo para tratar de convencerla

"Muy bien entonces, pero ya sabes" me dijo ella dando paso a la puerta para luego salir.

***P.D.V. Scarlet***

'Algo debe tener Héctor para dejarlo en ese estado, tal vez el sea algo tranquilo, pero usualmente él es más activo que eso… Debió suceder algo con Marisol'

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que en la entrada de la suite había una carta, caminé hacia ella y la tomé, luego leí de quien era.

'Hablando del rey de roma' pensé yo, me di la vuelta directo a la habitación de Hec.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

'Ok, ya estuvo bueno, no puedo quedarme así todo el día' pensé yo tratando de darme ánimos, comencé a levantarme de la cama, pero antes de que lograra ponerme de pie, escuché como la puerta se abría otra vez.

Una vez más, se trataba de Scar.

"Hec, te llego algo" me dijo ella mientras me daba una especie de carta, yo leí de quien se trataba

"… Es de Marisol" dije yo sorprendido, comencé a leerla en ese momento

-Héctor

Me temo que tengo muy malas noticias, lamento no haberte dicho en el otro lado, pero simplemente no estaba en condición.

Quiero que nos veamos hoy en el muelle en la media noche, es muy importante que te presentes

Y por favor lleva a Scarlet contigo, quiero que ella también sepa esto

Con amor, Marisol-

"Dice que necesita verme a la media noche" le dije yo a Scarlet

"Pues buena suerte con…" Scarlet no pudo terminar su oración

"Espera… también dice que tu vayas conmigo" le dije yo, para luego dejarla confundida

"¿Para qué quiere ella que ya vaya?"

"Ah, pues… yo… ¿Qué se yo?" le dije yo dándole la carta, ella comenzó a leerla

"¿A qué se refiere ella con 'el otro lado'?" Me preguntó ella

Esa pregunta me hizo recapacitar, si Scarlet nos acompañaba, lo más probable es que ella se entere sobre mi asunto en Equestria…

…Espero que Marisol sepa lo que hace

"Tendrás que acompañarme para saberlo" le dije yo

***Esa noche***

"Ya tardó demasiado, ¿Cuánto más debemos esperar?" Me preguntó Scarlet ya desesperada, nosotros dos ya llevábamos esperando cuando menos media hora

"Tranquila Scar, la carta decía que esperemos a la media noche, todavía son las 11:59" le dije yo

"Si claro, como si ella fuera a aparecer apenas den las 12:00"

"Esperaaaa… ya son las 12:00"

"Lamento si los hice esperar" dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

"Te lo dije" le dije yo a Scarlet con tono victorioso para después acercarme a Marisol queriendo darle un beso, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella se negó.

Yo me quedé viéndola extrañado

"No es momento para eso Héctor… te pedí que vinieras porque lo que te diré es algo que no te gustará nada" me dijo ella

"¿De qué se trata?" le pregunté yo

"Creo que yo puedo responder esa pregunta" dijo una voz, nosotros tres volteamos para ver como una especie de portal estaba siendo abierto, de ese portal salieron dos mujeres, una con un atuendo blanco y otra con uno azul.

"¿P-princesas?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" les pregunté yo, pues yo las había reconocido en ese momento

"Ey, yo te recuerdo" dijo Scarlet apuntando a la mujer con el atuendo azul "Tú eras esa chica del hospital"

"Amiga, ahora no es momento" Le dijo Marisol a Scarlet

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" Preguntó Scarlet nerviosa

"Permíteme presentarme, yo soy la princesa Celestia, co-gobernante del reino de Equestria, y ella es mi hermana menor, La princesa Luna" se presentó la hermana mayor

"¿Equestria?, ¿No es esa una tierra ficticia?, ¿La de aquella caricatura?" Preguntó Scarlet

"¿Tu como sabes eso?" le pregunté yo

"Ah, está bien, soy una Pegasister"

"… ¿Enserio?"

"Por favor, esto es importante" Dijo la princesa Celestia

"Lo sentimos princesa" le dije yo

"Héctor Rodríguez, también conocido como Thunder Pick, necesitaba hablar contigo de un asunto de suma importancia" Me dijo ella, luego volteó a ver a Luna, quien estaba soltando algunas lagrimas

Yo cada vez estaba más asustado, no tenía idea de lo que me iban a-

"Héctor… Ya no puedes volver a nuestro reino" Dijo Luna

Esas palabras fueron lo que detuvieron todos mis pensamientos

Entre todos los presentes hubo un silencio incomodo, nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

Finalmente, yo pude recuperar mis sentidos

"¿De qué están hablando?" les pregunté a las princesas con la voz rota, luego volteé a ver a Marisol

"¿Tu sabias esto?" le pregunté a mi novia, ella solo asintió con la cabeza

"Héctor, estoy segura de que te ha llegado una visión" me dijo la princesa Celestia

Justo en ese momento recordé aquella visión

"A juzgar por ti cara, puedo decir que estoy en lo correcto" dijo la princesa Celestia

"¿Pero y esto que tiene que ver con que yo no pueda volver?" le pregunté yo

"Héctor, un agujero dimensional se está abriendo, nosotras no nos habíamos enterado sino hasta hace unos dos días, fue por eso que le enviamos una carta a Flamer Flower para solicitar su presencia en el castillo y decirle"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, tiempo fuera… ¿Quién rayos es Flamer Flower?" interrumpió Scarlet, todos volteamos a ver a Marisol

"Cómo decía… en eso entra esa visión, el Pegaso oscuro que apareció en ella se trataba de un viajero dimensional, quien entró a Equestria gracias a la abertura del agujero"

"¿Eso quiere decir que el ya está en Equestria?" le pregunté yo algo asustado

"Aun no, en realidad, lo que viste se trataba de un posible futuro, el cual puede ser cambiado si cerramos el agujero, para ello, debemos fusionar tu cuerpo humano y tu cuerpo de Semental, para lo que necesitas entrar a Equestria, y cruzar el portal a tu mundo, una vez que lo hagas, tu cuerpo y alma se unirán a tu verdadero cuerpo, mientras más pronto lo hagamos, será más probable cambiar ese horrible futuro" me dijo la princesa

Yo me había quedado sin palabras, esta decisión podría afectar el futuro de Equestria, después de ver lo que ya había visto… yo no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a esa hermosa tierra…

…Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

"…Lo haré" dije yo decidido

"Héctor… No…" dijo Marisol al borde de las lagrimas

"Muy bien entonces, una vez que tu estés…" yo interrumpí a la princesa

"Después del concierto en Manehattan… solo eso pido… por favor" le pedí yo a la princesa Celestia, ella se quedó pensando por un momento

"Muy bien, así será entonces… en serio lo lamento, no quisiera que fuera así"

"Descuide, es lo mejor" le dije yo, pude notar que Marisol comenzaba a llorar, mientras que las princesas comenzaban a cruzar el portal por el que vinieron, dejándonos solos a mí, Scarlet y Marisol.

Pero de repente, Marisol comenzó a marcharse del lugar, sin despedirse, sin decir ni una sola palabra

Yo podía decir lo mismo, acabo de tomar una decisión que nos afectará a los dos, pero más importante…

… Simplemente renuncié a lo mejor que me sucedió en mi vida

**Bueno chicos, espero les haya… la verdad no creo que les haya gustado, ya que esto marcará los capítulos finales**

**Ahora Héctor tiene los días contados en Equestria**

**Ahora Scarlet sabe de su vida secreta**

**¿Qué le deparará el destino a Equestria?**

**Pronto subiré la continuación, hasta entonces…**

**Brohoof**


	42. El Concierto Final

**Antepenúltimo capítulo, ya casi estamos cerca del final**

**David-13: no creo poder incluir a tu poni bro, sorry, tal vez en un futuro lo incluya en otra historia si tú quieres, si quieres hablar, búscame en Facebook, soy Héctor Adonay Rodríguez Rejón, lo mismo va para los demás, si quieren platicar o algo, no duden en contactarme, me gusta platicar con ustedes **

**Y si, Adonay es mi segundo nombre XD**

Capítulo 41: El Concierto Final

"Entonces todo eso es real" Dijo Scarlet para estar segura

"Todo: Los elementos de la harmonía, Nightmare Moon, Discord, Las princesas… todo… bueno, en realidad, es en parte, ya que son de otro universo, por lo tanto, es falso para los demás" le expliqué yo

Antes de que pregunten, le conté todo a Scarlet, TODO. Nos encontrábamos platicando en la sala mientras que todos los demás ya estaban dormidos.

"¿Y esa chica Marisol?"

"Ella es una humana que conocí hace mucho tiempo, ella murió y reapareció ahí, no estoy seguro como, solo ocurrió" le dije yo, luego de eso los dos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que ella hablo

"¿Y qué piensas hacer respecto a Marisol?"

"…No lo sé, no creo que quiera hablarme en este momento, por la forma en la que se fue" le dije yo algo deprimido

"Pues… yo creo que voy a dormir" me dijo ella levantándose, pero luego yo la llamé

"Scarlet, espera" le dije yo

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Creo que es mejor si los demás no se enteran de esto, ¿podrías…"

"Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie, promesa Pinkie" me dijo ella mientras hacia una cruz en su pecho para luego meterse el dedo en el ojo

"No lo esperaba de ti Scarlet" le dije yo sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa para luego irse a su habitación

Yo decidí que ya era hora de que me duerma, caminé a mi habitación para luego cerrar la puerta y acostarme a mi cama

***Cambió, 01:23 pm***

Bueno… eme aquí… en mi penúltimo día antes de marcharme…

…Sera muy difícil decirle a Suny y Hit

Me levanté de mi cama aun con el mismo estado de hace un momento, traté de fingir que todo iba bien

Pero al bajar las escaleras… Flamer estaba ahí

Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro por un momento, ella aun parecía estar triste

"¿Por qué…?" preguntó ella con la voz rota

"Flamer… Mari, no hay otra opción, he visto lo que ese Pegaso puede…"

"¿POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE ESO?, ESTUBE LEJOS DE TI POR DOS AÑOS, DOS MALDITOS AÑOS"

"Mari, por favor cálmate" le dije yo, ella trató de calmarse, pero algo raro sucedía con ella, sus ojos estaban tornando a un color anaranjado

"Mari… tus ojos…" le dije yo algo asustado, ella intentó tranquilizarse

"Lo siento, a veces tornan a ese color cuando estoy enojada"

"¿Estas enojada conmigo?"

"Y como no podría estarlo, apenas nos reunimos oficialmente hace unos días… y ahora…" ella comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas

"Mari" le dijo yo acercándome a ella "Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, y mucho menos dejar de venir a Equestria… pero con ese Pegaso… yo no quiero que nada te pase a ti o a las otras…" le dije yo tratando de convencerla

"Esperé 2 años" susurró ella

"Lo sé…" no se me ocurrió nada más que decir, ella pareció calmarse

***3 horas después***

Nos encontrábamos en la estación de trenes, nuestro tren a Manehattan estaba a punto de salir, todos estaban presentes, éramos nosotros cuatro, mi hermana y Las Main 6

Y sí, les conté sobre lo sucedido, ellas no lo tomaron muy bien… nada bien quiero decir, y mi hermana… fue difícil…

"TODOS ABORDO" Escuché a un poni gritar, era hora de partir

"Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos… HERMANA, VEN AQUÍ" Le grité a mi hermana, ella se acercó a mí, aun parecía deprimida por lo que le había dicho.

"Hermana, quiero que me hagas un favor… quiero que disfrutes el día de hoy, quiero que hagas lo que siempre has querido hacer en Equestria" le dije yo, ella alzó la cabeza con una cara determinada

"Si… lo haré… buena suerte hermano" me dijo ella

"Gracias hermana, tengo que irme" le dije yo dándole un abrazo para luego irme al tren junto con el grupo

***Momentos después***

"¿En verdad no regresarás?" Dijo Suny con un tono de tristeza

"No… la princesa dijo que para que el hoyo dimensional se cierre, yo y mi hermana tendremos que volver a unir nuestros cuerpos… solo así el hoyo se cerrará con el tiempo" les dije yo

"En verdad te vamos a extrañar" me dijo Hit

"Por eso quiero pedirles un favor… quiero que hoy toquemos como nunca, quiero disfrutar el estar con ustedes el tiempo que me queda" les dije yo para tratar de animarlas

"Así será Hec" dijeron Suny y Hit al unísono, Flamer simplemente sonrió, pero pude detectar que su sonrisa no era sincera, esto le afectaba más que a las otras.

***Esa noche***

Íbamos a tocar en un estadio, así es, UN ESTADIO, sin duda Suny hizo bien en aceptar la oferta

"Bueno chicas… después de esto… es todo… hay que vivirlo mientras podamos" les dije yo a las chicas, los 4 comenzamos a correr al escenario desde bambalinas, ya en el, podíamos ver a unos 2000 ponis-2000 PONIS

"HAY DEMASIADOS PONIS PRESENTES" Grité yo

"DIJISTE QUE SERIA EPICO, ¿NO?" Me gritó Suny, ella tenía un punto, me acerqué al micrófono y comencé a hablar

"Muchas gracias por venir, vamos a comenzar con una para animarlos, luego iremos a lo pesado" Anuncié yo, me acerqué al piano que había ahí para comenzar cuando me toque, los cuatro cantamos al mismo tiempo la intro

**Somebody To Love – Queen (Les sugiero escuchar la versión en vivo, es mejor en este tipo de ocasiones)**

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

En ese momento, comencé a tocar, para luego iniciar con el canto

each morning i get up i die a little  
>can barely stand on my feet<br>take a look in the mirror and cry  
>lord what you're doing to me<br>i have spent all my years in believing you  
>but i just can't get no relief, lord!<br>somebody, somebody  
>can anybody find me somebody to love?<br>I work hard every day of my life  
>i work till i ache my bones<br>at the end i take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
>i get down on my knees<br>and i start to pray  
>till the tears run down from my eyes<br>lord - somebody - somebody  
>can anybody find me - somebody to love?<br>(he works hard)  
>Everyday - i try and i try and i try -<br>but everybody wants to put me down  
>they say i'm goin' crazy<br>they say i got a lot of water in my brain  
>got no common sense<br>i got nobody left to believe  
>yeah - yeah yeah yeah<br>Oh lord  
>somebody - somebody<br>can anybody find me somebody to love?  
>Got no feel, i got no rhythm<br>i just keep losing my beat  
>i'm ok, i'm alright<br>ain't gonna face no defeat  
>i just gotta get out of this prison cell<br>someday i'm gonna be free, lord!

En ese momento, Hit comenzó a sonar los tambores, al momento de cantar esta parte, todos los ponis también lo hicieron 

Find me somebody to love (Se repite varias veces)  
>can anybody find me somebody to love?<p>

***Fin***

Todos los ponis estaban alocados, ¿y por qué no?, esa canción es un clásico de Queen y ellos ni lo sabían

"La siguiente canción será más movida, es una de mis favoritas" Anuncié yo, esta vez fue Hit quien inició la siguiente canción

**Car Chase City – Tenacious D**

Car chase city,

That's the name,

Of the game.

It was all groovy,

Now its totally lame!

KG really fucking,

Blew a synapse!

Now we're fucking,

Headed for a,

Total collapse!

Car chase city,

Run away from the fuzz!

Thought that we wasn't,

But we totally was!

Car chase city,

Now we're off on the map!

Car chase city,

Now I'm takin' a crap!

Now it's getting hairy,

So we're changin' the key.

Never underestimate,

The power of D!

KG fuckin' put his foot on the gas!

If I go to prison, hide the Pick up my ass!

Fuck this shit!

It's gone too far!

Kage pull over let me out of the car!

Car chase city,

Now we're taking the lane!

KG blew it,

Now we're goin insane!

Let's rock!

Let's roll!

Let me try to fill up your hole!

Let's rock!

Let's roll!

Car chase city patrol!

Car chase city!

Car chase city-ah!

Car chase city!

Let's rock!

Let's roll!

Car chase city patrol!

Let's rock!

Let's roll!

Just a fuckin' rigmarole!

Uh!

Picks!

Speed!

Turbo!

Oh!

Aagh!

Gas!

Brakes!

Spinnin' donuts

So spinnin' donuts

Roll!

Flip it!

Gas!

Nitro!

Go!

Let's rock!

Let's roll!

Car chase city patrol!

Let's rock!

Let's roll!

Just a fuckin' rigmarole!

ugh!

Let's rock!

Let's roll!

Car chase city patrol!

Let's rock!

Let's roll!

Rockin' was the ulti-mofo!

Uh!

Car chase city!

Car chase city!

Car chase city!

Car chase city!

***Fin***

'Ok, esa estuvo algo complicada' Dije yo, aunque tenía que admitirlo, Hit mantuvo muy bien el ritmo

"La siguiente canción será cantada por nuestra guitarrista Sunshine Brezze" Anuncie yo mientras le daba paso a Suny en el micrófono

**Decode – Paramore (¿Qué?, ¿pensaron que con si voz yo no le daría su momento?)**

How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind

I can't win your losing fight all the time

How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides

But you won't take away my pride, no not this time

Not this time…

How did we get here

When I used to know you so well

But how did we get here

I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue

Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see

What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all

Well I will figure this one out on my own

I'm screaming I love you so

My thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here

when I used to know you so well

But how did we get here

I think I know

Do you see what we've done

We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

Do you see what we've done

We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here

when I used to know you so well

But how did we get here

I think I know

There is something I see in you

It might kill me

I want it to be true

***Fin***

Los ponis se alocaron con la voz de Suny, sabía que podía lograrlo

Después de esa canción, tocamos Welcome to the Jungle de Guns N' Roses, Molinos de Viento de Mago de Oz y Fuel de Metallica

Ya solo faltaba una canción, esta era la buena

**A Change Of Seasons – Dream Theater (Atención, la siguiente canción es larga de a chinga, si quieren oírla, se los sugiero, si no… les daré las partes que tienen letra pues)**

The Crimson Sunrise (Inicio – 03:50)  
>(Instrumental)<p>

II. Innocence (03:50 – 06:54)  
>I remember a time<br>My frail, virgin mind  
>watched the crimson sunrise<br>Imagined what it might find  
>Life was filled with wonder<br>I felt the warm wind blow  
>I must explore the boundaries<br>Transcend the depth of winter's snow  
>Innocence caressing me<br>I never felt so young before  
>There was so much life in me<br>Still I longed to search for more  
>But those days are gone now<br>Changed like a leaf on a tree  
>Blown away forever<br>into the cool autumn breeze  
>The snow has now fallen<br>and my sun's not so bright  
>I struggle to hold on<br>with the last of my might  
>In my den of inequity<br>viciousness and subtlety  
>struggle to ease the pain<br>struggle to find the sane  
>Ignorance surrounding me<br>I've never been so filled with fear  
>All my life's been drained from me<br>The end is drawing near...

III. Carpe Diem (06:54 – 10:08)  
>'Carpe diem, seize the day'<br>I'll always remember  
>The chill of November<br>The news of the fall  
>The sounds in the hall<br>The clock on the wall ticking away  
>'Seize the Day'<br>I heard him say  
>Life will not always be this way<br>Look around  
>Hear the sounds<br>Cherish your life while you're still around

"Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,  
>Old Time is still a-flying;<br>And this same flower that smiles today,  
>Tomorrow will be dying."<p>

We can learn from the past  
>But those days are gone<br>We can hope for the future  
>But there may not be one<br>The words stuck in my mind  
>alive from what I've learned<br>I have to seize the day  
>To home I returned<br>Preparing for her flight  
>I held with all my might<br>Fearing my deepest fright  
>She walked into the night<br>She turned for one last look  
>She looked me in the eye<br>I said, 'I Love You...Good-bye'

"It's the most awful thing you'll  
>ever hear."<br>"If you're lying to me..."  
>"Oh, you dearly love her."<br>"...just have to leave... all our lives."  
>"Seize the day!"<br>"Something happened.  
>"Gather ye rosebuds while ye may."<br>"She was killed."

IV. The Darkest of Winters (10:08 – 13:01)  
>(Instrumental)<p>

V. Another World  
>So far or so it seems<br>All is lost with nothing fulfilled  
>Off the pages and a T.V. screen<br>Another world where nothing's true  
>Tripping through the life fantastic<br>Lose a step and never get up  
>Left alone with a cold blank stare<br>I feel like giving up  
>I was blinded by a paradise<br>Utopia high in the sky  
>A dream that only drowned me<br>Deep in sorrow, wondering why  
>Oh come let us adore him<br>Abuse and then ignore him  
>No matter what, don't let him be<br>Let's feed upon his misery  
>Then string him up for all the world to see<br>I'm sick of all you hypocrites  
>holding me at bay<br>And I don't need your sympathy  
>to get me through the day<br>Seasons change and so can I  
>Hold on boy, No time to cry<br>Untie these strings, I'm climbing down  
>I won't let them push me away<br>Oh come let us adore him  
>Abuse and then ignore him<br>No matter what, don't let him be  
>Let's feed upon his misery<br>Now it's time for them to deal with me

VI. The Inevitable Summer (16:59 – 20:12)  
>(Instrumental)<p>

VII. The Crimson Sunset (20:12 – Final)  
>I'm much wiser now<br>A lifetime of memories  
>run through my head<br>They taught me how  
>for better or worse, alive or dead<br>I realize there's no turning back  
>Life goes on the offbeaten track<br>I sit down with my son  
>Set to see the Crimson Sunset<br>(Gather ye rosebuds while ye may)  
>Many years have come and gone<br>I've lived my life, but now must move on  
>(Gather ye rosebuds while ye may)<br>He is my only one  
>Now that my time has come<br>Now that my life is done  
>We look into the sun<br>'Seize the day and don't you cry,  
>Now it's time to say good-bye<br>Even though I'll be gone,  
>I will live on, live on.'<p>

***Fin***

'Sin duda, eso fue… épico' Pensé yo, y estaba en lo correcto

Todos estaban gritando de la emoción, nadie estaba quieto

Los únicos que estaban de pie sin decir nada éramos nosotros cuatro

"Muchas gracias por venir… les deseo muy buenas noches" Anuncié yo, los demás ponis no lo notaron pero mi voz se escuchaba algo rota, no por todo el canto, sino mas bien porque yo sabía que no viviría otro momento así… al menos no en ese lugar.

***Ya en un hotel***

Habíamos recibido la paga, y como estaba especulado, fueron 5000 bits

Decidimos repartirlo entre nosotros, 1250 bits para cada quien, aunque yo no podría darles mucho uso, por lo que decidí usar de mi parte para alquilar una habitación en uno de los hoteles.

Todos se fueron a su cama, cada quien con sus propios pensamientos.

Yo por mi parte, seguía pensando en lo ocurrido últimamente, supongo que haré lo del portal mañana… mi último día en Equestria.

**Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado los canciones, le agradezco a Lalo por sugerirme la de Somebody to Love, Que Freddy Mercury descanse en paz**

**Por otro lado les advierto, el siguiente capítulo tendrá escena de sexo, por lo que les aviso, José Spike y Adriana-Valkyrie, aguanten lo que puedan XD**

**Pues yo los dejo por ahora, nos vemos en el penúltimo capítulo**

**Oh, se me olvidaba, una última pregunta**

**¿Quieren que publique un epilogo?**

**Para los que no lo sepan, un epilogo es como una narración de los hechos ocurridos después de la historia, así ustedes podrían saber que sucedió después**

**Pues, es todo por hoy, de parte de HeldDuke…**

**BROHOOF**


	43. Ultimos Momentos

** Atención, este capítulo incluye una escena M de SEXO XD, eso es todo, gracias**

Capítulo 42: Ultimos Momentos

¿Saben que es lo peor de tener el mejor sueño de tu vida?

Qué en cualquier momento, ese sueño debe terminar

...

Bueno... no creí que llegara este momento...

Desperté una vez mas en mi cama, no sabía si sentirme animado, aliviado o deprimido

Animado: Por el concierto que dimos en Manehattan

Aliviado: Porque ya sabía sobre el origen de esa visión y como cambiarla

Deprimido: Porque si lo hacía, lo más probable era que no volviera a ver a Marisol...

...Jamas

Me levanté de mi cama para luego vestirme.

Ya al final, caminé hacia la sala solo para encontrar a Melisa y Laura jugando una partida de tenis en Kinect Sports Season 2, con cuidado pase tratando de evitarlas, ya había visto suficientes vídeos en Internet para saber lo que pasa si te descuidas en estas situaciones.

***Media hora después***

Ya había terminado de desayunar, tenía que ir a ver a Marisol, si estoy en lo correcto, ella tenia que unir su cuerpo humano con su cuerpo de equina ESTA NOCHE

Si este iba a ser su ultimo día en la tierra, tenia que asegurarme de que valiera la pena

Pero antes de que me haya dado cuenta, me topo con una chica en el camino.

Era ella

"Marisol, ¿A donde vas?" le pregunté yo

"Acabo de devolver la llave al lobby, puesto que ya que hoy me iré... ya no la necesitaré" dijo ella, podía ver que ella aun seguía algo-Espera, qué?

"... ¿Ya te vas?" Le pregunté yo "Pero..."

"Recuerda que la princesa dijo que para que el hoyo se cierre completamente, debemos cortar los lazos entre los mundos... ya que tu solo estarás un día más en Equestria, yo también debo irme... hoy"

"Pero aun tenemos todo el día" Le recordé yo

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ella dijo que debes irte hoy, pero aun tenemos todo el día... para nosotros" le dije yo "Ven, hay mucho que podemos hacer"

La sujeté del brazo y me la llevé a otro lado

***Media hora después***

Había llevado a Marisol a la playa, en realidad, todos los demás estaban ahí nadando, yo me quedé platicando un rato con Marisol, pero no pasó mucho antes de que los demás nos metieran.

Al parecer Melisa se había comprado una pelota... por desgracia esta se nos fue al mar cuando nos descuidamos, los chicos y yo solo la despedimos con un saludo militar, ya saben, cuando pones tu mano en la frente.

Un rato después y una picadura de un cangrejo en mi dedo gordo del pie, nos habíamos salido.

A Marisol le gustó mucho convivir con los demás, los chicos no desaprovecharon y también conocieron mejor a Marisol, al parecer ella se ganó su amistad, ya no se sentía como la niña solitaria de hace 7 años, ahora era diferente, las personas confiaban en ella, la veían como una igual.

***En un restaurante, 07:57 pm***

Yo y Marisol decidimos ir a cenar solos, la llevé a un restaurante no muy lejos del hotel.

Ella había extrañado la carne, al parecer ser un poni es mas complicado de lo que ella creía, dos años comiendo flores y vegetales... dios.

"Héctor..."

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté a ella

"¿Qué harás después de que todo esto termine?" Me preguntó ella

La verdad es que no lo había pensado, en las ultimas dos semanas la mayoría de las cosas que he hecho tienen que ver con Equestria... pero ahora...

"Supongo que seguiré con mi vida.. ya sabes, ir a la escuela, estudiar, conseguir un empleo, ese tipo de cosas" le dije yo, en ese momento, algo me vino a la mente

"Oye Mari"

"¿Hmm?"

"Sobre lo sucedido entre nosotros... ya sabes... aquella noche" le dije algo nervioso "No existe la posibilidad de que quedes..."}

"¿Embarazada?" terminó ella, yo asentí con la cabeza, ella sonrió "No te preocupes, recuerda que este cuerpo es... falso, lo que haya pasado no afectará al verdadero... es como cuando fuiste al hospital"

"Scarlet te contó ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero como decía, cuando fuiste perforado ese día, nada le paso al cuerpo de Thunder Pick, Lo mismo pasa conmigo"

"Jeje, si hubieras mencionado eso hace unos días, no hubiera sido tan tímido al principio"

"Tal vez quieras volver a intentar, nada me pasará"

"No gracias, de todas formas aun no estoy listo para ser padre"

"¿Quien habló de ser padre?"

Nos dos nos reímos por ese ultimo comentario, de repente un tipo con una cámara se nos acercó

"¿Una foto de recuerdo?" nos preguntó el tipo

En realidad, una foto no estaría mal

"¿Cuanto es?" le pregunté yo

"20 pesos sin el marco y 50 con el" Nos dijo, yo saqué el dinero y le pagué, para así después acomodarme junto a Marisol

"Sonrían" dijo el hombre, nosotros dos sonreímos

-Flash-

***1 hora después***

Yo y Marisol nos encontrábamos caminando a mi habitación, por alguna razón, ella me pidió que la llevara, ella iba a cruzar el portal en unas horas, pero me dijo que primero quería hacer algo

Abrí la puerta de la suite, al parecer no había nadie, ¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre el primero en llegar?

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.

"¿Y bien, que querías hacer?" Le pregunté yo, de repente sentí como algo me sujetaba, para luego llevarme a la cama, era ella quien se había puesto encima de mi.

"Me dijiste que harías mi ultimo día algo especial" me dijo ella, luego se acercó a mi oído y me susurró en el oído en un tono muy seductor

"Es hora de que lo hagas especial"

**-NA: RÁPIDO, LOS QUE NO SE AGUANTEN, SÁLTENSE HASTA EL PRÓXIMO NA, ESTA ES SU ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA... MUY TARDE, INICIA LA ESCENA DE SEXO-**

"Si vamos a hacer esto, haré un cambio primero" Le dije yo para luego yo voltearla, haciendo que yo quede arriba de ella.

Comenzamos con un beso en los labios, uno largo, como si fuera el ultimo que tendríamos en un buen rato, todo mientras yo le quitaba su blusa, para luego dejarla solamente con su bracier (No diré sostén para no confundir XD), ella sonrió y continuo con el beso, yo comencé a masajear uno de sus pechos, mientras que ella soltaba un pequeño jadeo entre otro, en ese momento yo desabroché el bracier y se lo quité, dejando al aire sus pechos, yo comencé a bajar mi boca pasando por su cuello para luego llegar a su pezón izquierdo, con mi lengua no dejé de masajear su pezón, el cual poco a poco se estaba poniendo duro, al notar esto yo me pasé al otro, esta vez metí su otro pezón en mi boca, mientras ella sujetaba mi cabeza para darme a saber que no quería que me detenga.

Decidí aumentar su placer, mientras me encargaba de sus pezones, bajé mi mano derecha hacia su pantalón para luego desabrocharlo, al final yo metí mi mano dentro de sus panties, ella comenzó a jadear mas fuerte que antes, yo continué masajeando el exterior de su labio para luego meter uno de mis dedos, pero en ese momento ella me detuvo, dejándome confundido, ella comenzó a quitarse el pantalón para luego quedarse solo con las panties, luego ella me dejó seguir, yo sonreí y volví a donde estaba, metí mi dedo indice en su labio mientras ella jadeaba en un tono dulce, el sonido de su voz solo me hacia continuar, comencé a masajear su interior con mi dedo mientras ella no dejaba de jadear, era música para mis oídos.

Decidí detenerme por un momento, comencé a quitarme mi camisa y mi pantalón, quedándome solamente con mi bóxer, ella aprovechó y me sujetó con sus brazos, Marisol bajó mi bóxer para luego meter su boca en mi pene, ella chupaba con todas las ganas, mientras yo sostenía su cabeza con una de mis manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba su fina espalda.

Ya después de un rato, yo ya no pude aguantar mas, me vine directo en su boca, ella fingió enojo por el hecho de que no le avise con tiempo, pero luego ella comenzó a limpiar el semen con su lengua.

Después de que ella terminó, yo le quité sus panties con delicadeza, le pregunté si estaba lista, ella asintió.

Metí mi pene lentamente en su vagina, ella gritó del placer, al parecer el dolor se presentaba en la primera vez, comencé a meter y sacar mi miembro de su interior mientras ella se masajeaba uno de sus pechos, comencé a moverme mas rápido, hasta llegar al punto en el que ella ya no pudo aguantar el orgasmo, sentí como su interior comenzaba a ponerse estrecho, ella había llegado al límite, sus fluidos comenzaron a salir de su vagina manchando parte de la cama, yo tampoco pude aguantar, viniéndome en todo su interior

Saqué mi pene de su interior para luego acostarme a su lado, ella me miró a los ojos al igual que yo miraba a los suyos, ambos estábamos muy cansados que casi no podíamos aguantar el dormirnos.

**-NA: FIN DE LA ESCENA DE SEXO, UFF, CREO QUE DEJARÉ ESTE TIPO DE COSAS POR UN RATO-**

***Mas tarde, 11:36, P.D.V. Marisol***

Era el momento.

Me levanté de la cama tratando de no despertar a Héctor, supongo que el ya había llegado a Equestria, tome mi ropa y comencé a vestirme.

Ya vestida, me quedé mirando a Héctor por un momento, una lagrima salió de mi ojo, esta podría ser la ultima vez que viera a Héctor... al verdadero Héctor... por lo menos esta vez podré despedirme.

Me quité el collar que el me había regalado hace años y lo dejé a su lado, tal vez con eso me recuerde, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, cada vez era mas difícil verlo.

Tenia que salir de ahí.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación para luego salir, volteé a ver por ultima vez, para al final, cerrar la puerta lentamente, sin hacer ruido

***15 minutos después***

Me encontraba en el muelle, el mismo en el que nos conocimos, este era el lugar en donde podía abrir el portal de partículas, ya que fue aquí donde aparecí.

Abrí el portal con ayuda de un hechizo que me enseñó la princesa, por suerte aun era capaz de usar magia, activé el hechizo y el portal se abrió, me quedé de pie por un momento, recordando los momentos que he tenido estos últimos días, Scarlet, Melisa, Tom, todos ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo, era muy difícil dejarlos, y Héctor...

"No ibas a irte sin despedirte, ¿Verdad?"

Esa voz... Héctor

***P.D.V. Héctor***

Marisol volteó a verme, ella estaba a punto de cruzar el portal de partículas, había llegado a tiempo.

Había logrado aguantar el sueño hasta el punto en el que ella me creía dormido, apenas salió, yo me levanté y comencé a vestirme rápidamente, tapé la cama con una sabana y la había seguido hasta este punto

"Héctor... cómo..."

"No creas que te iras sin decirme" Le dije yo acercándome a ella

"Héctor... yo..."

"Descuida" le dije yo abrazándola "Entiendo... pero esto no es el final, aun me queda un día" le recordé yo

"Toma" le dije yo sacando algo de mi cuello, ese algo resultó ser mis dos collares en forma de púa favoritos, los unicos que tenia, uno de ellos tenia la portada de Let It Be de Los Beatles grabada, mientras que el otro tenia la portada de Death Magnetic de Metallica.

"Estos dos collares son mis favoritos... nunca salgo sin ellos... quiero que tu te los quedes" le dije yo tomando su mano, dejándole ambos collares en ella

"Héctor... yo no puedo..."

"Vi como dejabas tu collar... el collar en forma de sol... esto es lo menos que puedo hacer" le dije yo cerrando su mano

"...Te prometo que los cuidaré" Me dijo ella en un tono decidido

"Al igual que yo cuidaré el tuyo" le dije yo, ella se puso ambos collares, a ella le venían muy bien

"Nos vemos en el otro lado" dijo ella para luego darse la vuelta y caminar al portal, al momento de hacer contacto con el, su cuerpo falso comenzó a disolverse en chispas, las cuales eran elevadas en el cielo nocturno, yo me quedé viendo las chispas por un momento, hasta llegar al punto en el que ya no eran visibles

Si así se siente ahora... Será mucho mucho más triste cuando yo deje Equestria.

**Bueno chicos, ahí lo tienen**

**Les voy a decir que este capítulo no lo hubiera terminado hoy de no ser por Marisol (Hablo de la verdadera Marisol), ya que ella se tomó la molestia de adelantar algo de el**

**Pues solamente falta un capítulo mas... y luego el epilogo**

**Hasta entonces**

**BROHOOF**


	44. El Fin Del Sueño

**Bueno chicos y chicas… aquí estamos… el último capítulo.**

**Jamás creí que llegara tan lejos en esta historia, pero sin embargo, eme aquí**

**Disfrútenlo**

Capítulo 43: El Fin Del Sueño

Como dije antes… siempre hay un final para todo sueño…

Desperté en la habitación del hotel, me sentía… triste, esta sería la última vez que vería parte de este lugar.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, es una nota la cual estaba pegada en mi puerta.

Me acerqué a la nota y comencé a leerla

-Thunder/Héctor

Tuvimos que irnos antes, lo lamentamos

La princesa nos llamó por un asunto urgente, te dejamos dinero para pagar el pasaje de tren a poniville, tal vez quieras despedirte de todos los que conociste

Tus amigas por siempre

Flamer, Sunshine y Hit

Pd: El portal se abrirá en el castillo, ve ahí en la noche-´

"El castillo… ese es mi punto final" Me dije a mí mismo.

***1 hora después***

Me encontraba ya en el tren a Poniville, quería despedirme de todos los ponis con los que he hecho amistad.

La verdad me daba mucha tristeza el tener que irme, este es uno de los mejores lugares que he conocido en mi vida, si tan solo…

No… no podría abandonar a mi vida en la tierra, por más que quisiera, nada se compara a mi familia o mis amigos en ese lugar

Pero… aun así… es difícil dejar a todos los ponis… mis nuevos amigos… los que siempre tendrán un lugar en mis recuerdos.

***Llegando a la estación, 02:27pm***

Tenía tan solo unas cuantas horas para despedirme de todos, no sabía por dónde empezar…

…Creo que iré con Rarity

***En la entrada de la boutique***

Me encontraba en la entrada de la Boutique, tal vez Rarity o Sweete Belle estén presentes

Pero al tocar la puerta… no recibí ninguna respuesta

Toqué otra vez… y nada…

Decidí asomarme en la ventana… no había nadie…

Era extraño… tal vez este con alguien mas

CON TWILIGHT

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia la biblioteca, ya al llegar, abrí la puerta

"TWILIGHT" Grité yo, pero solo pude ver a Spike

"Twilight no está aquí Thunder"

"¿Qué?, pero… donde…"

"No lo sé, dijo que tenía que salir" me dijo él para mi decepción… no Rarity… no Twilight?

"Bueno… entonces supongo que me voy entonces" Dije yo un poco decepcionado

"ESPERA" Gritó él para mi sorpresa, el se me acercó y me dio un abrazo

"Es una pena que te vayas Thunder, fuiste un gran amigo" me dijo él, en ese momento me sentí… muy bien

"Gracias hermano" le dije yo devolviéndole el abrazo

***Rato después***

SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO CREERLO

Acabo de regresar de casa de Fluttershy a despedirme, pero cuando llegué, ¿Qué creen?, nada

No había nadie

Por cierto, ¿Dónde estará Lightning?

Justo en ese momento me encontré con Lightning, quien parecía muy triste

"¿Hermana?, ¿Qué sucedió?" le pregunté yo

"Estaba buscando a las cruzadoras para despedirme… pero… no están en ningún lugar" me dijo ella soltando unas lagrimas

Esto no tenía sentido, no Rarity, no Twilight, no Fluttershy, no cruzadoras?

"Tal vez si le preguntamos a Applejack, ella…"

"Ella no está, ya fui a Sweet Apple Across, pero solo estaba Big Macintosh, me dijo que Applejack salió y que no iba a volver en todo el día" me interrumpió ella

Esto ya no tenía sentido, es como si todos nos estuvieran… evitando

Espera… PINKIE

"Vayamos a SugarCube Corner, tal vez estén ahí" le dije yo, ella alzó la mirada

"SI, TAL VEZ INCLUSO NOS ESTEN ESPERANDO PARA UNA FIESTA" Dijo ella con entusiasmo

Los dos corrimos a SugarCube Corner, ya después de unos minutos habíamos llegado a la entrada.

Pero… al abrir la puerta… todo estaba tranquilo…

Y lo peor de todo… tampoco vimos a Pinkie, quien siempre nos recibe al venir

Lightning comenzó a llorar en silencio, yo la abracé para consolarla, los dos nos salimos de ahí antes de que alguien nos viera.

***Esa noche***

Me encontraba volando al castillo con mi hermana en mi lomo.

En todo el día, fuimos buscando a las chicas, pero nada.

Por lo menos encontré a Bom-Bom y a Lyra, esta última se deprimió al saber de mi retirada, se podía decir lo mismo de su compañera.

Me sentía muy triste, todos nuestros amigos, a excepción de Spike y ellas dos estaban en quien sabe donde…

…Me deprimía saber que no podría despedirme de ellos

Aterricé en la entrada del castillo, por suerte los guardias me dejaron entrar, al parecer me habían reconocido

Caminé a la sala del trono, estaba totalmente silenciosa, Lightning estaba caminando a mi lado.

Finalmente vimos la puerta de la sala del trono, al abrirla… esto no lo esperaba

TODAS ESTABAN AHÍ, LAS MAIN 6, MI GRUPO Y LAS CRUSADERS.

Lightninh corrió llorando hacia sus amigas, quienes la recibieron con un abrazo, yo caminé hacia las chicas y ellas me recibieron de la misma manera, lagrimas salían de mis ojos

Después de ellas estaban Suny y Hit, quienes estaban llorando igual, ellas me abrazaron hasta casi aplastarme, pero a mí no me importó.

Luego estaba… Luna, quien no podía decir algo diferente de ella, puesto que en todo este tiempo, es con quien más he platicado, con quien más conviví desde que llegué aquí, sin duda la voy a extrañar

Y al final… Flamer… Marisol, mi amiga más antigua, la que marcó mi vida, la que me daba un motivo para sonreír…

Ella me abrazó con toda fuerza, pude saber que ella no quería que me valla, pero no había opción, su lloriqueo era tan grande como lo era el mío en ese momento

"Nunca voy a olvidarte" Le dije yo, en ese momento vi que ella ya tenía mis collares, los que le regalé en la tierra

"…Nunca" le repetí para luego darle nuestro último beso en los labios, este era de esos de los que uno no quería separarse por nada en la vida

Pero como dije antes… nada dura para siempre…

"Voy a extrañarte" me dijo ella apenas rompimos el beso

"Es hora" dijo la princesa Celestia abriendo el portal hacia la ventana del lugar, yo y mi hermana caminamos hacia el lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería irse… aun no…

Este lugar… nuestro segundo hogar… era especial… y nunca lo olvidaré en la vida

"Nunca las olvidaré chicas" les dije yo, todas, y digo TODAS estaban llorando, incluso la princesa Celestia, quien fue la que nos dijo que teníamos que irnos

En mi mente vinieron todos mis recuerdos, desde que mi primer día, cuando conocí a Fluttershy, cuando me volví un poni, cuando me regalaron la guitarra, cuando conocí a Suny, Hit; Flamer, mi reencuentro con Marisol, el día en el que nos volvimos novios, nuestro primer beso…

'…Nunca… Nunca…

Nunca los olvidaré… en mi vida'

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de cruzar el portal, mi cuerpo y el de mi hermana se volvieron chispas, las cuales se elevaron hacia el cielo nocturno, todas se quedaron viendo, hasta en el punto en el que todo se había ido

'…Nunca lo olvidaré a Equestria…'

**Bueno… eso fue todo…**

**Pronto subiré el Epilogo de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y dejaron sus Reviews, de no ser por ustedes, no abría pasado del capítulo 4…**

…**Gracias… a todos…**

**Brohoof**


	45. Epilogo

**Bueno chicos, aquí les traigo el epilogo de la historia, espero les guste, de nuevo gracias por apoyarme en todo momento, ustedes son los mejores.**

**Lamento si es algo corto, pero cuando vean el final... sabrán que esperar luego...**

Epilogo

***1 semana y unos días después***

Equestria

Todo estaba tomando normalidad en el reino, los ponis volvían a sus tareas ya acostumbradas.

Twilight y sus amigas volvieron a hacer sus ya acostumbrados deberes, ella siguió atendiendo la biblioteca junto con Spike, Fluttershy siguió atendiendo a los animales del bosque, en resumen, todo iba como antes.

Pero no todo estaba llendo igual de bien para otros.

Ahora que Héctor se había ido y el lazo entre ambos mundos se cortó, la princesa Luna una vez más se quedó sola, ya no había nadie más con quien hablar por las noches, no hace falta decir que eso la hacía sentir tristeza, desde que regresó a la normalidad debido al incidente de Nightmare Moon, el único ser con quien había compartido tan buenos momentos era Héctor, y el hecho de que él ya estaba… no había palabras para describir sus emociones.

Su hermana mayor trató de consolarla, Luna la aceptaba… pero nunca fue la misma princesa de la noche de antes.

En cuanto a Flamer y sus amigas…

Hit se había vuelto mucho más cercana a ellas, hasta el punto en el que las tres se volvieron las mejores amigas por siempre

Pero Flamer… ella no dejó de sufrir a duras penas la perdida de Héctor, solamente había compartido unos días con él, lo único que ella tenía para recordarlo eran sus dos collares, nunca se los quitaba, siempre vio que no les suceda nada, los cuidó como si fueran el mismo Héctor, y ella nunca dejó de pensar en el…

Sunshine estuvo para ella en todo ese tiempo, nunca dejó que su amiga sufriera más, puesto que desde que le dio un techo en su casa, Flamer era como la hermana que nunca tuvo… Flamer era muy afortunada de tener una amiga como ella.

Por suerte, Flamer no quedó embarazada, ella estuvo en lo correcto respecto al tema del segundo cuerpo.

Sobre el hoyo dimensional, este ya se estaba cerrando, pronto Equestria estaría seguro de cualquier criatura que quiera entrar a ese mundo…

Planeta Tierra

***Narrado por Héctor***

Las cosas siguieron normales con respecto a mi asunto, desde que crucé el portal, nunca volví a ver a Equestria en mis sueños, ni siquiera en ilusiones

Las 2 semanas de vacaciones ya estaban por terminar, pronto yo volvería a clases, todos regresamos a Mérida un día antes

Cuando regresé a casa, mis padres se pusieron muy felices al verme y saber que no me sucedió nada malo.

Samanta tardó en aceptar el hecho de que ella no regresaría a esa maravillosa tierra llamada Equestria, tuve que tratar de convencerla de que era lo correcto y que esta era nuestra vida, para ella fue difícil pero al final lo aceptó sin muchas ganas…

En cuanto a mí, todo volvió a como era antes, Scarlet se había cambiado a nuestra escuela y por pura casualidad, terminó en mi salón de clase, ella y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos casi hermanos.

Resultó que Melisa nunca me había creído el asunto de los sueños, pero estaba bien, ella no vio nada, por lo que la entendía

El día volví a mi casa, todo en mi cuarto estaba como antes, todo estaba en su lugar.

Debo decir que extrañaba a Marisol, aunque parecía que no la conocía, fueron gracias a esos recuerdos los que me hicieron ver la realidad, y yo daba gracias a ellos.

Yo aún tenía su colar, siempre lo tenía puesto y por nada en el mundo me lo quitaba, era mi tesoro más preciado.

El día en el que desempaqué mis cosas, encontré cosas nuevas, entre ellas algunas fotos que nos tomamos todo el grupo

Por cierto, Scarlet se unió a nuestro grupo como la segunda solista y voz femenina, era bueno tenerla con nosotros.

Mientras guardaba las fotos, las cuales tenían marco y las dejaba en el mueble de mi ropa, encontré una que me llamó la atención, para mí… era la favorita, esta la tomé y la dejé en mi mesa de dibujo.

Al terminar de desempacar, escuché a mi mamá llamarme para el almuerzo, yo me levanté y comencé a dar paso afuera de la habitación, pero antes de salir, volteé a ver esa foto… la foto que nos tomamos yo y Marisol el día en el que ella se fue…

…

Muchos sueños parecen imposibles

Mas con esfuerzo y deseo, estos pueden cobrar vida

Si ustedes tienen sueño que cumplir, no se queden ahí

Vayan y cúmplanlo

Pues esa es la razón de su existencia.

Pero no esperen que se cumplan solos

Se necesita tiempo y el deseo de hacerlos realidad

Yo… seguiré soñando

Esperando a que ese sueño... logre regresar.

…

…

…

…

…

***Fecha desconocida, dimensión desconocida***

…

"Se acabó princesa, todo terminó… todo tu ejército ha caído… y los elementos de la harmonía…

…han muerto"

…

…

…

**Supongo que ustedes saben lo que esto significa verdad**

…

**Esta historia… aún no termina…**

**En realidad… apenas comienza…**

**Próximamente… Las Reliquias De La Unión…**

**Los universos se unirán… y lucharan como uno solo**

…

**Espérenla pronto.**

**Brohoof**


End file.
